


RWBY: BERSERK-Second Arc: The Early Years

by DrGairyuki



Series: RWBY: BERSERK [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Berserk AU, Body Horror, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, Nightmare Fuel, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Tearjerker, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 90
Words: 90,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: "Dragons are dragons because humans or faunus can't beat them. So... what's a Hunter who beats gods?"  The Second Arc based on the Golden Age arc.





	1. The Early Years: Part 1

 

 

It was already 6-8 months after the Fall of Beacon Academy. Ruby, along with the remaining members of Team JNPR, were on the hunt for Cinder, the one who cause all this. However, it was already probably been months now and they still couldn't find where Haven is, but however, as they walk, they came across... a unusually-looking tree. It rather look... demonic. Even Nora lampshade it. "This tree has NOPENOPENOPE warning all over it."

"Nora, it's just a tree." Ren said to his girlfriend. "It won't bite you."

"I STILL DON'T TRUST THIS TREE!" Nora shouted, which cause Ren and Jaune to shake their heads at her for her antics. However, Jaune notice Ruby in very deep in her thought as she look at the tree. "Something the matter, Ruby?"

"It's nothing, Jaune. It's just..." Ruby said as she heard something from the last village. "Is that i've from one of peoples from the last village we visited said that the backup communcations that were build after the CCT Towers were build keep getting destroyed by somekind of grimm until they apparently give up to fix to even fix them anymore and abandon the idea of using backups in case of emergency because they were getting too expensive to repair them any longer. Now after Vale's own CCT Tower is destroyed, the kingdom are senting Hunter to retake the backups location after they were overrun by grimm when they were destroyed and abandoned. But what worry me is that... a unknown grimm is able to destroyed these heavily-guarded with most powerful of weapons at the time and yet is able to destroyed them like they were nothing. It worry me, Jaune. What if we face it... what if..."

"Don't worry, Ruby." Jaune said to her, trying to cheer her up and give her a logic conclusion. "It's possible it was just a myth and instead there was a large group of grimm attacking at once."

"I don't know, Jaune." Ruby said, skeptical about it as there were many mystery of the world of Remnant, so it's not probably good idea to overlook such things. That was when Nora shouted at them. "ARE YOU GUYS COMING OR NOT?!"

"We're coming!" Jaune shouted back as they started walk toward them. But before she return to Team RNJR (that were they called now, but they were unofficial team), Ruby turn back to look at the demonic tree before she head back to them, as she felt... somekind of unusual demonic presence surrounding it.

* * *

 

_A week later..._

As turned out... the Nuckelavee grimm they've faced in abandoned remains of Kuroyuri _was_ not the same Nuckelavee that attack and destroyed Ren's hometown 10 years ago, instead it's appear after it was destroyed and it turn out... it was just youngest one of 3 of them. They found out Nuckelavee that attacked and destroyed Kuroyuri was the oldest and largest of the 3 and it has a name... Dreadeye. And turn it out... it was a speical, larger, and more dangerous version of the Nuckelavee called an Teran Nuckelavee, looking both the same and different at the same. Instead of a humanoid head with a mournful mask cover and a equine head with partly decay muzzle, it was a human skull-like head with sharp-looking teeths, a shut right eye, and a perment angry stare and a equine-like skull on the equnie head with two forward-facing horns and a perment glare, too. The other different is that it's carry two bony swords and it has a crossbow-shape object premently attached to it's left arm with a bony arrow-looking object in it, connected by somekind of organic wire. One unique feature that make apart from the rest of Nuckelavee is the shut right eye, which it's origin state it was injured during on one of it's attack and was injured by not a specialized hunter, but a normal one, which use a arrow and a bow (most likely Ren's father).

But the worse thing is... they didn't came to it. It came to them, with another Nuckelavee, probably the middle one of the 3. And they found out, the oldest one knows how to fight specialized hunters and they learn it the hard way, with another Nuckelavee watching the fight from the forest and waiting for the signal. It also raining with dark clouds during the early part of the night.

When Dreadeye was charging at them, Ren and Ruby attempt to shoot at it, but it was so fast with the swords that it's block every bullets, and Jaune attempt to block it like what like he did last in Kuroyuri, but Dreadeye and jump over him, shocking everyone how it was capable of doing that. Nora attempt to strike the equine head, but it saw and easily swipe her, knocking her into a tree. Ren was enraged by this and both he and Jaune attempt to strike the humanoid head, but it's just casual and nonchalantly knock them away. Qrow join in the fight and he thought will prove he an advantage over thr grimm due to his bad luck, but he didn't know that it know how to use it against him, and he learn it the hard way. When Dreadeye knock Qrow into a tree, Ruby attempt to help him, but Dreadeye just block the attack before it smash her against the ground and knock her onto a cliff top, nearly falling from it. When it saw Ren helping Nora up, it's signal the middle one of the 3 and it's charged at them, but they survived thank to Jaune's own semblance, one that allow to create a sphere barrier around him and other, blocking the attack. Dreadeye then see Ruby getting up and her aura trying to fix itself up. It decide to take this chance, aim it's crossbow on it's left arm... and fired it's arrow though her chest. They all shouted at once at Ruby's name. "RUBY!!!"

Dreadeye then just pulled the arrow from Ruby's body by using the organic arrow connected to it, which cause Ruby to fall from the cliff, before it's signal it's younger sidling to head back their territory while Team J_NR and Qrow look over the edge, but see nothing nor no sign of Ruby, all they could is the river running rampagingly. It was at this point, Jaune got up... and punch Qrow in the face before he shouted at him.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Jaune shouted at him, blaming him for Ruby's falling from the cliff due to his semblance. "IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT RUBY FELL DUE TO YOUR SEMBLANCE!"

Qrow would have tried to counter that, but Jaune was right in Qrow's mind, it was his fault that Ruby fell, it was his fault that only memory of Summer that he couldn't protect. All he could is mutter. "Of course it is and always will be."

"Let's go." Jaune said, as it was only fuel for his revenge against Cinder, as his teammates follow him. Qrow, all he could is look and thought that from this height and with a damage aura, Ruby would or wouldn't have survived as it was too hard to judge it from a distance. He didn't transform into his crow from and instead walk to the nearest town, ready to drink his sorrow away and probably has to faced Tai what has happen... and maybe even not visited his famiy again to due his semblance. But he didn't have anyway to go, as he can't be accepted back into the tride if Raven found out about this and will disown him... and even banished him from the tribe for good due to him failing to keep Summer's promise, which she hold dearly. All he know now... he's might going to be alone... this time, for good.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

The roaring thunderstorm disperse into a quiet night as the raging, loud, fast, and deep river soon became a calm, quiet, slow, and shallow stream while it carry the unconscious body of Ruby. She speak to her scared mind, but notice she couldn't move right now as the stream flows slowly. ' _Can't move. Like i'm not myself._ '

Ruby's eye open slowly, revealing a beautiful fullmoon shining down on her with stars of many numbers shines in the skies while the water of the stream reflected the night sky while her body flow slowly on the stream as Ruby silently stared at the beautiful night sky.

The lunar light of the shattered full moon calm her.

Ruby slowly got up as she felt a string of pain and see the wound in her chest. She see her preicous weapon, Cresent Rose, in scythe mode, floating along side with her before she pick it's handle and lazily drag it while she walk down along in the stream as she thought. ' _So cold... I probably lost a lot of blood while I was unconscious._ '

She notice that she was alone as she walk down the stream. ' _....... Where do I go? It would have nice if i've died back there. I should have died back there._ '

She look down at her reflection in the water of the steam before she slowly look up at the full moon as she wonder the same question to herself. ' _Where should I go now?_ '

She heard something moving on her right and turn her head to the right to see. There, she see a pack of the wolves looking at her, hunger evidence in their eyes, before the leader howled. Signaling his daughters to attack Ruby and take advantage of her tired state.

Despite her tired state, she is still capable of swinging Cresent Rose, which the wolf that was aiming for the neck soon found as she cleave through her body. She killed the one on the right of her by cutting her head off. One of them attempt to jump onto her, but she also slash her head off before she slash another with the way as well. She then killed the leader when she transform Cresent Rose into war scythe mode before she embbedded the blade into his and throw his lifeless body away and landed in front of his remaining packs. She growled at them, which made the rest of the pack knew they can't take her down and wisely retreat from her.

She look at them retreating before she continue to walk down the stream with a few of more steps before she collapse onto the water of the stream and spoke one person's name before she lose conscious. "Weiss..."

Then... there was a rumbing sound before a caravans of long-distance, dust-powered ACPs that were carrying mercenaries as they about to cross over the stream before they stop when they notice Ruby, flowingly unconsciously on the stream.

"Look! A girl!"

"Is she dead?"

"Not quite, but she's badly injured and wounded."

"Did she killed all those wolves?"

"Unbelievable..."

"She's a hunter, they're supposed to hunt thing more dangerous then themselves. She's look no older than 16."

"She's lucky that we found her in the middle of the stream in the middle of this field."

"She's lucky to be found by us mencenaries... we do need more people too. And she fit the bill quite well."

"How come she has that wound?"

"Probaly injured by bandit or a grimm or something. This era's like that. But we need to get moving, we don't want to attract any attentions of the grimm."

One of them carry Ruby to one of the ACPs before they start moving again to where they going. Ruby dreams of one thing as the caravans of mercenaries are heading toward to their destination. ' _... Weiss..._ '

* * *

 

_A few weeks later..._

An army of Beowolves, Creeps, Ursas, and Nevermore are sieging a old, but important castle fortress on the island of Vytal, as it is one of the backup CCT towers that were reused for different purpose like being an army outpost and protecting a town as well, with a army of heavily-equip armored guards and soldier intercepting and fighting them off. An Daeo Boarbatusks, a larger version of a normal Boarbatusk, like a size of a bus or semi-truck, has no spikes or tusks, but has durable but feather light bony armor covering the entire body, use it's body roll attack to destroy the steel gate that was protecting the castle before it's made a retreat, knowing that they could have a cannon specially made for it.

"GO! GO! WE MUST PROTECT THE CASTLE!" The leader of the castle fortress outpost ordered his mens. "DRIVED THE GRIMM BACK! ATTACK! ATTACK!"

Several soldiers and guards were able to kill a few dozens when a 12-foot Alpha Beowolf with a long and crooked canine called 'Cuttermen' appear and begun to attack and kill many of them as bullets and their close-ranged weapon are doing nothing to stop him as his thick hide is protecting him from such wounds and due to the soldiers and guards being inexperience of fighting this kind of beowolf before. It roared at them, causing them to shake in fear as the leader wonder where the heavy-gunner are as he knew they going to need the big guns or two hunter to bring him down. "Where are the heavy-gunners?!"

The leader notice someone coming toward the grimm before she pull out her weapon and transform it into scythe mode as she pull off her hood as she rest her scythe on her shoulder.

Revealing to be none other than to be Ruby Rose, now having amnesia as she could only remember her name, her weapon's name, and her skills, as she sport a determined look along with a smirk on her face.

'Cuttermen' growled at Ruby as the soldier made comments about her.

"Who's that? A mercenary?"

"Nah, she's more probably a hunter."

"But she look so young... she is one of Beacon Academy's students before it's felled during the battle of Beacon?"

"Whatever case, she's crazy enough to face Cuttermen on her own without any backup!"

"Yeah, she's still young... probably won't survived this one from that grimm."

"Young huntress, are you going to fight against Cuttermen?" The leader ask Ruby. Then... she asked him as she continue to smirk. "How much?"

"Huh?"

"How much does the bounty cost on him?"

"I think it around... uuuhhhhhh... $750 pounds or 846.19 Vale dollars?"

"Good enough for me!" She said cheerfully as she walk toward Cuttermen to kill him. The 20 years old beowolf growled at Ruby... before it attempt to smash Ruby, only for her to dodge it and attacking it in such a rapid rate that Cuttermen couldn't keep up or barely have time to block it as she pushing him into a corner. They were shock of how skilled she was as they made comment about her again.

"S-so fast! Her moves are so fast!"

"Look! Cuttermen is being cornered!"

Cuttermen attempt one last attack on her by swiping her at such speed, only for her to dodge it and cut his head with a single well place decapitation. Ending Cuttermen's life. As she stand over Cuttermen's corpse as it evaporize into the air.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the first chapter of the Early Years Arc. Yeah, it is based on the first half of chapter 9 and rest of it is based on chapter 11. But i'll be honest... the Golden Age arc is my least favorite arc. Yeah, because it a bit long and quite boring. Hell, only things that made it interest are Zodd chapters and the Eclipse chapters.


	2. The Early Years: Part 2

 

 

Ruby stand over the dead and evaporizing body of one the famous and dreaded beowolves Cuttermen. The leader then quickly gave orders to his soldiers. "Cuttermen has been killed! Now! All units forward! Kill the grimms! Kill them all!"

The soldiers and guard quickly did as they were told as they kill every grimms in their sights as they run by pass Ruby as she watch them kill all of the grimms. A creep suddenly burst from the ground and attempt to attack Ruby from behind, only for her to cheerfully backslash and kill the poor creep with Cresent Rose without missing a beat before she decide to help the soldiers to get rid of the remaining grimm around the castle.

Unknown to her, she was watched by someone wearing an eagle-like armor with a couple of guys on a observation deck of the castle as speak to himself. "Hmm, she's a decent hunter even if she's not a official one herself due to the fall of Beacon."

One of them spoke to him. "Compared to you, I wonder who's better? I'm placing my bet on her."

"Are you nuts?" One of them ask the other. "She's still a hunter. Bloody of course she's on a totally different level when it come to power, right Stultus?"

Stultus was silent for a moment before he spoke and order his soldiers. "Let's get going. Is already defended, so we don't need to be here anymore."

With that order from their leader, his group immobilize from the castle as he said before, it was already defended against the grimms, so they don't to be here any longer.

* * *

 

_Later that afternoon..._

The leader of the castle give the bag full of the reward money, along with the bounty money on Cuttermen to Ruby. "Here you go, $1250 pounds, with rest being the $750 pound on Cuttermen due to you killing him."

Ruby grab the bag full of money and put it in the bag that was behind her. That was when the leader spoke to her.

"You are pretty good... a hunter like you could beat Cuttermen despite being so young and the grimm taking down so many hunters... pretty impressive." The leader spoke to her before he ask her of something. "How about you come work with me? It's pretty good, you'll get triple the salary. A hunter like you won't have a chance like this again. What do you say?"

Ruby start walking away from him... before she turn her head at him and smile as she decline that. "No thank. Even I wish for that, there still a bigger world out there. So... bye~!"

And with that, Ruby start skipping away to another place while the leader just scratch his head of just wondering how a cheerful little girl like her could such a hunter with many skills for her age.

* * *

 

_Later... in the field of Vytal..._

As Ruby was humming and skipping along the road that goes through the field with couple of some rock erupting from the ground, she was saw by someone, a platypus faunus, from the hill as he saw her coming up the road to near where he and other members of the group, both humans and faunus, were resting at before he told to his other friends to see this. "Hey guys! There's someone coming!"

"Huh?"

They, few of them human and the one of the other is a faunus, quickly got up to where the guy saw Ruby and they saw her walking along the road as she hum to herself. One of them immediately recongize her. "Hey, isn't that's the hunter girl who killed Cuttermen?"

"She's an cutie!"

"It's none of our business." One of them, Douglas, said to them before he continue to speak to them. "She probably got a decent pay... with the money for killing Cuttermen. What we want dreamed for just walked our way."

Douglas then turn his head and ask Stultus, the leader of the group, laying and resting on the fine grass of the field with his armor beside him. "What shoud we do, Stultus?"

"... Do whatever you want..." Stultus told him as he was resting, which Douglas grin and chuckle at this chance as he told the other guys. "Good. You guys follow me."

"Ah? Are gonna kill her?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, now let's go." Douglas said his answer to them as they walk to their motorcycles, that was when they heard someone giggle and saw it was the second in command, a shark faunus by the name of Cask when he ask the second in command. "What? Cask, what's so funny?"

"With your ability, Douglas, you won't able to kill her, she'll just make a fool out of you."

"... Well, let me tell you." Douglas said to the second in command. "I was gonna kill that grimm, Cuttermen, for fame anyhow... but that stupid little girl stole the moment from me and killed Cuttermen first."

"You might died, you know." Cask warned him, which cause him to be a little nervious, but he just scoff at it. "Well, let's see about that."

"Stupid Douglas." One of them, a blonde human from a circus show named Edward, said while he watch them get on their motorcycle as he sharpen his daggers with a sharping stone (or a steeling, I don't know) before he spoke to Stultus. "Can't we leave this way, Stultus?"

Stultus was silent as he resting against the grass.

Ruby was walking along the road before she stop she stop when she heard a somekind of sound, like a motorcycle starting before it begun to run, before Douglas and his guys, as they were on the motercycle, appear from the hills and going around her with their motorcycles and their weapons out as Douglas shotued. "Let's attack, Dan!"

Ruby then throw her bag against the ground before one of them, Dan, turn his motorcycle toward her and charged at her before he attempt to swing his sword at Ruby, only for her to cheerfully jump over him and kick his back, causing him to fall from his motorcycle and on to the ground. Ruby then look at before she smile as she made a wanking gesture to one of them to come and get her.

Then one of them, bigger than the last guy, charge at her while swinging his triple-head flail weapon before he swung it at her, but Ruby easily dodge it and she kick his shoulder, throwing him off of his motorcycle before she look at them with a cocky smirk before she spoke to them. "I'm too fast for you guys to hit~!"

Then Ruby made a akanbe, loser, and sticking her tongue out gesture at them, which made Douglas incredible pissed at her as she was making a fool out of him as he shouted at her out of pure rage. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!"

"Hey, that's not nice!" Ruby said.

The other members and parts of the group was laughing at them for trying and failing fight a girl who is not even official hunter. "DOUGLAS IS GETTING HIS ASS KICKED BY A LITTLE GIRL!"

"Douglas, you started to this fight with this woman and now it's your problem now. So good luck getting your balls destroyed by her."

"Man, they're getting destroyed by her without her even bother to use her weapon!"

Cask just sighed at this predicament before Stultus spoke to his second in command. "Cask... Go handle this."

"What? Douglas is the one who caused this trouble." Cask said, attempt to reason with the leader, only for him to give a glare to his second in command before his second did he told his second in command to do. "Alright, fine."

"NOW COME AT ME YOU BITCH!" Douglas yelled at Ruby, who then give him a death glare as she has a enough of him and he realized his mistake. ' _Oh crap._ '

Ruby then dashed at Douglas, only for her to heard a gun and dodge the bullet. Ruby turn her head to the right and see a motorcycle, being ridden by the second in command, coming down from the hill, which Douglas notice. "Cask! Finally come?"

"Can't help it, Stultus' orders." Cask told them before the second in command look at and turn the motorcycle around to face her. "You guys still back."

Cask then pull out a sword from the sheath attached to the motorcycle and charged at Ruby before Ruby step aside and Cask then attempted strike to her, only for Ruby to dodge Cask's every strikes on her before she kicked Cask in the face, causing the second in command to be knock of her motorcycle and her helmet, revealing that Cask was actually a woman no older than in her early 20s, with brown eyes and skin and black short, refine hair like a noble. Ruby was suprised by that revelation. ' _Woah._ '

Cask growled in anger of not able to hit and yet she was able to kick her off of her motorcycle before she yelled at her as she tried to kill her with her sword. "DAMN YOU!"

It was enough for Ruby to knock back into reality and dodge every sword strike from Cask while not fighting her back. The members of the groups were amazed and impressed. "She's second only to Stultus in terms of fighting ability, but yet not even Cask could lead a hit on her!"

' _So good...!_ ' Cask thought as she tried and fail to land even a hit on Ruby. ' _She can dodge so fast._ '

Cask unfortunately strike her sword so hard that it got stuck in the ground, that was when Ruby got close to her... and spoke to her. "Your face is quite pretty for a mercenaries, even are you pretty."

It cause Cask to blush at that statement, but the other just laugh at her, which she shouted at them. "OH SHUT UP!!"

A spear then flew in between their faces and struck one of the rocks in the field, which shock both Ruby and Cask before they turn their head to see who thrown it. Who is reveal to be none other than Stultus in his eagle-like armor while riding his favorite motorcycle as he look at Ruby. Ruby look at him in wonderment of who he is before Cask spoke out his name. "STULTUS!!"

' _Stultus? That a pretty interest name._ ' Ruby thought to herself.

Douglas laugh at her while she wasn't paying attention to him. "Now you're dead now!"

Cask then warned him about Ruby. "Be careful, she is pretty dangerous even without killing someone!"

"... You're that good wihout even killing someone, are you?" Stultus asked Ruby, which she remain silent to him before he spoke to her as he pull out his rapier out of one of his two shealth attach to his belt. "Let's see your skills."

Stultus then drove his motorcycle toward Ruby at full speed before he stopped his bike as he swung his rapier at her, but she easily dodged it by arching backward before arching back where her body position was. Stultues was impressed by that to able predict his strike. ' _She's good... but a little bit more training would have help her._ '

Stultus then swing his rapier and struck the pressure point of the back of her neck, causing to fall to the ground. The group cheered at their leader winning.

"Bravo!"

"Just one strike!"

"Stultus is so great!"

Stultus look at the unconscious body of Ruby before Cask congratulated her leader. "That was great! With just one move!"

"That hunter was weak anyways." Douglas said, before Cask pointed at her blade at his neck, which cause to freeze in fear, as she spoke to him. "You have you and the other 3 own asses whoop by her, so your the weak one. Why do you think Stultus has to fight? If you can't fight, don't create trouble! Understand?"

"I understand now... I was wrong." Douglas said. "Stultus talk to her for me."

"That's enough, Cask." Stultus told her. And with that, Cask put away her blade, much to Douglas to relief as he breath it.

Ruby then got up, surprising and shocking everyone, as she limp toward Stultus. Cask was prepare to kill her, but Stultus gesture her to stop it. When Ruby made it to Stultus, she said only one sentence. "You're good."

She then faith and fall to the ground. Stultus then grab his helmet and took it off, revealing he has long and beautiful white hair and red eyes, before he look down at the ground where Ruby is currently unconscious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've manage to completed this chapter in a single day. Okay, time for infromation i'm gonna give you, guys.  
> All the motorcycle that the group use are all are a combination of Streetfighters and Power Crusiers.  
> Stultus Est, his first and last name, mean "The Fool" in Latin. He carry two swords, a rapier for peaceful combats and a long sparta-type sword for more violent and more serious combat, and he also use a FN P90.  
> Douglas look like the Nostalgia Critic and his sword look like Master Sword from the Legend of Zelda and his gun are two Uzi.  
> Also.. why Ruby was acting nice to them and their leader? because she's a nice girl in case if one of you forget about it.  
> Now... I will reveal the other characters of the group and the name of them as well as the group's name. But for now... i'm gonna work on the next chapter of The Girl and the Wolfgirl.


	3. The Early Years: Part 3

 

Ruby was running away using her speed semblance, being terrified to death, from something in the pitch black depth of a dark abyss. She turn her head around, she saw it, a 60-meter beowolf, but it was not a beowolf at the same time, as it look like a pitch black featureless shadow of one with red eyes and red teeths looking down on her. Making a chester cat-like grin with it's sharp, blood red teeths. Ruby scream in horror.

* * *

 

Ruby woke up with a start, but suddenly movement cause a pain in her chest as she wonder. ' _Where am I?_ '

Ruby then remember the young man with white long hair and red eyes. Before she could think further anymore, she heard something from outside of the tent she was in. She slowly got up and walk outside of tent. There, she saw mercenaries, both young and old, human and faunus, male and female, doing something like... playing cards with each other, or patrolling the camp, or taking bath by splashing water on themselves. Ruby look around while she was thinking. ' _Mercenaries?_ '

Ruby then notice two similar figure not far away from her that were talking to each other, Cask and Stultus, which she recognize them from before. ' _That's...!!_ '

Ruby notice them Cask was probably arguing him with something before he shook his head side to side and Cask shake her entire body in anger. Stultus try to calm her before she turn her back on him and walk toward Ruby, which then notice and she realized it is not a good sign. ' _Uh oh... this is not going to end well._ '

When Cask give Ruby a glare toward her, Ruby just nerviously smile as she shrink in the terrified presence of Cask as she inch closer to Ruby's face as she shrink in fear before she spoke to Ruby as she emphasis. "I'll make my point clear you... I. Will. Never. Like. You. Ever."

Then she left and was walking back toward somehwere... leaving Ruby totally clueless and confused as she spoke. "What did I do?!"

"Oh. Nothing." Someone from behind said to her, which she turn around and saw Edward sitting in a chair beside the tent she was in and was sharping his knife with a sharping stone as he explain to her. "She's just jealous of you. After all, she sacrifice her womanhood and became a mercenary, better than most men or women, either human or faunus. But Stultus asked her to provide you warmth by sleeping next to you; since you lost so much blood."

"Okay..."

"You saw them talking, they're talking about you're potential of joining us." Edward said... before he threw the knife he just recently sharpened at the bucket as Doulgas when he was trying to splash some water on to himself... all by accident because he didn't want to threw it at the bucket, but it cause Edward to laugh anyway while Ruby just look before Douglas yelled at Edward as he throw the knife back at him. "EDWARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Sorry!"

"Just woke up?" Someone said to her, which she turn head to see the same person, Stultus, looking at her face to face before he spoke his name to Ruby. "I'm Stultus. And you?"

"... Ruby." She told him her name before he reveal that he was carrying Cresent Rose in scythe form before he return it into compact mode and put it away behind her back as he told her.

"This weapon is great! A scythe/sniper rifle weapon... impressive." He said to her as he give it back to her, which she put it behind her back while he smile at her before he turn around and told her. "Come with me."

Ruby was suprised by that, but decide to follow him noneless as she follow him while he was walking through the camp as Edward look on with interest. Cask was surprise to see Ruby following Stultus and wonder what is the hell is he doing right now. Douglas spoke as he wonder what Stultus is doing to do with her as Ruby follow him. "Damn... what's Stultus wanna do with her? He helped her."

"Probably ask her to join us." Said Hákon, the smallest, at 5.0 feet, and youngest member of the group at about age 13, just beginning his teenage years with blonde pageboy-style hair, to Douglas while working on his repeating crossbow.

"Huh?" Said Douglas in confusion.

"She's good, right?" Hákon said. "If she join us, then we'd be much more powerful now."

"Hákon, don't talk nonsense!" Douglas yelled at him before kicking Hákon's crossbow from him before he explain to him. "She's manage to humiliated us!"

' _Well, you guys ask for it._ ' Hákon said to himself in his thought. ' _But then again, that is actually quite a stupid idea not to join us._ '

"She can't join us, right Steve?" Douglas ask Steve.

Steve was the biggest member, like 6.8 feet tall, of the group between in his mid 20 to his early 30s, somewhat a betwen a tan look and dark skin, with a brown hair and a brown beard around his chin and mouth, weld a massive morning star-type club, was silence as he didn't answer Douglas' question.

Cask stare at them while she wonder.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the other parts of the camp..._

As they were walking through parts of the campsite, the menceraries look at Ruby, which made her rather uncomfortable, but also made her curious of who they were. So... she ask Stultus. "So who are these people?"

"... The Band of Steels." Stultus told her. Ruby was shock as he ask her. "Do you know about us?"

"I... only heard about your group." Ruby honest told him as she think. ' _The Band of Steels are the kind of mercenaries that no grimms want to face on the battlefield when they attack a huge number of grimms._ '

* * *

 

_Later... at the top of the hill..._

They made to the top of the hill as Stultus strench out his arms and take in the view from the hill. "Ha~! What a nice view!"

Ruby decide to ask him. "Why... why did you just hit pressure point on the back of my neck? Why didn't you just took my aura to a low level and kill me? You could have done it easily."

Stultus was silent as, unknown to them, Cask was watching and listing to them from behind a tree. As the wind blown over them, Stultus give Ruby his answers. "Because I want you, Ruby."

"... Sorry, but i'm lesbian." Ruby told him the honest truth about her.

"Oh..." Stultus said in a disappointed tone of voice.

' _Stultus... why do you bother to even try your own luck on men who are straights and women who are lesbians?_ ' Cask said to herself in her own mind as she give an unimpress and bored expression.

"Well, I guess you would like Cask then, she maybe cold on the outside, but she's warm on the inside."

"So she's a Tsundere then?" Ruby ask him.

"... Yes." Stultus bluntly answer her.

' _WHAT?! I'M NOT A TSUNDERE!!! ... Am I?_ '

"Look, the point is, a few days ago, I was at the castle as well." Stultus told Ruby as he recount of how he saw her. "I saw your fight against the beowolf that was known as Cuttermen, but so close that your... to tell the truth, that your fight was like gambling with your own life."

Stultus turn around and stare the landscape from the hill as he spoke to Ruby. "You fought Cuttermen with your scythe and you humiliated Douglas and his group without ever using your weapon. You seem so brave on both of those occasion. I can feel you send yourself into danger. So you'll find a way to survived from that spot."

Ruby... was just confuse of what he is even stating about, sure, she understand she fought to survived, but it was like he meant something else like she can get as Stultus turn to face Ruby as he spoke to her. "You are quite interesting. I like you. I want you to join us, Ruby. I want you."

"Uuuhhh... I'm gonna have to go with no because you were starting to talk like a creepy pedo bear... that can talk." Ruby told him.

"Whoops."

' _Stultus... this is why some people don't like you._ '

Ruby then get Cresent Rose from her back and transfrom it into scythe mode as she smile at him and told him. "We'll determine this fight by hitting our pressure points... and getting rid of the image of your being a pedo bear. If I win, I'll go free."

"So.. what if I win?" Stultus ask Ruby.

"You'll keep me as whatever you are thinking in your tiny screw up twisted little mind of your in your tiny screw up twisted little head of your." Ruby told him.

"Good." Stultus said as he pull out his rapier to attack the pressure point and his sabre for blocking her attacks. "I don't mind using fight to decide things."

Cask went out of hiding behind the tree, but Stultus stop her as he order her. "Don't help, Cask."

"But...!"

"I'll do what I want."

Ruby and Stultus were silent as they didn't made a move yet.... then Ruby swung first at him, but Stultus easily block Cresent Rose's blade with his sabre. Cask of how fast Ruby attack and how fast Stultus easily block it. The rest of the Band of Steel notice them fighting and some of them went to the hill.

Stultus easily block Cresent Rose's attack again, again, and again, before he hit the pressure point on Ruby's right arm with his rapier, causing to fall back and she look at him as she think. ' _I'm using a scythe/sniper weapon that kill dozens of grimm in settling... but he can fight with just those swords... and in one hands each. This guy... is no ordinary mercenary._ '

"... Let's do some other day. You seem to be tired." Stultus said to Ruby.

"No way..." Ruby said as she smile before she got up and attempt to strike him again as she shouted. "I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!"  
Ruby attempt to strike him again several times, but he easily several of them easily like pie. Cask was getting worried before she notice Douglas and some of the members of the group were climbing the hill as Douglas shouted. "She not given up? KILL HER!"

"STOP!" Cask order them before she explain to them. "Stultus' orders. Do not interfere."

"Don't be crazy!" Douglas shouted at Cask. "This is a good chance to kill him!"

Cask then pull out her sword and point it at Douglas, which made him flinch, as she ask him. "Since when are you the leader? You know serious Stultus' orders are."

Stultus manage to hit several pressure points on Ruby's body. Frustrated, Ruby rise Cresent Rose in the air and attempt to strike him so hard that his sabre will break, but Stultus saw this and he jump, shocking Ruby of how easily he dodged it and amazed his mercenaries as she lodge Cresent Rose's blade into the ground before Stultus land on the weapon's snath and point his rapier at Ruby. The mercenaries cheer Stultus on.

"G...GREAT!"

"Did you see that?!"

"Increible move!"

"Stultus won!"

Stultus then ask Ruby. "Ready to give up?"

Ruby and Stultus were silence as he waited for her answer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'll tell you how old the Band of Steels are; Stultus, Cask, and Edward are in their early 20s, Douglas is in his 40s, Steve is in his mid 20s and early 30s, and Hákon is 13 years old.  
> Now then... i'll probably do openings for 'RWBY: Berserk' and 'The Girl and the Wolfgirl' based on the openings of animes that were based on the manga that the fanfic were base upon. But it just a maybe.  
> If there one confirm thing i'll be doing is a transformer fic of a OC of my because I have way too many RWBY fanfic and I need to expand some more.


	4. The Early Years: Part 4

Stultus was wating for Ruby's answer as he was standing on Cresent Rose, which it's blade is embedded into the earth of the top of the earth, before he ask her again. "So tell me... you are going to give up now?"

Ruby think for an answer. That was when half of top of the hill suddenly cracks thank to Cresent Rose and the piece fall at a 197 degree angle into the river below the hill, taking Ruby and Stultus along with them into the river as well. The Band of Steels were... surprised as they were confused as hell as well, with Douglas lampshading it. "How is that even physically possible?"

Stultus slowly got up from the fall just to be careful there any injuries and surprisingly, there was no broken bones in him while Ruby just floated on the river with a lump on her head, obviously knock out by the fall. The men climb the down the hill to congratulated Stultus on the victory. "VICTORY!"

"Amazing Stultus!"

Cask still on the hill as she look down at Stultus and the others as they congratulated before they saw Ruby getting up and want to continue fighting despite her own right shoulder being dislocated and aura being low as she spoke while in breathing in between as she was still determined to win the fight. "I'm still... strong enough... to fight you..."

Douglas attempt to take out his sword, but Stultus stop him before he grap Ruby's face with both of his hands and put it close to his own as he smile as he knew he was right on the mark and was impressed by her determined spirit before he spoke. "Now... you are mine..."

Ruby... give a weirded look to Stultus as she think Stultus is a pedo bear even more is not helping her. Then one of the member of the bands ask Stultus. "What do you mean, boss?"

"From now on, she's a part of the Steels." He answer to them, which cause a chatter among them about her joining the Band of Steels. Cask look on at the top of the hill before she walk back to base camp of the Steels as she thought about it.

' _..... Never... Stultus said that to anyone... 'I want you', he never said that... is he...?_ ' Cask was then embarrassed after she realized it. ' _Oh good lord... why I am even in love with that weird guy?_ '

* * *

 

_Later that night... at Cask's tent..._

' _Defeat... I was defeated by him_ ' Ruby thought as she was resting in one of the two sleeping bag in Cask's tent as thought over today. ' _A complete loss... I lost to that weird pedo bear guy... that weird innocent smile, a open look, like a little kid... except a kid who knows how to flirt weirdly... But yet he's able to dodge my attacks... who is he?_ '

Ruby then heard chatter outside of the tent, which reveal to be Douglas and his friends, who are mostly humans and a few faunus, planning on killing her as one of them ask. "Douglas, are you sure?"

"Shut up. Don't be scared, we have 8 men against 1 girl." Douglas said to them. "You guys said you don't like her. She humiliated us after all."  
"But she's so skillful and Stultus..." One of them said before he was interrupted and stop by Douglas.

"Don't worry, we kill while she's asleep, then we'll dump her body in the river and Stultus think she ran away." Douglas said before he ordered one of them, Sam, to go in. "Sam, go."

"What? What does this always happen to me?" Sam said as he look at Douglas.

"You shouldn't do that on my watch." Said someone, which startled them and turn around to see Cask, look at them with a unapproved look before she told them and know better as well than even them due to Ruby's determined spirit. "Even through she is tired, you guys are still no match for her."

"C-Cask!" Douglas said in fear. Ruby was surprised that one of the people in the band that hate her the most actually came to stop them from killing her as Cask spoke to them.

"Go back to your tents and i'll pretent I didn't see this happen at all." Cask told them, which served as impiled warning to them. They nerviously laugh as they head back to their tents.

"Heh heh."

"Good idea!"

"I'll go now!"

"Hey! Hey! You guys wait!" Douglas to them as they to their tents before he look at Cask in anger as he spoke to her. "Cask! Why do you always help her?"

Cask was silent to him as she glare at him as he spoke.

"Don't you even also have some vengeful feeling? You were asked to with her for 2 straight nights." Douglas said to her. "What happen doing to those 2 night?"

Cask then pull out her sword and point it at Douglas' throat, which left him in fear of his life as she glare at him for asking those question before she warned him. "Say that again... and i'll cut your throat."

"Don't be harsh!" Douglas said in fear of her and try to joke around. "I was just kidding!"

Cask's anger, yet calm glare at Douglas tell him that she was not amused by his joke before he and buddies retreat to their tents. Cask then put away her sword as she sigh in annoyance. That was when Ruby came out of the tent, they stare each other for a bit before Cask turn around and walk before Ruby spoke to her as she rub the back of her head of thanking her. "I own you twice, huh?"

"Don't be mislead. It was Stultus' orders." Cask said as she turn her head slighty to glare at Ruby. "Otherwise... who would help you?"

Ruby just stare at her, dumbfounded, before she spoke. "The medics?"

Cask couldn't believe at Ruby's naive-ness before she walk away as she told her. "Just hurry up and death on the battlefield."

"... Okay." Ruby said, took the meaning literally as she wonder. ' _Is she a tsundere?_ '

"I was joking! and also... I'M NOT A GODDAMN TSUNDERE!" Cask shouted at Ruby. Ruby then went back into the tent and wonder... who was she like back then in her previous life before she lost her memories and would she able to be on friendly terms with them and bond with them as a ally and a friend despite her anti-social nature? She guess she'll find out if as she work with them before she went to sleep.

* * *

 

_A few days later..._

A Count who was one of many count who own a province in the northen and easten parts of the island of Vytal under the current Archduke. The count hired the Band of Steels to killed a large group of grimm, which attack a town on a hill in a thick forest not very far away from the castle (just about I think... 1 to 3 miles?) a few hours ago due to the burning smoke coming from it and the cries of despier were heard, out of fear that the grimms will probably come after the castle next. Stultus was explaining his member of the Steels as they were already on their motorcycles to what to do. "The huge group of grimm are in that town on that hill with possible 2000 of grimms of many kinds. Our task is to lurk the grimm so the guards with the cannon-type and gatling-type guns will kill many grimms. We have to get in the town from the back by following the edge of the river. After we do that, the first thing we must do is attack through the huge group of grimm and lure them so the large part of the group will kill by the cannons and gatling guns here."

' _Attack the middle of the group and attracting them? Sound rather kinda boring if you ask me._ ' Ruby thought as she was on her own motorcycle (which look like a cross between a Triumpt Rocket III, Triumpt Rocket Roadster, and a Yamaha Star VMAX), whom she named Moondust, and know how to drive one thank to Cask, who help her how to drive (but because Stultus order her to, which is weird to a blush she saw on her face), which she learn rather quickly, but she doesn't want to wear a motorcycle helmet because she doesn't want to, as she listen to Stultus as he continue to explain to them.

"What about reinforcement?" One of the Steels member asked.

"Unfortunately, there's not enough man-powers." Stultus said to him. "Because we have to protect against grimm surprise and because the rest have to stay here to help portect the castle from any grimms that come too close."

Ruby heard some snicking from the rest of the guys, both humans and faunus, which confuse her.

' _They are so different.'_ Ruby thought to herself as Stultus continue to explaining. ' _They believe in Stultus that much?_ '

"The rear guard..." Stultus said. "Ruby, I'll let that be your task."

Ruby was surprise, just like everyone else as they chatter, before she look at her back on either sides, look back at Stultus, and point to herself, which Stultus nodded before he spoke to her. "It's a pretty tough job. You will have to block and fight off all sort of grimms so that we can get to safety. Even though there's only one way out of the forest, you have to careful against 100 of pursuing grimms. It has a very high risk of death. Can you do it?"

Ruby was silence for a moment before she ask him of something. "So is that an order?"

"... Yes." Stultus said as he smile.

"Then I accept it." Ruby said as she smile at this, which the members to chatter.

"What Stultus' intention?"

"Probably a test, a pretty hard one at that."

"She'll be dead for sure."

"I don't know, she seem confident in her abilities."

' _No. It is a very risky task, but an important one._ ' Cask though to herself as she look at Ruby. ' _He's not doing it as a test. Stultus... is certain of this girl._ '

 _'She'll be finished for sure._ ' Douglas thought to himeself.

The other stare on as they waited for order.

The gate then open as Stultus drove out of the castle with his motorcycle toward the river he talked about earlier with others following him to it as well. Stultus stop at the river and turn off his engine before he walk along with his motorcycle into the river with the other doing the same. Ruby look around as she walk with Moondust as she thought to herself. ' _This group with huge numbers of grimms probably never thought of someone would come through this river with it's fast curret. Plus, the sounds from the wind camouflage our noise. With an attack from the back like this we are above the wind so we can effectively use this, he calculated all of this._ '

Edward, who was in front of the group to scout ahead, raise his left hand to signal them to stop and hid behind a stump as he see a beowolf coming to the river, most likey a scout. Edward grab one of his knives from his belt and threw at the beowolf's neck, instanstly killing it and prevent it from signaling the other grimms. Before long, the group got their motorcycle out of the river and onto dry land.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the ruin and burning town..._

The grimms, which include... beowolves, creeps, ursas, boarbatusks, and nevermores, were picking off of any scrap of either life or dead of either human or faunus and destroying anything they that across them as they can find what left in this destroyed and burning town. A beowolf was searching for anything on the edge of the destroyed town before it sense something and look into the forest, but saw nothing and goes about of what it was doing before it notice some lights in the forest coming toward the grimm before the lights reveal themselves to the Band of Steels.

Then... they drove their motorcycles into the town, with Stultus killing the beowolf that on the edge of it, which cause the grimm to attack the Steel. They slaughter any grimms they come across that were attempting to kill them. Edward kill a Nevermore by throwing a knife at it. Steve smashing a Ursa major's head off with his morning star weapon. Cask stabbing a Creep that was trying to sneak attack her with her sword. And Ruby slash a beowolf's head before shooting another beowolf in the head with Cresent Rose as she ride Moondust. Stultus then give the order to them. "NOW!!"

Some of the mercenaries of the Band of Steels threw different types of grenades at the grimms like... fragmentation, concussion, stun, incendiary, dust of many different types, and even molotov cocktails... just before they all exploded. Stultus then give out a new order as the grimms are now attracted to them. "Don't worry about the enemy! Just try to get out!"

The Band of Steels then drove out of town as they stab several grimms that were in the way as the huge group of grimms were following them. Stultus shout out a new plan. "Split into 2 groups! And break out of here!"

Ruby was amazed as they drove into the wood on their motorcycles. ' _I can't believe it actually works. He could attack so fast. I never seen such a thing!_ '

Ruby then notice the huge group of grimms following them in the forest as she prepare to fight them off with Cresent Rose. ' _From now on, it's my task to complete!_ '

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, I made the beginning different... and shorter, which I don't mind. But in the end, the rest of the chapter is mostly similar to the chapter it was based on. So anything else? Well, i'm planning on making a Transformer fanfic after I've finish with the Early Years chapters. Because remember... when I think there a good idea in my head, it's a good idea in my head. So that it...


	5. The Early Years: Part 5

As the huge group of grimms were catching up to one of two split group that is being lead by Stultus as Ruby got Cresent Rose in it's war scythe mode and was ready to fight the grimm off to protect the group while riding on Moondust, Ruby's very own motorcycle. A Beowolf attempt to swipe, but Ruby by ducking her head before she cut it's head off with Cresent Rose before she put a gravity-dust magenize, turn around, and starting shooting at some grimm with it, killing some grimms in the process. Ruby then notice Hákon, the youngest member of the band, was trying to fight off of a few Beowolves running beside him with his short sword, but with no luck before Ruby to the front and shooting the two Beowolves down. Then a Creep burst from the ground in attempt to Hákon, but Ruby got to him and kill the Creep by cutting it in half before she told Hákon. "Go, hurry!!"

"Yes ma'am!" Hákon said before he drove his motorcycle at the fastest speed it can manage before Ruby turn to see the grimms following her and she grin about it as she split off of the group.

' _Follow me..._ ' Ruby thought in her head. ' _Follow me a little farther!!_ '

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the castle..._

The group lead by Stultus manage to get to the castle way before the grimm could. People that were guarding the castle, both male and female, human and faunus, cheered at them. The Count of the castle then congratulated him. "OOOH!! Congratulation!! It is magnificent, Stultus! During the week or even the month until reinforcement arrived, we- huh?"

Cask was surprised to see Stultus walking toward the outer gate of the castle. "Stultus?"

Cask quickly followed him as the another group are driving into the castle before Stultus ask one of his Steels members that were staying at the castle to guard it. "How's its our ally's damage?"

"Look like there wasn't considerable." He answer to Stultus. "The hunter girl rookie is doing a better job than I expected! It look like the grimms can't fight correctly with the last of them because the rear guard is standing firm as a stone! Even if it's a single forest road, she fights several grimms at once... she is great!"

Cask was silent before Stultus look around and ask him another question. "Where's Ruby?"

"I have no idea... I've lost sight of her on the way of the line of battle stretched too much." He answer to Stultus. "It'd be good if she didn't die."

Stultus then silently stare into the forest, where Ruby is fighting off the grimms.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the forest..._

Ruby killed Ursa Major in the forest before killing another Beowolf on her right side before an Alpha Beowolf got up with her and swipe at her and her motorcycle, causing Moondust to be flip over and crash, but Ruby dodge it by jumping over Alpha Beowolf and shoot it through it's head and landed on a Boarbatusk before she run at full speed of where she was heading by using her speed semblance as the huge group of grimms continue to followed her before Ruby notice it is getting brighter by the second as she realized she was trying nearer to the enterance. ' _Now's my chance!!_ '

That when a Creep burst the ground and attempt to strike, but she responded to it by cutting it vertical... only for her to realized that the Creep has manage to stop her as the huge group of grimm has finally catch up to her and were going to kill her as she prepare to fight them. ' _I screw it up!_ '

That were shots were heard and several grimms head were hit and instanstly killed them. Ruby was shock before she heard a motorcycle and turn around to see Stultus, along with Edward and Steve driving their own motorcycle along with his own, shooting at grimm with his FN P90, along with Edward shooting with Cask's Mauser C96. ' _Stultus?!_ '

Stultus then threw away as lend his right hand for Ruby to grab on as he told her. "Grab on!!"

Ruby quickly did that as she grab Stultus and he pull her up to where she is sitting behind him. Ursa Major attempt to attack them, only for it to meet Steve and his morning-star club before he pulverizes it's head off with just his weapon before Stultus shouting at him. "LET'S GO!!"

Edward and Steve quickly followed Stultus on their motorcycle as they drove at full speed through the forest as the huge group of grimms are following them as Ruby ask him. "Why did you come back?! And also, we relieve Moondust after we finish with this battle?"

"Of course, but don't talk!!" Stultus as they rode through the forest at full speed as the huge group of grimm were following them. "You'll bite your tongue!!"

Ruby did what he told as she remain silent before turning her head to see the huge group of grimms catching up to them.

"This is not good..." Ruby said before she shouted at Stultus. "They're catching up to us!!"

Stultus then see the light at the end of the forest which mean they nearly at the end of it. "A little more!! A little more... to the clearing!"

Just before a few beowolf could pound on them, Stultus shouted. "The clearing! Disperse!"

The 4 on the motorcycles went into different direction and the huge group of grimms were unable to stop in time as they crash into each other before the captain give out the orders. "FIRE!"

The guard unleash hell on the huge group of grimms with their cannons and gatling guns, which obliterate most of the huge group of grimm until there was nothing but a few grimms, which retreated due to them knowing they are outnumbered now. The Band of Steels and the guard of the castle shouted in victory and some of them gather around Stultus and Ruby on Stultus' motorcycle as they drove in the castle along with Edward and Steve. Douglas give out an unimpressed 'tsk!' sound. Hákon was amazed, and Cask? She look at Ruby with interest in her eyes.

* * *

 

_Later... that night..._

As the Band of Steels and the guard of the castle were celebrating their victory with each other, the Count was talking to his servent. "Really... at the best it is, the surprised attack was a sucess this time."

"This was a brillant victory I say so myself." His servent agreeing with his count before he look at Stultus and talk about him. "But... that young man is certainly dreadful. Even this operation was totally managed by that man. Even if he's young and has absolutely no support, he is both trusted by his soldiers and gifted as a tactician... one can wonder how far a man like Stultus can go. But really, when you rushed, I was really worried... I thought that maybe..."

"Idiot, as if something like that could ever happen to Stultus." One of the member of the band said to the other while he was with Stultus like the others are.

"You say that now, but you were the most scared." Said the 2nd member as he was eating a leg of a turkey.

"Is that so?" Said the 1st member, who does not believe him, before changing the subject about Ruby. "The new girl is not that bad at all! And kinda cute to boot."

"Yeah, even if she's kinda weird, but not on Stultus' level of weird through." Said the 3rd member of the band. "Stultus' expections were right."

"Well... I guess we can accept that she is a member of the Band of Steels..." Said the 4th member of the group.

"By the way, where is she?" Said the 5th member of the bands.

That when Stultus notice that Ruby was sitting in between the 'teeths' of the merlon of the castle with Cresent Rose in compact form with her on her shoulder as she was looking at beautiful sky of the night. Hákon, Edward, and Steve climb up the stair to meet her, which she notice them.

"Oh there you are." Edward said to her. "What are you doing? Are you at a place at such as this for the cool of the evening? Come with us! Let's drink! In a place like this, you need to have fun while you can!"

"Nah." Ruby said to Edward. "I'm ok."

"Um... Mr. Ruby..." Hákon said as he was thanking Ruby for saving his life. "Thanks for before... thanks to you, I narrowly escaped from death. I'm Hákon!"

"Huh...?"

"I respect you so much!" Hákon said to her. "I've never seen anybody fight like that except for Stultus and a few hunters i've seen!"

"It was my job really." Ruby said to him as she smile and scratching her face with a single finger. "I don't need any thanks really."

Hákon smiled like a monkey before Ruby ask Edward and Steve the same question. "You feel the same, right?"

"You hear that? Well... Let's just say that you're right." Edward said before he told his name to Ruby. "I'm Edward, pleased to meet ya! Why don't you come? The party can't be sucessful without it's hero!"

"What are you talking about?" Ruby ask him.

"It's also a welcoming party for you!" Edward said and answer to Ruby's question. "Do you mean that you're intending to reject our kindness?"

"Edward and the other are just wanted it as a excuse to party." Hákon said.

"Well, I am not really good with people honestly." Ruby said to them.

"OHHHH~... a soically awkward person, huh?" Edward said while grinning mischievously to her before speaking to Steve. "Hey, Steve!"

Steve then loom over Ruby, which made her nervious.

"What are you doing?" Ruby ask Steve... before he pick Ruby up, causing to drop Cresent Rose, and she try escaped from his grip. "LET ME GO!!"

"Don't be so bashful." Steve said to Ruby, which made her pouted at him and Edward and Hákon just shrug as Steve carry her down the stair to the party. One of them notice Steve carrying Ruby. "Hey, she's coming!"

The member gather around Ruby, which made her nervious as she ask Steve. "Could you please put me down ummm..."

"I'm Steve." Steve said before dropping her to the ground, which cause to laugh.

"What was that for-" Ruby said before she was interrupted when Steve give her a glass cup of cherry wine to her.

"Drink." Steve said to Ruby while being up close, which made her even more nervious before Edward spoke.

"ALRIGHT!! A toast to our soically awkward hunter rookie!!" Edward said as they cheered on for Ruby. Everyone smile and laugh at Ruby, before she look at Steve and grap the glass cup of cherry wine he give her before drinking it... and actually found that it was actually quite good. That was when some of the other members of the bands spoke to her.

"You're better than I thought, rookie!! That was a amazing thing you did, holding the huge group of grimms back despite their numbers, all on your own!!"

"You're remarkable!!"

"Yeah, she's a little trouble-maker!"

"She's got what Stultus thought he had, indeed!"

"Even if I felt like I was going to tear you apart after you humiliated us."

"Well... anyway, you seem trustworthy."

"Nice to be working with you from now on!! Rookie!!"

While they're talk, Ruby turn to look at Stultus, who smiled at her, before she went back drinking her cup of cherry wine. Cask look at Stultus and Ruby from the allure (or wall-walk) of the castle before looking up at the night sky as the Cresent Moon look down upon them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the delay, the internet crap out on me. So I hope the wait was worth it for you guys. Because I'll do some editing on some of the chapters of 'The Girl and the Wolfgirl'.


	6. The Early Years: Epilogue

As the sun slowly rise in the morning, as almost every members of the Band of Steels were heavily and deep asleep everywhere on the ground of the castle, Ruby was sitting with Cresent Rose behind her back in between the 'teeths' of the melon as she look at the ground of the castle as she remember last night party and look down before looking at the slowly rising sun, ending the night and beginning a new day. That when Edward climb up the stair, carrying a wine bottle of water, spoke to Ruby.

"Hey, you're up early." Edward said to Ruby as he climb up the stairs. "You must like these high places alot, right?"

Ruby silently watch him as Edward sit down on the flattop of the melon before he ask her. "A drink?"  
"That's okay." Ruby said.

"So... do you like the Steels?" Edward ask her.

"In what way?" Ruby ask.

"Well, do you think you'll do?" Edward said to her. Ruby was silent and look at the horizon as she try to come up with an answer as she thought about it.

"... I don't know. How could I...? This band is strange." Ruby said, still trying to come up with an answer. "There's not a great difference between bands of mercenaries everywhere else in the world... They sometimes bloodthisty and violent as they're composed of peoples with a guilt conscience, and other times, friendly and noble as they're composed of people with some quanlities that people liked, but most of the time they're in between. And with the Steels.... they are like they're in between."

"Hmmm. Yeah, I guess so...?" Edward said as he wonder for a moment and scatching his finger with a single finger before speaking to explaining of what they're mostly compose of. "Well, there's a lot of variety for an mercenary troop like us. Yeah, like... fugitive, wanderers, sons of blacksmiths, second sons of minor rich families, even some hunters like yourself, Ruby. But... if I had to point out something, I guess it would be Stultus... some are really impress by him from the bottom of their hearts, some thoughts that they would benefit from that by staying with him... anyway, everyone gathered around him."

Ruby was silent as she continue to listen to Edward as he explained. "After all, each one of us isn't that good. We're not that different from other mercenaries ourselves. There's not a really great difference between other mercenaries. But we're not as wild as some other mercenaries. We're a bit different from these guys who don't care about anything apart from their own survival and money. It's a wonder... here, even if we dealing with bloody affairs, like killing grimms or getting killed, on a dairy basis... strangely... we're still capable of crying, laughing, and anger."

Ruby was silent as she still have no club of what all that suppose to mean before she ask Edward about Stultus. "Stultus... what kind of person is he?"

"Hmm... I don't know." Edward answer.

"You were attracted by a guy and you don't even know?" Ruby said to him with an raised eyebrow.

"Wait, wait. Hear me out." Edward said to Ruby before he explain what Stultus is like. "How could I put this? Just when you get an impression that he's understand about everything, he suddely looks like a kid. Just when you get a chilly glare from him, he suddenly laugh like a child. Is he a kid? Is he a adult? Is he a good guy? Is he pure evil? Is he in between? You can't really know what he is."

Ruby remember both the friendly and chilly glare from Stultus as Edward explain.

"But he and the rest of us is different in some respect. He ponders and naturally does thing that we, as mere mercenaries, only hear while we're bashing and singing." Edward continue to explain. "I don't know how to explain it, but... it's not just how he wield the sword or plan the battles. I think Stultus has something that most people don't... and maybe will never have in our entire lifetime. Some kind of confidence..."

"Confidence with what?" Ruby ask in curiousity.

"With everything." Edward bluntly said to Ruby as he explain. "It's not about them being good or evil... or about understanding them or not... it's that defines people those people, either human or faunus, who can gather around other people; don't you think?"

Ruby was silent before someone called to her. "Hey, rookie! The boss want you!"

Ruby got up and walk to where Stultus is at.

"See ya 'round. Ruby!" Edward spoke Ruby's name to her, which she around and look at Edward. "You'll surely find your place with the Steels."

Ruby was silent before she resume walking to where Stultus is at.

* * *

 

_Later..._

As Ruby turn around the corner, she saw Stultus, who is naked, dumping water on himself, and saw a tatoo which look like the Tree of Life and Death, before she realized he's naked and blush about it. ' _So that's what a male body look like..._ '

"Hey." Stultus as he notice Ruby behind him and turn around, causing Ruby to blush even more as she saw the world's most cruelest handicap right on his cotch, which was either ridiculously small or impossible big, while he got a bucket of water. "Care to join me? It's a great way to sober up."

"I'm ok." Ruby said, as Stultus doesn't take that as an answer.

"Come on, don't say that!" Stultus as he prepare to throw water from the bucket at Ruby.

"STOP! YOU'RE NOT A KID-!" Ruby said before she was interrupted when thrown and splash the water at her and started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! FUNNY FACE!" Stultus said while laughing.

"Why you..." Ruby said in a tone of anger while smiling before she get her own bucket of water from a barrel and thrown water at him, but miss as he dodge it.

"You won't win that easy!" Stultus before being splash by water, which reveal Ruby got another bucket of water. Soon, they were splashing water on each water like little children as Edward watched it from afar.

' _They're certainly energetic in the morning._ ' Edward thought. Both Ruby and Stultus were finished splashing on each other and rest against the well.

"That was a good excise for the morning." Stultus said... before being dump with water on him by Ruby before dropping the bucket on his. "Ruby... you...!!"

"That's make us even." Ruby said, which attempt to say something before he give up and laugh.

"All right, I lost! You're really stubborn..." Stultus said. That was when Ruby notice a necklace with a crimson orb, which was about the size of a golf ball, with a black hexagram in the middle of it around his neck and look at it in curiousity, which Stultus notice and ask. "What is it?"

"That's strange necklace..." Ruby said, which Stultus respond by looking and hold the orb with his hand.

"This? It was a long time ago, when i've brought it from an old lady." Stultus explain before telling it's name to Ruby. "Hope Diamond. That what it is called. It is also known to be called the Bloodstone of the Gods. The person who possessed one of these stone... in exchange for their souls and flesh body, their fate will be to take hold of the world."

Ruby look at it in awe before Stultus give it to her. "Look!"

Ruby look at it for a bit before it glowed and she sense something from it, causing her to throw it back to Stultus in fear and shock. Which Stultus knew it would happen.

"I don't know how, but it is certainly seems alive, doesn't it?" Stultus said before he smile widely and hold the Hope Diamond with just two of his fingers. "Cool, isn't it?"

' _You can't really understand._ ' Ruby thought as Stultus look confuse at her before she spoke about the same question from the battle before. "I still haven't heard your answer yet."

"Hm?'

"Our battle yesterday... why did you come back to save me?" Ruby ask him with the same question before.

"... I've finally got a hold of something excellent; I wasn't going to lose it in a petty battle." Stultus answer. Ruby was silent before Stultus stood up and stared at the rising sun of the morning as he spoke to her. "Ruby... join me... that's just a mere step... the Steels soldiers. Our victories on the battlefield. They're just the outset... just the beginning. So interesting, it will be worth risking our lives."

Stultus then stared down at Ruby like a god as he speak to her.

"I will take hold of my own kingdom." Stultus said as the sun shine behind him, making him look like a divine being as Ruby cover her eyes with her hand and stared at him in awe as Stultus spoke. "From now on, you belong to me. Fight on my behalf. I'll be the one who will decide your place of death."

A couple of group of white birds flew over the castle as they were heading south.

* * *

 

_Later... that noon..._

Ruby was at back of the castle, now wearing causal clothing due to her cloths being wet by the splash fight with Stultus, thinking back the converation with Stultus, as she stared at the lake of the castle.

' _Taking hold of his own kingdom? Is he serious?_ ' Ruby wonder as she kick a few peddle into the water of the lake. ' _And he blatantly says that like it's no big deal. His age is only older than I am. He only... one man... So... how can one say that with so much confidence..._ '

Ruby continue to stared at water until she notice a dragonfly and look at it as it fly away into the sky as she ask herself a question.

"What have I been doing these fews past weeks since i've lost my memories. I've traveled from one battle to the next. Killing the grimms... killing my opponents." Ruby said to herself before she remember the night before she lost her memories as she can only remember that night. "Where to...? That answer... I haven't found yet."

That was when Ruby heard someone running toward the door behind and just turn her head around before Hákon, shouting her name, push the door, but accidentally knocking Ruby off over the edge and fell into the lake. Hákon realized his mistake before Ruby shouted at him for it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Hákon shouted before he told Ruby about the news. "I just want to come and congrateulate you... I HEARD THAT YOU'VE BEEN SELECTED TO BE A SQUAD LEADER, WHAT DO YOU THINK?! IT'S AMAZING!! IT HASN'T BEEN EVEN BEEN A WEEK SINCE YOUR ENROLLMENT, SOMEBODY LIKE YOU MIGHT BECOME A COMMANDER IN A YEAR, MAYBE EVEN A MONTH!!"

Ruby... wasn't listing to anything Hákon was saying as she was more annoyed that she got herself wet again... with water again. ' _Haven't I had enough trouble with water today?_ '

"This mean you're really a member of the Steels, doesn't it!" Hákon said as he lend his hand to Ruby to help her up from the lake. "Good to work with you!"

Ruby was silent before she lend him her hand. ' _For the time being..._ ' "... Ruby is okay."

As Hákon was helping Ruby up from the lake, Steve came through the door and knock both Ruby and Hákon off into the lake due to his huge size. ' _Just for the time being..._ '

Cask was staring down at Ruby with her eye as she was shouting Steve for knocking them both over into the lake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is last part of the Early Years parters. Now then, I can focus on that transformer fanfic and finish RWBY: Hellsing, too.


	7. Scythe of Darkness and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there any kind of transcendental "law" or "Hand of God" ... which beside over the destiny of beings of this world? Human and Faunus have no chance to control even it own will.  
> A Hunter take up the Scythe Of Darkness to protect the small injuries that burden her heart, on a distant day beyond her memories.  
> A Hunter wields the Scythe Of Death to die with a smile on her face, on a distant day beyond her dreams.

The small army of Vytal were confused and being overwhelmed by a large group of grimms, which consisting of Beowolf and Ursas, as the grimms were ripping the soldiers apart one by one. The Archduke of Vytal island couldn't be believe that his own army were confuse and being overwhelmed by this group of grimms. "This is ridiculous!! We're been confused by a bunch of animals!"

One of his general, a faunus just glare at him. "Eh... no offense."

"Sir! I have bad news!" One of the soldiers before he told the Archduke the bad news. "The grimms are inflicting serious damage to our army! As it is, our stronghold is in danger!"

"I don't care of who it is... Is there someone... somebody in Vytal who can stop these black demons?!" The Archduke ask himself.

As a some grimms, which are mainly beowolves and ursa, were attempting to flanked the army on the right side, only for them to meet an alone girl on a motorcycle. She pulled out something, which soon transform into a Scythe, which reveal her to be Ruby Rose riding on Moondust as she smile before she charge at the 3 beowolves on Moondust. Ruby swung her scythe and easily cut the upper half of the beowolf that leading off before she kill seveal more and jump off of her Moondust, which crash into a Ursa Major, before slash it's head off and then shooting some more of the grimm. She then killed several more grimms with her semblance as she slash and shoot them. As Ruby was killing several of the grimms, a beowolf was watching her before it heard motorcycle sound and it's head turn... to see the Bands of Steels were riding on their motorcycles. One of the Archduke general notice. "Your highness, look!"

The Archduke saw them as they were already starting to shoot, cutting, and killing the large group of grimm quite easily. The remaining grimm soon fled before they were killed by the Band of Steels. The Band of Steels shouted in victory as Stultus move his visor up before he look at Ruby and give her up, which she smile.

* * *

_Later..._

The Bands of Steels rode into the castle town while riding on their motorcycles as they were cheer by the peoples who were living inside of the castle's wall. The raider squad members of the Steels, the ones she command, gather around their boss as she got off of Moondust and congratulate her for winning them the battle.

"Commander!!"

"Commander Ruby!!"

"You were incredible, commander!! Attacking them alone as a single hunter!!"

"She looked sooo cool!!"

"No, really, I got the shivers! You're the hero of this victory!!"

"The Steels' raiding squad commander, Ruby!!"

"That's our boss!!"

"It was nothing. I'm sorry that I have to leave you before I went and attacked myself." Ruby said as she was getting nervious by amount of people at once before she walk as her squard were following her.

"What? Come on!"

"That's okay, boss."  
"Just because you're our commander, we can brag about it to the other guys!"

"That's right!!"

"Commander Ruby." A voice sound calmly and sternly on right side of Ruby. Ruby turn her head to see Cask standing on on a wooden stair.

"Cask!"

"Lt. Cask!"

Ruby was silent as she stared at before she ask her. "I need to speak with you, Commander Ruby. Could you come with me, please?"

"Begin without me, i'll join up with you guys later." Ruby told her raiding squad as she climb up the wooden stairs.

"Yes ma'am."

The raiding squad talk as Ruby follow Cask inside.

"What was that?"  
"*sigh*"

"Probably another lecture or something." One of them told. "It's well known to us that Cask is lecturing Ruby and they've been to alsk aruge like a cat and dog fighting each other ever since Ruby join the Band of Steels 3 weeks ago, well, they more like a cat and a puppy fighting each other, but they're same thing, right?"

"Yeah, I bet this time it's probably her advancing alone."

* * *

_Meanwhile... inside of the garden porch..._

When they're inside of the garden porch, Ruby decide to ask Cask as she look at her innocently. "So... it's me about advancing by myself, isn't it?"

"Oh, what do you think?" Cask ask sarcastically before she told Ruby. "Of course it is, what do you think were you're doing?"

"Umm... helping Stultus to win the battle?" Ruby ask innocentlu.

"Don't you play innocent." Cask said sternly and calmly as she glare way too close to Ruby for comfort. "Your duty was to accompany my squad and protect the flank of the Steels army as we attacked the Grimm, which you should have done. The orders... did you think that meant to leave your allies behind and to attack the enemies from the front?! Do you think you're somekind of hero?!"

"Maybe?" Ruby answered. Which Cask just to sigh at Ruby's naive-ness before she continue.

"I guss you're lucky it worked out, but..." Cask told her before she raise her voice. "Your selfish actions endanger the Steels! You have to be aware of your stituation!"

"I'm sorry!" Ruby stated to Cask. "I'll keep that in mind!"

"You're always like that, Ruby. They're just words and you do the same thing, all over again. You're the same as you were 3 weeks ago... when you provoked, Stultus." Cask told her as she point her finger accursing her. "The only thing that satisfies you is killing grimms! You don't even consider your friends at all... YOU'RE JUST A MAD DOG!!"

They were silence... before Ruby begun crying and give her the hurt and sad puppy eyes. "You mean you don't even consider me as a friend. I just though it would be better to do it in order for them not to die because of me."

Cask then crings as she try to resist the hurt and sad puppy eyes, but failed as it always made her regret of treating Ruby badly as it like was treating a puppy badly before she apologize to Ruby. "I'm sorry, Ruby. You're just fine, i'm... just being bitcher than usually."

That instantly made Ruby happy before she grope Cask in a hug. "YYYAAAAHHHH! :D"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"You two should leave at that." Someone said, which cause them to turn and see Stultus.

"Stultus!" Both Cask and Ruby shouted.

"I'll explain it all to her." Stultus told Cask. Cask was silent... before she push Ruby away and walk by Stultus as she left. When she goes outside of the garden porch through the same as she went in, she close the door behind before she saw Douglas as he spoke.

"You've been in some trouble, Cask." Douglas said.

"Douglas." Cask spoke bitterly to him.

"That bitch is Stultus' favorite after all..." Douglas said, taunting Cask. "Arguing with that bitch will just make you look like the 'mean one'."

Cask was just silent as she walk by him before he spoke to her. "You know what? If you want to kill that bitch, we'd be please to help anytime."

Cask responded to that by stepping on Douglas' feet, causing to tip down the stairs, as his two other friend were now terrifying of Cask as she sarcastically apologize to him without missing a beat. "I'm sorry."

* * *

_Meanwhile... inside of the garden porch..._

Stultus just let out a sigh of this predictment before he spoke to Ruby. "You two have really a complex relationship with each other. Like a love and hate relationship. Even if just been 3 weeks since you two met..."

"I think about them..." Ruby said to herself, which Stultus notice the sadden look on Ruby. "I think about my allies, I worried they would die under me, I don't know why I feel like that."

Stultus was silent before he spoke to Ruby. "I remember how you join... that was fun... that's the kind of fight I like..."

Ruby was silent as Stultus told her while patting on her shoulder. "Come on, let's go. You'll be the main topic of conversation when we'll drink, this time."

"Stultus..." Ruby ask him, which Stultus notice. "I'm sorry about the fight today."

Stultus then smile at her as he told Ruby. "That traits of your... it's also part of my plan."

Stultus then left as Ruby was wondering.

* * *

_Later... in the afternoon..._

Almost everyone that were inside of the walls of the castle, including most of the Steels, gathered inside of the cathedral of the castle town itself to see Stultus to be knighted by the Archduke of Vytal himself. Before Stultus was knight by the Archduke, some of the citizen of the castle town whisper to themselves and others as well.

"This is an unheard of moment, when an outsider of the island receives the title of knight."

"And even he receives a noble title..."

"What on earth is the Archduke is thinking?"

"But during that battle outside of our town... the Steels rendered great services to this island yet again."

"Why is he doing this for a outsider like him? When there are no wars, the mercenaries are no different to bandits."

"But for now, we shouldn't be too careless with him. His ability on the battlefield certainly isn't to be taken lightly. In turn, who knows when he'll cause our downfall."

"In the name of God and of the Holy Spirit, I make you a knight." The Archduke of Vytal spoken as he use his own sword to give him the title of knight. "Be courageous, deepen your courtesy, and be faithful."

"With all this distinguished military service, even the offical elders... have no choice but to submit our values." Douglas said and whisper to Hákon, who was the left side of him, while the Archduke was continue to speak. "Stultus not only get the title of knight; he becomes a viscount as well. Now we can kiss to this mercenaries business goodbye; we're fully a part of the regular army of Vytal."

"Now that we're part of the Vytal army, learn to keep our mouth shut. We're in the middle of the investiture ceremony." Cask told Douglas as she explain. "From now on, insubordinations on our parts may cause problems for Stultus. We can't act like the rude and rustic troops we were anymore."

"Yeah, yeah. I know Lt. Lady Cask." Douglas said sarcastically to her. "Jeez, you're more serve than my mom."

"What?!" Cask whisper loudly to Douglas.

"Hey, the ceremony, the ceremony!" Douglas whisper back.

' _Heh... bumplin..._ ' One of the older members of the castle town thought as Douglas pretend to whistle while Cask notice.

' _Where is she... again?_ ' Cask wonder as she notice that Ruby wasn't here.

* * *

_Meanwhile... outside of the cathedral..._

Ruby was training with Cresent Rose on the castle ground. She was counting how many she was swinging her own scythe as it has weight on it for training purposes. "198! 199! 200!!"

* * *

_Meanwhile... back in the cathedral..._

Stultus then kiss the Archduke's own blade. The people in cathedral then clap for Stultus as he slowly rose up and turn around as he smile and wave his hand to everyone inside of the cathedral.

* * *

Ruby then rest against a tree on the castle, still holding Cresent Rose, before she look at her scythe as she was in deep thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Cask is most definity a tsundere, why? Because despite she seem to dislike Ruby, she really does care for her because remember when Douglas called Ruby a bitch, she not only doing it for herself, but goer Ruby as well, but she doesn't want to confess she care about her. I'm really happy now that i'm back on RWBY: Berserk again. Now, i'm thinking of doing a arc once a year. I know that might sound long, but Berserk has some... production issues, mainly due to the writer himself having mental problems. Beside, it about 60% done, so it might a while.


	8. Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has a crimeson color... just like blood, with a black 6-pointed star in the middle.

' _This? It was a long time ago, when i've bought it from an old lady. Hope Diamond. That what it is called. It is also known to be called the Bloodstone of the Gods. The person who possessed one of these stone... in exchange for their souls and flesh body, their fate will be to take hold of the world. I will take hold of my own kingdom._ ' Stultus remember of what he told Ruby 3 weeks ago after she join the Band of Steels as he hold the Hope Diamond necklace in his right hand while they were attempting to take back one of the old backup CCT tower on Vytal, which was surround by 3 walls, as it was being use as bandit stronghold as weather turn for the worse due to lightnings and thunders. One of the soldier told Stultus the status report. "Status report from the frontline! We were able to surround stronghold, sir!"

"And what's of the new of their leader?" Stultus asked.

"... Uh... right now, Captain Ruby manage and has the backup CCT tower surrounded without killing any of the bandits at all, but..." The soldier told Stultus. "One of the enemy's member, most likely a mercenary, is too strong, so we can't get through because of him."

"Just one mercenary...?" Cask whisper to herself.

"Just one?" Douglas said sarcastically. "We can't rely on Ruby at all."

"Zuìgāo..." Edward quietally said, which cause the other to turn and look at him in shock.

"Zuìgāo...? Edward, you know him?" Hákon asked him.

"Before the battle, I heard a rumor that..." Edward said to them. "Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng had join the bandit out of amusement."

"Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng?!" They all said.

"Who's that?" Steve ask.

"Steve, you don't know?!" Hákon ask him before telling of who Zuìgāo is to Steve. "Among mercenaries and hunters alike, Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng is a legendary martial artist master with a weapon that combine Ji (with an extra blade), podao, and a meteor hammer into one. Any battle in which he participates result in mountains of dead bodies and remains. But there's more to his legend... they say even when he was thought to be dead... he would appear again on another battlefield. The incredible part is that his name has been heard for more than over between a 100 and 300 years. That's why he is called 'Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng, the Immortal Emperor'."

Stultus was silent before Douglas spoke. "Hákon, don't such non-sense!"

"Among mercenaries and hunters, he is believe to the god of battle because they say he's a god compare to them." Hákon said.

"Look like Ruby is in for one tough battle." Edward state. Everybody look at Stultus in silence as they waited for him to speak until he did as he notice the dark lightning storm has darken.

"The weather is terrible, today."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at enterance of inside the backup CCT tower..._

"Don't stop me, Fido!" Ruby told her lower rank, but older member of her raiding squad, Fido as he was stoping her from entering the backup CCT tower herself.

"Boss, don't go! Someone help stop her!" Fido ask the rest of the soldier before trying to talk to Ruby out of going into there. "You can't go this time, I beg you! I can't you, our leader, go in there! Please wait a little longer!"

"Are you crazy?! It's been over an hour!" Ruby told him. "I've sent 50 soldiers in there, but nobody's coming out! I CAN'T JUST DO NOTHING!!!"

"Let's ask for reinforcement from Stult-" Fido said before interrupted by Ruby cupped his chin with one hand.

"THEY WERE MY RESPONSIBLE!!! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!!!" Ruby shouted as she told him as she was feeling they were her responsible and remember something from her past for some unknown reason despite the fact she cannont remember anything from her past. "They were my responsible. All of them. Just one bandit... just one enemy is stopping 500 soldiers. This is ridiculous! How can this be happening?!"

Ruby got her answer when one of the soldier, who has lost a quarter of his own upper body with his internal organs exposed and his right arm is gone, walk out of the backup CCT tower building and spoke to Ruby. "B-boss"

"Del... DEL!" Ruby shouted as he collespe on the ground due to bloodloss and she couch to check on him before Del spoke his final words to everyone of his final dying breath. "Zuìgāo... Yuèliàng... Lóng..."

Everyone were terrified of when they the name 'Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng' as they spoke.

"Is the rumors really true?"

"We're in big trouble."

Fido was silent as he doesn't know what to think anymore. Ruby, on the other hand, wasn't going to take any of this anymore, not caring of who is this person or if this mercenary is a legend or not, as she close the eyes of Del before she stand up of where she is standing and walked toward the inside of the backup CCT tower building, which Fido attempt to stop her from doing. "Wait, boss!"

"Don't follow me!" Ruby ordered them, which stop Fido, as she told them. "No one follows me... alright? I'll go kill him myself."

Ruby then pull out Cresent Rose in compact form and transform it into scythe mode before walking into the building with herself alone. Fido said one word. "Boss..."

As Ruby was walking in the hall of the backup CCT tower building, she saw the corpse and they weren't a pretty sight to behold as every soldier and bandit were appear to be slashed, stabbed, and smashed into pieces. What worse... all of them were fully armed to the teeths and were experience soldiers as Ruby thought while the sight made her sick by just looking at it. ' _All these corpses... fully armed soldiers and bandits... slashed, stabbed, and smashed into pieces... as if they were hit by a railcannon or something..._ '

Ruby then heard screaming from around the corner on her right, which cause to run around the corner, but she was not prepare to behold the sight in front of her very eyes. There was a mountain of corpse right in front of a 7 ft old, but well muscle man (think like a more muscle and old man verson of Bruce Lee with a white beard and white hair) wearing a black-color gym crop top, long yoga pant, bare feets, and hand wrap on both of his hands as he was holding his weapon, which had two soldier bodies stab by the podao spearhead of the weapon, while the unknown person, who is none other than Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng, was staring at Ruby with a smirk before he spoke in mencing and deep voice. "Hello."

Ruby then grind her teeth at the sight of the unknown old man who done it as she charge at him with Cresent Rose ready to swing at him. But he didn't give Ruby the chance as Zuìgāo thrown the two dead bodies off of his weapon and at Ruby, which she manage to stop and dodge the bodies and the bladed end of the weapon, before being knock into a pillar by a sphere object at the end of the pole weapon as the old man breath as mist came from his mouth. Ruby wonder. ' _What... is this... what the hell is he?_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hell yeah, I've been waiting to make this character for a long time now, Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng! I'll condense parts 2-4 of the Nosferatu Zodd parters into one chapter, which is about... uhhhh.... 60 chapters if you add 21+19+20. But don't need to worry about as I will get it done in a single day. I can't believe this day has come!


	9. Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng: Part 2

Ruby was leaning against a pillar as Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng stared at her with his cocky and creepy smile and his inhumane red eyes looking at her as she wonder. ' _What... what kind of monster is he?_ '

"You can dodge my attacks quite well... you're pretty good, little red girl." Zuìgāo said to Ruby as he emit a enormous and powerful aura coming from himself as Ruby felt it.

' _What's this... enormous and powerful aura?_ ' Ruby thought as she can barely hold Cresent Rose without shaking badly. Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng then charged at Ruby at incredible that she can only by using her semblance and use the end of his pole weapon with the sphere shape object on the end of it to strike Ruby, but she manage to dodge and saw his power as he is able destroyed a pillar in a single hit.

When Ruby saw this, Ruby drop Cresent Rose, which she transform into compact mode and put it behind her back, and pull out a sword she was carrying behind her at the same time before she manage to blocks every strike from Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng when he was using his podao spearhead on other end of his pole weapon by parrying with her sword.

Zuìgāo then push the sword with his two dagger-axes (which were by the podao spearhead) and punch Ruby in the chest, knocking and sending her flying into a pillar before she thrown up blood from her mouth, but she manage to forced herself to stand still to fight against him. Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng stared and grin upon Ruby as he was impressed with her. "Excellent!!"

' _This guy is a monster alright._ ' Ruby thought as her aura heal her wound and stand up straight again.

"I haven't met anyone who able to parry my weapon, much less a hunter who is inexperience with a sword, in over a 100 years." Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng said to Ruby as he waited for her to make her next move.

' _Unfortunately, he's right. The only things i'm good at with a sword is blocking and parrying, but that it, that my own limit. I can't even counter-attack him._ ' Ruby thought as she was sweating in anticipation. ' _He's the most powerful hunter I ever saw. He's far better than anyone I've ever fought and know of. And I thought Stultus was amazing... but this guy just blow him out of the water. Zuìg_ _āo Yuèliàng Lóng's own fighting ability... far beyond that of a human or faunus._ '

Ruby gulp as she never fought anyone like him before as she was still thinking a stratgies of either to beat him or kill him. ' _... What should I do? I probably can't dodge that strike again... I parry his strike, but it's because of my own semblance._ '

Ruby then notice Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng that he was preparing his weapon to strike her. ' _If I can just use my own semblance to my advantage to kill him._ '

Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng then saw Ruby positing herself to preparing to swing her sword and her willingness to take him down for good, which impress him. "Ho, ho. You knew you wouldn't be able to take any more of my strikes. So... you're gonna to gamble on a single exchange? You're thinking that you'll use your semblance to your advantage... before your sword could stab me... I WILL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!!"

' _Just one chance._ ' Ruby thought.

"That might be fun!" Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng said as he is prepare to slash Ruby's head off of her. "We can play like that!"

' _Just one chance of winning!_ '

Then.... they charge right at each other. Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng attempt to slash her head off by swinging his weapon at such speed that she couldn't even dodge it, but Ruby has dodge it by ducking under, which surprise him, before she trust her sword into his chest, where his heart is.

There was silent for a moment... Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng then suddenly laugh at this despite being stab in the chest before he grab Ruby's sword with his bare hand and destroyed it by crushing it as he spoke. "Incredible. You were cornered... yet, you have manage to dodge my attacks. You are the first human to cut me this deep."

Ruby was terrifying as she never anything like it before while Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng's red eyes glowed and was grinning like a mad clown. "IN THE 300 YEARS I HAVE BEEN KILLING HUMAN AND FAUNUS..."

Ruby was shaking with fear all over her body as she never saw anyone like Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng . ' _What is this fear...?_ '

"I'm quite pleased... I've almost forgotten what the feelings of bloodlust is like. I get this feeling back... whatever I face an opponents lie you." Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng explain to her. "For this, i've lived these 300 years. Come... let's fight! DON'T DISAPPOINT ME NOW!"

Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng then jump into the air and spin before he kick Ruby, who was unable to react in time, in the face before she kicked into and partically destroyed a pillar, but was protected by her aura. Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng let out a manic laughter at this as Ruby got back up while she was thinking. ' _Impossible. A monster like this guy... can't possibly exist!_ '

Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng then reveal the meteor hammer inside of his weapon by pulling out the chain and reveal the sphere-shape object on the bottom end of the pole to be the weight, before he swung his meteor hammer at Ruby, which she dodge by jumping out of the way to the right and the weight destroyed the pillar that was behind her, and then he swung again at Ruby, which she dodge again by rolling over to the left. Ruby then got up and pull Cresent Rose out before she transform it into war scythe mode and swing it at him, only for Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng to dodge the blade of the scythe and he kick her in the face again, which partically destroyed another pillar before hitting into one of the pillar, which her aura protect her from, and get knock out by the kick.

"What's this...? Can't fight anymore...? Is that the power you got?" Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng ask Ruby as he pick her unconscious body up with just one left hand. "No... for a human, I should say you were doing well. But I won't be merciful. If you can't fight... I'LL CUT YOUR BODY INTO PIECES!"

He tighten his grip around Ruby's neck, causing her to wake back up and scream, as he slowly choke her to death. That was when shots were heard before riddling of bullets strike upon Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng. It was reveal to be the rest of the Band of Steels, which include Stultus, Cask, Hákon, Edward, and Steve as the soldiers, who were armed with machine guns, were the ones that fired upon Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng.

' _Stultus...?!_ '

Then one of the soldiers ask as he notice his body is not fallen or letting go of Ruby. "Did we kill him?!"

Someone answer that question when Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng turn around and look at them with annoyed expression on his face as his wound from the bullet heal instantaneuosly. "Huh?"

The Band of Steels and the solders were freak out and scared shitless by not only how their bullet didn't even kill or the wound just heal instantaneuosly, but just how utter Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng wasn't even affect by them and doesn't know why he was alive or healing despite the fact he didn't even active his own aura or the fact they riddle him with bullets.

"What the hell?!"

"Are we having a nightmare?!"

"H-hey... is that Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng?" Douglas said in terror as turn his head and ask Hákon.

"Yup. And we're offical _screwed_." Hákon answer in a pure shitless of horror tone of voice.

' _What kind of monster is he?_ ' Cask thought as she never seen him in real life before.

"Don't panic!! Prepare to fire again!!" Stultus ordered, being the only one who not lose his head over the terror of the sight in front of them. "FIRE!!"

The soldiers fired another round of bullets from their machines guns at Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng, who then drop Ruby from his left hand and spin his weapon around, blocking every single bullets at once.They were shock of how fast he manage to do that, even Stultus.

"That didn't work!!" One of the soldiers obiviously said.

"Oh goodie! More people to murder NOW!!" Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng said with glee in his voice.

"No!!! RETREAT! RUN AWAY NOW!!! QUICKLY!!" Ruby shouted at them in horror and terror as Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng charged at them before he swing his weapon's meteor hammer at them as he smash and kill 10 soldiers despite having their aura full. He then started killing several more soldiers as he was stabbing, slashing, and smashing all of them with just weapon as he zap around them like it was nothing to him while just smiling and grinning with glee on his face.

"We can't win... mere humans or faunus can't fight him!!" Edward said. "He's a monster!"

"Cask!! Everyone, RETREAT!!" Stultus ordered as he break away from the group.

"Stultus, where are you going?!" Cask ask before she notice Ruby on the floor and saw him heading toward her, as she was laying motionless on the floor. Cask wished for the best of them.

"Can you stand?" Stultus ask as he help Ruby up.

"Stultus?! What are you doing here?!" Ruby ask him as he was helping her up and carry her.

"Let's talk later... right now we need to run." Stultus told her.

"How..." Ruby ask herself, which Stultus notice, as she spoke to herself with tears in her eyes. "How did this happen? Dammit."

Stultus was silent before Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng loom over them. "Where are you two going? Your hearts still beats."

Ruby and Stultus were silent as Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng continue to speak to them. "Fight! Fight me until your bodies break apart!"

' _Will we survive this?_ ' Ruby wonder to herself.

"They're in trouble!" Edward said.

"RUBY!! STULTUS!!" Cask shouted as Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng charged at them.

"Can you move?!" Stultus asked Ruby.

"If I can't, we'll die!" Ruby told him.

"You go left side, I go right side!" Stultus told her.

"Alright!"

Both Ruby and Stultus run into different directions as Stultus slash Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng's left arm off and Ruby slash him across his neck deep into him before his body fell to the floor. Ruby fall and skid onto the floor before she got up as Stultus spoke to her. All of them were amazed before a soldier spoke. "Success! Wow! Amazing!"

"Let's run until we're out of here." Stultus told her as Ruby slowly got up.

"Right!" Ruby said.

"STULTUS! WATCH OUT! RUBY! BEHIND YOU!" Cask shouted. Ruby turn before she then was kicked in the stomach before she could fully stand up by Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng, who was somehow alive despite the fact he was suppose to be killed by the neck wound, which heal instantaneuosly.

"RUBY!!" Stultus shouted as she hit into a pillar, which her aura save her, but barely her back, from the kick as she knocked unconscious by the kick. Cask grasp in shock as everyone look on with horror and terror before Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng appear behind Stultus.

"What's going on today? Is today my birthday?" Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng laugh with glee in his voice as he spoke. "I meet 2 humans that capable of injuring my body! And I love it!"

Stultus prepare to fight him, but Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng club him with his disemboweled left arm, causing Stultus to twist his right foot, as he fell to the floor. Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng then reattached his left arm and pick up his weapon as he spoke. "And now you two... will now die together."

Stultus of how easily Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng reattach his arm, but is knock of out it when Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng loom over the unconscious body of Ruby. "I'll start... with the little red girl."

"RUBY!!" Cask yelled and attempt to stop Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng from killing Ruby as he hover his weapon's podao spearhead over her unconscious body, but Edward stop her.

"No, Cask!" Edward said.

Before Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng could thrust his weapon and stab Ruby, he heard and was by a pulse just mere inches from Ruby. He turn where the pulse and look at Stultus before he notice the Hope Diamond around his neck and recongize it. "... That is...?!"

　

Stultus and the others were confuse of what he was saying as Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng look back at Ruby and back at the necklace as he was silent... before he let out a long chuckle before he when out full blown laughter at this before he turn to face Stultus and spoke to him. "This is actually pretty funny! I actually find it funny at this! I'm quite entertain by this! Is it a coincidences or not? I'm not sure, but..."

Suddenly... his body started to change... he was growing larger, spouting black fur, his arms and legs transforming, his face lengthen, his teeths grew shape, and he grew a tail. When he was now finishing with transforming, he was now a gigantic 30-foot tall grimm that look like something a cross between a easten dragon and minotaur; He has a dragon--like head with two forward facing slighty curved sharp horn, having legs and foot, huge arms, and body of a minotaur with hands, two extra arms and hands under the bigger arms, and tail of a easten dragon as he roared. Then... Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng spoke. " **I would love to still and kill all of you with this form of mine, but I have other business to attend to.** "

Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng then punch the ceiling of the back CCT tower. He then grew dragon-like wings and spoke to Stultus. " **Our fight today will stop for now. But to be honest, i'm not sure if i'll be seeing you again. So i'll give you a warning... well, more like prophecy, but they same different... if youself a true friend to that young silver-eye girl... be prepare... for when her realities comes crashing down upon the earth of Remnant... you will face... your death! A DEATH YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!!!!** "

Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng then flew into the air, crashing through the ceilings, and damaging the back CCT tower, which cause it to fall over the hill it was on, as he flew into the dark storm that was blewing and the lighting strikings.

The many soldiers of Vytal saw him as he flew upon the blewing dark storm.

"What is that?!"

"A grimm?!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back inside of what remains of the backup CCT tower building..._

' _Death...? Me? I'll die?_ ' Stultus wonder, as he was confuse of what Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng has meant by that.

"Ruby!" Cask said, which cut Stultus from his thoughts as Cask rush to the unconscious body of Ruby. "Ruby! Hang in there!"

A few soldier help Stultus up due to his twisted right ankle. "Hey, boss. How are you?"

"Hmm, just a twisted ankle on the right foot. Nothing too bad." Stultus told them.

"Still, i'd say Ruby have been seriously injured." Fido said as he help Stultus walk to Cask.

"How's Ruby?" Stultus asked Cask as he attempt touch her before Cask slap his hand away from her.

"Don't touch her..." Cask said before she turn her head, reveal she was crying, as she spoke to Stultus. "Because of you... Ruby is hurt like this. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hell yeah! Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng is easily my favorite character I've created on RWBY: Berserk. He is based on Nosferatu Zodd from Berserk. Okay, note times;  
> Legends say that the Long Family were descendents from the Dragon Kings of North, West, East, and Sourth. They consist of six clans with different elements, each descendent from each two different Dragon Kings, which were... Huǒ (Fire) Clan (North, South), Dìqiú (Earth) Clan (West, East), Fēng (Wind) Clan (North, West), Shuǐ (Water) Clan (South, East), Tàiyáng (Sun) Clan (South, West), and Yuèliàng (Moon) Clan (North, East). The leader of each clans are often called Lǐngdǎo, but each clans have different methods of electing leaders of their respected clan, like Tàiyáng which vote to select their leader or Yuèliàng to see who the most powerful to lead the clan. But the most powerful members of their clan, however, are diffent as they are called Zuìgāo. They are spend around the world of Remnant, so nobody knows where they exactly are. They be train by either 4 Dragon Kings, or the Four Symbols Animals (which consist of Meng Zhang (The Azure Dragon of the East, also known as the Easten Dragon King), Ling Guang (The Vermilion Bird of the South), Jian Bing (The White Tiger of the West), and Zhi Ming (The Black Tortoise of the North)), or even be train by leader deity of both group, Huángdì Long (The Center Dragon King or the Yellow Dragon of the Center).  
> Now.... I'll give you some information about Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng:  
> Name: Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng  
> Age: over 300 years old  
> History: Nothing is known about him. Except that he was born over 300 years ago of Yuèliàng Clan. He was prodigy at top of his classes. He trained by all Four Dragon Kings, all 4 Symbols Animals, and even was trained by the Golden Dragon himself. Somewhere in between his prodigy years and today, he was used as a container for a grimm known as the Taurus Long, which he can transform into.  
> Weapon: Yuè Shí; a pole weapon that it base staff (Chang Gun) is over 13 ft. long as it combine a podao spearhead on top of the staff, two dagger-axe below the podao spearhead, and a meteor hammer with the weight at the bottom and with the chains inside of the staff by using a simple slide mechanism.  
> Abilities: He is a master material artist of all and every type of martial arts. He is easily one of the most powerful hunters on the world of Remnant. He has the powers and abilities of the 4 Dragon Kings, 4 Symbols Animals, and even Golden Dragon as he was train by them. He has the abilities to transform into the Taurus Long due to him being a container.  
> Semblance: This semblance has been known as the 'Fist of the North Dragon', which few Northen Dragon King descendents ever had, due to the notorious abilities that when it touch a opponent in an any area of the body, they imploded from inside out.  
> Also... did you know Cask wear a passion cross on her belt? Yeah, I bet you know where that cross end belonging to...


	10. Master of the Scythe: Part 1

" **You'll face your death...** " Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng, in his grimm form, told Stultus. " **A DEATH YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!!!** "

* * *

 

_Later that day... at the capital city of Vytal in the early noon..._

At the capital city of Vytal, called Esmeralda city, two noble were walking in the hallways of the Walesman Castle, were discussing with each other. "Have you have heard the Steels?"

"Yes, Stultus was injured, right?"

"Yes. They say that Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng appear at Juda Castle, the place where one of the backup CCT towers is install, and he killed massive amount of soldiers and all of the bandits. Which make sense, since the backup CCT tower has topple over and now the castle is only useful as a stronghold and storage now."

"Yes, that was a massive loss in the name of victory."

"Still, they eventually captured that castle. Yes, despite his injuries, he was successful." The noble told other noble with a frown on his face. "If he continue like this... he'll be soon in high position."

"Damn..."

Then they notice Ruby, who is walking with a crutch on her left side in the hallway before the noble whisper to other noble. "That's the raider leader for the Steels."

"I see..." He said before he told Ruby. "Where are you going?! You there, underling!!"

Ruby was silent as she didn't take order from him before the noble put his left hand on her right shoulders as he taunt her. "I hear your last battle was terrible. There was a monster on the battlefield, right? Were these injuries inflicted by that monster? Perhaps... your people mistook a large animal like a dog for a monster."

The other noble before Ruby use her crutches to step on his left foot, causing him to yelled in pain. 'Y-you...!"

"Oh, i'm sorry." Ruby said sarcastically to them. "My injuries made me lost my balance."

"Damn you!" He said as he was about to pull out his sword, only to be stop dead in his track when Ruby give cold-hearted glare at them, which cause to shiver in fear, before she left. The noble's legs then give out from the fear as he piss his pant. ' _So scary..._ '

* * *

 

_Later... at the enterance of one of the patient room..._

Ruby was walking toward the enterance of the patient room where Stultus was at, which she notice some of the Steels members were waiting, before she was notice by Hákon as she was walking. "RUBY! You can walk already?"

"Why are you all here?" Ruby ask them before noticing Cask was looking at her and she does remember that she was told that Cask yelled at Stultus when she woke up, which made Ruby wonder if it was her fault that Cask yelled at Stultus due to her being injured, before she turn her head away from Ruby while blushing.

"Don't worry about that. It wasn't your fault. We all know that." Edward told Ruby, trying to cheer her up and district her from the thought. "Cask's probably still in shock; that why she's said that to Stultus. Don't worry about it okay?"

Ruby was silent before she ask them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to visit Stultus." Edward said before he point at a bunch of people visiting and talking to Stultus instead. "But he already has a lot of guests."

"Who are they?" Ruby ask.

"Politicians and Priests from the palace." Edward told her. "Both those that hate him and like him. Some of them hate Stultus for being a outsider who's achieved high status. Some are visiting him for their own benefit. It makes sense... Stultus never lost a battle against the grimms and the Band of Steels is the strongest army in the entire island of Vytal."

Ruby was silent before she turn around and walk away. "I'll visit him later..."

"... I think I understand... how Ruby feels..." Hákon said to them. "Recently, it's been hard... to find a moment to talk to Stultus. It's almost like... he's so far away."

* * *

 

_A day later..._

Ruby was practicing with her weapon, Cresent Rose, on one of the L-shape stairs of the castle with some swinging, kicking, jumping and slashing. But her mind often goes on what Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng said to Stultus, it is so often that she can't concentrate on her practicing. That was when Stultus spoke as he climb up the stairs with his crutch on his right side. "Don't be so angry."

"Stultus." Ruby said as she transform Cresent Rose into compact form.

"You can swing your scythe already? You were injured worse than me... you're pretty tough." Stultus said to her. "Sorry about yesterday. I heard everyone came to visit."

Ruby was silent as she jump on the stone-made balustrade and sit while Stultus lean against it as he continue spoke to her.

"I had to talk to those self-serving politicians, so annoying." Stultus said before he look up at the sky and smile as he spoke. "But... I can't help it... it's important to this island."

Ruby was silent as she continue to listen to Stultus before he spoke a quite familiar name.

"Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng, the Immortal Emperor. I can't believe such a monster like that exist... it's almost like a nightmare." Stultus told Ruby. "On the other hand, it's proof that some of the most unbelievable things do exist in this world. For example, what we call-"

"A God. Or a Devil." Ruby said, interrupting him.

"... Hmm. They're probably the same thing." Stultus said as he smirk at Ruby for reading of what he about to say.

"But how we survive? I was unconscious after I was knock out by him." Ruby ask herself.

"It's my necklace. He fled after he saw it dangling from my neck." Stultus told Ruby as he look at the Hope Diamond.

"Huh? Hope Diamond?" Ruby said.

' _Zuìg_ _āo Yuèliàng Lóng knew it well._ ' Stultus thought to himself as he remember what Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng has said to him about Ruby before he turn to face Ruby and smile at her as she was looking like she was looking out in the distance while he spoke to her in order to cheer her up. "This thing has the power to chase away grimms! I thank that old lady!"

Ruby was silent before she spoke to him. "... I... own you again..."

Stultus was caught off of that question and ask her. "Why?"

"Because 3 weeks ago you said... you didn't want to lose a good soldier. But you risked your own life for just one good soldier." Ruby told him. "A rational person like you shouldn't have done that... why?"

Stultus was silent at Ruby's question before he turn around and put his hand under his chin with his elbow on the balustrade as he spoke. "You keep bringing up that topic. There's no reason. No reason at all. It is necessary? A reason... a reason... for me... to help you."

"Do I need a reason for that?" Ruby ask. There was silent at that question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, I kinda shorten it so it can be easiler for me.


	11. Master of the Scythe: Part 2

"A reason for risking my life to save you. Do I need that for a reason?" Stultus ask Ruby as he look at her.

"... No... I just..." Ruby said. However, before she could continue speaking to Stutlus, someone ask Stultus behind him.

"The White Eagle! Stultus, how's your injury?" Someone ask him behind. Ruby and Stultus turned to see it was the Archduke of Vytal, along with one of his general, who is look younger than the Archduke himself and has a hair somewhere in between reddish blonde and brown color, as the Archduke was waiting for Stultus to answer.

"Oh... your majesty." Stultus said as he kneel down in honor... only to see Ruby wasn't kneeling down as she didn't have a clue what going on and he told her. "Ruby. Kneeled down in respect for him."

"HEY YOU!!" The general shouted at Ruby as he point at her. "YOU SHOW NO RESPECT RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIS MAJESTY?!"

Ruby kneel down before the Archduke spoke to them. "That's ok. Stand up, I'm just walking around."

"But your majesty-!" The general spoke.

"Fighting a battle against the creature of grimms and commanding an army from a palace. It is very hard work, there barely any time to rest my mind at all." The Archduke of Vytal said before he introduce to the general, who is his younger brother, Duke Julius, to them. "Let me introduce you to my younger brother, Duke Julius. He is the general of the Red Dragon Army and the heir to Vytal's throne."

"I am Stultus. It is an honor to meet you." Stultus said. Julius just turn his head to the left before the Archduke continue to speak to Stultus.

"Stultus, your army has been fighting bravely against the grimms." The Archduke of Vytal said to him. "You have done well."

"Not at all." Stultus told him as Ruby listen to the converation.

"When I saw how brave you were on the battlefield, it made the blood boil and flow in this old body of mine." The Archduke of Vytal said. "It reminds when I was younger... going out to war with the other generals of the previous generation against the grimms."

"Your majesty!" Julius spoke. "You don't have to speak with these two outsiders!"

"Its alright." He told him before he continue to speak to Stultus.

"There are some peopel who might be not pleased that I appointed a outsider to be a knight with rank. But neither ranks nor rules will win us this war." The Archduke of Vytal told Stultus. "It won't feed our hungry population... this is the age where the grimm rule over us now... the Age of Chaos. I hope that people like you who help others will help this island, unlike those noble in the place."

Julius frown as Stultus spoke. "I am so honor by your majesty's praise."

Ruby then notice a young girl in royal style dress peaking behind a pillar and tap Stultus before she point her head to tell him to look and saw the young girl before Stultus ask the Archduke of Vytal. "Who is the young lady over there?"

"Hmm? Oh... that Charlotte, my daughter." The Archduke told them. "She's a quiet girl... she doesn't like soldiers, so she rarely goes out of the palace. Come, Charlotte."

All Charlotte did is shyly shrink back behind the pillar before the Archduke told Stultus. "As you can see... she is a bit spoiled being my only daughter. Please forgive her, Stultus. Alright, let's go Charlotte."

Charlotte quickly followed her father down the stair, only for her to aciddently tip over a pavement and was about to fall over, which Stultus quickly notice before he grab and saved her with his left arm. It cause Charlottle to be amazed by Stultus before he told her. "Forgive me. Please be more careful."

Charlotte was silent before her uncle spoke.

"YOU!! You touched the princess! How dare you!" Julius said before he slap Stultus. It made Ruby to be mad at him.

"Hey, Old man-" Ruby said before she was stopped by Stultus before he turn and spoke to Julius.

"I'm terribly sorry, General Julius." Stultus sarcastically said to him as he was bleeding from his mouth. Julias was angrily silent at Stultus before the Archduke spoke.

"What's taking you so long?" Her father ask her.

"N-nothing, father." Charlottle told him.

"All right, let's get going, princess." Her uncle told her. Charlotte look back at Stultus, who was looking at her, before she turn and followed her father and her uncle as Stultus silently watch her, which Ruby notice before she smile at him.

* * *

 

_Later... in the hallways of the palace..._

As Julius was walking through the hallway of the palace, he saw and heard a few servant girls talking to each other about Stultus. "Hey, guess what? Because of his latest battle, Stultus is going to be promoted to a count!"

"I already heard. He's so amazing; more beautiful than most of us women... I envy him."

"He's also the best general on this island."

"So true."

"He's so graceful and smart unlike us commoners. I think he's more graceful than some other nobles."

"Yeah... the officers in this palace think they're great, but they're really horrible people."

"Next to Stultus, they're all so pathetic."

"How true."

"Hehe."

"HEY!! STOP BABBLING NONSENSE OVER THERE!" Julius shouted at them. They ran while they giggle. Julius growled in anger as he spoke to himself. "Tsk, damn servant girls."

"You will scared the entire palace with your yelling." Someone said jokely with cheerful and happy, yet dark and lifeless voice from Julius' right side, which cause him to turn to the right and recongize him.

"Mister Voltaire." Julius said as he spoke his name. Voltaire was a noble of unknown origins and his appearance; he has slightly pale white skin, Anchor-style beard, and closed shut eyes that only open unless if he feel like it, and he wear a tuxedo suit with no tie, a white V-shape formal low cut waistcoat over his white dress shirt, a black open suit jacket, and a top hat, which he grab it and put it on his chest while he give a chester cat-like smile to Julius.

"It seems you are unhappy, Duke Nukem." Voltaire said as he smile at him.

"Don't call me that." Julius told him.

"But may I ask what's wrong?" Voltaire as he continue to give his smile.

"It's nothing." Julius told him. Voltaire continue to give his smile as he open his right eye to peak at him, revealing his calm yet, cold, heartless, terrifying slited pupil amber-color eye before he close it again and spoke to him.

"General... would you like to hear about the hunt held by his majesty's relatives this season?" Voltaire spoke to him calmly as he continue to give his smile to him.

"What about that? The Red Dragon Army have been honor guard every year for the event. Why?" Julius ask him.

"Well, according to his majesty..." Voltaire said as he told Julius about it as he continue to give his smile to him. "This year, the Band of Steels will have that honor."

"Wha-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!!" Julius growled and shouted in shock and anger of what he just heard from Voltaire before he grabbed him by his collar and he yelled at him. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THE FALL HUNT IS FOR HIS MAJESTY AND THE OTHER NOBELITY TO SOICALIZE! WHY WOULD THOSE UPSTART THEIVES HAVE IT?!ONLY THE RED DRAGON ARMY SHOULD HAVE THAT HIGHEST HONOR! IT'S MY JOB!!"

Julius then slowly let go of Voltaire's collar and him in just shock of what he heard and trying to think as he ask himself. "What is... his majesty thinking?"

Voltaire just casually blush off his collar and put it back to place while he was giving an -.- expression before he continue to speak to Julius and ask him. "It is alright with you? If we let things continue like this?"

"... What?" Juilus asked.

"The honor and pride of the Red Dragon Army trampled by the Band of Steels..." Voltaire said as he give his trademark smile to him and chuckle as he taunt him. "The fame of Duke Julius Adney the mighty general being destroyed and replaced by the name of Stultus Est."

"Y-YOU!!" Julius said as he growled in anger.

"Just rumors, but everyone is thinking it. But... we can't deny his skill in battle." Voltaire told him as he continue to give his smile. "His undefeated army is proof. He was born to make and battle wars. And in time of fighting against the grimms, his abilities stand out even more. But more importantly, his majesty, the Archduke of Vytal himself, like him."

Voltaire then just shrug as he give the -.- expression to Julias as he continue to speak to him. "But who knows? He may even rise to become one of the high generals."

"NO!!! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT!!!" Julius growled and shouted in anger. "I've never heard of a outsider becoming a general on this island! That kid will become a general like me?! How can I allow such a low-life like him to become an equal to me...?!"

"I also do not wish to see that." Voltaire said, unknown if he was lying through his teeth or not.

"I can't... I won't let that happn." Julius said. Voltaire open his right eye again before he close it again and turn to look out at the garden before he spoke.

"Hmm... the Hunt is a royal event, but hunting is always dangerous." Voltaire told him, which confuse Julius, as he spoke. "In the forest, there are both fierce animals and grimm."

"What are you saying?" Julius asked.

"Some people could be attacked by wild animals or grimms." Voltaire said.

"What? What are you really saying?" Julius asked Voltaire again.

Voltaire then turn to face as he give his trademark smile to him as he told him. "Or perhaps... one could be harmed by a stray arrow... an arrow dipped in deadly posion."

Julius was in shock of what he just said. "YOU DON'T MEAN...!!"

"An accident, General." Voltaire told him as he give his trademark smile to him. That was when Julius start laugh madly at this.

"An accident? Excellent plan..." Julius said to himself before he turn around and walk away as he spoke to himself. "It'll be the last moment of that low-life."

As Julius walk away, Voltaire then deep-throated chuckle to himself as he continue to give his smile while he open both of his eyes to stare at him, as he knew his lying has work on him and it never has failed him before.

* * *

 

_Later... that night..._

Ruby was lying on top of the rooftop and hold Cresent Rose up into the air, pointing it's barrel at the shattered full moon, staring at it in thought as she remember what Stultus said. ' _He did it for me?_ '

Ruby remember that night before she lost all of her past memories as it was the only one she can remember. ' _That night... it was a full moon like tonight..._ '

Ruby then sit up as she continue to wonder. ' _Is the answer i've been seeking? The answer to my lost memories? ... But from now... I'll wield my weapon for him..._ '

Ruby then hold Cresent Rose in high in the air as the shattered full moon shine its lunar lights on Ruby.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now i'm done with this. Time to work on Chapter XV of TGATW... oh boy, this is going to be a hard one. Oh well.


	12. Assassin: Part 1

A fox was being chased for its life by a bunch of hunting dogs and some nobles that were riding on horses. Some of the other nobles and few other hunting dogs joined in as well as the Archduke of Vytal was watching the chase of the fox from top of the hill before he spoke to himself. "Hmm... that fox is quite tough."

"Your majesty, why don't you try hunting too?" One of the noble asked.

"I'd better not... i'm way too old now." Archduke told him. "Plus, if I were to take the prey... the other hunters may get annoyed."

"Your majesty is generous."

General Julius, on the other hand, has a different matter in his mind as he look over where Stultus, who was watching the hunt as well, while on his horse before he look at one of the hunters, who was actually one of his snipers.

"THAT FOX IS ESCAPING INTO THAT BUSH!" One of the nobles said as the fox was running and heading toward a bush. That was when Ruby, who was suppose to be on lookout and scouting for any grimms with the others, burst out of the said bush and scared the fox by yelling 'Boo!' at the fox, which cause the animal to go into the other direction as one of the noble thank Ruby. "Good job, girl!"

Ruby just sighed at this as the others join up with her on their horses, but Ruby didn't need one due to her speed semblance, before Edward spoke to Ruby. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just bored." Ruby told him. "We just serving a bunch of noble during their playtime while we guard."

"We have little choice, it's our job." Edward told Ruby. "And it's easier than going to battle with the grimms? So need to worry about getting killed, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just so bored!" Ruby complains.

"Boss, look on the bright side... at least we get the honor during this time." Fido said to his younger squad leader. "Until today, only the Red Dragon Army has this honorable job. So it's reserved for the best."

"... Than why are you here then?" Ruby asked him.

"Huh? Oh, right right. Scouting." Fido said as took off with his horse. Cask look at Ruby before she turn her head to look at Princess Charlotte, who was on a horse on top of a hill while she watch the hunting going on. One of the noble aim his shotgun while Princess Charlotte turn her head to the right and closed her eyes before the shot were fired and it missed the fox, which cause Princess Charlotte to breath in relief.

"You dislike hunting?" Someone said behind, which cause Princess Charlotte to turn around and see Stultus coming right up beside her on her right side of her and her horse as he graze upon her, which cause to turn her head to the left and blush at him before she spoke to him.

"This is my first time at a hunt. It was my father's orders. I don't like hunting... it's so cruel." Princess Charlotte told Stultus. "War also... I don't understand why people want to fight each other..."

Stultus then pick a leaf from a tree branch, which Princess Charlotte noticed, and put it in his lip, which confuse her, before he blew on the leaf and made a whistle sound with said leaf, which amazed her. She decide to do the same thing by picking a leaf on the same tree, put it in her lips, and try to blew it, but failed. Stultus decide to show her a different way. "Like this then..."

Stultus put the leaf in his lip in a different position, which Princess Charlotte did as well, and she blew it and made a whistle sound perfectly. All while Cask was looking at them, feeling a bit envy for Princess Charlotte, before she turn her horse into the other direction, which Ruby notice and saw why she was heading into a different direction as she watch Stultus being with Princess Charlotte on their horses. General Julius snorted at them before he spoke to himself. "Be proud for now, Stutlus."

"My lord..." The sniper asked.

"Not yet..." Julius told him to hold back before he grin at him as he spoke to him. "Your chance will come. Wait until he's alone."

"THAT WAY!"

"FOLLOW IT QUICKLY!"

That was when a boar burst through the bushes behind them and ran past Princess Charlotte's horse, startled the animal and Princess Charlotte lose control of the horse as it run, which cause Stultus to chase after her on his house. The others notice them as well with Edward shouted. "Hey, that's-!"

General Julius turn and smiled at his hidden sniper, notifying him that it is time now, which made him give smug smirk at this.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else in the forest..._

Stultus followed and caught up to Princess Charlotte and her uncontrol horse into a streambed of a shallow river before he put his arm around Princess Charlotte's horse and calm it down. Stultus then jump off of his horse as he led Princess Charlotte's horse to a stop in the streambed of the shallow river before he spoke to her. "Haah... we're safe now..."

Princess Charlotte then latch both of her arms around Stultus as she was scared of what just happen. But unknown to them, the sniper was hidden in the the tree thanked to the leaves of the tree as he aim his sniper rifle, equip with a suppressor, at Stultus as he waited patiently to use the noise of the forest and the river to block out the almost quiet mechanical noise of his sniper rilfe. Stultus then ask her. "You're not hurt, right?"

Princess Charlotte let go of Stultus... and she started to laugh, which confuse him as he ask her. "What is it?"

"I was scared. So scared." Princess Charlotte told him as she wipe off her tears of excitment. "So excited that my heart is still pounding. This is the first time I have ridden a horse."

Princess Charlotte accidentally slip it up and Stultus smiled at her as he ask her. "No longer scared your highness?"

Princess Charlotte blush at him before she turn at the other direction as her blush got redder when Ruby shouted as she was running toward them with her speed semblance as the others were following her with their horses. "STULTUS!"

"Everything is okay now." Stultus told her. The sniper then took his shot and fired his bullet to which it struck Stultus' chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, this chapter was quite easy to type. Because of that, I has a lot more time to relax. Yeah, i'm pretty much workaholics despite me, you know, lazy.


	13. Assassin: Part 2

The bullet penetrated Stultus' armor and struck his chest as Ruby yelled. "STULTUS!"

Ruby and Cask enter the river as Stultus fell down to the streambed of the river as Princess Charlotte scream in horror before Cask shouted. "STULTUS!!"

Cask jump off of her horse and went to Stultus as she shouted and hold his body. "Stultus! Are you okay?! Hang in there!"

Princess Charlotte look on in horror before Ruby ask her as she grab both of her arms. "HEY!! Princess! What happened?! Where did the bullet came from!!?"

"I don't know! That hurt! let's go!" Princess Charlotte told Ruby, which she immediately let go of and look at Cask and few of the others checking Stultus' condition.

"Not good... the bullet might've gone through his heart." Edward said as he look at where the bullet struck.

"NO, It can't be!" Cask shouted. Ruby then check the area of where the assassin and see that there was no one there in the thick forest and can't heard anything due to the sound of the forest and nature itself blocking out any quiet footstep, which trick her off. The sniper, who was hidden behind a tree, smirk at himself as he remained silent.

' _That lead-made bullet is covered with carabal posion._ ' The hidden sniper thought as he peak from behind the tree he was hiding behind and due to his semblance, he is invisible to the naked eye. ' _All it take is a little scratch._ '

"How did this-!!" Cask shouted before she was interrupted by someone who put his right hand on Cask' right cheek.

"You're so loud..." Stultus said, which the sniper quickly notice.

"Stultus!!" Ruby yelled as everyone were amazed and the hidden sniper was shock that he survived from his bullet before Ruby asked Stultus in a concern tone of voice. "That bullet... are you alright?!"

Stultus then reach down into his chest armor and pull out the bullet before Edward ask as everyone look at it. "Is that...?"

"A lead-made bullet covered with a type of posion." Stultus told them as he smirk to himself. "A deadly one at that."

"How did you...?" Cask asked.

"Because of this." Stultus told her as he pull out his necklace of Hope Diamond. "This acted as my shield."

' _Hope Diamond..._ ' Ruby thought as she look at the necklace as Steve help Princess Charlotte down from her horse as everyone begin speaking.

"That necklace you wear all the time?"

"Is it really true?!"

"NO WAY!!!"

"Is there such a thing?!"

"It's a miracle!"

"Wow, Stultus has a life saving luck charm." Fido said.

"This is like his lucky charm."

' _Life-saving luck._ ' Ruby thought to herself and realized something as she continue to look at Hope Diamond. ' _Yes... it's more than luck._ '

The hidden sniper then silently sneak away as he still having his semblance on while they were districted by it. That was when Cask told Stultus. "Stultus, take off your armor. Let's see if there are other wounds."

"It's alright-"

"It's not!" Cask yelled. Everyone look at them, mostly Cask, with varied blank expressions on their faces as Cask talk to Stultus with corcern in her voice and on her face. "It was coated with posion. It might seep through a small scratch."

Stultus sigh as he smile before he told Cask. "It's ok, I don't have any scratches."

"But...!!"

"I..." Princess Charlotte spoke, which cause everyone to look at her as she spoke to Stultus as she crying with tears running on her face. "I apologize. If I had not lost control of my horse, this would have not happen."

"No need to apologize, your safety is our priority." Stultus told Princess Charlotte. Cask look at the princess as she wrap away her tears. That was when the soldiers start speaking to each other.

"Who did it...? He or she tried to kill our leader!"

"We have to kill him or her!"

"But it could be he was aiming for the princess?"

"It still unforgivable!"

Ruby listen to them and their conversation before she told Stultus.

"I'll take my guys and search around this area far and wide." Ruby told him before she order Fido. "Fido, let's go."

"Ok, boss." Fido said to her. That was when Stultus notice that General Julius was walking away on his horse and decide to active his semblance as his eyes glare as it pierce at General Julias, which he flinch in fear before he walk away.

"Expensive stuff, too.. eh?" Stultus said to himself, which Cask notice, as he spoke while he was smirking. "This posion..."

* * *

  
_Later... Walesman Castle..._

"HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE?!" General Julias shouted in anger at his sniper as he threw his glass to the floor of his room of smiply of how he failed his assassination attempt.

"Please forgive me... I-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!" General Julias shouted at him in anger before he spoke to himself. "I'll say that an assassin tried to kill the princess. So no one will suspect us. But now Stultus is a hero for saving the princess. Everyone is calling him a hero... even his majesty himself! We ended up helping him gain more fame! It's such a fuck up story!"

"But if we say it was aimed at the princess, so he use his own body to save her. The bullet hit Stultus right in the heart." His sniper said to him.

"So you'd tell the king you were aiming for Stultus?! What matters if Stultus lived?! Enough! Leave me!" General Julius order his sniper, which he left hastly through the door. Julius then sit down on his chair and look at the ceiling as he remember the look of Stultus when he first met him as his smile was taunting him as he thought and spoke to himself. ' _That look... as if his eyes were crushing me! As if he were looking down upon me!_ ' "Ridiculous...! I'm the heir to the Thone of Vytal Island! My status is as far above his sky is above the flithy earth!"

Then... he remember the hunt when Stultus glare at him. "But at the hunt, he stared at me like a eagle stares at it's prey!"

Julius then realized about something and briefly panic about it as he try to reassure himself. "... Maybe... No, of course not. There were many people... probably just nothing. Beside, he has no proof... No, of course not..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

As the sun was setting, Ruby was climbing until she was at the door and go through it. There, Stultus was copying and was typing away on his scroll in the liberary before he notice Ruby. "Hey, sorry for asking you to come this late. I'm almost done, let me finish this."

Ruby look around the liberary and the big amount of books in the room before she ask him. "More books... you have to read them all?"

Umm. Pretty much. It's not just fighting anymore, the higher you go up..." Stultus told Ruby as he explain. "But half of it is because i'm actually interested in them too. History, Religion, Art of War, Science... there are even some strange ones like make up, cooking, etc..."

Ruby was kinda of how he explaining before he show her in this one book called Kama Sutra as he told her. "And some like this. I'll let you borrow it."

While Ruby was looking through the book, she ask Stultus a question. "So what did you want, really?"

Stultus then turn to look at Ruby. "I think that a certain person from this kingdom... want to kill me."

Ruby was silent of what he just said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ehhh, i'm not exactly happy with this chapter. But happy, bad can be good, right? Well, sometimes, but i'm just happy that this chapter was easy to type. I mean, there like... two more of this parter.


	14. Assassin: Part 3

A mysterious tall figure wearing a dark blue cloak and hood and his entire body was covered in bandage like a mummy with only right eye visible on it's entire covered body as he was walking through the streets of Esmeralda city during the sunset before it turned to night, walking to his target.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the castle's liberary..._

"Kill? Who?" Ruby asked Stultus.

"The heir to the throne of Vytal Island and the General of the Red Dragon Army, Duke Julius Adney." Stultus told Ruby.

' _That old guy._ ' Ruby thought.

"The reason..." Stultus said as he open the top right drawer of the desk and grab something from it, which reveal to be the shell of the bullet that attempt to kill him, but failed, as he spoke to Ruby. "Is this."

Ruby was surprised as Stultus explained to her. "Not only the bullet was made of lead, it also has traces of carabel poison on it. It's an expensive poison... something that the commoner on this island could not afford it. So I asked around and there was only one shop that sells it and recently, someone purchased some; he was a sharpshooter of the Red Dragon army. So I bribed one of the servant to keep an eye on him. She saw that man go sercetly in and out of Julias Adney's room. She didn't hear the entire conversation, but it was an assassination. I haven't told anyone yet. This is a assassination, this is different from fighting regular enemies and grimms. It's a dirty job. You can't fail and you must be not discovered by anyone. That is why... a assassin came up to me and told me he can do the job for me, so I hired him without skipping a beat. So what do you think?"

"... Honestly, i'm against killing someone, but this is your fight, not my. So I'm not going to intervined as I can't judge you really. Beside, that guy is a jerk." Ruby told Stultus, which cause him to snicker.

"I can accept that." Stultus said to her.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... on the rooftop of the castle..._

The tall figure jump from rooftop to rooftop until he saw Julius practicing with someone, who is a younger boy, and hide behind a brick-made chimney as he took a peak. The young boy manage to block every attack from Julius before knock down by one of his swings. Julius went to the boy and grab him by his hair as he told him. "Stand up! What's wrong? That's all you can do? Aren't you of royal blood?! Stand up!! Just don't sit there!! On a battlefield, enemies won't wait for you!!"

"My lord, let's stop for today." One of his servant, an old short man named Donn, said to his lord out of corcern.

"DONN, STAY OUT OF THIS!!" Julius shouted at his old servant as he told Donn. "My son, Adonis, will one day be the general of the Red Dragon Army!! He'll be high officer of Vytal!! Not only that!! He'll marry Princess Charlotte and this island as the Archduke!!"

Then he spoke to his son. "Because you're born of royal blood, you have more responsible than others! Come, try and hit me!"

Adonis then swing his sword at his father as the figure silently look on behind the chimney. Julius then knock his son's sword out of his hand and wound Adonis on the left arm as he breath in exhausting before he spoke to him. "Alright, enough for today."

Julius then thrown a towel to Adonis on his head, which surprised him, as he told him. "You might catch a cold and not be able to practice tomorrow."

As Julius went back inside of the castle, Donn spoke to him.

"Are you okay? That's a pretty large wound. Let me help." Donn said as he tend to Adonis' wound. "Young master don't be sad. After your mother died, your father has tried his best to raise you to be a soldier."

Adonis didn't talk as Donn help him. The figure silently look at them as he waited for the right opportunity to strike and kill Duke Julius.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"My lord... I understand your intentions... but please, be less harsh with the young master. Despite his duty as a royal heir, Master Adonis is just 13, so he still need love." Donn said as he talked to Julius. "I'm afraid... the training in the past few says has been a bit harsh."

"Enough! I understand. Just go Donn." Julius said to him. "Something is been bothering me. So i'm a bit easily irrated."

"Please don't work too hard." Donn said to him, and with that, he left the room, leaving Julius alone in his room with his thoughts. He turn to look at the fireplace that was burning and see the image of Stultus in the fire smiling and taunting him, which cause him to throw his cup into the fire in anger as he growled. Then he felt something and turn around to see that the sliding glass door at the top of his room is open.

"A draft?" Julius ask himself. Then... he notice something in the darkness, which reveal to be the figure as he silently stare at Julius. "Intruder?!"

Julius grab his weapon and was about to fight him, but the figure was so quick that he easily slash Julius across his chest with his katana. Julius look at the figure as he was bleeding to death, but realized he can't recongize him since he cover in bandage, which mean he doesn't know his identity before he died from his bleeding. The figure then notice someone else in the room. "Intruder!!!"

Unfortunately, the figure was too fast for him as he thrust and stab his katana into his chest and wall, who was reveal to be Adonis, as the figure display no regard, no emotion of killing him accidentally.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Woah... this chapter is... surprisingly short. Oh well. I don't mind at all.


	15. Assassin: Part 4

The figure silently stared at the now dead body of the young Adonis as he display no regret or even emotions of killing him. That was when two guard appear as they were climbing up the stairs carrying flashlights as they spoke. "What was that noise, sir? What happened?"

Then they saw him. "An Inturd-"

The figure immediately killed them by throwing knives at their necks, killing them, before he disappear. The entire security guard was immobilize as they climb up the stairs before Donn ask them. "What happened!? What all this noise!?"

"An assassin... an assassin broke into the Duke's room!" One of the members of the security guards told him.

"Wha-What did you say?!" Donn said in shocked. He immediately climb the stairs with them before they saw the dead bodies of Adonis and Julius. Donn was shocked by his death before he closed his lifeless eyes as he spoke in a broken voice. "He was just a child... so cruel... in the end, he never saw his father's smile..."

"Donn..." One of the members of the security guards said.

"Find him... DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPED FROM THIS CASTLE!!!" Donn shouted as he cried for Adonis' untimely death.

* * *

 

_Later..._

The entire security guard force of the castle were immobilize as they were searching for the unknown assassin. As they look for him, he was hiding behind a bush before he kick down few of the iron-made bars that was blocking of one of the way out of the castle, the sewer, and jump right in. He walk in the sewer to avoid being discovered. As he was walking... he was greeted by a voice. " **So the deed for Stultus is done?** "

"Yes." He spoken, revealing he can talk, as the figure has answer the voice's question.

" **I already knew it by now as I know that you can't fail.** " The voice said as it devilishly chuckle at this.

"So why do I need to do it for him?" he asked.

" **Oh, let's say... Stultus will play an important role for my... 'plans'...** " The voice said to him. " **After all, I suggest laying low for a while now before it can begin.** "

"Oh, I can wait alright." The figure said as he chuckle to himself as he walk down in the sewer.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

Ruby cut down the last of beowolf, which she receive a claw wound on her upper left arm from, as she was finishing up with dealing with the last of the grimms in the forest that were too near the city for comfort before she left and head toward where the other members of the band were. __

* * *

_Later..._

The other members of the Band of Steels were drinking at a bar as music was playing in the background of the bar as Douglas was talking to the others at the table they were sitting at as they were listing to him. "Heh... right now, Stultus and the princess are probably enjoying the banquet. That's be gonna be great."

"Yeah... but it's probably boring, too." Edward said as Steve was chewing on a pork leg while Cask was silent as she was drinking her cup.

"I wonder where Ruby is." Hákon said as he ask himself. "Haven't seen her all day."

"Probably training with her weapon all day as per usual." Douglas said to him as he doesn't really care.

"Maybe she's just hunting some grimms... my unit and her were supposed to train together today. It's ok through." Edward said.

"She never really tell me when she goes anywhere." Cask said.

"Let me have that." Douglas said.

"No, it's mine." Hákon said as put his plate far away from Douglas. That was when Cask saw Ruby coming in the bar, appearing to have a few bruises.

' _Ruby..._ ' Cask thought before she got up from the table and went to Ruby, which Edward and Steve noticed as Hákon and Douglas were distracted as they were fighting over Hákon's plate. Cask then spoke to Ruby as she climb up the stair to where Ruby is at right now as she lecture her. "Ruby Rose, where were you all day?! Trying to make trouble?! And look at you! Were you hunting some grimms?!"

"Stultus..."

"Eh?"

"Where's Stultus?" Ruby asked.

"Stultus is... at the party for Princess Charlotte at Walesman Castle." Cask told and answered Ruby's question.

"Really?" Ruby said as she turn around to head back out.

"Hey! I'm not finished yet!" Cask said before she notice the claw wound on Ruby's upper left arm as she thought. ' _That's... a claw wound!_ '

"What happened to him?" Hákon ask Edward, who give a shrug.

* * *

 

_Later... at Walesman Castle..._

Ruby was climbing up the stair to the castle before she notice Stultus walking in front of the castle's fountain. ' _Stultus..._ '

That was when Ruby also notice Princess Charlotte, who was walking with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ... I got nothing as I can't think of any.


	16. Precious Thing

While the nobles of Vytal island were dancing in the party inside of the ballroom while the music was playing. Stultus and Princess Charlotte were outside, standing in front of the water fountain. That was when Princess Charlotte spoke. "I'm getting tired."

Stultus was smiling as he took off his coat and put it on the ledge of the fountain as he spoke to Princess Charlotte. "Please sit."

"Thank you..." Princess Charlotte said happily to Stultus as she sit down. Ruby was watching them before she attempt to walk up the stair to talk to Stultus.

"Wait." Somone said as they put their hand on Ruby's shoulder, which cause Ruby to turn to see, who was reveal to be Cask, as she stop her from doing that. Cask look at her before she spoke to Ruby as she ask her. "You're going there looking like that? You'll embarrass Stultus. Let them finished first."

Ruby was silent as she look at Cask before Cask spoke to her as she pull out Ruby's dagger, which is the one that Edward give her before she give it to Ruby. "Let me borrow that."

Cask unroll her sleeve and cut a long strip piece of it before she use the long strip to bandage Ruby's claw wound as Ruby silently watch her.

"You know, this party is for you, shouldn't you be inside?" Stultus asked.

"It's ok... they can still have fun without me." Princess Charlotte told him as she spoke. "I... don't really like balls. So noisy. And the truth is... tonight's party was ordered by my father to allow those tired from battle against the creatures of grimm to relax. But if we can have such peaceful parties, why we can't stop having wars with each other?"

Stultus smirk at her before he spoke to her. "Why do men like to shed blood? I asked you that during the hunt, right?"

Princess Charlotte was confused of what he was getting at. "Yes?"

"It's true that people have their barbaric side." Stultus said to her as he was giving his speech to Princess Charlotte as she listen. "But it's a way to acquire and defend important things. It's like a double-edged sword."

"Important things... like family and people we love?" Princess Charlotte asked.

"That too..." Stultus said as he lighty chuckle while continuing to give his speech. "But for a person... beside the things you mention, there is another important things."

"One more... important thing?" Princess Charlotte asked out of curiousity.

"A dream. It's something you do for yourself, not for other." Stultus said.

"A dream..."

Ruby and Cask were silent as they were watching Stultus and listing to his speech to Princess Charlotte as the moon was shining down. "Some dream to rule the world. Some just live by a single weapon. If you gamble with your very life for a dream, it is like a whirlwind that dream will swallow all other dreams. It's not about about ranks or how one was born. Whether it's realistic or not, humans and faunus still like to dream. A dream can support you; It can kill you or torment you, but if you abandon a dream, suppress it in your heart, it's like suicide. Every person, within his or her lifetime, should at least hope, for a life he or she can sacrifice to the god of dream."

Ruby silently stare at Stultus before she look down in thought and wonder while Cask look at her as Stultus continue to speak his speech as he finished. "The life that seeks... just to live another day... is unacceptable!"

Ruby was shock of how masterfully he can make a speech as Princess Charlotte look at him in amazement and wonder in her eye, which Stultus notice and spoke to her. "Sorry, I talked too much. I must be boring you to death."

"AH...! Not at all really!" Princess Charlotte said as she shook her head while blushing before she continue to speak to Stultus. "This... this is my first time talking to a man like this. Stultus. You are quite eccentric. The first time I saw you... I thought you were a prince from another kingdom... young, but very brave. When I learn you were merely a outsider that came to the island of Vytal, I just couldn't believe it... since you look so graceful... more graceful than the nobles here on the island of Vytal. And when you whistled with a lead, you looked so natural. Like a villager boy whose used to play in the forest. And now... you're speaking to me like a philsopher. ... Amazing."

Stultus smirk while Ruby and Cask were looking silent before Cask look down and crench her fist together tightly. Princess Charlotte was silent for a bit before she continue to speak to Stutlus. "... Your friends. Are probably following you because of your charm."

"They serve me well. We've faced many death many times. They are willing to sacrifice their lives for me and my dreams. But... to me... they are not friend." Stultus said as Ruby is silently looking on as she listen to his speech to Princess Charlotte. "A friend would not just follow another's dream... a friend would find his or her own reason to live... and if someone were to destroyed his or her dream... he or she would fight back even if that someone is me. A friend in my mind... is someone that is my equal."

Ruby was amazed, inspired, and most of all, encouraged by Stultus' speech as she felt even further from him. Which Cask notice, as Princess Charlotte speak as she smile at Stultus. "You are so confident."

"Yes." Stultus said before closed his eye as he jump up backward on the ledge and stand up before he spoke to Princess Charlotte.

"That... that is how... i've acquired things that are mine now. I was once a boy who was too poor to buy a slice of bread. And now..." Stultus said as he close the distance betwen his face and Princess Charlotte's face as he spoke. "I'm able to speak to... a princess like you."

Cask turn around to her left side as she envy Princess Charlotte of talking to him. That was when she notice Ruby walking down and stare at her as Ruby walked down the stairs silently and alone.

"... Your dreams...?" Princess Charlotte asked Stultus out of curiousity. That was when one of the servant came running out of the castle.

"PRINCESS!!!"

"What's happening?" Princess Charlotte asked.

"IT'S URGENT!!! DUKE JULIUS IS DEAD!!!" The servant told her.

"WHAT??!!!"

"It is an assassination! The murderer had entered the castle! The palace is in chaos! Adonis was killed too!"

While the servant was telling the news to Princess Charlotte and Stultus, Voltaire watch them from the door as he devilishly smile to go along with his expression along with his amber slited eyes as thet were coldly and devilishly at this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright. Finished with this chapter. One (or possible two) more Omakes to go and i'll be starting to type Chapter XIX, but it will be few of more chapter before we see Raven. WOO!


	17. Departure For The Front

There was a large number of 8X8 AI controlled double-decker APCs that were used by the army of Vytal island, while they were preparing to leave the capitial city of the Vytal island to fight a huge armies of many kind of grimms that were reported in the northern part of Vytal island, two servant girls look out of one of the windows of Walesman Castle at the sight of it as they were talking to each other. "So many..."

"I heard that this time, most of the grimm on this island will be eradicated."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry... Vytal island has a guardian angel."

They turn when they saw him coming.

' _So they say..._ ' One of them thought as the two of them bowed down to Stultus as he was walking by them. When Stultus enter the next room, someone spoke to him.

"Out to battle the grimm now?" He ask, who was reveal to be none other than Voltaire.

"Yes, Mister Voltaire." Stultus said.

"This battle... the Steels are on the front lines I hear." Voltaire said to Stultus calmly while his eye were still closed and putting his top hat on his chest as he give him his trademark smile to him. "With Duke Julius' death, only you can be Vytal island's guardian angel. I wish you luck."

"Guardian angel. That's too much, but... I shall do my best." Stultus told Voltaire. Voltaire then decide to drop his trademark, but his eye were still closed as he spoke to Stultus.

"About the assassination... they still haven't found the assassin yet." Voltaire calmly told Stultus about it. "These are the dark times and the hearts of the people have also grown dark. But to kill Adonis; who was only 13 years old. That was too cruel. The act of a demon."

"No... not a demon..." Stultus told him. "It was a human or faunus, Mister Voltaire."

Voltaire smirk at Stultus as his eye were still closed as he talk to him. "True... but Stultus... I heard a strange rumor going around the castle about the previous assassination."

"Strange rumors?" Stultus asked.

"Yes. They say that the arrow wasn't aimed at Princess Charlotte. It's you who was the target." Voltaire calmly told him.

"Me?" Stultus said before he laugh at it as he spoke to Voltaire. "Really? Just a divison leader like me?"

"Don't be so modest. The strength of the Steels often makes enemies want to take revenge out of envy." Voltaire calmly said as he drop the smirk. "But the rumors say the assassination was not just from anyone... but from within the palace."

"... Such ridiculous speculation." Stultus said.

"True, but if you strip away an noble or politic's skin, you might find a cold-blooded murderer that can kill a person without the slightest hesitation." Voltaire calmly said with a smirk.

"Again..." Stultus said.

"True again, but those people..." Voltaire calmly said to him as he turn his head to look at Stultus without ever opening his eyes as they were still closed as he continue to talk to him. "If they want to kill you, it's no different if they do it from the inside or the outside of the palace."

"That's amusing theory!" Stultus said.

"I know." Voltaire said to Stultus with a amused, but calm tone of voice as he express his trademark smile.

"I must prepare to leave." Stultus told him. "Please excuse me."  
While he was walking down the hall, Stultus was deep in his thought of his conversation with Voltaire and him as well. ' _He was so calm when he mention Adonis. Like he didn't actually care about him and like he know the assassination well. Maybe he knows about me too...?! ... No, that's impossible. I've never told anyone about it and there is no proof that I planned it. Maybe my semblance will know..._ '

When Stultus turn around to look at him, he stopped dead in his tracked. There, Voltaire was standing in the spot, looking at him with his trademark smile, but this time... his amber slited eyes were open as Voltaire give him a what look a geniue look, but yet at the same time it was not as it was cold-hearted and lifeless as he ask him. "What's wrong?"

Stultus stand there for a bit before he turn around and left the hallway. Voltaire then chuckle to himself as he knew what Stultus look at while his plan were coming into plan.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Cask was walking the hall when she saw Stultus climbing down the stairs and was about to call him before Princess Charlotte call him first. "STULTUS!"

Stultus turn to look at her. "Princess Charlotte."

Cask just stood at the base of the stairs as she look at them while she was listing as they were talking to one other about as Princess Charlotte ask Stultus. "Are... you leaving now?"

"Yes." Stultus answered.

Princess Charlotte was hesitant before she open her right hand to give him a small figure of a knight as she spoke. "Uhh... this."

"This is?" Stultus asked.

"A lode-stone pendant." Princess Charlotte told him. "It's not worth much, but it's something to remember my mother by."

"It's important to you." Stultus said.

"Please take it with you." Princess Charlotte said as she explain to Stultus. "There are 2 types of lode-stones, a male one and a female one. And they will attract each other. It means that they will eventually meet again. If you take the male one... the female one will try to pull you back to safety. So please keep it."

Stultus was silent in thought before he give his answer. "... No, it's very important to you, Princess."

"But-"

"When I return from the battle, I will give it back to you." Stultus said as he smiling. Princess Charlotte while Cask was leaning against a newel while she continue listen to them talking to each other as Princess Charlotte spoke. "I... I have never been this so afraid of this battle against the grimms. Stultus... please. Please, return safely."

Stultus smile at her before he turn around and climb down the stair before Princess Charlotte spoken to Cask, who was leaning agains the newel. "That knight over there."

"Yes, my lady!" Cask said.

"Please, protect Stultus." Princess Charlotte ask her. Cask was silent before she answer.

""Yes... with my very own life." Cask stated it to her. That was when Stultus put his left hand on her right shoulder before he spoke to Cask.

"Let's go." Stultus told her, which Cask nodded. As Cask was following Stultus, turn her head to look at Princess Charlotte and she cannot help but jealous of her for having Stultus. As she was look at Stultus leaving, she heard someone talk to her on the right.

"Charlotte."

Princess Charlotte turn on her right and see her step-mother on the stairs, the Archduchress of Vytal island, the second wife of the Archduke of Vytal island, with two of her servant girls following her. "M-mother."

"What do you think you are doing, Charlotte?" The Archduchress asked.

"Why?"

"Don't pretend otherwise, why did you give that to him?" The Archduchress asked again.

"I can give that whatever to whomever I please." Princess Charlotte stated.

"No! You are of the royal house of this island." The Archduchress told her. "Why did you such an important thing away... as a matter of fact, you shouldn't have speak with him."

"But mother..."

"You're 16; so you're not a child anymore." The Archduchress told her. "You have to behave like a princess."

"But..." Princess Charlotte try to tell her, but she couldn't think of any words before she run in the hall. The Archduchress was silent as she was thinking of something.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... outside of the castle..._

"MOVE OUT!!!" Stultus shouted his ordered to the 8X8 AI controlled double-decker APCs as they were carrying the soldiers and following the Humvee that Stultus is riding in while the people of the city cheer for them as they left the city and heading toward the battle that was awaiting them. In one of the 8X8 AI controlled double-decker APCs, the second one in the row, Ruby was thinking back of what Stultus said last night at the castle as she was modifying Moondust, giving her motorcycle a beowolf skull-like with two headlamp inside of it on the middle of her handle, before she start up Moondust as she was ready to fight.

 


	18. Engagement

The storm blew with lightning strikings and thunders roaring through the skys as the gigantic army of grimms were walking over the hill, searching for anyone and anything with negative emotions while Stultus, on his motorcycle, was staring at them while the Band of Steels and the armies of Vytal were prepare to fight them. Cask was breathing heavily as she touch near her crotch, as she was on her period, while she was thinking. ' _Why today of all days?_ '

Edward notice that something is wrong with Cask and she look kinda sick as he flip down his helmet before he ask her. "What is it? You don't look so good.

"N-nothing." Cask said, which confused Edward just as Cask try to ignore it as the grimm were charging at the army. "All right. Let's begin."  
Stultus then give out his orders. "ATTACK!!!"

Soon... guns, rocket launchers, grenade lauchers, and cannons were heard shooting and firing as explosions were seen as the Band of Steels rode their motorcycles into battle while the armies of Vytal following them on foot as they help them by either slashing or shooting as soldiers and grimm kill each other from left to right, top to bottom.

Steve clubed a few creeps with his morning star club weapon. Douglas and his buddy manage to gang up on one Ursa Major. Hákon shot a couple of giant nevermores and griffons with his sniper rifle. Edward threw a couple of his knives at the 2 heads of a King Taijitu before they exploded, killing it, before Edward look at the state of the battle itself as he was thinking. ' _Whowoo, pretty chaotic. A grimm's dream come true..._ '

Edward then notice Cask and saw her fighting against a Alpha beowolf. She was blocking the grimm's claws with every strike before she manage to stab it in the neck as her period worsen by the minutes as she continue to breath heavily. That was when an even more bigger Alpha beowolf, about 10-feet tall, came charging in and knocked Cask off of her motorcycle, but she flip and land before the huge Alpha beowolf attempt to stab Cask, but she dodge it as she thought. ' _This Alpha beowolf is quite strong and skilled!_ '

The huge Alpha beowolf then start swiping at her as she block every hit as her period just got worser. ' _I can't stand, I have no strength left._ '

That was when her squad came bindlessly came to their boss' rescue while they charged at the huge alpha beowolf.

"CASK!!!"

"BOSS!!!"

"YOU!!!"

"STAY AWAY!!!" Cask shouted at them, but it was too late, as the huge Alpha beowolf manage to kill all 6 of her squad at once with just a single swipe of it's claws. It made Cask piss off at the huge Alpha beowolf. "You!"

Cask took a step backward and she realized that she was lean against the edge of a cliff down into a river, which she has no room to escape, as the huge Alpha beowolf loom over her as stare with it red eyes before it raise its claw into the air to strike her down as her squadron watches in horror. "CASK!!!"

That was when a red blurr appear as it was heading toward them before it block the huge Alpha beowolf attack, who reveal to be none other than Ruby, who use her speed semblance to get to her as she easily block the huge Alpha beowolf's attack with Cresent Rose before she cheerfully spoke to Cask. "Hi Cask!"

' _Ruby..._ ' Cask thought as she was breathing heavily.

"RUBY THE RAID LEADER!" The rest of Cask's own remaining squadron shouted before Ruby manage to knock the huge Alpha beowolf off, causing it to stumble for a little bit before it got it's balance right again and growled in anger at Ruby.

"Come on!" Ruby said as she spin Cresent Rose before stopping as she taunt the huge Alpha beowolf. "Come and fight me! I'm just beginning to enjoy this, so come on!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy crap, this must my shortest chapter of this fusion fic of mine. Beside that, I have nothing really.


	19. Ruby & Cask: Part 1

Ruby, with Cask behind her, who is breathing heavily, is waiting for the huge Alpha beowolf to make its move. The huge Alpha beowolf make its move and charge at Ruby, but she was far more faster than the huge Alpha beowolf thank to her semblance before she knock the huge grimm back to the ground using the back of her scythe to knock it. The huge Alpha beowolf then roared at Ruby as it tried to get up before it was kill when Ruy cut its head off with just one swing of her scythe, killing it. Ruby then spoke in an bored and pretty disappointing tone of voice. "So this is it? No cutting me into pieces after you gotten quickly up? That's a shame, a real shame."

Cask's squadron were amazed by easily Ruby kill it.

"Amazing!!!"

"She just beat and kill that huge Alpha beowolf with just 2 attacks and just one swing!"

Ruby's own raiding squadron cheered their boss on while they were fighting and killing the other grimms.

"Our boss is amazing!"

"WOW!!!"

Ruby just breath and smile happily at her kill before she turn around and spoke to Cask as she was concern for her. "What's wrong, Cask? You're not usual like that because you could get killed like that."

Ruby then notice Cask that was getting drowsy-looking as her breath got heavy and heavy by the seconds before she fainted and fall backward... as she going off of the cliff. "Huh?! Hey!"

Ruby manage to grap Cask, but that when a Boarbatusk came charging at them as it roll at high speed, which cause Ruby to use her body as a shield for Cask before it knock them both off of the cliff.

"BOSS!"

"RUBY!"

"RUBY! CASK!" Edward shouted. That was when Ruby notice they falling to the river below.

"Sh-"

All 3 of them fall to the raging river as the storm worsen by the minutes as their squadron could nothing but watch as their leader disappear under the water as Edward thought. ' _Ruby! Cask!_ '

The battle against the grimms raged on as the rains of the storm begun to fall.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... down the river in the forest below..._

River rage as the rain pour on to the forest and surface of the water before a hand erupted from the water of the raging river and grap hold of a branch before itself out of the river as Ruby erupt from the river as she Cask carry to the shoreline of the river. Ruby was breathing heavily before sudden pain in her head is felt, which cause her to clutched her head tightly with her hands as she begun to remembering all of her lost memories as she is in pain. Just after she is finished remebering her lost memories and the pain gone away, she remember about Cask and does CPR on her until she begun coughing and was breathing again, which relieved Ruby that she was alive before a sudden pain in her chest is felt and she remember Dreadeye being the one who shot the arrow at her chest and cause her to fall off a cliff and into a river as she sit on the shoreline. ' _Damn that Nucklelavee bastard. If I see him again, i'll cut him to pieces._ '

Ruby then look up at the cliffs as she was thinking. ' _But we've survived that fall... from so high up there. Unblievable._ '

Ruby start shaking from cold rain pouring on her. "So cold." ' _We can't climb that cliff. How do we get back to our troops?_ '

Ruby then notice Cask was sweating badly and check on her forehead before she realized she has a high fever. ' _High fever! No wonder she seemed weak today. Can't stay out in the rain like this._ '

Ruby look around for a bit and she notice a small opening of either a cave or rock shelter.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Ruby sighed in relief as she manage to move Cask and her stuff into the cave-like shelter, but she see that Cask is still sweating badly. ' _What I do now? If I start a fire here, the grimms can see it. Beside, Cask can't move for a while._ '

Ruby stare at Cask as she thought about it for a while as she is scratching her head before she decide to 'screw it.' ' _Alright, I have no choice if i'm going to get killed for this as this is the only thing I can do._ '

Ruby pull Cask's shirt and pant off of her as she was in thought. ' _Whatever. It's an emergency and beside, she did this for me once. But what was she thinking? Fighting when she's sick...? Just like some women, doesn't think things through, just like my sister Yang._ '

Ruby noticed some blood on her fingers after she checked Cask.

' _Blood? Is she injured somewhere?!_ ' Ruby thought as she check Cask's unconscious body. That was when she notice how beautiful Cask look, almost beautiful as Weiss, which cause Ruby to blush before she wonder as she check Cask. ' _That's why... being a woman is pretty tough on this island._ '

Ruby decide ignore that for now as she put her left arm around Cask and keep her close to her body while her right hand's grip tighten as Ruby look out of the cave as the storm kept raging on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, this is just another short chapter. I forgot that Cask's passion cross is pin to her belt and not as a necklace, so yeah, my mistake on that part.


	20. Ruby & Cask: Part 2

Cask dream about how she first met Stultus and the years of servicing him up till Ruby joining the Band of Steels. Soon, she slowly start waking up as she see a strangely familiar silhouette before her vision was clearer and clearer before she clearly see it was Ruby as the light of the sun shine down behind her. That was when Ruby ask her. "How are you doing, Cask?"

Cask was silent as she look at Ruby before she explain to her of where they are right now at the moment. "This place? It's a cave by the river. We were lucky to fall right into the river."

"River?" Cask asked.

"Huh? You don't remember anything? ... Althrough judging from the fall, anyone could have memory loss for a short while." Ruby said before she told Cask what happened. "After that duel with that Alpha beowolf, you fell from the cliff. You were knocked out, almost dead."

Cask attempt to get up as she grunted in pain as Ruby spoke to her. "Hey! Lie down, you still have a high fever."

Cask then notice that her body was cover by leaves while she was unconscious and was silent about it before she look at Ruby, who raise her hands in defense. "I couldn't help it! You were wet and cold as you were almost frozen!"

Cask was still silent as she look at Ruby before Ruby asked. "You're going to kill me aren't you?"

Ruby then dodge a punch from Cask by ducking before she told her. "Wait, let me expla-!"

Ruby then stop talking before she ran out of the cave with her speed semblance as she scream in sheer fear and terror when Cask threw her various stuffs at Ruby before she spoke to Cask. "Please calm down, Cask! I was trying to hel-"

Ruby then ducked under when Cask threw her long sword at Ruby's head, but miss when it hit the tree trunk that Ruby was in front of as Cask stand out of the cave, wearing Ruby's cloak to cover her naked body, before Ruby spoke to her. "Look, I know that you didn't want to be born as a woman due to your constantly complaining in your sleep, but at least you don't have that Achilles' Heel that most men have at their crotch!"

Cask silently look at Ruby at her obiviously _failed_ attempt to calm her down. "What?"

Cask then chase Ruby as she plan to murder her and dumping her body into the river where a grimm can find her dead body and eat it as she yelled at her. "RUBY DAMN ROSE!!! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!!!"

* * *

 

_Later..._

Cask was crying while curled up on the floor of the cave as she was covered by Ruby's cloak before Ruby asked her as she wonder if she could help her. "So you're still crying?"

"DAMN YOU!!! LOOK THE OTHER WAY!" Cask yelled at Ruby, which she flinch in fear, before she spoke in a broken voice as she cried. "So... pathetic... I didn't want you... to help me..."

' _Yeah... she's a tsundere._ ' Ruby thought.

"For the last time! I'M NOT GODDAMN FUCKING TSUNDERE!" Cask shouted at her.

' _Whatever._ ' Ruby thought before she asked Cask. "Hey, Cask? Let me ask you of something... why did you join the Band of Steels? It's a tough for a woman on Vytal right now. But it's ok... if you don't need to tell me."

"Stultus. It was because of Stultus." Cask said to her, which Ruby notice as she was silent in curiousity before Cask begun explaining to her of how she join the Band of Steels. "My home village... is small poor farming village in the east of Mistral. The land is barren; you can't plant anything except for the native species, which are useless in the market. But we also still need to pay taxes to the government. I often starve for 3 straight days and many of my people died of hunger. We got used to being step on, I thought that life was normal. One day however, I was plowing when a business man came to our village. He said he wanted me as a servant girl for a huge price. My dad agree to give me away for that price. It was inevitable... as I had 6 other sidlings, it would seem strange that none of them has died off yet. They gave away the daughter that was not strong enough to do the field work. But... on the way to his place, he attempt to rape me. I ran out of his car, but quickly caught me and put me down to the ground as he rip off part of my shirt. When you think about it... it's common. There's no nice business peoples nice enough to help out a poor farmer girl like me. He planned to do this from the start. It couldn't be helped... it's normal. I blocked reality with those words of mine. But... at that moment, his left ear was cut. When he stand up to look who did it, I saw him pointing his sword at him as he spoke; 'Just because you were born as a business man doesn't mean you can act like a god?' It was strange... he looked like a moving statue of a saint. It was surreal. I was 12 years old then... I thought a god has sent an angel to save this weak girl. But the help of an angel doesn't come easily when he threw his sword at by my side before he spoke; 'If you want to protect yourself. Pick up the sword.' I used the sword to stab the business man when I was protecting myself. I was scared. I didn't know whether I stabbed him or if he fell onto the the blade. But it was my first kill in my entire life. I was so scared that I couldn't cried and couldn't move... I just gripped the bloody sword tightly. That was when Stultus just put his hand on my hand and calm me down as he was just nodding at me as he put his cloak over me. But... that was how he truely saved my life. I was still scared... but I knew I had done the right thing as I felt warmth from the cloak he gave me. That was when the Band of Steels, which I would later join, appeared as one of them, who later I would know at Edward, spoke to him while the other ransack the car; 'Stultus, we're finished already.' I wonder if he was a thief before I ask him; 'W-wait... what should I do now?' 'What ever you please' he answered. I grip the cloak as I ask him; 'Let me... LET ME GO WITH YOU!' I wasn't thinking, but I screamed out those words. He stared at me as I told him; 'I can't go back to my village... if they know I survived, they'll send people to capture me and ask me about the death of that business man as they'll torture me. Beside, I'll just be a burden on my family. So I beg you... if you want to, i'll learn how to fight, please.' He was silent before he spoke; 'You could get killed.' But I was stubborn, which made him smile at me for that before he spoke; 'Whether you follow me or not is your choice. You probably know how to fight now...' But... you gave me, both the sword and his cloak.'

Ruby was silent as she listen to Cask.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, at least the chapter is short, but it has a wall of text, which will the same in the next chapter. So yeah, it's going to be annoying big time and I mean it seriously... at least...


	21. Ruby & Cask: Part 3

"Everything changed that day, my way of thinking and living, etc... everything. From living just to survive to living for the victories on the battlefield. From sharing meals with my poor family next to the fire to battlefield full of blood and honor, walking next to Death himself. Since that day... the day I've met Stultus, it's been... a never-ending dream, even now. From that day, I've worship Stultus. As if... he was a founder of a new religion." Cask explain, which Ruby was quiet as she silently listing to her as she continue. "He kinda was... he let anyone to join his army. And fought countless battles, earning victory after victory against the grimm. And he was young for a leader. He wasn't even a rich person, he was just a average person like just us. A miracle, yes, to me... Stultus was a miracle. Eventually, I grew strong enough to be a soldier, at that time, the Steels were serving this business man. He was a well-known business man around the area. He was very rich. He gets whatever he wants. But there was a rumor about him... he had a sick obsession. He would pick up young boys from nearby villages and keep them with him. Only cute little boys; he imprison them in his castle. All the boys had... eyes emtpy of all feelings but fear. Back in the past, things like that are probably common, but today, they're not as I felt a cold chill in my spine. My own horrible and disgusting memory was bothering me. Because once, I almost became like those boys. But just then... he placed his hand on my shoulder as I stop shaking... it was amazing as I smile at him. Later on, after several battles against the grimm... he see a corpse on one of the battlefield... it was a boy who joined the Steels half a year ago to train. He was only about 10. No one cared to look at the corpse of a mercenary in training that died on the battlefield. But... Stultus found him. That was when Steve called; 'Stultus!' 'What is it?' I asked. 'A child toy.' Steve answer me. It was a dirty doll of a knight with one leg broken. 'A doll on the battlefield?' I said as I was confused before put the doll on the corpse before he spoke; 'He must've have like knight alot... I remember him well... he always look at me as if... I were a hero of a story.' That was when he ask himself some questions that nobody can answer; 'Now... he's probably happy. Is he living his dreams in death? Or is death the end of dreams? Is it the failure of hope? The thing that killed this child could have been my dream.' I was unable to say a word as I'v couldn't answer those questions as I didn't know as well. I has never seen Stultus like that before. Stultus in a state of sorrow. But that's when I started to see changes in Stultus. Several days later... I returned to the castle at night. That where I saw Stultus on a balcony before I called him; 'Stul-' But then... I saw the business man appear behind and lead him inside before I saw him looking at me before he want in. I was shocked of what I saw."

Ruby was shocked of what she heard and learn. "You've gonna be kidding me! Someone with such pride... would do such...?"

Cask was silent before she continue to explaining to Ruby. "The next morning... I was walking along a river as I couldn't sleep last night due to what I saw. That was when I Stultus washing and bathing himself in the river. I was nervious of asking him, so I turn around to walk away, but that was when Stultus notice me before he spoke; 'Wanna bath with me, Cask? The water is nice and cool. It is too dirty?' 'NO!!' I answered him before I gotten nevious before I asked him; 'Why... why are you with that business man?' He was silent before I spoke to him; 'I... I probably misunderstand last night, you were making plan... so-' 'No' he interrupted me; 'You didn't misunderstand.' I was shocked of what I just heard before I ask him; 'Why Stultus... why are you with someone like him?!' 'Simple, money.' He said, which made me confuse, before he explain it to me; 'An army need money, you know? Soldier's pays, motorcycles repairs, clothing, etc... those aren't free. Especially when the Band of Steels is growing, that's why our army has to have money. That old man was interest in me, but I'm interest in his money, it was a 'quid pro quo.' 'But still... doing that... can't we do what we've been doing? Winning battles? One day, we'll have a enough money.' I said. But then; 'It would too long... beside... each battle we fight against the grimms means the loss of many soldiers.' Then I remember the boy from the last battle before I ask him that; 'Stultus, is it because of that kid?' 'No...' he answered my question as he spoke; 'I did the math... fight the battle or sleep with an old man that is basically a rich pedophilla once... which is more risky? Cask, I... I don't feel responsible when soldiers die following my orders.' That was when he dig his nails into the flesh of both his right and left arms, despite my plea for him to stop it, as he spoke into his madness; 'Because my soldiers chose to fight those battle. That's how I see it. But for them, for those who die, if I could do anything for them, it would be victory. I will continue winning for them even if it means that I'll sacrifce myself for my dreams. The realization of my own dreams... depend on the corpse on my soldiers. It's a dream soaked in blood and yet I feel no sadness or guilt. But... but... what I desire... so hard to reach. Even if I were to trade of the lives of thousand of soldiers... yet perverve my own life.' That was when I got into the water of the river and stop him as I told him; 'Enough... that's enough...' Stultus then around and put his hands on my hands before putting it on my shoulders as he spoke to me; 'It's nothing.' The Stultus that place his on my shoulders to calm down is the same Stultus... it was then that I pitied him... Stultus carried a huge weight on his shoulders in order to fulfill his dream. It's the foolish dream of a boy's willing to sacrifice his past."

Ruby was silent as she continue to listen while looking out of the cave. "But his dream is so pure and grand, we couldn't possibly fathom his burden. To call him a strong-willed person wouldn't be enough because a person with such a great plan must have something others don't. It's not just a strong will, Stultus has a strong will and the strength to see his will done. I want to be by his side. If he's willing to sacrifice anything for his dream, if his dreams means more battles, then I will become his sword."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, I did say that this will have a lot of wall texts like the last previous chapter, but at least there some line breaks, right? Right? Yeah, right. So i'm gonna do the next chapter of TGATW, which is chapter XXIV, and trust me, it will be short, unlike the last previous chapter because there many scene in chapter 23 of FMA, but they're unnecessary really.


	22. Prepared For Death Himself: Part 1

"War... war... war... so many have dead against the grimms. Fewer old faces with each battle, but this fight drew more soldiers to us. Soon, one day... i'll be one of the old faces and I grew to realized that Stultus trusted me. I wanted to be by his side, I wanted to make sure that his dream come true. I believed that his dream was reachable, I believed that... until the day you came along." Cask said. Ruby turn her eyes to the right as she remember the day she join the Band of Steels and what Stultus said before Cask continue to speak to her. "Remember? That day, what Stultus said to you on that hill? Those words... he's not the type to say such things easily. Stultus... has never said that to anyone. Never... until that day."

Cask look up at the ceiling with eyes of unhappiness. "I... was unhappy. I envied the person that could make Stultus says those words... and you're that person."

Ruby was silent as Cask continue to speak. "But still... I told myself that he wanted you as a asset to the Steels and a part of me still think that. But the thoughtful and calm Stultus get so worried if a problem involved you... as if... as if... Stultus trust you. But you're reckless, you fight without a care in the world if you die or not."

Ruby turn to look at her in confusion of what she is trying to say as she was shaking before Cask grab both of her shoulders and spoke to her in anger. "But the thing I can't forgive you is that you change other without even knowing it... YOU ALMOST DEAD AND YOU CAUSED ME TO SHOUT AT STULTUS! I CARE IF YOU DIED SOMEWHERE ON THIS ISLAND, BUT I CAN'T LET YOU DESTROYED THE STEELS AND STULTUS' DREAM! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

Ruby was silent of what she just heard before Cask started to shake violently as she cried as she silently whisper to Ruby. "I can't forgive you... because you change me and Stultus. What for? why... why must it be you? Why...?"

Ruby continue to be silent as she tried to find the right answer in her head before she heard something coming to the cave they were in and cause her to put Cask's head down, which cause to speak. "What are you do-"

"Shhh!" Ruby said as she shush Cask as she look out of the cave and when Cask look out as well, she saw 2 creeps and 1 beowolf coming to the cave. Ruby quickly took Crescent Rose and transform it into sniper before she aimed and fired, killing the 3 grimms in 3 shots. That was when Ruby spoke to Cask as she give something to her. "Hey. Medicine, take it. We can't rest here any more. We'll leave soon as it get dark."

Cask look at Ruby before she took her medicine.

* * *

 

_Later... that night..._

As the Cresent moon shine over the forest of Vytal, Ruby and Cask were walking through the forest as Cask try to keep up with Ruby as she breath heavily before she fell on the ground in exhaustion, which cause Ruby to ask her. "Are you ok, Cask?"

Cask look at Ruby before she got up and walk pass her as she told her. "It's nothing, let's go."

Ruby followed Cask as she was walking before she notice a black blurr and push Cask out of the way before she pull out Crescent Rose and transforming it into sniper mode before she aimed to the right and fired at it, revealing to be a small Stymhalian Birds, before she turn Crescent Rose into Scythe mode as she turn around to the left as she step in front of Cask. That was when a huge group of various grimm appear out of the forest and surround them. Cask was shock while Ruby just ask herself. "Woah... where did they all come from?"

Then... a 15-foot Wendigo-like grimm appear, which is probably the leader of the group that surround Ruby and Cask, which lead Ruby to ask Cask. "So... you want fight them?"

"What do you think?" Cask snark as she pull out her sword. The leader look at them before it signal the grimms to attack Ruby and Cask with a shriek. A Ursa Major then charged at them, which Ruby respond by swinging her scythe at the grimm... only for the Ursa Major that Ruby was attacking at to grab the tang of Crescent Rose and crush it with teeths, breaking Crescent Rose and shattered it into two pieces, this shock Ruby, who didn't react in time when the Ursa Major was about to attack. That was when Ruby notice a shine in the distance on the cliff before a saber, that was long as Ruby's height, sudden appear out of no where while it was spinning in the air before it beheaded the Ursa Major and strike the ground. Ruby was shock of what just happen, but didn't care about it as Crescent Rose is broken now and try to lift the massive sword up, but failed. Two huge beowolves then saw Ruby of what she trying to do as a opportunity before they charged at Ruby. Ruby thought in fear they not going to make it, that they will not only will not their family, but friends alive, which include her girlfriend Weiss. That was when something sudden something grew inside of Ruby's heart before she felt a sudden surge of strength into her body and manage to lift the sabre into the air before she swing it and kill the two huge beowolves with just one stroke of the sabre before she kill 3 Ursas with just one swing as well. Cask kill a Alpha beowolf by cutting off it's head with just one swing before she and Ruby goes back-to-back before Cask spoke to Ruby. "I didn't want to... hold you back."

"Me neither." Ruby said as the grimms of the forest has surround them with their numbers as they were fighting for their lives.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, the last part is based on the scene of chapter 43 of Berserk where Zodd throw his sword to Guts. Why did I added it in? Because... 1. It is so fucking badass. And 2. ... i'm not going to adept 'The Battle of Doldrey' parters because i'm going to skip over them and head to chapter 45, and they're not important in this story, and it save me alot of time of finishing this arc.


	23. Prepared For Death Himself: Part 2

Ruby, who was holding a huge sabre, and Cask, who was holding her short swords, were back to back as they were surrounded by the grimm. 3 Boarbatusks charged at them as they rolled at high speed, but Ruby killed easily all 3 of them with just a single swing with the huge sabre before 3 Ursa Majors charged at her, but Ruby jumped into the air and cut the middle Ursa Majors down in a vertical cut before she easily cut off the heads of the other 2 Ursa Majors with just a single swing with the huge sabre. A Beowolf charged at Cask, but she stab the Beowolf in the neck with her short sword before she use her dagger to stab a Creep in the neck as well before she knock into Ruby's back and turn to see her as she was breath heavily again while they were surrounded by the grimms. While they were fighting the surrounding grimms, the Wendigo grimm made a loud growling noise, that was when a Hvitur Ridari, a grimm that is fused with a armor, appear and it is shorter, at around 8 feet tall, and stocker than the Wendigo grimm and was equip with a morning star-type flail in the right hand and a shield with 3 spikes coming out of the right side in the left hand. The Wendigo grimm growl again to give it the order to attack. The Hvitur Ridari (Flail) charge at them while swinging it's flail uncontrollable as it smashed some trees and rocks, showcasing it's strength. It cause Cask to wonder in thought. ' _Too strong. My sword would break if I block it directly, but... in my condition... I can't dodge it. What should I do?_ '

Ruby see what Cask was thinking as she was breathing heavily and she eyed at the Hvitur Ridari (Flail) as her eye were filled with determination. The Hvitur Ridari (Flail) then threw it's flail at Ruby, which cause Cask to yelled. "RUBY!!!"

Ruby just took a single breath... and swung the huge sabre at the same time as the flail was about to hit, hitting the flail with the huge sabre and deflected back into a few grimms. Cask just dropped her jaw to the ground of what she just saw of what Ruby just did before she shouted. "YOU DEFLECTED IT?!!"

The Hvitur Ridari (Flail) threw it's flails at Ruby several times, but everytimes, Ruby just block the hit with just the huge sabre. Cask then notice something is wrong as she thought about it. ' _Ruby can dodge those attack easily. She doesn't have to block them directly... it is because... of me?_ '

"HEY!" Ruby yelled at Cask, which snap her out of her thought.

"EH?"

"I'll create chance for you to escape through the forest." Ruby told Cask as she was prepare for it.

"But the-"

Cask was then interrupted when the Hvitur Ridari (Flail) swung it's flail at Ruby. With all her strength, she swung the massive sabre at the flail and destroyed it, shattering it into many pieces, before she dash at Hvitur Ridari (Flail) and swing the sabre, which carve through the heavy armor of the grimm and killing it in just one stroke. That was when Ruby shouted at Cask. "NOW!! Don't just day dream, GET MOVING CASK!!!"

"Bu-but-"

"What are you waiting for?! GO NOW!!" Ruby yelled.

"No, I can't go alone... I... I CAN'T DO THAT!!"

The Wendigo grimm notice Cask and sent a few beowolves at her, but Ruby use her speed semblance and killed them with a single swing. That was when Ruby spoke to Cask. "Just go, Cask. As i'm not the type to run away to protect the people I care about. Just like you said... i'm only happy when i'm swing or shooting a weapon. ... It is good... for you to die in a place like this? Will... will this place be the place you die? Is your hope useless now?"

Cask was silent as Ruby continue to speak to her. "A weapon... must be held at the handle. Go back. Go back to the owner of the weapon... go back to Stultus.

When Ruby said that, the swarm of grimm came charging at them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, there is a bit of change, but it still the same! Other than that... I got nothing...


	24. Prepared For Death Himself: Part 3

Ruby was standing as the swarm of grimm come charging at her. Then... she charged at them before she swing the huge sabre and easily kill a couple of grimm in one swing, which cause the other grimms to topple over other grimms while she yelled at Cask. "DON'T WASTE TIME, GET GOING NOW!! HURRY UP!!"

Cask hesitated before she turn around to run, but before she could, she shout at Ruby. "I'll bring back a rescue team! Wait for me... and don't die!!"

Ruby smirk as Cask ran. The Wendigo grimm let out a shriekm ordering them to attack Ruby. Ruby just joke at this. "Chasing a lady's ass... you guys are greedy."

A couple of beowolves come charging at her, but Ruby kill them with just one swing with the huge sabre. Ruby then kill another couple of grimms in one swing. The rest of the grimms were growling at her while she was thinking as she joked in her own thought. ' _Maybe I should leave... i'm getting bored..._ '

Then... the massive numbers of grimm come charging at her as Ruby charged at them as well as she prepare to face them with the giant saber in both of her hands.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the other parts of the forest..._

Cask was running through the forest at the fastest speed she can manage before she trip over a root of a tree, causing her to stumble for a bit before she use another tree as support. That was when she notice 4 or 5 familier silhouette in the shadow of the forest as they chasing her as she recongize them as they were grimms while she was thinking. ' _Couple of grimms behind me... 4 of them- no, 5 of them._ '

Cask then quickly ran for it. As Cask ran through the forest, a Creep was on a rock before it jump off and attempt to attack her, but Cask then swing her sword and kill it by cutting off it's head. Cask then notice a Beowolf was behind her before she kill it by stabbing it in the neck with her sword. She kept on running as she breathing heavily and sweating a lot.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back where Ruby is..._

Ruby swing the giant saber at a King Taijitu, cutting it's two heads off with one swing, killing it, before she swing at 3 Ursa Majors at, killing them with one swing. A large Deathstalker push it way through the swarm and charged at Ruby before it attempt to use it's stringer to kill her. Only for Ruby to cut off the stringer with the giant saber and trust it through the Deathstalker's prosoma before cleaving through the body in half, killing it. Ruby see the grimm are continuing to ganging up on her as she was slashing them.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back where Cask is..._

Cask feel her body getting weaker and weaker as she ran through the forest. ' _I... can't go on._ '

Cask then stumble forward as she fell to the ground in exhaustion. ' _Can't run anymore..._ '

That was when a Beowolf loom over her, but Cask was able to turn her body around as slash the Beowolf's neck with her sword, killing it. She saw a Mini-Deathstalker, along with two another beowolves, before the Mini-Deathstalker jumped on her and keep her down while it's left pincher of holding Cask's hand from keeping her to grab her sword. She tried to move her arm as she tried to escape from the Mini-Deathstalker's left pincher's grasp, but she has no luck, which cause Cask to think as she cried to herself. ' _Again... I can't still escape... why? My arm has no strength left at all._ '

That was when Cask remember what Ruby has said to her before she ran to get help. ' _A place like this? Would this shitty place... be the place you die? Go back... go back to the owner of the sword..._ '

Cask then use her free left hand to grab a broken branch on the ground and stab the Mini-Deathstalker in the promsoma where the eye is located, causing it to shriek in pain. Cask dash for her sword as the two Beowolves were growling as they prepare to kill her. That was when gunshot were heard before one of the two beowolves was riddle with bullets, which cause Cask to turn around to see it is Edward with a couple of soldiers with machine guns with him as he spoke to the remaining beowolf. "STOP!!! She is our only flower. You'll pay a high price for what you've done."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I like short chapter like these. Because they're so easy to write, that's way. Anyway, the RWBY: BERSERK chapters and TGATW will possible slow down as i'm not quite sure yet.


	25. Survival

Ruby was breathing heavily as she was bleeding badly in certain areas. A Ursa Major attempt to crushed her with it's weight, but Ruby cut off it's head with the giant saber before it could do it, killing it. Ruby see that there are still various grimms surrounding her as dead bodies of various grimms were litter around Ruby as she spoke to them. "It'll be dawn before I finished decapitating all of you."  
The grimms took no interest in her words as 6 beowolves surround her and cut some wounds on her neck, shoulder, and leg before she killed 3 of them before she went on the other 3 as she thought to herself. ' _What am I doing... in a place like this? Am I risking my own life... for Cask? ... No, probably not._ '

Ruby then dash toward a grimm and cut it's heads in half. ' _Right now... I don't have time to think about this._ '

Ruby block a beowolf's attack with the giant saber before she killed it. ' _All I can do now is to think of how to swing this giant saber. How to kill. That's all. All my thought slowly fades away and leave only... the rhytem of my heart._ '

Ruby slipped into darkness as she can now only heard her heart beating.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Cask is at..._

One of the beowolves was then riddles with bullets when they fired on it with their machine guns, killing it. Edward spoke to Cask. "My sincerest apologies for making you wait so long. It took us forever to convice those idiot generals."

Cask suddenly felt a bit dizzy and fell to the ground before Edward caught her. 'Oh, hey!"

"Hurry up..."

'Eh?"

"She's... Ruby is... please hurry!!!"

"Ruby? What happened?" Edward ask in confusion.

"This way!" Cask said.

"Hey!" Edward said before he order someone. "Someone help support her!"

"I DON'T NEED TO!" Cask yelled at Edward before she told him. "To let me escape- Ruby- she stayed and fought them alone. We must hurry!"

Edward was silent before he told his mens. "Ok. Let's go!"

Edward's men quickly followed them as Cask run through the forest as she was in thought. ' _I hope we make it in time... I hope we make it in time!_ ' __

* * *

_Later... in the dawn..._

They run through the forest until they got to where Ruby is as Cask shouted. "This is it!"

They were shocked as they see various dead bodies of various grimms laying around the forest floor as they were evaporizing into the air. They walk among the dead and evaporizing bodies of the grimms as Edward spoke. "Amazing... it's unbelievable... hundred and hundred of grimms... did Ruby killed all these grimms?"

Cask look around with a worry expression on her face before she saw Ruby. There, Ruby was leaning against the tree with the giant saber in her left hand. Which cause Cask to shout as she ran toward Ruby. "RUBY!"

Cask look at Ruby's body before she shook her. "RUBY!!"

"She's probably dead." One of the soldiers suggest.

"HEY!!!"

"You're too loud, Cask." Ruby finally spoke to her as she come out of her unconscious state as she put her hands on Cask's shoulders while she give her usual dorky smile. "And don't shake me. It kind of hurts when you shake me..."

"RUBY!!!" Cask shouted with joy as Edward smiled at it while the other soldiers were just out right confused. Edward put Ruby's left arm around his shoulders as Cask told her. "Come on, let get you to a medic."

As Edward carry Ruby with his shoulder, she turn her head around to look back at the giant saber, still leaning on the tree, as she wonder about it as she notice the artstyle on the giant saber's grip. ' _It can't have been..._ '

Unknown to them, a Goliath was watching them from the distance on top of a cliff facing the forest... as Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng was watching them as well until he snorted and he order the Goliath to move with a few taps on it's head with Yuè Shí. "Let's go."

Goliath turn away from the forest as it walk. Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng then spoke to himself as the Goliath was walking. "Soon, little wolf... you will soon fall... and the descent of the god is close..."

Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng said nothing else as he and the Goliath walk into the sun rise.

* * *

 

_Later... at the camp of the Band of Steels..._

"Move people!" Cask shouted as she help the medic, who were carrying Ruby on a stretcher, as they moved through the crowd of soldiers.

"Out of our way!"

"It's an emercency!"

"Are they returning?" Hákon asked himself.

"That bitch is still not dead yet?" Douglas said in an annoyed tone of voice. "What a die hard."

"Alright... let me walk myself instead." Ruby said in a embarrassed tone of voice as she was being carryed on a stretcher. "It's embarrassing..."

"Don't move." Cask told Ruby. "The wound might reopen..."

Cask was silent as they went into the tent. Several people watch from the enterance of the tent, with Cask, Steve, and Hákon watching as the medic put bandages on Ruby and stitched her open wounds, which she complaints. "Thats hurts... Hey! I'm not a piece of clothing! Be careful with that!"

"Stop it..." The doctor said as Ruby push his face away with her hand. He snark at this. "In this condition and you're still making trouble?"

After the medic has finished with bandaging and stitching Ruby, the lead doctor spoke to the four. "A normal persons would have fainted by now if she wasn't a hunter, who don't faints easily."

"How is she?" Edward asked.

"She's a tough one, so she won't die easily." The lead doctor said. "But she must stay still for now. This will be her last fight for a while now."

Cask was surprised by this before Ruby joked. "Are you nuts? If i'll have to crawl... i'll join the next fight!"

"Are you crazy? I can't guarantee that you'll live." The lead doctor said.

"Guarantee my life? I've never seen a fight like this!" Ruby said as she joked around.

"Well, I won't be responsible for your death. Do whatever you want." The doctor said before he left the tent.

"Well, at least you two are back safely." Edward said.

' _You called this safe?_ ' Ruby wonder.

"What about Stultus?" Edward ask Steve.

"Stultus went to meet with main army this morning." Steve said as he told Edward. "He won't be back till tomorrow."

"Oh..."

Ruby then silently noticed Cask's sadden, yet calm look on her face.

* * *

 

_Later... that night..._

As the Band of Steels were having a feast, Cask's remaining members of her squadron spoke to their boss.

"We were worried about what happen to you."

"We're so glad you're back."

"Sorry for making you guys worried about me." Cask said to them.

"Stultus should've stayed for this... such a cold heart."

"Hey!"

As they were talking, Cask think back of when Ruby told Cask to go back to Stultus. That was when Edward called to her. "Hey Cask! Can you come with me?"

Cask then followed Edward for a bit before she ask him. "What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you something." Edward said before he told Cask. "When Stultus order us to find you guys, the other generals disagreed with him, but Stultus state firmly: 'Those two are crucial to the Steels, we can't afford to lose them."

"Stultus said that?" Cask aksed.

"Yes, I was amazed by those words of his." Edward said. "Honestly, I envy you."

Edward then notice Cask shredding a single tear, which she wrap away with one of her finger, as it made him smile before he spoke to her as he throw her a bag of something. "And this... give it to the hero."

Cask then open the bag and see it was dust. "Dust?"

"When I worked in a wandering circus, there was an fairy." Edward told Cask as he recount his story to her. "He was very kind... he give it to me when I was wounded. It's fairy dust."

"An fairy? Really?"

"Yup, nowadays, no one really believe them, but they are real." Edward told Cask. "Believe it or not, this dust work like charm. It's saved my life several times... that's all left of it."

"Such a preicious thing..."

"Just one bag of medicine in exchange for Ruby's life, I think it's fair." Edward said as smile at her. Cask was silently before she head back to camp as she thanked Edward.

"Thank you... Edward..."

Edward just smile at her as he thought. ' _She seems a lot more softer..._ '

Cask ran though the camp to see where Ruby was before she stop and see Ruby was on top of a hill as she was sitting on a rock under a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now done. So first off... I am not going to adapt the Doldrey chapter parts, Period. Now then... i'm not going write the A/N in the next chapter tomorrow because it going to be the last chapter before I put the series on hiatus for a bit to create 3 fics i'm planning on creating. So it will be back on, uuuhhhh... tuesday or wednesday.


	26. Campfire of Dreams

Ruby was sitting on a rock under a tree with Crescent Rose, now repaired, as she look at the nightsky in thought. Ruby then heard somebody walking toward her and turn her head to the right, seeing that it was Cask, walking up to her, with a bag in her hands, before she ask her. "Why aren't you resting? This isn't good for you."

"My whole body has been aching a lot, i'd rather be out in this nice breeze." Ruby said. Cask was silent before she unwrap the bag. Ruby then notice that she is unwrapping her bandage on her right arm, which Ruby is suprised by that, before Cask told her.

"Hey! Don't move." Cask said before she put a tiny speck of fairy dust on her right arm, which surprised Ruby again.

' _The pain is going away..._ ' Ruby thought before she ask Cask. "What is this stuff?"

"Edward gave it to me. He said it's a magic medicine." Cask explain as she put a few more speck of fairy dust on Ruby's wounds. "Now turn around."

Cask was silent as she finished with the last of Ruby's wounds before Ruby spoke to her. "You don't have to thank me like this."

"Eh?"

"I just didn't do it for you. I just like to face my enemies rather than run away from them and protect those I care as I can from them." Ruby said.

"Just because you like to protect them. You kille more than like possibly 500 grimms or less in just a single fight." Cask said. Ruby and Cask look at each other before Ruby just sighed as she spoke.

"Yeah... you know, I think I've regain my memories after we fall from that cliff, but to be honest, at that I realized..." Ruby said before she stop and take a breath before she continue to speak to Cask. "I can't compare to you. Sure, I killed 500 grimms, but..."  
Cask was silent as Ruby continue to speak to her. "And not only you, but Stultus too. You both hold on to something, gambling with your lives. It's amazed me. I can't compare to you guys, I kill grimms just for the sake of protecting people... everyday, hundreds, thousand, etc..."

"Ruby..."

"Nice views, huh?"

"Eh?"

"Fido, he's my second in command. He says he never regret joining the Steels, but if this fight against the grimms ever stop for now, he'll use his saving to open a small store in Esmeralda City, but he doesn't have a face of a merchant." Ruby explain to Cask, who was confused of why Ruby is explaining it to her. "Nikol proposed to a girl, but was refused because he's just a mercenary. He tried so hard now, hoping to become a officer so he proposed again, but the battlefield is a dangerous place... Looking from up here, it's as if each small flame were a small dream for each person. A Bonfire of dreams... don't they?"

"You talk so pretty... like a princess." Cask said.

"Heh, sorry." Ruby said.

"But it's true. It's a gathering of each person's small flame." Cask said. "A small flame is easily put out, but... if you joined a bigger flame."

"That flame is Stultus." Ruby finished. Cask was silent before Ruby spoke. "But... there's no flame for me here. I... i'm just... a temporary vistor... taking comfort from the flame."

Ruby then put out Crescent Rose and she transformed her weapon into Scythe mode before she spoke as a shooting star was seen. "Before joining the Steels... no matter how seriously bad the battle was... I was able to survive. Just like this time. I'm... confident that with Crescent Rose, my sweetheart... i'll survive any battle. It's been true so far. But... that doesn't mean anything. I never taught myself anything but the hunter and hunting grimms to protect grimms. I realized it most that clearly when i'm in battle... I only have my sweetheart. I didn't want to die... because I wasn't really to die yet and I still have the ability to swing and shoot my sweetheart. I can survived any battle."

"Ruby... you..."

"Sorry for boring you. I did all the talking..." Ruby said as she got up and look at the campfires before she look at Cask. "... Why am I telling you these things? I feel like a idiot."

"Same here." Cask said. Both Ruby and Cask were silent to each other... before they laughs to each other. They laugh until they calm down. When she and Cask calm down, Ruby turn and walk back, only for Cask to ask her when she realized something. "Ruby... are you thinking of leaving the Steels?"

Ruby was silent before she told her. "I told you. I'll stay till the grimm are mostly gone from Vytal Island."  
"But what about after it?" Cask asked.

"... Honestly, i'm still thinking about that." Ruby said.

"CASK! RUBY!" Hákon shouted as he ran toward them with Steve following before he told the two girls something. "Stultus' back! He heard that you two got back safely... so he's back a day early!"

Cask was surprised by that news and look at Ruby, who just look at Cask and smile at her.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at the Steels' camp..._

As Stultus walk through the camp, the soldiers came to him and talk to him as they cheer for their leader's return before Ruby and Cask were walking toward Stultus, which he notice and smile at them as they walk toward him as Ruby spoke one word. "Yo."

Ruby notice Cask sweating before she spoke to Stultus, which he notice, as she talk to him about it. "I'm sorry, Stultus. Everyone has to deal with a mess because of me. Pushing myself when I wasn't well and going to the front was my mistake. Doing so exposed my soldier of my squadron to dangerous. Not just them, either. Ruby and her raiders, too. I'm not quadified to be a commander!! Whatever punishment you-"

Ruby just blankly look at Cask and silently exasperated at this... before she spank right on Cask's ass and done the deed for Stultus, which cause Cask to yelp in surprise and jump into Stultus' arms, which made him surprised. Cask then turn to yelled at Ruby.

"Wha-what was that for, jerk?!" Cask yelled in an anger tone of voice at Ruby for doing that to her before she quickly noticed she was in Stultus' arms.

"Welcome back." Stultus said. Cask look at him before she blush intensely and jump off of Stultus' arms as he blankly look while the others laugh at this. Ruby smiled at this before she turn around and walked with her raiding squad.

"Come on, let's toss one in the back." Ruby told her squad.

"Uh... are you sure you're really up to it, captain?" Fido asked.

"The cherry wine will disinfect me. But hey, who cares? Let just celebrate the 500 grimms kill, huh?" Ruby said. Cask watch them as they walk away.

"What's wrong?" Stultus ask, noticing that Cask was staring.

"Eh? Oh, it's nothing." Cask said before she look back at Ruby as she think back of what she told her. ' _Was she... serious?_ '

Cask look at Ruby as she talk and walk with her raiding squad as they were going to get drunk tonight to celebrated her achievement.

 


	27. Triumphant Return

During the night of the Waxing Crescent moon, there were 8 nobles and politicians that were cover with black cloaks as spoke to each other in an unused castle that was very far outside of Esmeralda city.

"Stultus has been successful over the months since he appeared in Vytal Island."  
"That bastard's just way too ambitious! He keeps going on so arrogantly without realizing his standing! What's worst! Now he will no doubt even get involved in our internal politics! How can we entrust the government of this island to a freshling knight who knows only wars?!"

"But he has immense popularity with the people right now. He is also very well trusted by his majesty, the Archduke...!"

"According to my sources, his majesty is going to reward the Band of Steels by making him a general..."

"WHAT?!" They shouted at one of the noble who told them.

"I-is this true, mister-?!"

"Yes. This information comes from a reliable source." He answered.  
"This is unbelievable!!"

"Then he will be sure to have great influence over the island's politics!!"  
"Then this means..."

"He lacked a bit of discretion to survive in this castle." Voltaire, reveal to be the one who the heard the information, said with his trademark closed eyes and smile on his face.

"But Voltaire... how we will..."

Voltaire then pull out a small bottle out of his cloak and hold it in the air in his fingers as he told them. "This is antialis... It's an instantly lethal poison that can killed anyone. If we were to put this into his wine-cup during the victory celebration dance party."

"But this will this be ok? If, by some chance, our plan is exposed..."  
"Don't worry. Even if there was a mistake, that will not happen to us. To begin with, we will not directly interfere." Voltaire said in a cheerful tone of voice with his trademark smile on his face.

"But..."

"Don't worry." One of the them, the other turn to look at her as she was reveal to be none other than the Archduchess of Vytal herself, who was wearing a black cloak like the rest of them, as she spoke to them. "Even if something like that were to happen, we shall take care of it discreetly. This is a promise."

"Then..."

"If her highness herself say so, then we have nothing to fear!"

"Hear this. Not only does this plan deal with with threat that man poses to your position, but also does it pluck that white louse from the lionic body of this island before the harm to our government is widened." The Archduchess said as she give the speech to the politicians and the nobles in the room of the castle. "We cannont let a low life like that young man, who's own lineage is unknown to us, trample over the long history of Vytal! It's all for the island and the just cause!"

"Certainly..."

"Above all, we're patriot of this island!"

While everyone was talking, Voltaire just continue to smile and, unknown to them, open one of his amber eyes as he thought to himself. ' _What a bunch of idiots. That idiotic information I received that the Archduchess of Vytal was cheating on his majesty with his younger brother, General Julius, was top sercet. I was correct to spread rumors that Stultus had plotted Julius' death. To think she'd become the leader of this idiotic plot... hehe, this is too easy and it is amusing to see it in action. Everyting is going to plan..._ '

Voltaire then closed his eyes and look at the Archduchess as she was silent as she is deep in thought while she remember. ' _Julius... his majesty was a good archduke, but not a good husband. He had to bear the burdening of ruling this island. So he didn't have time of being with one of his family as just a man. ... No, it might just because of his grief over losing his own previous wife, the previous queen, said to be the one woman he ever loved and will ever loved for good... Just like his majesty, I too have over the years fulfilled my duties as a public queen. What everyone on this island desired from me, having married into this island, was not a bride for the archduke, but a archduchess of Vytal Island, and that was my husband also saw me. I did not give that man my body out of love. To a woman, searching for a meaning alone in this new island. The rock walls and marble floors were too cold. It was not much by feelings... as with burning apetite that I gave him my body. But now that I've lost him, I understand for the first time how much more than any feelings the wrath of his skin meant to me... I was in love with him. I won't forgive Stultus. I will have my vengeance on him, not as a archduchess of Vytal island... but as a single woman!_ '

"Well then, everyone. As a proof of our mutual patriotism..." Voltaire said with his trademark smile as he pull out a document. "Place your seals on this document..."

* * *

 

_Later... in the following morning..._

The people of the city of Esmeralda city cheer as the Stulus' humvee as the 8X8 AI controlled double-decker APCs followed him. They cheer on the Band of Steels for their recent battle as they shouted Stultus' name. Edward was amazed by this as he was on top of the front top roof of the APC he was riding in. "Ooh, incredible! I didn't know there were this many peoples of both humans and faunus in Esmeralda city!"

Douglas made various poses on top of his APC while hearing the cheers of the people as one of his soldier wonder 'what's he doing?'. Somebody threw a bunch of flower at Hákon. A couple of children were following Steve on top of his APC while they were being chase by a police officer. A couple of womens shouted at Cask in enjoy, which embarrassed her. ' _I can't this anymore..._ '

"Look, the Raid Squadron!!"

"The strongest squard in the Band of Steels!!"

The Raid squad's APC dove by the crowd of people who were cheering by the street while the leader of the squad itself, Ruby Rose, was inside of APC as she was nervious about crowds of people after all and was deep in thought. Fido then spoke to her as he stared outside of the APC. "Woo! This is incredible! We've never have a welcoming like this before this great after any victory!! How about it leader? Why don't you go outside? You're one of the heros of this band after all! ... Leader?"

"Huh?" Ruby said, after she was snap from her deep thoughts.

"What's the matter? Something is on your mind?"

"Nah. Just nobody would've believe this months ago." Ruby said.

"That's for sure!"

' _Nobody except for him_.' Ruby thought as she remember back what Stultus has told her those months ago as she spoke to herself. "... He's incredible... really..."  
"OOOH! Here they come!" One of the maid told Princess Charlotte. "Hurry, princess!"

"Stultus is so popular! The women are so excited! But how dare they get so closed and get to be familiar to him! OOH!" Princess Charlotte complaints.

"Princess, stand still, your dress..."

"AAAH, hurry!" Princess Charlotte told them. They finished with Charlotte's dress and one of them hold the mirror to the princess before she asked them. "Doesn't it look weird?"

"It suits you fine!"

"It's the fifth one, princess."

"Hurry, they're going!"

"EH?! Wait up!" Princess Charlotte shouted as she dashed toward the balcony. The maids spoke to each others.

"The princess is so suddenly cheery."  
"She hardly ate after the Band of Steels left..."

Princess Charlotte look out from the balcony as she see Stultus riding in his personal humvee and shouted at him. "STULTUS~!"

Charlotte noticed that Stultus didn't heard her shout as her favorite maid told her. "It can't be helped with all those noise... you'll have to wait until celebration."

Charlotte just sighed to herself. The Archduchess of Vytal island was also watching before she ask one of her followers. "How goes the plan?"

"All is complete."

"All has gone well. By daybreak... let us raise a banquet of his death." Archduchess said. That was when a messenger came into the room.

"Mister Voltaire!"

"What is it?" Voltaire asked.

"This is for you, Mister Voltaire."

"A letter? From who could it be..." Voltaire asked himself.

"The sender is unknown. I received from a servant, so I don't know either."

Voltaire open the letter and read it. He open his eyes and soon his lips turn into a smirk as he softly chuckle to himself. Which the Archduchess notice before she ask him. "What is it, Mister Voltaire?"

"Oh, nothing." Voltaire said in his usual cheerful tone of voice with his eyes closed and showing his trademark smile as he told her. "Just some minor happen. Sorry, but I have to leave for it. Later then."

Voltaire smile to himself as he walking while his eye were wide open now as he was in deep of his own thoughts. ' _Hehehehe... everything is going according to plan._ '

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! This story is back! But i'm only going to make about 8 chapters before I put it on hiatus again. Anyways, after I put it on hiatus after finishing the 8 chapters, i'm going to do a two-parter story and a fic (possible porn, which you know that means).


	28. Moment of Glory

The nobles and politicians of Vytal island were dancing with some each other in the ball room before the Band of Steels enter the room, which cause some of them to talk.

"Oooh, look! It's Stultus!"

"It's the troupe from the Band of Steels!"

"The Stars of Victories."

"The Guardians of Vytal Island."

Stultus, Cask, Hákon, Steve, Edward, and Doulgas were in their ball clothings, with Ruby no where in sight as she didn't want to go, as they walked through the crowds of the politicians and nobles before Edward spoke. "I see, so this is where the money from the people's taxes go."

"Sheesh." Cask said, as she agree with Edward.

"Hey! Out with the chest and look sharp or they'll laugh at us!" Douglas told them. "But it's like... you know, we've finally reached this far!"

"That's true. For us to be standing somewhere i'd never heard of outside of fairy tales... it's like a dream." Hákon said to them. "If I hadn't met the Band of Steels... if I hadn't met Stultus, I probably wouldn't have been surrounded by nobles and politicians in a castle's grand hall like this even in my own dreams."

"Yep... certainly." Edward said. Cask silently stare at Stultus before a couple of ladies came rushing to him as they shouted his name as the rest have a blank look on their faces.

"STULTUS!"

Stultus was soon swarm and was surrounding by large amount of ladies as they spoke to him.

"Welcome back!"

"I'm glad you're safe!"

"I've been worried so!"

"I hear the Band of Steels has been active again! Please tell me!"

"Will you dance with me?"

"With me too!"

"Will not savage talk of battle bore you ladies?" Stultus asked with a smile on his face.

"Not at all, it's so exciting!"

"He's used to it." Edward comment.

"Incredible." Hákon said.

"Sheesh! Send at least one over here!" Douglas cried in complaint. But just like a wish that has been granted, a couple of ladies of noble and politicians surrounded them before they made some comments about them.

"You're the leaders of the Band of Steels, right?"

"You must be strong!"

"Well, actually, uhhh..." Douglas said as he flirt with them, which give Hákon a worried look on his face. Some of the ladies swarm Cask as they make some comment about her.

"It's you, right? The friend of the raid leader who kill grimms with one swing!"

"Yeah?" Cask answered as she was feeling nervious.

"Wow!"

"I heard she also kill a 1000 grimms alone!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah..." Cask answered again.

"Unbelievable!"

"Which one is the strongest in the Band of Steels, the raid leader or Stultus?"

Cask was feeling way too nervious and left them as she told them while she walk away from them to find Ruby and talk to her. "You guys take care of it... i'm gonna go find Ruby."

"Ooh! Leave it to us!" Douglas said happily as he waved his hat around in the air as he was too happy to do it.

"No fair, Cask!" Hákon said as his cheek was being pinched by one of the ladies.

"Cute!"

Steve was nervious as the ladies swarm him.

"Wow, what muscle!"

"Let me touch it!"

Douglas, however, was taking in strides with joy from being surrounded with the ladies as he lied to the ladies. "Well, I was the one who taught to fight... beside he's bi."

"Oh..."

As Stultus was talking to the ladies, a few noble envy him as they look of what he doing.

"Hmph."

"He's living up to it."

A pair of Generals of Vytal, named Tora and Ryū, saw them as they spoke to each other. 

"They're not really calm." Ryū said.

"Indeed." Tora said. "But now, even the generals of Vytal will have to admit it. The prowess of the Band of Steels. Since they fulfilled the wish of our island home so easily."

"But he had the best guard himself. Raban-dono has a certain foresight." Ryū said.

"That's my line." Tora said.

"You speak like that certain minor noble, General Tora. But still... however, that will probably become necessary from now on. Now that is over, I wished the peace will continue forever, but..." Ryū said with a hesitate in his voice. "In this wide and wild world of Remnant, for the good and the bad, even warriors like us or the hunters who only knows how to swing or shoot have to learn how to live in this quite dazzling castle. And i'm afraid that same goes for the one who brought the peace himself. He stand out too much to live peacefully in this castle. The stronger the light, the thicker the shadows falls."

Voltaire was just chillaxing on a sofa like a boss while Cask was speaking to some nobles and some politicians before she head toward the doors to the balcony, but then she accidentally trip on her heels, but Voltaire easily caught before she fall as he told her. "Please be more careful, lady."

"Okay and thank you very much." Cask told him before she walk toward doors to the balcony, but unknown to her, Voltaire chuckle softly at this.

"Everything is going according to plan, indeed."

Edward then saw Cask going to the door of the balcony while Hákon was being pinched on the cheeks by more ladies and he wonder what is going on.

When Cask walk out on the balcony, she saw Ruby laying on the balustrade of the balcony, looking at the stars and the moon, before she turn her head and see Cask. "Hey."  
"Hey, Ruby. I thought you didn't want to come to the party?"

"I didn't, I just came to talk to you."

"Me too." Cask said before she sit down on the stone-made bench as she breath in hotness. "Huuuuuh. I can't dress with that, i'd rather prefer to swing a sword or shoot a gun."

"I agree with you." Ruby said before she joked with Cask. "Cask, the orge sister, is fluttering about in a dress like this!"

"I'm no orge! I just dress like a man because it's easier to move! It's not because I prefer male clothing or anything!" Cask said as she was blushing like the tsundere she is before she told Ruby. "But... I just can't used to it. With all this bare skin, I feel like i'll catch a cold. I haven't worn a dress for years and I have all these muscle like this... it's weird, right...?"

"Not at all, you look pretty good." Ruby said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You look way better then those girls swarming Stultus." Ruby said. "So how about it? Why not go ask him to dance with you or something?"

"I-i can't. Not me." Cask said before she told Ruby. "I've only danced at my village's festival as a child... i'll just step on Stultus' foot."

Ruby smirked at that before Cask ask her.

"But what changed your mind, Ruby?" Cask asked. "You've never shown you face at a place like this before."

Ruby was silent as she look up at the half-moon of the night before she told Cask her answer. "... I figured I had to see myself."

"... Huh?"

"It's been 4 months since I met you guys... what have Stultus, you, and me have done in that short amount of time since then..." Ruby said. "How much he obtains and what he will try to obtains there after... I figured i'll see it for myself from here."

"Ruby..." Cask said. "So... you were serious? You won't changed your mind?"

Ruby was silent before she and Cask notice that the celebration for Stultus' recent victory as the Archduke of Vytal made an appearance himself.

"ALL HAIL HIS MAHESTY! THE ARCHDUKE OF VYTAL ISLAND!!"

The crowds of people roared with excitment inside of the castle as Ruby spoke to Cask. "So here's the sponsor."

"I'll head back over to the rest of the guys." Cask told Ruby.

"Sure." Ruby said. And with that, Cask head back inside while Ruby watch the event unfold from the inside of the castle as she watch it from outside while she was thinking. ' _There's also anothe reason why i'd shown up here tonight. It's so she and the rest of the Band of Steels... don't hear what's going to happen next... Stultus... aren't you a bit harsh?_ '

"First, I have good news for everyone here." The Archduke said as he begun his speech. "The attacks from grimm have decrease for now. I am also thankful from my heart that this trail is now over. That is truly worth a celebration. It is time that we rebuild this island that has been consumed by the Creatures of Grimms. Thereafter, we must use that power to make this island prosper." While the Archduke was giving his speech, Princess Charlotte look around in the ball room and saw Stultus in the middle of the crowd before she wave to him as her own father continue his speech. "As you all know, the achievements toward this was by the Band of Steels themselves, lead by Count Stultus. It might be a bit soon, but on this very rare and very happy occasion, I have something else to say about this. The day after tomorrow, at the war triumph decorations, I shall bestow Stultus and his Band of Steels with the highest rank in the Vytal island beside 'Archduke', the title of 'Duke'. Their formal titles will most likely be... General Duke Stultus Est and the Orders of the Steels. I also intend to give all current members in the band without exception the title of knight and peerage."

Everyone was in silent of what they just heard... until the crowds start clapping to them as they comments on it.

"General Duke Stultus Est!"

"Ooh, the Orders of the Steels!"

"Splendid!!"

"Marvelous...!!"

"GENERAL DUKE STULTUS EST!!"

Stultus was silent before he look out at the glass door and on the balcorny as he saw Ruby sitting right outside as she smile at him, which made him smiled as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter done. My best guess of when I finished this arc is around either in october or november is my best guess right now. But I'll put it on hiatus on the 4th so I can write the next story i'm going to uploaded on FF and A30.


	29. The Tombstone of Fire: Part 1

"THE ORDER OF THE STEEL!! GENERAL DUKE STULTUS EST!!"

Everyone in the ball, every man and women, both young and old, soon appulse for them before they all swarm around them, including Cask, as they talked to them. Cask was definity surprised at this. Stultus was talking to other peoples as Ruby was watching the event unfold inside of the ball room while she silently smile to herself at this before she left the party by jumping off of the balcony.

The few other noble and politician were shocked by this news. "Wh-WHAT?"

"I... I can hardy believe it!" Ryū said, as he and Tora couldn't hardy believe with their very own eyes.

"Oooh, incredible!" Princess Charlotte said cheerfully at this news as she clap her hands. The Archduchess, on the other hand, stare at Stultus as she is in thought.

' _Hmph. Your life will be soon over._ ' The Archduchess thought. ' _Enjoy that vision of glory while you still can!_ '

In the other side of the room, Voltiare and a few noble were watching this scene before one of them spoke to Voltaire. "I think it should be about time, Voltaire."

"Hmph? Oh, sorry, I just was in thought. But yes, it is time." Voltaire said. However, when nobody was looking, he give off his trademark smile as his eyes open as he knew... his plan was going accordingly.

The servents were giving out drinks to everyone and one of the servent look around to see and check that nobody was looking before he pull out the small bottle of antialis and put a few dips into Stultus' wine cup before he give it to him.

"Here you go, sir." The servent said.

"Thank you." Stultus said as he grab the cup with his right hand. Voltaire and the other smiled at this while servent quickly left the ball room in a hurry pace as their plan is going to succeed before the Archduke of Vytal spoke out loud.

"Let us toast to the birth of our new heros and to the future of Vytal Island!" The Archduke of Vytal spoke out loud to the guests. "CHEER!"

Edward was smiling as Douglas was laughing happily while Hákon and Steve cheer with their own glasses together as Cask was about to talk to Stultus when he drink his cup, only for him to drop it to the floor a few second later, which cause everyone to look, as Stultus collepse to the floor. Everyone was silent in shocked as Cask spoke. "Stu...ltus?"

There was no reply from appearance dead body of Stultus before Cask shouted. "STULTUS!!"

Some of the people in the ball room scream in horror as Princess Charlotte collepse from the shock, which cause her father to quickly hold his daughter while the Archduchess just smirk at this. "Charlotte!"

"Guards!" Ryū shouted as he give out orders to the security guards of the castle as they came in. "Close off the halls!"

"Don't let anyone out!!" Tora shout. Voltaire and the other nobles smile at their own plan succeeding while, unknown to them, Voltaire open his eyes. The members of the Band of Steels gather around the seemingly dead body of Stultus.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... outside of the castle and the city..._

The servent that put the poison in Stultus' cup was riding on his horse as fast as it can from the castle and into the grassland while he is entering the forest as he look back at the castle and smile at this as he spoke to himself. "That was easy! Even if I worked for 10 years, a guy like me could never even dream this kind of money! Now it's farewell to my job as a cleaner! If I ride from the city all night- huh?"

That was when he notice a man with his entire body covered by bandage like a mummy with only one eye and with a dark blue cloak before he swing his katana sword at servent and cut off his head easily like it was nothing as the body of the servent fell off of the horse. It was reveal to be the same assassin that killed Julius and Adonis before the figure disappear into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

The Archduchess and the other noble participate in the assassination of Stultus were at the old building they agree to meet at as they spoke to each other.

"Who would have thought it would have all gone well..."  
"It was almost too easy."

"This is all thank to you, Voltaire!"

"Well done!"

"Oh please, it was nothing really." Voltaire said cheerfully as he showed his trademark smile on his face.

"No, you really did well, Mister Voltaire." The Archduchess of Vytal said.

"Oh, i'm just flattered by that." Voltaire said.

"But we will be alright? If that waiter is by any chance going to flapping his mouth-"

"As for that, I've already took care of that. There's no need to worry about it." Voltaire told to them before he got up from his chair as he told them. "Now then, I had one of my underling prepared and he's already to report that it's been taken care of."  
"Oohh! Then..."

"You really carried this out well..."

"You're just waste being a mister!"

"Well then, i'll go check out the commotion." Voltaire said. And with that, he walk out of the room and closed the door behind. He give his trademark smile as he open his eyes, knewing that his plan is going as planned.

The noble and politicians back in the room then talk to each other.

"Now at last, our Vytal island army should be able to take back it's true status!"

"Yes, really..."

"A bunch of outsiders being appointed the Orders of the Steels..."

"Unbelievable! For them to rise like that..."

"We musn't let such a precedent be set!"

"After all... we of noble blood must be the ones to govern our kingdom."

"Letting it fall to the hand of a bunch of outsiders... what do they know about politics?!"

"We would be laughing stock at the other kingdoms." The Archduchess said to them. "I must thank you all."

"There's no need."  
"We were only here to guard her highnesses behind..."  
The Archduchess then sighed as she was calmly in thought. ' _Now he can rest in peace..._ '

That was when they notice smoke slipping through the wooden floor.

"Wh-what..."

"What's this smoke?"

"I can't get a connection from my scroll!"

One of them attempt to open the door, only to find it that it wasn't opening.

"Th-the door has been barred from the outside! It won't open!"

"What?!"

They attempt to burst through the door, but failed. That was when one of them grab a chair. "O-out of the way!"

When he smash the chair against the door, it exploded, killing 4 of them and causing the fire to spead in the room. "A-A fire?!"

"Wh-what is this?!" Archduchess shouted in confusion before she ran to the balcony of the old building and see that the entire old building was on fire. "Wh-what's happening?! How could-!!"

When the Archduchess see though the smoke, she saw Voltaire smiling at her with his very trademark smile before he spoke to her. "Hello."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is where the good is going to be in the next chapter after I finished the two chapter of TGATW. Also, there going to be a special chapter of TGATW.


	30. The Tombstone of Fire: Part 2

"VOLTAIRE?!!" The Archduchess of Vytal island shout in shocked on the balcony of the buring old building. "Wh-WHY?!"

"It is rather simple really, for me anyway. I only join your little idiotic conspiracy just for my own amusement." Voltiare said as he explained to her with his trademark smile and closed eyes. "I knew that you all hate Stultus, so in that way I can kill you all in one place by simply joining you idiotic plot and putting all of you into his building with no connection to get help. Killing two birds with one stone you would say, but I like I kill many birds with one stone. If I have to say my opinion, if I say so myself, is that all of you are idiots."

"SAVE ME!"

"SILENCE FOOL!!" Archduchess shouted at one of the noble.

"My, my." Voltaire said cheerfully as he simply taking it in with a sadist joy with his trademark smile and closed eyes as he spoke to them. "It would seems that you're all too accustomed to maneuvering everything from behind your desk. As me, i'm different from you as i'm willing to get up from my desk, fight head on, and get my hands dirty. Afterall, this is war. There is no spectator seat on a battlefield."

The nobles and politician notice the old building was collepsing from the flame of the fire as the Archduchess shouted. "DAMN YOU, VOLTAIRE!!"

"Many have." Voltaire said causally with his trademark smile as he tip his hat and turn his back before he walk away from the burning of the building itself. "Afterall, death on the battlefield doesn't separate royalty, nobles, or commoners, or high-class, middle-class, or low-class. Those defeated die."

The roof of the building then cave in on them, killing the rest of the noble and politicians, including the Archduchess of Vytal, as the building blaze through the night. Voltaire walk away from the burning building and walk down the stairs until he passby a statue on his right and spoke to the person who was hiding behind it. "Now that it's over... isn't that right, Stultus?"

Stultus was behind the statue all along as he was shaking in fear before Voltaire spoke to him with his trademark smile without even looking at his direction. "What's the matter? A great man like you shaking like that. I wonder why~?"

Voltaire then open his eyes as he spoke to Stultus. "Are you wondering why I given you wasn't actually poison, but actually is a secret mixture prepared to temporary make you look dead?"

Stultus was in shock of how he know of he's wondering about before Stultus asked Voltaire. "There... there is one thing that is bothering me..."

"Sure, blow it away."

"Is your ambition.. to become the Archduke of Vytal?" Stultus ask him. Voltaire was silent at first... before he laugh at that.

"Of course not~! If I wanted to do that, I would've done it years ago!" Voltaire laughed until he stop laughing. "But seriously through..."

Voltaire open his eyes to look at Stultus without moving his head. "I don't have any interest in noble as I only just see it as just a hindrance to me. I'll let you do your goal... as I have my own ambition. I also have find you quite useful in the moment we first met eye-to-eye."

Stultus realized in horror of what Voltaire is saying... he was in Voltaire in the moment they met. It isn't because of either his own personality, his intelligence, or his traits, no... it was because he was that _terrifying_. And his own ambition, despite Stultus' semblance, is so sercet and so ambiguous that he can't tell what it is and it is _terrifying_ to think of what it is his goal or his ambition he thinking behind his brain.

All Stultus could do is collepse in defeat in front of Voltaire himself as he couldn't think or say anything anymore. Voltaire was silent before he took the document of Stultus' assassination out of his and rip it to shed as he spoke cheerfully to Stultus with his trademark smile. "But let put the past behind us. Isn't friendship truely great?"

' _How... how he can laugh so innocently?!_ ' Stultus thought in a state of shock as he doesn't know if Voltaire is faking or not.

"You can go now." Voltaire said as he walk away. "You do have friends, right?"

* * *

 

_Later... somewhere else..._

"I see you have put the chemicals in the abandon building a week before quite perfectly." Voltaire told a bunch of mens in rag cloaks before he give them the money. "Good work. Here you rewards."

"Ooh!!"

"Incredible!!"

"If you need anything else done, just ask! We'd like to have a long relationship with you here after, sir."

"Of course we do." Voltaire said cheerfully to them with his trademark smile. And with that, the cloaked mens left... only to killed by a bunch of different grimms moment laters. Voltaire continue to smile at this before he open his as he look at the burning building as he spoke to himself. "Soon... the final piece will be unleash onto the world... and into my hands..."

Voltaire then let out spine-tingling and echoing laughter into the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now that what I called a 'burn'. Ah, the puns... so anyways. You figure out what is going right now and I did cut off the part where I feel it was unnecessary really. But then again, it's me. So what did you expect? But seriously... the sooner I finished the 4 remaining chapters, the better.


	31. One Snowy Night

When Stultus open the door, with Ruby standing behind wall while peaking out, everyone in the Band of Steels were shocked of what they are seeing when Cask spoke. "Stultus...?"  
Stultus smile at them before Cask leap into his arms and everyone, except for Douglas, rush to him as they greet him and were happy that he is alright and alive as well before they were soon talking to Stultus as Cask cried on his shoulders. "Stultus..."

"Cask, i'm sorry for making you worry about me." Stultus said.

"Since you fell down, Cask has been so quiet..." Hákon said as he wipe off the tears.

"... I'm sorry." Stultus said, with Cask looking at him with her tear-filled eyes. "You look nice in this dress."

Cask just continue to cried before she and Stultus hug each other embracely. Causing Hákon to cover his face and Steve was looking at the other direction while Fido was whistling. As the members of the Band of Steels were gather around Stultus, Ruby watched it from the door and smile at it before she left, walking into the night of the street.

A few days later... a funeral was held for the Archduchess of Vytal. It's that the death of the queen and the assassination attempt on Stultus' life was perpetrated either by the White Fang organzation... or by those who want to break the peace by killing them. There was much gossip within the palace. By the next morning... an unknown and unrecognizable corpse was found near a village who was thought to be behind all the schemes... but there not enough evidence to connect all the missing dots. The truth itself now... has faded into the darkness and shadows of mysteries.

* * *

 

_A week later..._

It was early November and, unusually, it's already snowing onto the island in the night and the snow itself is covering the castle in a blanket of pure white snows. In the garage room, while the raiding squad were sleeping in their room, Ruby grab her bag and put it and Crescent Rose behind her back. She turn her head around to look at her favorite motorcycle, Moondust, as she share so many fond memories with it as she smiled at it before she walk out and closed the door behind her. Cask woke up due to the cold and look out in the window when she saw it was already snowing.

' _It's snowing...?_ ' Cask thought. That was when she notice someone walking out in the snow while it was snowing outside. ' _Who's out walking down there this late at night?_ '

She quickly recongize that it was Ruby as she was walking in the snow falling night. ' _RUBY...?!_ '

Cask quickly got out of her room and run. She ran passed Edward, who has a look of confusion on his face, as she ran toward Ruby. She manage to catch up to Ruby before she call her name out. "Ruby!"

Ruby turn to look at Cask as she was breath heavily before she spoke to Ruby. "Ruby... are you... are you... really leaving?"

Ruby was just silent as she was breathing in the cold.

"Wait-wait a minute... althought we've quarrelled quite a bit, aren't we comrades?." Cask asked. "The Band of Steels just made it through a major obstacle, everything's about to start... and are you... going to..."

"I've already decide." Ruby said with a sadness on her look as she tries to keep a smile to her. "I... I can't be buried in Stultus' dream... if you could be together with either Stultus or even Edward, that'll be nice."

"But..."

"Hey." Edward said as he walk into their talk in the cold.

"Edward..."

"Can you come with me for a bit?" Edward ask Ruby. Ruby was just silent before she followed him, leaving Cask in the cold while she watch them go.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Ruby and Edward were at a bar and were drinking before Edward ask Ruby a question that has been made him curioys. "So... why you decide to leave the Band of Steels, Ruby?"

"Personally reasons..."

"Any you want to talk about to me?"

"If you can keep it a sercet as I do trust you as a friend."

"Sure thing." Edward said and he made zipping mouth motion before he ask. "So... why?"

"There two reasons..."

"One of which?"

"1. I don't want to keep Stultus down, as he had nothing, but he take his ambitions to... how should I say this? No... I think he has the confident to take on anything. That is why for him... he'd take himself to the top. That way for me... he doesn't want someone who is weak by his side." Ruby explained to Edward. Edward was silent before he ask.

"The other one?"

"I don't want to break Cask's heart even more..."

"Why?"

"Because I already love someone else, but I don't break her heart due to me scared of what kind of negative influience might inflict her, as you know what happen in stories..."

Ruby and Edward were both silent...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Woo, that was a short chapter. Now 3 more chapters of RWBY: BERSERK to go before I put it on hiatus again and gonna do a 2 parter story and a RWBY one shot. There also might be a special chapter for TGATW coming soon.


	32. Morning Departure: Part 1

Both Ruby and Edward were silent before Edward got up from the table.

"Well, it's your choice." Edward said. "And i'm not gonna stop you."

"Thank." Ruby said. "You're really are a good friend."

"You're welcome." Edward said as he smiled at Ruby before he and her left the bar and walk down in the snow-filled city in the beautiful night. As they walk down in the city as the dawn of morning is rising, Edward decide to ask Ruby. "Let me to ask you something, Ruby."

"Eh?"

"What do you think between you and Cask?"

"We been through quite a lot together." Ruby said. "Beside, she like Stultus."  
"... Well, how should I put this? Cask have doubted she'll ever be with Stultus." Edward said.

"Huh?"

"He's the Lord Protector of Vytal Island. It's a miracle. A normel person on this island wouldn't content with that. But he won't, since what he want to get to the top. Through he's a highly-ranked soldier, he's still just a soldier." Edward said as he explain to Ruby. "He can't be more than that. That's why he has to use his last and riskest trump card. He must do something... to put him over the top."

Ruby was silent as she raised one of her eyebrows at Edward as she was confused by what he meant before he told her as he explain to Ruby. "Don't you understand? I'm talking about the Princess of Vytal island herself, Princess Charlotte. If he's ensnared her, his dream will be reached very quickly. Beside, it's the only way. Stultus is a famous general among this island, so he has the status to marry Princess Charlotte. Especially now that the person she supposed to marry, her cousin, the son of Duke Julius, was assassinated months ago. Furthermore, the Archduchess of Vytal and those who have the power to pull the strings at the palace were mysterious burned on the night of Stultus' supposed assassination. Which delay Stultus' own anointment ceremony even further. Ruby... you... never mind, it's nothing!"

Ruby remain silent before she look up at the dawn of the sky.

"That means those who hated Stultus the most are all but dead and the Princess Charlotte herself seems to be in love with Stultus. Well, that was probably was his very intention, so he probably won't let this golden opportunity pass." Edward explained as he continue to talk to Ruby. "For Cask herself, Stultus is a special person who took her out of a cruel reality and had giving her a new life. That's why Cask's so willing to give Stultus more than love. It's more like worship... even through it's love... how happy would she be to know that she has to wait for that impossible dream. Especially now that there is a person who's able to make Stultus' own dream come true. If you love someone, you want to hold them. She can't provide that, but the princess can... I don't think that Cask will accept this."

Ruby was silent about this.

"How about you?" Edward ask Ruby. "Have you wanted to hold someone you love?"

"Maybe." Ruby answer before she honestly told Edward. "But beside... I think that a guy like you deserved Cask."

"Aww, thank." Edward said before he and Ruby continue walking out of the city.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"I think this is far enough." Ruby said as they walking up toward the top of a hill. But when they made it, Ruby notice that Cask, Steve and Hákon on the top of the hill beside a tree before Ruby spoke. "You guys...

That was when Hákon ran toward her as he ask Ruby. "Ruby! You're so cruel! Why are you leaving so quietly?! Why?! Why are you leaving the Band of Steels?!"

"Hákon..." Ruby said before she look at Cask, who silently look at her before Ruby notice Stultus walking up from behind her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You know, I consider the relationship between Edward and Ruby is one of the best in this fic of mine because they're just friends yet they understand each other so well. That why I like their relationship. Also, there going to be another chapter on friday, but I can't say that for sure.


	33. Morning Departure: Part 2

Ruby and Stultus silently stare at each other on the snow-covered hill before Stultus ask. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes."

"Do you really... mean to leave the Band of Steels?"  
Ruby was silent... before she answer in a apologetic tone of voice. "I'm sorry."

"Just saying sorry doesn't explain anything!! Explain to me why!" Hákon yelled. "The Band of Steel is your family! Why so you want to leave?!"

"That's enough, Hákon" Edward said. "She has already decide... let her go..."

"But... but... Everyone must be worrying!" Hákon stated. "Since Ruby is the raid leader! She's important person to the army! We can't let her leave!"

"Don't worry, the Band of Steel survived before Ruby even join, so we can survival without her." Edward said calmly.

"But...!" Hákon tries to say to Edward, but said nothing as Edward got a point about it. Ruby was silent before she spoke.

"... Farewell." Ruby said before she look at Cask as she remember what Edward told her. She then simple by Cask... before Stultus pull out his rapier, which took everyone by surprised, as he glared at Ruby like a bird of prey as she spoke. "Stultus..."

"I said it once... you are mine." Stultus said as his eyes were filled with an unmask fury like never before as he told Ruby. "I use this weapon and won you. Your weapon and your death belong to me. If you want to leave, you must earn and win your freedom like the last time."

"Stultus...!" Hákon said as he and Cask were shock of Stultus sudden change in his behavior while Steve and Edward look on with calm on their faces as Ruby look at Stultus and his rapier sword before she spoke.

"Can't we just say farewell?" Ruby ask Stultus calmly, trying to defuse the sitution. However, Ruby see that her words has little to no effect on Stultus. "You're serious about this..."

Ruby drop her bag to the ground, which took Cask by surprise, and then pull out Crescent Rose before she transform it into scythe mode and point it to Stultus as the rising sun of the dawn shine upon them and their battle.

"W-wait!!" Cask shouted before she got in between the two warriors and try to reason with Stultus, hoping to tried to defuse it. "Are you two really going to fight? Are you really going to kill each other? Stultus, shouldn't you try to presuade her to stay-!!"

Cask instantly shut up when Stultus glare at her with wrath as he swing his rapier in the air, which shock her even more, before Ruby spoke to her with suddenly calmness and coldness. "Stay back, Cask... don't try to stop us."

"What are you saying...?!" Cask ask in shock by this. "If you two are really going to fight, there will definitely be injuries-"

That was Steve grab her arm and quickly head to where Edward and Hákon are as Cask spoke to Steve. "Steve, what are you doing...?! Release me...!"

Steve stop and shook his head to her before letting her go as Edward spoke to Cask. "Now the two must fight each other."

"What's going on?" Cask asked. "This is stupid, you must stop them!!"

"It's their decision." Edward told Cask.

"But-"

"We have no weapons, how can we help?" Edward said. "Cask, have you forgotten the rule of a warrior? A weapon for a weapon, it's what we did all the time. Warriors have rules, we must abide by it. You know that why enough."

"... But..."

' _Cask... she has changed..._ ' Edward thought to himself about it. ' _If it was the same old Cask... she wouldn't be hesitating in hurting the same team, even if she must die for that... only for Stultus' wish, she would have done anything. For her, Stultus' command was like a decree from heaven itself. ... No... perhap she's still the same... does she know she's changing?_ '

The rising sun of dawn continue to rise over them, Ruby was in thought as she hold her own beloved sweetheart. ' _He stares at me as if I were his enemy... because I abandon his trust and his hope... but even if you feel betrayed... I don't blame you for being angry like this. As I still remember that night and because of that... it is why I must go..._ '

' _Will it be that simple?_ ' Edward thought as he look on. ' _For the 4 months when she joined, Ruby had been fighting as the raid leader of the group. Her job was easily the most dangerous one in the Band of Steels. But Stultus, through, is a genius in a fight... Ruby, unlike him, has been fighting grimm with her weapon which has be sharpen by so many kill of many kind of grimms and her hunter training just add to that. It seems that Stultus is more serious than usual._ '

Soon... two powers, the Wolf of the Snow Land and the Eagle of the Cold Skies, shall clash...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hell yeah, the fight between Ruby and Stultus, Wolf and Eagle, are about to start... in the next chapter as soon as I finish the 2 chapters of TGATW and then i'll the next chapter before I put this fic on hiatus to do some 2 other fics (with one of them being a two-parter fic of Transformer, hint hint) and one RWBY fic... although, i'll do the RWBY fic first since it will be far more easier for me to do. But hey... also, i'm ready excited for the next 2 chapters of TGATW and it going to be good. Aw man, it going to be awesome and I can just feel it. Also, you wonder what this RWBY fic about, well... I can give you a hint about it... it a fic about Honey belonging to Sketchhungry on tumblr and trust me, it is going to be hilerious in more ways than one... if the humor is just right. And trust me, making and writing a funny moment is hard because you need to often improvise about it, which i'm good at. Because you know, i'm good at copying because i'm me. Get it? Ah, self-deprecation jokes... you know, if you don't know, i'm planning a fic on that, but it won't be release around 2019, so yeah, it going to be almost 2 years from now.


	34. Morning Departure: Part 3

As the rising sun of Dawn loom over the snow cover forest landscape of Vytal Island.

Cask, Hákon, Steve, and Edward were under a tree that was covered by the snow of last night as they were waiting for the battle between Ruby and Stultus, the Wolf and the Eagle, the Snow land and the Cold Skies, to begin.

' _It's strange... i'm feeling unusually calm despite this..._ ' Ruby thought to herself as she hold her weapon, Crescent Rose. ' _Even through my opponent is Stultus, who is no pushover... 4 months ago, that day, it was just like this... begin with a fight and end with a fight... not bad... for me, it's better than simply leaving here in silence. For you, it mean i'm still worth shedding blood for..._ '

' _Ruby is skilled. She's much better than 4 months ago... I can't fathom her ability._ ' Cask thought to herself before she look at Stultus. ' _But... this is Stultus she's fighting with... if it's Stultus, he can stop Ruby for sure...!! Yes... everything will go back to how it was..._ ' Cask was surprised by herself by this. ' _I... I am wishing for... Ruby to stay?_ '

' _... No sign of rushing in like before... her eyes look very calm. It's not a stare of someone who's confused either. That's means she is really determined..._ ' Stultus thought as he stare at Ruby as she was holding her weapon, Crescent Rose. ' _Do you really want to leave this badly? You want to get out of my hands?! ... No way... there's no way!! I'LL NOT PERMIT THIS!! I WILL NOT LET YOU GO!!!_ ' A gush of wind silently blow over them gently as Stultus was thinking. ' _... But... what should I do?! Her speed and power are not even the same as before as they are better then now. I'm not even sure I could take her swing. Even if I could take one or two, the third would surely break my sword and the ground is covered with snow... it'll be bad if I can't move freely, the only chance lies in my first move. The second she swings down, her weapon will slide down and I will stab her shoulder in a single move. The timing and speed must be exact... it's one that I can't hold back. It's the only method I can win at this moment. If successful, she'll be badly injured. No... the force from her weapon may sway my swing... i'd probably kill her!! But... if I can keep her here..._ '

Everyone was silent as they waiting for Ruby and Stultus to make their first move... before a part of snow fall off of the tree.

Stultus dash at Ruby, but Ruby then suddenly spin around with Crescent Rose as it easily cut through Stultus' rapier, which shocked him, before stopping her blade of her weapon at an inch of his neck, winning Ruby the fight. Everyone were shocked of how easily Ruby won as Stultus himself let go of his weapon before collepsing to the ground on his knees. "Stultus!!"

Stultus was in shock as Ruby transform Crescent Rose back into it's compact form before Ruby spoke to Stultus.

"I'm going now." Ruby said. And with that, Ruby walk away.

"Stultus?" Cask ask, but she got no reply from Stultus, which made her worry, before she turn her head to see Ruby walking away from them before she shouted. "RUBY!!!"

Ruby just lower her head and leave with no reply to them as she just kept on walking into the distance, leaving the trail of her step in the snow.

"Ruby left without even looking back." Hákon said as he cried while Steve and Edward watch her walk away in silent. Cask look at Stultus, who is still in shock, before she look back at the trail of Ruby's foot prints in the snow-cover lands as she no longer see her in the distance as she walk toward the forest of the snow.

' _It's all right..._ ' Ruby thought to herself as she keep on walking. ' _It's just a small peddle in your path. Just a small peddle. The place you want to be... is farther than this... right? That's why it's okay... you can get up... and immediately... continuing on... to your journey._ '

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just one chapter and i'll put this fic on temporary hiatus. Also, i'm not going to make an author note in the next chapter of this fic.


	35. A Night of the Warning

In a forest that was loom over by a snowy mountain as the shattered moon was shining upon the great forest. The owl of the Great Grey species hooted among the tree of the forest as it watch Ruby looking at the camp fire she made before lay down on a falling log she place her fire by as she spoke to herself. "... How come i'm so scared right now...?"

Ruby was silent as she look at the shattered full moon. ' _Alone... that's right... I haven't done this for a long time... camping out by myself. Come to think of it, for the past 4 months, I've never been alone. I forgot... that without my sweetheart by my side, I don't feel safe or calm... I also forgot... how vast and deep the night is... Back then when I still lost my memory, I never thought about... running away or even a reason to run away..._ '

The Great Grey Owl hooted once more as Ruby put her arms around herself . ' _Maybe I could, once again... the things, the people i've left behind are irreplaceable, I'll probably never again have... did I give up on them myself? Did I make the right choice? As long I feel warmth... i'll be satisfied, right? For the sake of living for an unknown future... even through I maybe able to find something of worth, maybe I'll find Weiss again, i'll still give up the present I had... even without ambitious dreams... people can still live on... the reason I first thought of this... was because of Stultus' talk... otherwise, I would have started thinking of these things... in this way... am I shaping my own future?_ '

Ruby was silent before she out more wood to the fire she made. ' _Ultimately, i've change... that's not going to happen anymore... that is just the past now..._ '

That was when the fog suddenly came in. Ruby then felt an unknown presence behind her before she grab Crescent Rose and transform her weapon into scythe mode before she turn around and swing at the same time, only to see that there was nothing there behind her, which made her confused.

' _What is that... evil aura? It is a wild animal? No... I remember!! This is... this evil aura is... could it be?!_ ' Ruby thought as she thought it was Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng as it felt similar to him. But then... she felt the same unknown presence behind her again, which shocked her. ' _It moved behind me... so easily?! I can't even react...! I can't move... if I move... at that moment... i'll be attacked!!_ '

Ruby decide to take her chance and swing Crescent Rose around at the unknown presence, but yet again, there was nothing there. The fog then receed all of suddenly. Ruby turn to look of where she is standing.

There, she saw a beowolf standing there, but it wasn't any normal beowolf or any special ones at that matter. The beowolf itself was devoid of any bony-like features, only having an appearance similar to a shadow, but it was looking like one at that, with red glowing teeths, claws, and eyes. It was not just scary for Ruby, it was terrifying, as she didn't hear it and it was just there. Ruby thought about it. ' _How could it be... that beowolf is supposed to be behind me!! It is Zuìg_ _āo Yuèliàng Lóng? No, it isn't... but this is... this surreal feeling is...!!_ '

Then... the shadow-like beowolf spoke in a deep and god-like voice to Ruby. " **The gears have now been set in motion...** "

' _Gears? What the hell is that thing talking about and it speaking to me?!_ '

" **You must now remember, little girl.** " The shadow spoke as it's face twisted into a smile that only belong to a demon. " **It has begun. From this moment until the Holocaust occur from one month from now... you and your friend are walking to your own doom. Your pathetic bodies will be buried from above, a Storm of Death will arrive to consume all of you as you were born from a Silver eye as you struggle every time with death. You, one who is the closet to death itself, are choosing for this.** "

"... Who... WHO ARE YOU?! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?!" Ruby yelled at the shadow-like beowolf as she ask it question. However, the shadow-like beowolf then disappear into the fog as it let out a spine-tingling and echoing laughter into the night as Ruby gone after it as she yelled at it. "WAIT!!"

But the fog suddenly receeded completely, with the shadow-like beowolf no where in sight of Ruby's eyes.

' _Was that an illusion?_ ' Ruby ask herself in her thoughts before she look down at the ground and saw the footprints in it before she look back up. ' _No... it was definitely real._ '

Ruby wonder in silent what the shadow-like grimm's cryptic message meant as the cloud start to cover the shatter full moon of the night before it begun to rain on Ruby.


	36. Catching Up

As the airship was flying toward the city of Mistral, Weiss really just hope she could meet her girlfriend Ruby Rose. After all, it is nearly a year since when they last saw each other after the fall of Beacon Academy. She wonder what she would say to Ruby? In fact, she wonder how much time has time if Ruby has forgot about her? She guess she would find out for herself.

But when she got to the city of Mistral and heard from Jaune that Ruby is most likely due to the Dreadeye's sudden surprised attack on them and manage to beat them before it shoot a arrow on it's wrist... she has a breakdown in silent while Yang was pissed at Jaune and Qrow for failing to save Ruby and it make her not wanted to see Qrow anymore due to the fact he lost her trust in him, with Blake, who Yang found again and has a serious talk with her about her serious issue of running away from danger with the people needing her the most, also pissed at them. Qrow knew they were pissed at him for the most part due to his semblance's ability before he silently left without a word.

After a while... Weiss doesn't know what to do now that Ruby is not with them. But... she remember that Ruby will never give up, no matter how hard or huge it is. With that thought in mind, she is determined to get the SDC back from her father's hands. But she does wonder... is her girlfriend still alive in the world of Remnant somewhere?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, i've made this short because i'm just restarting it again, but it's a perfect timing for me, so yeah. It's good for me, as you already know that.


	37. The Tournament

It was already over a month since Ruby has left the Band of Steels, a small and minor village was hosted a tournament by an minor lord of the land the village is on. They were hosting fighting with each other, jousting, shooting at targets, and carrying very heavy rocks on their shoulders for the entertainment of the people of the village.

"Oh! Very strong! Yes." The minor lord commented. "Our skills competition is becoming more famous every year and we have collected a lot of strong fighters."

"Your highness, this is the most important match of this year."

"OHOH!! On the one side is the very famous 'Crazy Killer', I heard that he killed about 130 Ursa Majors." The minor lord said as he looked at the tall armored man with a big sword before he look at the unknown Mistralian-looking man, only known by his name as Silat, in an kushan assassin-style armor with katar daggers in both of his hands. "On the other side, we have a black horse who is entering the contest for the first time. His background is unknown. Hm, this is going to be a good one to watch!"

Ruby, who was in the village at the moment for now, was looking at the fight in silent from afar. That was when the fight begun.

The Crazy Killer swung his sword wildly at the unknown fighter, who Silat just keep causally dodging the swings like they were nothing compared to him.

"The Crazy Killer is on the attack!"

"But the mysterious man dodge every blow!"

The Crazy Killer attempt to trust his huge sword at the Mistalian, but Silat's katar daggers split into 3 blades and block the trust before he kick him in the face.

"He used his legs!"

The Crazy Killer was pissed at this before he swing his huge sword at Silat, but that was very move wanted to happen before he use his kater daggers to attack the sword at the side and cut it in two, destroying the Crazy Killer's sword and pointing his katar daggers at him before he spoke. "If I attack from the side, it is very easy to break swords as well as your head."

"I... I surrender."

Silat then retact his kater daggers from him and walk with a unimpressed huff to him as he spoke to himself. "This kingdom's weapon skills are really purely pathetic compared to the other kingdom including Atlas, it's child play for anyone trained like me."

"Wow! That mysterious man is really good!! It look he will win this competition this year." The minor lord said. "But... if the champ is won by someone who is from another kingdom... it's kinda sad."

"This is not a competiton, it's more a gathering party of women for tea." Silat comment on the tournament before he notice a girl who enter the area of where he is. That girl is none other than Ruby Rose as she is carry Crescent Rose in scythe mode on her shoulder.

"Who is that girl?" The minor lord ask while Silat remain silent.

"Hey! I'm next, please get in line!"

"I just registered in this fight, please let me go first." Ruby told the man who is shorter than her before she spoke to Silat. "Look like you want to fight with someone more skilled!"

"Does that means... that you're stronger than the last one?" Silat asked.

"Why don't you try me then?" Ruby said happily.

"It doesn't matter to me, it depend on the lord of this land."  
"My lord..."  
"Hm... ok, I allow it!" The lord said. "This should provide some entertainment."

"He said that already?" Ruby asked.

"Ok then." Silat said as he put out his two katar daggers as he spoke to Ruby. "You have to be prepare for anything. Ready yourself!!"

"Anytime!"

"What make you think you are ready now?"

"What you said about weapon skills is true about this island..."

Silat was surprised by that answer before he went silent. "... Fine."

Silat then dash and attempt to trusted his katar daggers at Ruby, but she easily and causally dodge them with her speed semblance, which amazed the people.

"It's a totally different fight then before!!"

Silat then reveal he has a hidden blade in his left shoes and attempt to attack Ruby with it, but she block it with handle of Crescent Rose. He reveal he has another hidden blade in his other shoe and attempt to do it again, but Ruby block it again with her left arm, which was covered by a gauntlet. Silat then realized something. ' _Both of her arms are immobilized!_ '

Silat attempt to use this as an advantage, but Ruby then swing Crescent Rose and knocking him off her, which caught him by surprised, before he was sent flying into a wooden fence, which luckly his aura protected him. Everyone were absolutely amazed by her performance before they cheered for her.

"Wow! You're strong for a girl! Would you be interest in working for me?" The lord ask Ruby.

"Sorry, i'm not interest, i'm just here to watch." Ruby answered.

"An, you're a traveler?"

"You might say that in a way."  
"Well, I heard that the head of the gang of thieves is a woman who's older than you and is very strong, not even 10 mens can stand against her."

"A woman?" Ruby ask in curiousity.

"You have should heard of them already, from about a month ago. I heard they used to be soldiers. Steel something"

Ruby then grab the collar of the lord before she ask him. "What did you say?"

"Steel. Right... it was the band of Steel!"

Ruby's mind then slowly sink in horror of what she is thinking right now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hell yeah! Things are starting to get moving! And I can't wait to make my most favorite part of this arc, The Holocaust Parter. Which mean only one thing and that thing... is that this part will be based on my favorite part of the Golden Age arc, the Eclipse parter. That part is my most favorite part of the golden age arc. I mean, it is just that good... I just love every single pages of the Eclipse parter due to the dark atmosphere and awesomeness it has.


	38. The Fugitives

Two men were chuckling to each other as they look down on the cliff they were standing on as they hide behind a rock. "We finally found it..."

"The base of the Band of Steels."

The members of the Band of Steels were either injures, sick, or just pain tired as their current leader, Cask, was looking at a map in her tent before Edward came into the tent carrying a bowl of soup as he spoke. "If you work too hard, your will not able to take it anymore."

"Edward..."

"I know how you feel, but you're the head of the Steels now!" Edward said as he told Cask. "Everyone is so tired due to all the running around, if you collapse on them-"

"I understand. Our spy in the castle in the capital city of Vytal just brought some news." Cask said, which cause Edward to be silent as he listen to her. "We have received word that Stultus is being held on the lowest level in the Tower of Rebirth. It's been over a month already, only a few people has heard his voice. But for this entire week... his voice has ceased altogether. Although everyone is dead tired, we're almost free... but if we don't act quicker-"

"You have to believe." Edward said as he put his hand on her shoulder before he told Cask. "You have to believe in more of your comrades. Just because we elected you as our leader... doesn't mean you have to take on all the responsibilities yourself. Each one of us... will do what we can."

"Edward..."

"If you don't rest a bit, then try to use your dead tired brain to think of a plan to save Stultus, it won't be any good." Edward said. "In other words, go to bed after dinner."

Cask was silent before she spoke. "You're right..."

Just as Edward was about to leave tent, Cask spoke to him. "Edward... thank you..."

Edward left the tent without a word before Cask attempted to eat before she suddenly fell unconscious on the table and slept.

Edward was walking toward the campfire where Hákon and Steve are at before Hákon asked. "How Cask's doing?"

"She said she'll rest a bit." Edward told them.

"That good. Cask haven't rest for a long time." Hákon said.

"Cask has done a really good job, if she wasn't here to lead us, the Band of Steel might have vanished already." Edward said. Everyone was silent as they ate their dinner.

' _... At this moment... if she was here..._ ' Hákon thought.

The person who was on guard tonight was sleeping against a tree before he heard something and was killed by a circle-shaped object, which was known as an charkram. It was thrown by none other than Silat himself, who was not impress by the guard's performance as he put out the charkram out of the guard's cleave head. "That's pitful... there was no reaction at all. Is the Band of Steel are really good enough to deserved my skills...?"

A bunch of armored soldiers appear behind him before he give them the orders. "GO!"

The armored soldiers then charged at the camp site of where the Band of Steels are at. The members of the Band of Steels were took by surprised by the sudden charged as the armored soldiers came in before they grab their weapon and start fighting them as someone shouted.

"ENEMY ATTACK!! ENEMY ATTACK!!"

Cask awoken by that shouting and grab her sword before she ran outside of her tent and saw the armored soldiers pouring in. Cask was shock by that before she give the orders to the rest of the members of the Band of Steels. "The enemy is coming from the north! Team 3 and 4 go and counter attack them! The rest bring the injured to the tents!"

"Decisive stragety and commands... no wonder you're the leader of the Band of Steels, you're very clever." Silat said as he appear behind her, which cause Cask to turn around, as he spoke to her. "But no matter who it is, as long as the leader is down, the game itself is over! You better get ready for this!"

Cask pull out her sword and point it at him as he continue to speak. "As long as you're holding a sword, I won't spare you any mercy... SURRENDER!!"

Silat leaped forward and attack Cask with his kater daggers, but Cask manage to at least a few strikes before Silat got her sword's blade with his weapons' 3 blades before he attempt to kick her in the face, but she barely dodge it by arching her head backward. He attempt to hit her with his elbow, but Cask block it with her left arm before she was knocked down by a hit from his knee before he attempt to kick her again, but miss when she flipped to dodge it just before he do it again. ' _What is this body technique? I can't move...!!_ '

Cask then accidentally tip her foot backward before Silat trap her with his two kater daggers as he spoke to her while Edward and Steve attempt to make it to her while they are slashing and smashing their way through as Cask closed her eye to meet her own fate. "It's over! If you put your sword down and order your troops to surrender, then I won't kill you! I'll count to 5, make your choice! ... 1! ... 2! ... 3! ... 4-"

Silat was then interrupted when he was suddenly kicked in the head from behind his back as he was sent flying before skitting against the ground. Edward, Steve, and the other were took by surprised as they saw who it was the one who saved Cask from certain death. Cask slowly open her eyes to see that Ruby was looming over her with Crescent Rose on her shoulders in Scythe mode before she spoke to Cask. "Don't let the scary circus clown scared you and beat you, Cask!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh hell yeah, Ruby make a big damn hero moment. I'll making a few more omakes for TGATW until it temporary stop.


	39. The Fighter

"Ruby...?"

"Ruby Rose...?"

"Commander Ruby...?"

"Ruby Rose...?!"

"Commander Ruy?!"

"Ah! Ruby...!!" Hákon said happily whle Steve was smiling as Edward killed one of enemy.

"Commander Ruby Rose!!!"

Ruby was silent with Crescent Rose on her shoulders as Cask spoke to her. "... Ruby?"

Ruby remained silent before Silat laugh at this and spoke. "I see now... can't believe you're the one who killed 100 of the most powerful grimms on this island and became famous on this for it, the raid leader for the Band of Steels. No wonder you're so skilled..."

Cask was confuse of what he is saying before Ruby spoke to her. "Hey, Cask! You don't have time to think right now! This clown here cause me some trouble before. I'll care take of him and you do your part."

Cask, understanding of what Ruby meant, got up and run away as she look back at Ruby just before she refocus of what she is doing. Silat then spoke to her.

"This is a gift from god." Silat as he put out his two charkrams out of his armored shoulder pat. "You have humanliated me so badly at the tournament. Let me repay you here!! Can you counterattack these mystical weapons, the Charkrams?"

Edward was shocked when he heard their name from Silat, but Ruby on the other hand... never of them before. "... Are you seriously a clown?"

"Don't underestimate these weapons; it's not anything ordinary." Silat said. "This is...

"RUBY! THAT'S-"

"Once they fly from my very fingers! They will turn into something that can damage your aura until it's cut your head off! IT'S THE 'WHEELS OF THE ANGELS'! THIS IS YOUR VERY DOOM!!" Silat shouted as he threw them into the air. They easily fly through the air like it was nothing and pass through the branches of the trees as Edward shouted.

"WATCH OUT! The wheels can change their route and fly from anywhere!"

Just as Edward shouted, the charkrams change their direction and headed toward Ruby, who was not moving... before she suddenly use her semblance to grab them out of the air with her hands, which shocked Silat as he spoke. "How...?! How you read the route of both wheels at the same time?!"

"I didn't. After all, I did practice with Edward of throwing knives." Ruby said before she threw the two charkrams into different directions. "This is just like avoiding a mosquito's bite, but it might have bit more difficult if there were more than 2... so is that's all you got?"

"... Alright!" Silat said before he grab something from behind his back, which look like handles of a sword. "If that's the case, I'll give you more than 2 things to deal with!"

Silat then pull out two weapons called an Urumi, a weapon with a handle of a sword with multiple steel-made (or anything really) whips attach to it that can cause multiple damages to it's opponents. Ruby was surprised by that and was secretly geeking over it as Silat spoke. "THIS IS THE URUMI! IT IS POWERFUL AS THUNDER AND AS FAST AS LIGHTNING! IT'S MY MOST POWERFUL WEAPON!!"

"Let's try this." Ruby said as she prepare Crescent Rose.

' _What's that weapon?!_ ' Edward thought as he and Cask look on. Silat swing with the urumi in his right hand as Ruby all at once, but Ruby manage to dodge them with a few damaging her cloak by giving a few holes and a few giving her some cuts on her body before her aura heal her wounds. Silat was impress by that.

"Good dodge... you have very good reaction!" Silat shouted at Ruby. "But how long you can do this for?! The ururmis have 5 lines in one handle! It's turns are rope-like! It will tear you apart!! Try avoiding when it's coming from 20 different directions!"

Edward attempt to help Ruby, but Cask stop him as she shouted at him to give orders. "Hold it, Edward!! Forget about Ruby's problems!! You're needed to lead Team 3 and Team 4!!"

"But-"

"Go quickly!!"

Edward look back before he lead Team 3 and 4 as Cask is fighting the armored troopers as she is thinking. ' _There's no need to help. When Ruby shows that expression, there's no need to help her with a hand!!_ '

"SURRENDER!" Silat shouted before he swing both of his urumis at Ruby, who easily dodged them with her speed semblance as she run, dodge, duck, and jump them as she thought.

' _It does feel like a knife cut._ ' Ruby thought as she continue to dodge before she run behind a tree, which Silat easily cut down and fall down as Ruby face him.

"I'm surprised... I never thought that anyone who avoid my attacks this long!" Silat said. "But no matter how you dodge, you'll end up like that tree... it's just a matter of time."

Ruby was silent at this before she took a step forward and turn Crescent Rose into War Scythe mode. Silat was surprised, but he didn't care about it as he spoke to her. "... What are you trying to do? Standing firm because you know you can't dodge anymore? With this kind of distance between us!! What can you do from that kind of stance?! You can't use your weapon to avoid my urumis! I thought you would know that already!! Did you give up?!"

Ruby remain silent as she glare at Silat. ' _... Isn't that a challenging expression..._ '

Silat then decided to do it.

"FINE!!" Silat shouted at Ruby as he whirl his two urumis around in the air like an tornado. "I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!! TRY THE 10 KNIVES DANCE!!"

Silat then launched all of his urumis all at once at Ruby, but then suddenly, Ruby use her speed semblance to swing Crescent Rose at the steel whips, disrupting them and knocking up dust in the air. Silat was shocked by this as he thought. ' _What...?! She used the dust from the wind?!_ '

Ruby then burst through the dust and dash toward Silat as she was prepare to swing Crescent Rose at him, which cause him to discard his two urumis and grab his katar daggers in an attempt to block Crescent Rose's attack. Ruby swing her sweetheart so hard that she broke through his two katar daggers' three blade and cut the cloth that was both his hat and mask. He jumped backward before Ruby spoke with a wide smile on her face. "You change your pretty awesome weapons so quickly... you're pretty good and the fact that your weapons are quite awesome."

Silat silently glare at Ruby as his cloth fall off before one of the armored troops spoke to him.

"Mr. Silat! It's no good! All of my soldiers are doomed!!"

Silat turn to look at Ruby in silence before he spoke to her. "... Your name is Ruby, right? I'll remember that name of your."

With that, he disappear into the shadow of the forest. Ruby sighed before she turn her head to the left and look at Cask, who was looking at her back. Ruby knew she has a lot of talking to do with her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have nothing much to say other than that there going to be another chapter of TGATW and another omake of it. So yeah, another chapter of RWBY: BERSERK is coming out on the best day of the week, Saturday! Yeah!


	40. Comrades In Arms

Ruby and Cask were silently looking at each other before the rest of the Bands of Steel came in and greet Ruby back to them as Hákon spoke. "Ruby... Ruby...!!"

"Hey! You're still alive, Hákon!" Ruby joked before he saw Steve and Edward, who were smiling at her as Edward give an her thumb up, which made her smile, before her raider spuad came in to greet back their leader.

"Captain!"

"Captain Ruby!"

Raider squad were happy to have their leader back before Cask spoke to them.

"This is no time to slow down!! Our enemies will come back again!! We have to move right now!!" Cask shouted as she give her orders. "Team 1 will go secure the parameter!! Team 2 and Team 3 will organize the weapons and foods!! The rest go and gather the motorcycles that were hidden, quickly!"

"Cask..."

"We'll talk about this later." Ruby told Hákon. "But she is right, it's better to move on now."

* * *

_Later..._

The Band of Steels have set up their current camp near to a waterfall. Ruby was shock of what she heard of what happen. "Stultus... Stultus, he..."

"It happened a month ago, right after you left..."  
"... Unbelievable..." Ruby spoke to herself as she calmly put her fingers on her forehead at this. "That Stultus... why..."

Edward, Steve, and Hákon were silent as they look at Ruby before Hákon spoke to her. "... When you left, Stultus became very depressed and melancholy... I think... it was because of the incident between you and him."

Edward then put his hand on Hákon, who turn to look at him, as he shook his head at him. Ruby remember what happen a month ago as she was silent before Edward spoke to her as he explain to her to what happen. "In a course of a month, our group has decreased into 1/5 of what it used to be! Some got killed by the enemies, some ran away... we're not an army anymore. But that's for the better. If Cask hadn't become the leader, the Band of Steel would have vanished along with Stultus."

"... That girl..."

"It's because of her; I thought the group was done for a month ago, if Cask didn't take over the leadership." Hákon said as he remember it clearly. "We didn't have any weapons and we were attacked by an enemy with more than 10 times our strength. At that moment, with the bullets firing at us like raining storm, she put us in order and broke through the attacks! She's been doing that all a long, taking care of the whole group!"

"Yeah, and she's become our leader." Edward said. "No one objects to it, because she show us how great she is. For the sake of us... for the sake of the band!"

Ruby look over at Cask in silent as Cask herself was reading a letter from an unknown someone before Edward continue to speak to her as he explained. "... So... we're just running around. Our spy in the castle told us that they haven't heard anything from Stultus recently. Soon, we'll have to put into action the plan we have formulated during the month. To get Stultus... out of the castle."

Ruby quickly smirk at this before Edward continue to explained. "... The rest of this army is very tired, we've been running around and fighting for the whole month! But not one of us is going to leave! No one here is being forced to stay! Everyone that is left think that the Band of Steels is the best! With devotion and courage, no matter what... we are not just going to save Stultus, as without Stultus, there would not be a Band of Steel."

Ruby was silent... before she snicker and spoke. "Very nice."

"Huh?"

"The place that I came back to didn't changed at all, that's very nice."

Everyone was silent... until one of them spoke.

"Now we talk about it..." Edward said. "What did you do during the month?"

"Yeah, yeah. The news spead pretty quickly about what had happened to the Band of Steel; how come you didn't come back earlie-" Hákon asked before he was punch in the head by Steve before he could ask too many question because they were tired of it already. "Ow..."

"Sorry, I didn't know about it." Ruby said.

"Why? Did you get lost at sea?" Hákon asked, knowing not to ask too many question as he knew to shut his mouth up.

"Well, I don't know, but all I can say is this... it seem that most of my feelings and personality... does not relate anything but to being a warrior and a hunter of grimms. No actual emotions, I cannot answer that question of why." Ruby calmly said, despite knowing how corny it is, but that is the best she can descript it.

"... You say that so calmly, that's not bad, despite how corny it is." Edward said before he got up as he told Ruby. "Anyway, you came back just in time. It is really luckly for us. We offer our thanks... captain of the raider."

Ruby was silent before the rest of the remaining raider squad came running to their former leader and soon spoke to her.

"Boss!"

"Hey, when you stop talking about all that serious stuff and come quick to have a drink with us!"

"You guys..." Ruby said before she realized something. "Now you mention it, Fido. What happen to the store you open up?"

"... Yeah, this is what call a homecoming! When I heard what happen to the Band of Steels, I couldn't sit still... I had to come back." Fido answer as he scatch his mouth. Ruby was smiling how things hasn't changed much before Edward pinch her ear and spoke to her.

"One more thing before that... it's about Cask. She was injured a month ago before she got delirious with a fever for 3 days and nearly died while she keeps on calling out Stultus and you to come back to her."

Ruby knew what Edward meant and look at Cask, who look back before she spoke to the other, knowing that she need to speak with her.

* * *

 

_Later that night..._

Everyone was asleep. Ruby was leaning against a tree that loom over the sleeping bodies of the Band of Steels before Cask walk up to her and spoke. "You... come with me."

Ruby was silent before she just sighed at this, as she knew that there was trouble going to be ahead.

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Meh. I'd feel like it was rush.


	41. Confession

Ruby follow Cask to a cliff where the waterfall was in front of them before Cask stop in front of it and told Ruby. "Get ready for battle!"

"Huh?" Ruby said in confusion as she doesn't know what is actually going on right now. "Hey, hey! Hold on! What's going on?! We just meet again and you want to fight? You don't realize that we don't need to fig-"

Ruby was interrupted when Cask pull out her sword and attempt to strike her with swinging her sword, but Ruby easily dodge it and refuse to get Crescent Rose. When Ruby look at Cask in her eyes, she saw that it was filled with nothing but hatred, but Ruby tried to ask her.

"Wait!! That last swing was full of hatred-" Ruby said, but was interrupted again when Cask attempt to strike her again, but Ruby dodge it again, realizing she's serious. ' _She's serious!!_ '

Ruby dodge every strikes from Cask and her sword as she shouted at the young huntress. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! TAKE OUT YOUR WEAPON!"

Ruby then dodge one of her attack before tipping Cask with her feet as she fell to the ground filled with leaves.

"What is going on?" Ruby asked. "Give me a reason! We haven't seen each other in a month and all of a suddenly, you're attacking me!"

"... Why did you come back...?" Cask asked, which made Ruby confused as she raised one of her eyebrow, before Cask glared at her as she spoke. "... It's all because of you! It was you... who DESTROYED EVERYTHING!! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!"

Cask then grab her sword and attempt to strike Ruby, but again, Ruby dodge her attack before she spoke. "It was me?"

"Yes. Stultus. Band of Steels. Everything! YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING!!" Cask shouted.

"Me...? Why...?" Ruby asked. Cask has enough of her innocent question and attempt to strike her everytime she got, but again, Ruby keep dodging her attack before Cask shouted in anger.

"Because you left!! IT'S BECAUSE YOU LEFT STULTUS-!!"

"Wait!" Ruby yelled as she grab the blade of Cask's sword, which shock her, as Ruby spoke to her. "That's impossible... it's not that... it's also because of Stultus...? That guy... Stultus... why would a guy like him get depressed because I left...? He couldn't get that depressed because of me.... it's impossible...

"... You're a really stupid and naive girl... you..." Cask said before she attempted to deck her in the cotch. Ruby dodge, but she forced to let go of the sword before Cask continuingly as she spoke. "At that time, I said it already! A good leader... must have patience... more than anything else!! Stultus... need to be stronger than everyone else...! But Stultus is not a god!! YOU CAN'T LIVE HOPE AND DREAMS ALONE!! It was you!! Who made Stultus sad and weak! Stultus... he...!! STULTUS CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT YOU!!!"

Ruby was took by surprised by that before she use her left arm to block Cask's sword as she use her right hand to hold the blade of the sword. Cask was shocked of what she done as Ruby's left arm was bleeding. "How come... you avoided this intially... why...?"

The bleeding was worsing as Cask spoke with the eyes of shock of what she done. "It's enough... you're bleeding... let go..."  
"... You said... what else could I do..." Ruby said as a few drops of her blood fall to the ground.

"You fool...! Let go...!"

"You're the same as Stultus... i'm just doing of what I have to..."  
"If... If we stop the bleeding..."

"I...I'm just doing of what I have to! What else I can do?"

"Let go... I understand now...!! LET GO YOU FOOL!!" Cask shouted. It was finally that her sword slip out of Ruby's left arm and right hand before Cask drop it to the ground. She was silent until she begun to laugh like a mad woman before she spoke and explain to Ruby, who listen in silent as she spoke. "I understand now, what you said is right... I really understand now. But... I can't... take it anymore... I said to you before... I want to be with Stultus... I wanted to be his sword... ah, I remember now. Those words were not real. That's I wished to... but it was forced only... I really thought like that before. But one day I realized... Stultus is not a god and i'm just a minor woman... if I could follow my heart... and do as I feel, it would be much easier... but i'm not stupid, if Stultus' goal was to sit on the throne of Vytal, I realized that marrying Vytal Princess Charlotte was the quickest way... I believed that Stultus, he... he would do that for sure one day... this incident as well... could be... although it maybe that case, I still think I can hold on... I wish I could... even if I can't take care of him as a woman, I can be his sword, something he cannot live without... I will be happy... but a month ago, I finally realized... that there's no space for me... around Stultus. My dream... has already been finished."

Ruby was silent until Cask sunddely got and walk backward toward the cliff and waterfall is as she spoke to Ruby with dull eyes of sadness. "I couldn't do it anymore... I worked hard for the Band of Steels until now, for those empty dreams, I feel like disappearing... I cannot be his woman. I cannot be an important thing to him. I can't protect him anymore... I'm reall already very tired... the rest of this... it's all about you..."

Cask jumped off the cliff and about to fall to her death... however, Ruby then intervene it by grabbing Cask with her injured left arm and using all her might, pull her up from the cliff and threw her to the ground before she shouted at her. "YOU IDIOT! Do you think that I don't know how it's feel to lose someone and wanted to kill myself?! Newsflash! I DO! I lost the people that I cared about in the fall of Beacon! I lost my friend Penny and Pyrrha! And what worse! I saw them died before my eyes and guess what?! I couldn't do anything to protect! I keep on trying and failing to protect the people I cared about that I-! I-!"

Ruby then break down crying as she remember of all of what happen during the Fall of Beacon and Cask doesn't know what to do other than hug Ruby and comfort her as the best that she could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, I basically remake it into Ruby's speech since she know what it's feel like. Also, I told bankerrtx01 of why the White Fang are on the island of Vytal is why is because Sienna Khan, the deer faunus leader of the White Fang, order them to distracted and let the huntman and huntress away from Vytal Island so it would make it easier for them to break Ruby and cause the Holocaust itself to occur.


	42. Wounds: Part 1

Ruby and Cask were silent to each other as they for one of them to speak first. Finally, Ruby decide to speak first to her. "You know... this waterfall remains me the place where I have train for the past month and that talk a few weeks."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Cask asked.

"Well, it went sorta like this a few weeks ago." Ruby said as she is about to tell Cask of what happen a few weeks ago.

* * *

 

_Few weeks ago..._

Ruby was standing at the bottom of a waterfall as she was looking up at top, which there was a net holding a bunch of logs from over the waterfall before aimed with Crescent Rose in Scythe mode and shot one of the rope holding the net, which cause the logs to go over. Ruby then begun slashing the falling logs before the blade of Crescent Rose sudden broke and Ruby was knock out, which she was saved thank to her aura.

Ruby lay on the water with the logs before a small girl, Erica, appear over Ruby and poke her with a stick as she spoke. "You broke your weapon."  
"Yeah." Ruby said. Erica helped Ruby walk to the hut that she and her father live in with the broken weapon. Erica's father, a bull faunus blacksmith and possible retired huntman (Ruby is not sure) by the name of Godo, with his hair white as snow due to his age of 64 as his devil-like horns were sticking out, but despite his age, he was quite muscular like a wrestler and is about 6.5 feet tall, which make him look younger than his actually age tell. Godo was fixing Crescent Rose with his hammer as he spoke to Ruby, who was bandaged thanked to Erica, as he complaints to her. "Damn it! For a few weeks, I thought you were a zombie, now you try to commit suicide! If you had just died, i've could have at least use your body in my furnace, you free-loader!"

Ruby was silent until she decide to ask Godo a rather interesting question. "Uuhhh... Godo? How you can survive alone in this... dell-like vallery for so long as a blacksmith with many grimms on this island? Not just you, but your daughter as well..."

"... See that hill or mountain or whatever hell it is?" Godo said, which cause Ruby to look at the rock formation, which I think it a mountain, but i'm not sure, but i'll call it a mountain, as Godo himself explain. "There's a real mother load in there. Rumor has it that fairies used to live there."

Ruby was silent before she ask Godo another question she wanted to ask him. "Godo... what made you become a blacksmith?"

"My ancestors were all blacksmiths." Godo said as he explained to Ruby. "Before I could walk, I was a lifting a hammer that look like this. Before I could decide what I wanted to do, I was already stuck behind the forge. Then, when I started to think... I decide that I had to be better and more skillfully than any other blacksmiths. By then all of a suddenly, my life has passed me by, it was simple as that. I have been doing this ever since I was born into this world. Just like some kid who doesn't why they were born, I don't know why I keep on hammering like this for my entire life. Of course, when i'm hammering, there's something I really like..."  
"Huh?"

"Sparks..." Godo answered as he told Ruby. "Sparks are beautiful, they seems like they want to suck you in... just like life. Just like life... it unexpectedly pour in your very own eyes."

Ruby was silent as she watched Godo repaired Crescent Rose with his own hammer and skills, just wishing that she was just as skilled as he was.

* * *

 

_Later..._

As the sun was setting, Ruby was sitting on a rock as she look at Crescent Rose in scythe mode as she was thinking in thoughts. ' _As a result... I still only had this of becoming a hunter, in order to protect people who can't protect themselves and the ones I cared about... is Crescent Rose my dream? No... this is the closest thing to me... just like Weiss... it is like it's a part of my own body... because of Crescent Rose... I have escape countless places where I should have died... it led me to a battle to the next... for almost quarter of my life right now, Crescent Rose has been a part of me; my sweetheart has always been by my side. Before killing that beowolf on that day and joining the Band of Steels... before the fall of Beacon... before I join the academy and became leader where I met my future girlfriend, Weiss Schnee... we were never separated... even when I meet that scary old man Zuìg_ _āo Yuèliàng Lóng... during the moments of agony of pain that was unbearable, when I hung to death and despite not doing much, Crescent Rose let me survive. My sweetheart experience everything that I have... No, it's not like that at all. I have experience my life through her; outside of it, my memory are not great..._ ' "... It's like... I was born for hunting the greatest of grimms... everything in life... suddenly... is spead out in front of me! Sparks... I think i'm attracted to sparks as well... when the sparks fly by the battle as our memories are cast through them; those sparks are everything. In there... I can see life. I will... keep wielding a weapon, no matter what it is... maybe this is a different dream then either Weiss or Stultus... but I will not be controlled by anyone; I have to able to make up my own mind! Because I want to create... my own sparks!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the chapter that led my A30 account to go over 300000 words, hell yeah, the 50th chapter of RWBY: BERSERK is a way to go! Despite the fact that I don't have much to say other than that there going to another chapter of TGATW and an omake, which means that the final chapter of it for this month is going to be friday, which is tomorrow. So the next chapter of RWBY: BERSERK is going to be on Saturday.... yeah, didn't expect that either too.


	43. Wounds: Part 2

"So that's what happen..." Ruby said as she finished her explaining to Cask. "I think from now on, all the battle will be myself for now at least."

Cask was silent... before she begun to laugh at this, which confused Ruby, before she put her hand on her shoulder as she spoke to her. "Nicely said, i'm so proud of you."

"Huh?"

"Looks like you strained your brain to figure things out..."

"Huh?"

"Before, you never would have thought of that..."

"Huh?"

"Really... you're just like Stultus..."  
"Huh...?" Ruby said before Cask threw a bunch of leaves at her as she spoke to her.

"So what's the differance between you and Stultus?!" Cask asked loudly as she begun to rant. "All your dreams are selfish! All you think about yourselves! Does it matter if I exist?! You're leaving anyways, right?! You've had decide that all along! Get out of here!"

"Hey! Stop it!"

"Go ahead and kill grimms until you drop yourself dead! Go ahead and die in the woods or anywhere! Go fuck your weapon! And- AAAAAAAA!!" Cask screech as Ruby grab one of her boobs and back away in embarrassment as she spoke to Ruby. "I'm going to throw you over the waterfall and drown you before you have a chance to get yourself killed in battle."

"Well, that would be good... as I don't want to tell you something that you don't know..." Ruby said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"The truth... I already have a girlfriend before you..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, it is short, which made it easy for me to write.


	44. Wounds: Part 3

"Huh?"

"You see... I already have a girlfriend before you and she sorta has the similar personality to you. However she was first, I didn't want to tell or otherwise I will break your heart." Ruby said. "But... I think you deserved to know the truth so I don't want to see me like Stultus...."

"Oh." Cask silently. After all this time, Cask thought she has an chance to be with Ruby, but life apparently doesn't play that way.

"I think we should be heading back to camp." Ruby said.

"Good idea." Cask said as she use a facade to hide away her heartbreaking pain from the fact and so that she can be with her girlfriend despite wanting her so badly as they head back to camp.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, i'm posting earlier than my plan because I want to finish TGATW rather quickly. So this will help me for a little bit at least.


	45. Infiltrating Walesman: Part 1

Voltaire is smiling to himself as he is sitting in a special-made prison only for, but he knew... that these stupid being think they can keep in prison when they actually can't, but he decide to play along for now... as the Holocuast is drawing closer.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where the Band of Steels are..._

Everyone in the band were preparing to go into different direction as Hákon, who has a sling around his wounded arm, spoke to Ruby, Steve, and Edward. "At last... if it wasn't for this wound, i'd be going with everybody... we've always been together..."

"Cheer up! When Stultus is back, we'll let you hug him first." Edward said as he attempt to cheer him up. "For now leave it to us."

"... Ruby, fight for me too. You have to save him." Hákon said to Ruby. "Then... everything will be back to the way it was..."

Ruby knew that it was highly unlikey as she know before Cask spoke. "ALL REMAINING RIDERS FORM A LINE! From now on, the Steels will be divided into 2 groups and go into different directions! Stultus' rescue team is leaving immediately!"

Cask then gone on her motorcycle, but she did it too roughly and felt the pain throughout her cotch before Ruby walk to her as she is riding Moondust. "Let's go, Cask- What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Cask said to Ruby before she shouted to the entire group. "Stultus' rescue team!! WE'RE LEAVING FOR EMERALDIA CITY!!"

With that, everyone split into 2 group with Stultus' rescue team heading to where he is. Ruby didn't notice that Cask was looking at her in pain in sercet as Edward saw that and knew what she was feeling right now.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Soon, they made it to the graveyard of the city, which cause Ruby to ask about this. "So why are we in a graveyard?"

"It's a sercet way." Edward answered.

"Huh?"

"In a big castle like Walesman Castle, there are always a few hidden ways in. It's only proper planning."

"So if these things are easy to find, all mercenaries would be unemployed."

"Found it."

"Hmm... unemployed." Edward snarked, which cause Ruby to glare at him.

"Steve." Cask ask Steve, who then flip it over and reveal the sercet passage. "No doubt about it, it's here."

' _Can I fit in there?_ ' Steve wonder to himself worryingly.

"So are you sure about this? Since you're the commander." Ruby ask Cask.

"We have the best chance to rescue him." Cask said.

"Okay."

"Good. Let's go." Cask said. With that, they climb into the secret passage.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, this is short because it the first story since the hiatus. I'll be working on it on Sat. and Sun.


	46. Infiltrating Walesman: Part 2

Stultus' rescue team, consist of Cask, Ruby, Edward, and Steve, were running through the sercet passage way as Ruby was thinking to herself about Stultus. ' _Stultus... you were always looking up, climbing higher and higher. That was all you care about. Rising to the top... like a eagle... yes... you never lowered yourself to our level, us lowly mortal who are bound to the earth. Discouragement, resignation; those words were from your mind, they mean nothing to you. Calm, cruel, and prespicacious. Every single time, I risk my life to save yours... do I need a reason? To keeping on winning... to keep on climbing higher... do you think i'm a bad person... if that's true... if that's the case... what does that make me...?_ '

Soon, they made to the other side of the passage way as Cask spoke. "We made it."

"We were lucky to find this hidden path." Ruby commented.

"We have a guide. Reassuring, isn't it?" Edward deadpan. Soon, Steve remove the lid, which reveal they were in the mausoleum of the castle.

"A mausoleum..."

"There's graves everywhere..."

"Who's there?" Someone with a flashlight, revealing to be two cloaked people. Ruby attempt to pull out Crescent Rose, but Cask stop her.

"Wait! It's an ally."

"Are you from the Band of Steel? I was waiting for you; you really came." The shorter cloaked person said. "I'm so happy... I was wondering what I do if you didn't show up... a ghost could have appear here..."

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, you're Stultus' companion who was rude to Duke Julias." The cloaked person said, which cause Cask to glare at Ruby, who was just plainly confused, before she reveal her identity to them. "I remember... i'm Charlotte, nice to meet you."

"The Princess of Vytal?? So our guide is..." Ruby said before Cask force her head to bow down in respect.

"Don't be rude!"

"Ah, it's okay!"

"I'm the leader of Steel's delegation, Cask. For all your effort you have given to our cause." Cask said in respect. "You have the profound gratitude of every member of the Steels."

"Oh, I remember you. I was the one who asked you to protect Stultus, sir knight... but I didn't realized you were a woman." Charlotte said, causing both Ruby and Edward to snicker like a butch of school kids. "Ah, but... but this time I noticed it right away!"

"How come?"

"Probably. She mistook her for a woman." Ruby joked. Cask took it like a professional... while she hit Ruby on the face with her lamp, causing Ruby cover her face in comedic pain as Cask spoke to the princess of Vytal island.

"Princess. We don't have time for this." Cask said. "We don't have a moment to lose if we want to save Stultus. There's not much time before sun rise."

"Ah... right, let's go." Charlotte said. "Let's go."

"Hurry." Charlotte's favorite maid said. Soon, they were walking down the empty streets of the city.

' _... Princess Charlotte... the heiress to the throne of Vytal island... althrough she's the first lady of this island and belong to the royal family of this island, she doesn't have the domineering characteristics that are so comman in her class. She's so bright... seems so nice... she's even nice to a woman like me... but... Stultus and her... it turned out like this... this was the person necessary to him? I still worship Stultus like before... however... i'm feeling concerned and envy at her... i'm becoming such a bitch._ ' Cask thought. Edward was the only who notice what she was thinking before Princess Charlotte spoke to her.

"Cask, I own you an apology." Charlotte said. "For how my father had treated sir Stultus and the Steels last month... as a member of his family, I apologize from the bottom of my heart."

"... Wh-what...? Princess, you don't need to apologize." Cask said. "Because of your help, we were able to sneak in, so don't worry about the past."

"Hm, why all this happen still isn't clear. Do you know why it happen so suddenly? One day, we're being rewarded and the next thing we know, Stultus was put under arrest. What the hell happen that night?" Edward asked. Charlotte was silent before she decide to tell them.

"I understand."

"Princess!"

"It's ok." Princess Charlotte told her favorite maid before she told them. "On t-that night... Stultus came into my room..."

Cask was shocked, but she calm herself as she took a deep breath before she wrap her hand around Edward, who was immediately internally squeeking happily from the inside of his brain as they made their way through the city and in front of a old-looking tower.

"It's an old and familiar tower... the Tower of Rebirth..." Edward said.

"You know about it?" Ruby asked.

"Among all the towers of Vytal island, it is one of the highest and the oldest. They say it was here even before Vytal was founded; nobody was sure why it was build. The unusually thing about the tower is that... it suppress your own aura to the point you could died from a slash or shot to one or more of the vital parts of your body." Edward explain.

"Well, only the subterranean part of this old tower has been only use for prison." Charlotte explain to them. "I heard that Stultus was locked on the lowest level."

"We're very thankful for the effort you've made Princess." Cask said to the princess of Vytal. "From now on, we're going alone. If somebody found your highness isn't in the inner palace, it will create a major commotion."

Edward then tap on Cask's shoulder as he want to speak to her alone before they move away from the group to speak with each other. "What is it?"

"Do you think it's a good idea to let go of her like that?" Edward asked. "I don't the princess either, frankly. But in times of war, one must use what tools are available. So if we bring her with us, she'll be a good hostage."

"Stop fucking around!! The princess of Vytal Island is the one who helped us get here!! To think about revenge... we can't do that..." Cask said.

"She seems sincere; if you invite her along, she'll accept without hesitation." Edward said. "Beside, she wants to be with Stultus."  
Cask was unsure of that before Princess Charlotte spoke.

"I don't care... all about that..." Charlotte said, taking Cask and Edward vy surprised, as she spoke to them. "But please... I ask you as a favor... could you take me with you?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2 more weeks before the final part of the RWBY: Hellsing series; RWBY: Hellsing Dusk, will be posted on Halloween of this year. I'm so exicted to finished this series! Then i'll finish TGATW next in late november and put RWBY: Berserk on hiatus on January of next year for 2 year, with a RWBY fic based on Berserk's openings and endings in the summer of 2018. So yeah, that's my plan. I'll possible post some one-shot in winter I think...


	47. Festival's Eve: Part 1

"Could you please take me with you?" Princess Charlotte ask Cask.

"Princess..."

"No, no way in hell, princess!!!" Her favorite maid, Anna, said.

"Anna..."

"If you do this... the castle, no, the whole island will in chaos; Have you thought about how much you would hurt your father-?"

"Stop it!!" Charlotte told her. "I don't care... that man... I've consider him no longer my father anymore."

"Princess..." Anna grasp. "What are you-"

"Enough!!" Charlotte said before she spoke to Cask as she beg her. "Cask., please. I've never been away from the castle and I don't know anything about the outside world. I can't ride a horse or I can't use a sword. I just might be a bother to you... however... if it allows me to be with Stultus... i'll do my best, even as a hostage!!"

Cask was silent for several moment as everyone waited for a answer before she spoke. "I'm... against this.

"Cask..." Edward said.

"It might be convenient to hold you, but it's more a risk for the Steels."  
"Why?!"

"If we save our commander and escaped, he may again become the commander he used to be; but concerning Vytal; once a fugitive is always a fugitive. If we get rid of our pursuit, then there's no interest on Vytal's side to pursue a simple criminal. ... But if take you in as our hostage... that's a island wide problem. The Archduke will do anything to find you. Even if we flee into another kingdom, we won't be able to hide for long."

"But-?!"

"Stultus' name will be spoiled forever. If that happen... Stultus can kissed his success good-bye. He'll never be allow to show his face again on Vytal. You don't care about that either?"

"But... but... all I wanted to be with..."

"Princess..."

' _Geez, what is she doing... Stultus is right in front of her..._ ' Rub thought.

"I'm sorry about this... but if your thought are truely about Stultus, you have to understand." Cask said. Charlotte was silent for several second before she spoke.

"No... NONONONONONONO NO WAY!!!" Princess Charlotte shouted at this as she give an temper tantrum that was uncharacteristic of her; causing both Cask and Edward to sweatdrop, give Anna an horrified expression, and making Ruby surprised, shocked, and confused all at once, as she ranted. "I WANNA GO I WANNA GO I WANNA GO!! I WILL GO!! TO STULTUS-!!"

Ruby, Cask, Edward, and Anna put all of their hands on Charlott's mouth to shut her the hell up, leaving Cask, Edward, and Anna with terrified expressions on their faces and leaving Ruby with a seriously WTF expression on her face. There was silence for a few moment with an tumble weed that appeared just out of no where rolling about before Ruby spoke. "... Such a princess... someone I know is more calm than that... what are we going to do? If we let go, she'll just scream again. Should we tie her up?"

Cask look at the princess of Vytal for several second before she spoke. "You can remove your hands."

"Huh?"

"... I understand. Let's go together."

"Really?"

"One thing... if commander Stultus say it's impossible. Then you have to give up."

"But..."

Cask give Charlotte a stern look before she give up.

"Yes." Charlotte said as she look down and give a pouty face as she thought about it. ' _I'll just scream again._ '

' _We're being slowed down by this shit._ ' Ruby thought as she give an 'no longer give a single fuck' expression on her face while Edward has just shrug at Steve at this predicament before Ruby spoke to Cask. "Come on, it's almost dawn, let's go."

Ruby notice that Cask wasn't moving. "Hey?"

"I'm such a bitch..."

"Huh?" Ruby said in confusion. "Why? What you say is pausible."

"I know, but..." Cask said as she honestly told Ruby. "It was partly true... somewhere in my heart, talking about Stultus to the princess like this... I..."

That was when Cask notice Ruby wasn't listing to her right now. "Sor-sorry Ruby!"

"Getting all emotional for nothing..." Ruby said. "Aren't you the one who said not to bring personal feelings? Get your act together, woman! Stultus is right in front of us!"

"Sorry."

"That's okay, now let's move!" Ruby said before they to where the enterance is.

' _I don't like you care about Stultus anymore..._ ' Cask thought as they run to the enterance of the tower is. ' _The worst thing is... that the part of me... that the one who can't get Stultus out of her head... is me!!_ '

They quietly sneak up to the enterance before Edward jump in and threw 2 knives at the 2 guards, killing them, and walk to one of the dead bodies and grab the keys before they walk up to enter the Tower of Rebirth.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... while the other half of the band are..._

The other part of the Band were busy healing their most injured soldiers.

"Keep focused! Stultus might be here any minutes now! You can't die now!"

"Of course, you'd think I croak before i've seen the comander's face?"

"Hákon, there's not enough water. Go down to the river and get some more."

"Ok." Hákon said before he run to the river. He heard the other speaking happily about getting their leader and Hákon was happy.

Down by the river, he meet a group of people called Team JN_R, who were just passing by, and spoke to them before they saw something on the surface of the river. There, glowing at the middle of the river, was somekind of fairy before it suddenly fly at incredible speed. They were shock of what they saw, which cause Hákon to drop the bucket of water, before they the scream of the other bands member dying. Hákon then rush back to the camp with Team JN_R chasing after him.

When they got to the camp, they were shock of what they saw... there, there were only camp fire remains brightly as everything else was cover by darkness as Hákon spoke. "Everyone?!"

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: GUESS WHO IS FREAKING BACK! IT'S LEGACY HUNTER! WOO!


	48. Festival's Eve: Part 2

Hákon and Team JN_R were walking through the camp as the campfire were still burning. "... This is... where did... everyone go?"

' _Did they flee when they spotted somekind of grimm?_ '

The wind blew over them before they heard a voice talking to them.

"Run... run..." They turned to see one of the Steels hanging in the air somehow as he spoke to them. "R-run... as fast you can..."

That is when the Count is reveal to be the one holding the Steel in his mouth with Dreadeye and it's younger sidling beside him, causing both Nora and Hákon to screams in horror while Jaune and Ren were just frozen in terror of what they are seeing with their very own, as the Count fling the Steel into the air and ate him before they step back from him as Jaune was freaking out. "That couldn't be... That thing couldn't be-"

That was when Hákon step into a puddle of blood and they around to see insect-like grimms, which are an Flea-like Grimm, Praying Mantis-like Grimm, Black Window-like Grimm, and an Atlas Beetle-like Grimm, standing on a ball of corpses created by them with various Lancer helping them. Hákon and Nora scream in horror again as Jaune and Ren were swearing while a human-like Therianic Grimm with Luna moth-like wings for hair watch them with a smirk as a Queen Lancer was watching with her.

Soon, many types of Grimm appeared from the forest and enter the campsite, surrounding Hákon and Team JN_R with no chance of escape without a fight to the death. ' _My body... I can't move!_ '

Before anything could happen to them, however, something shiny flew past them and killed a Beowolf through the head, revealing to be a sword of somekind. The grimms flinch in fear as Hákon and Team JN_R slowly turned their heads around as their savior was coming out of the fog on his ride.

Their savior was incrediblely tall, like 9.8 feet tall, having bony armor that look Dragonplate armor with a blank mask with shut-looking eyes and two tusk coming out of where the mouth is supposed to be, with colors that make him look like a grimm unless he is one and his ride was a Gaia Saber, a Gorgonops-like grimm that is a size of a large rhino known, before he pull out his sword that was long as he with a half-circle curve at the end of the blade and is wide and spoke one word to the grimms. " **Begone.** "

Soon, the grimm fled in terror and the ones that are not that scared easily are smart enough to know they have no hope against him, with one of the Therianic Grimm making a face at him before she fly away along with the Queen Lancer.

They were shock of how easily he scared them away with just one word and what shocked them more, he suddenly disappear without a trace as the fog disperse. Hákon then collapse to the ground as he was having a mental breakdown of what just happen in just an few short minutes. "W-what-what is going on?! What the hell just happened?! ... It can't be... we... just met up... earlier... it's just that... we were going to celebrate Stultus' return. Why did... such... THIS DIDN'T HAVE HAPPEN!!!!"

The grimm knight that saved them, by the name Callixtus, look down at them while his Gaia Saber was standing on a branch of a dead tree before it jump from the branch into the silent beautiful night as the Full Shattered Moon shine upon them.

 


	49. Thousand-Years Freedom

Stultus Rescue Party walked down the spiral stairway of the Tower of Rebirth itself as Ruby made a comment about the way the tower was built. "Jeez... there's more below then there is above."

Princess Charlotte look down nerviously before she was startled by one of the prisoners.

"Hey!!"

"Princess!! Are you alright?"

"Y-yes."

"See, it would have been better for you to wait upstairs." Ruby said.

"No... no..." Charlotte answered. "I have to go... I want to see Stultus as soon as possible... I..."

"Got it." Ruby said. "Can you stand up?"

"My knees are a little weak right now."

' _Damn it, there's no other way... oh well..._ ' Ruby thought before she told Charlotte. "All right, i'll carry you."

"This is..."

"Stop fooling around!" Ruby said in a bit more harsher tone, which Cask notice, as Ruby told her. "Do you wanna wait here by yourself? If not, then get on. I know I ain't exactly the kind of horse you used to riding."

Princess Charlotte soon got on Ruby's back as they walk down the spiral stairs before Ruby decide to ask. "Where's this hole go anyways?"

"There's a story I heard from my father; this subterranean jail was built after Pagan War, they made it the same depth as the tower's height." Charlotte explain to them. "The hole itself was here even before that, there isn't a deeper hole in all of Vytal..."

"What exactly is at the bottom of this hole?" Ruby asked.

"Do any of you... know the origin of this island's name?" Charlotte ask.

"No."

"Is there a connection with this hole?"

"There's a really old tale... possible thousands of years in fact..." Charlotte said before she told them the story. "Before Vytal existed, there were many small houses and all of them consistly fighting each other for supremacy... until one day, a man by name of King Arthur Charles appear and he united all of them into one kingdom by not through violence of that era, but with his words and speeches. Where was he from? What kind of warrior was he? Before he appeared, everything about him are unknown to this day and how he died as well. Beside, many people tried to investigate and find out the truth of this hole. But no one even come back alive... the Tower of Rebirth was a seal... a symbol of closure..."

"We're walking down on a famous path... with all that happened here, who knows what we could come across? Ghosts??" Edward joke around as he made a scary, causing Charlotte to tighten her hold on Ruby's neck, nearly choking her to death. Cask look at them before she accidentally hit her head and drop her flashlight.

As the flashlight descend to the hole, it landed on a ground of a ruin of an ancient city with plenty of corpses that are rotting with age, all of them having a unicursal hexagram on their foreheards.

Ruby thought she sense someone and turn her head around to see no one was there, which Edward notice and ask her. "What's wrong?"

' _My imagination?_ ' "It's nothing." Ruby said as they continue to descend on the spiral stairs, uknown to them that someone was watching.

"Here it is." Cask said as they made it to the lowest level of the dungeon, which cause her to think about it. ' _Stultus... in this dark cell... for a month..._ '

"Let me down!!"

"Princess."

Princess Charlotte ran past Cask and start banging on the door as she called out to Stultus. "Stultus! Stultus!"

There was no reply as Cask was shaking with fear before Ruby put her hand on her shoulder and she calm down somewhat before she pull out the key and open the door. When they went inside of the room, already smell the rotting smell of the cell as Edward comment on it. "What a bad smell."

"Stultus...? Stultus...!!" Cask called out, but no reply came.

"Maybe it's another prisoner..." Edward suggest.

"It can't be!! He is on the lowest level..."

That was when Ruby notice something on the floor of the cell. "There's someone!!"

When they got a closer as the light shine on him, it was familier shape. "Stultus...?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let just say shit is about to get real in the next chapter.


	50. Reunion in the Abyss

"Stultus? Stu-" Ruby said before she saw his body; he look more like a skeleton and with a thin skin and his skeleton poking through his skin. Ruby look at the damage before she told Cask. "Don't come any closer! Stay back!!"

Ruby gesture to Edward to come and open the padlock on his helmet. Edward come to them and unlock the padlock before they remove the helmet to check his face, they were shock of what they saw and closed the helmet back on Stultus' face to hide it before Ruby told Cask. "Don't come any closer... Don't come any closer!!!"

Cask and the Princess was worry of what Ruby meant before Stultus open his eye and saw Ruby, he tried to talk, only for Ruby to see that his tongue was ripped out, which freak her out, but forced herself to stay calm. That was when Princess Charlotte spoke as she attempt to walk over to Stultus. "Stultus?"

But Steve stop her by putting his hand on her shoulder. "Please tell me... what are you doing? Let go of me!!! What happened? What's wrong with Stultus??? Tell me!!!"

Cask was shaking with fear before the door suddenly closed on them by the prison warden. "You're not going anywhere. I'm this place's warden if you're wondering. I called the security guards, you're be surrounded in a minute, so you better give up."

"Hey..." Ruby said as she slowly got up. "You're the one... who did this to Stultus?"

"Oh yes. Every. Single. Part. Of. It." The warden said, not caring about the princess, as he goes on into details of how he tortured Stultus for a whole month, each sentence worser than the last, just before Ruby suddenly pull out Crescent Rose, transformed it into War Sycthe Mode, and busting through the door and stabbing the warden through the skull, shocking everyone by her actions. Ruby then pulled the blade of Crescent Rose out of the warden's skull, letting him fall to his death in the hole. That was when gun shots were fired, causing Ruby to dodge it before the leader of security guards shouted to them.

"DON'T MOVE!!! THIS IS IT!!! DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER OBEDIENTLY!!!"

Unfortunately for them, Ruby is not going to take any orders from anyone as they glare at the guards with face full of berserker rage, just like a Beowolf.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fuck yeah! We get to see Ruby's berserk mode once more!


	51. A Way Through

Ruby stand there with a mask of pure fury with Crescent Rose out in Scythe mode before she suddenly dash up the stairs and she start mowing the security guards like it was tissues with Crescent Rose as she slash through through them while the body parts fell into the hole. The security guards were both shocked and terrified of what they were seeing righ now before the commander shouted to the snipers. "You BITCH!! You're resisting?! What are you doing?! Shoot!! SHOOT!!"

They aim at her, but before Ruby was quicker aimer and shooter compare to them as she shot all of their snipers in a quicker succession compare to their snipers before she continue to charged and slash through them. They realized what they are dealing and attempt to get out, but their commander stop them. "YOU STUPID PEOPLES!!! WHO TOLD YOU TO RETREAT??!!!"

Unfortunately, Ruby jump into the air and loom over them before she cut and kill them all in her berserker rage as their bodyparts fell to the hole, which Edward saw in amazement. "... Amazing, a rain of blood..."

Edward then turned around as Princess Charlotte was hugging the battered and tortured form of Stultus while Cask was watching this before she ask the princess of Vytal island herself. "Are you ready?"

Charlotte then turn her head and nodded.

"Steve, you take care of Stultus." Cask order Steve, who then gently pick up Stultus and put him on his back as Cask think to herself as she pull out her sword. ' _I get it. Now... all we need to think about is getting Stultus out of this place._ '

They run up the stairs as Cask told them. "Let's go!! We can't let just Ruby get too far ahead of us!!!"

Meanwhile... outside of the tower...

"Hm. They're late!! Why aren't they here yet?!" The leader of the security guards asked as the tower was surround by tanks and cannon that were crappily build. "Sending in 30 guards just for 4 rebels, it shouldn't be that much trouble."

"But sir, they are the Band of Steels and that 100 Grimms Slayer..."

"Idiot! For an attack Captain like me; covering menial things escape attempt is below me. Beside, it must be somekind of mistake. Nobody that young could kill a 100 different in one battle. At best, at least there were probably 10."

That was when the door burst open and several bodyparts of dead guards fall upon the guard before a sniper shoot was heard and the tanks and cannons exploded, causing the guards to shoot literially everywhere as smoke were everywhere and cause confusion through the guards. The leader was then killed by Ruby in the confusion by transforming Crescent Rose into War Scythe mode and stabbed through his head before throwing his dead body into the confusion, causing even more confusion.

A bunch of security snipers were both the deck of Walesman Castle and aimed their guns at Stultus' Rescue party. However, before they could shoot at them, they were stop by some gun shoots from behind, which killed most of the snipers, and a shout.

"STOP THIS, YOU FOOLS!!!" The voice shouted, which belong none other to the Archduke of Vytal himself, who look far worser for the entire month as he look like he was in his 90s, with two boys helping him and a platoon of guard equip with guns with him, as he spoke to the leader of the snipers. "The princess... what if... what if you hurt Charlotte?!"

"But your majesty, at this point-"

"NO!! Don't you dare put the princess in danger!! Call back your troops immediately!!" The Archduke shouted at him in anger as he was ready to execute him by next week. He look over the balcony and saw Steve carrying Stultus on his back while Charlotte has one of her hands on his back. The Archduke then collapse on the floor and spoke to himself as the sign of his insanity was worsering. "... Stultus... you bastard... you were imprisoned under that damn tower; sure to die. Yet, from the depths... you creep out and again with Charlotte, you took my light far away? I won't let it happen..."

"Your highness..."

"Bakia."

"Hm?"

"Bring the Bakia."

"THE BAKIA?!" The guards said in shock of what they thought that the Archduke himself was going to use that mercenary group from Mistral.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy shit. I'm glad that Daylight-saving time has come because it has give me more time to give started right now.


	52. Bakia: Part 1

Bakia appear in front of the Archduke of Vytal; with one that is tall and lanky and have a claw weapon, a short and stocky one with a spear, a midget one with a blowgun weapon, a large one with dozens of spears, and a woman. The guards talk to themselves, muttering about how they are a group of assassin from Mistral and their guild is an murder guild to the point it's even religion, before the Archduke spoke to them. "Do you understand... kill everyone who try to kidnap my daughter. Especially that Stultus bastard! I don't care even if you died trying!! However, you must not harm one hair on my daughter!! If she is hurt, my entire army will kill your race from this damn earth!!"

They were silent before the Archduke shouted. "GOOD! NOW GO! BRING BACK CHARLOTTE... AND STULTUS' HEAD!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at mausoleum..._

They made it to the mausoleum without almost anyone stopping except for a few smart ones as they were nearly out of breath.

"We... we make it." Edward said, but thought about something else. ' _But the enemy just stop their attack all of suddenly... was it just me?_ '

But the most damaged member of their parth was Ruby as blood was all over her and she was breathing heavily, causing Charlotte to hide behind Stultus and Steve. "I'm... scared of that... woman..."

"Are you okay?" Cask ask in concern, which Ruby just nobbed. Cask knew that whatever Ruby has just experience may have damaged her perspective as she killed people and she knew that she didn't want to murder, but yet she did what she hate the most.

"Okay, let's pick up the pace." Cask said as she knew she'll talk to her about it later. "Once in the passage, it should be easier."

Soon, they enter the secret passageway, unknown to them that they were being watch by the Bakia themselves.

* * *

 

_Later... in the sercet passageway..._

Stultus' Rescue party were running through the sercet passageway as Charlotte was thinking to herself. ' _I don't care about accessories anymore! Warm houses... I don't even need servents!! Even if he can't talk, that's fine. His scar will heal! I want to be with him... alwalys-_ '

That was when sense something and yelled. "Get down!"

She swung Crescent Rose at the ceiling, which cause the Lanky Bakia to dodge it and move like a spider far away from Ruby. Then the stocky Bakia appeared from the water and thrust his spear, with Cask barely dodging it by moving her head, before he disappear under the water.

"What the hell are they?!" Cask ask.

"Bakia..." Edward mutter before he explain to them. "Hired assassins, if the rumor are true... then they don't look humans or faunus."

They were silent before the Bakia with the blowgun came out of the hole with water running out of it, which Charlotte notice, before he aimed his blowgun at Stultus and fired. However, Charlotte suddenly use her right arm to block the posion dart at Stultus. The other turned just in time to see Charlotte fall to the floor.

 


	53. Bakia: Part 2

Everyone was shock of what happen before a shout was heard. "PRINCESS!"

The small Bakia attempted to escape, but he was quickly killed by a knife thrown by Edward and exploded, killing him. Anna quickly grab the poisoned Princess in her arms and spoke to her. "Princess!! Princess!! Oh no..."

Everyone was watching before they heard a voice.

"Don't move." The lanky one said as he crawled down from the ceiling like a spider and saw the small one's burned dead corpse and comment about him. "What an idiot... hitting the wrong person." Ruby and Edward were ready to fight him, but he stop them as he told them. "Wait!! Let's make a deal."

"A deal?" Cask asked.

"Give us the princess and we'll guarantee her life. The dart she was hit had a deadly poison on it. If left untreated, she'll die within a couple of hours. We have the antidote. Do not worry; we would also get in trouble if she dies. Now... what's going to be?"

Cask was silent as she knew Ruby was still having trouble of what she done until she spoke to him. "We understand. We accept... the deal..."

"Good... you there woman, bring us the princess. You're not a part of this fight. Don't make any strange, then we would kill ya."

"Please hang on tight, princess." Anna said as she carry Charlotte on her back as she walk pass the lankly one. "Thank-thank you sir."

That was when she met the female member and she spoke to her. "This way."

With that, the female member lead Anna the way. Soon, the lanky one spoke. "Now... time for you to die!"

That was when the one erupt from the water and attempt to stab Stultus with his spear, but Steve block it and attempt to strike back, but he disappear back into the water. The lanky crawl on the ceiling and attempt to strike him, but Cask block it at the last minute before she give orders. "Make a circle around Stultus!"  
The lanky one saw this one and order the large one. "NOW'S THE TIME!!"

The large one aim his spear and thrown it with his powerful muscle, sending the spear at speed that would surely take a head off with one shot at them. However, Ruby saw the incoming spear and slash it in mid-air with Crescent Rose as the spearhead hit the wall and make spark, which gotting Ruby an idea before she told Edward. "Edward... turn off the lamp..."

"ARE YOU INSANE?! THAT FROG GUY IS NEAR US!" Cask shouted before she notice the look on Ruby's face, like she was conflicted with her emotions from the inside and is unable to make a decision to the point she is forced to rely on her instinct.

"Don't worry, I think Ruby got an idea." Edward said before he turn out the fire of the lamp by putting it into the water. Ruby was silent before she shot one of Crescent Rose's bullets and it bounce off the wall, causing the sparks and revealing the location of large one just as Ruby fired her gravity dust bullet at him and hitting his throat, killing them, before she shouted to Steve. "STEVE NOW!"

Steve knew what Ruby was thinking as he cause sparks with his club to see where the other two, revealing them and catching them by surprised, before Ruby use her scythe's length to kill the lanky one and the short one in just one swing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, I was slowly working over this over 4 days.


	54. Flower In The Stone Castle

Ruby just breath in relief after killing the two Bakia, but is still conflicted about this from her own mind before Edward suddenly spoke to her as he pat her on the back. "Ruby, that was incredible. You use the sparks to figure out where the enemy is!"

"Yeah... I got idea the idea from the spearhead that hit the wall earlier. I just didn't think it'd work this well." Ruby said, with Edward noticing that her eyes were filled with something else... like eyes of a cynical... before Cask orders Edward.

"Edward, no time to talk, get the lamp started!"

"Ok."

That was when Ruby sniff the air and notice something different about it before she ask them. "Hey guys... do you smell something about the air in here?"

When Steve sniff the air as well, he recognize it and shouted. "DON'T START THE FIRE!"

"What's wrong, Steve?!"

"Just run to the exit!"

They got their answer as they run when the female Bakia stand before she create sparks when she crush a fire dust in between her two fingers and cause a massive fire inside of the tunnel itself. They were shock of what they were seeing. "FIRE!! HOW-?!"

"IT'S A MASSIVE FIRESTORM! IF ONE OF US GET SUCKED IN, NOTHING WILL BE LEFT OF US!" Steve yelled to them as they ran. "RUN!"

The fire soon engulf her dead allies' bodies and burned them as the fire was catching up to them as Ruby thought. ' _Is this the end...??!!_ '

Stultus saw something, which Steve notice and looked where he saw before he saw an few steaks of light coming out of the hole, which he quickly realized and lift his club before he then collapse the part of the ceiling as he shouted. "DUCK!!"

They soon duck as the fire went through the hole and into the night. After it was done, Ruby decide to ask. "How the hell did that happen?"

"I've been through a tons of these kinds of accident at the dust mine I used to work at." Steve said as he remember the details of them. "The fire always escape upward."

"Wow. That's so awesome in the midst of all that."

"No, no. Stultus notice the hole before me."

"So it was Stultus." Ruby said as she stare at Stultus, who stare back at her. Cask was silent before she told them.

"Well, let's hurry. The exit is right in front of us."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back in the city..._

The Archduke of Vytal island stabbed the female Bakia with a dagger while the guards hold her down at the base of the Tower of Rebirth before he spoke as she was now dead already. "I thought I made myself clear. I will not forgive those who harms the princess!! You even lost Stultus!!" The Archduke stared at Anna, who realized of what is going to happen to her next, before he point the dagger at her as the Archduke speak. "You servant bitch! Were you part of this...?"

"I-I-I-I-"

"Wait..." Charlotte spoke to her father as she was breathing heavily from the antidote as she told him. "Anna has nothing to do with this... I just dragged her along..."

"So it's not Anna's-" The Archduke said before Charlotte suddenly fall, but was caught by her favorite maid before she spoke to her.

"Father, please forgive Anna..."

"Okay... okay... don't you worry about a thing..."

"Forget about Stultus, father. Let him go. Stulus has suffered enough... he can't talk... he can't even move his arms or legs. He's been tortured a month already now... father, you had your vengence now... it's a favor i'm asking you..."

The Archduke silently turn around and was quiet about this... until he spoke his answer to his daughter. "I understand. I won't touch him anymore. Don't you worry about it."

"You promise?"

"Of course I promise. Now go, you must rest."

With that, Charlotte then slept peacefull before Anna give her to one of the guard and head to the Princess' room. After they were far away enough from her ears, Archduke spoke to the guards. "Send the Black Dog knights."

The guards were shocked of what he said.

"Black Dog...!"

"You can't possibly serious...?!"

"Tell them this..." The Archduke said. "Their job is to find Stultus and kill him."

"Sir... please think this over... those guys are not worthy of the job-!!"

The Archduke then slap him for telling him that before he told him. "If they're willing to bring me Stultus' head, i'm willing to give them this... send the message to their leader."

With that, the Archduke walked away with the two boys. The guards then spoke behind the Archduke's back as they can't believe he would do that.

"I don't know what the hell is he thinking!"

"Captain... although they are the worst of criminals. The only group stronger than them is the Band of Steels."  
"THAT FOOLIST!! THEY ARE NOT A BAND OF SOLDIERS! THEY BRING NOTHING BUT DISGRACE TO OUR ARMY! Plus that man..."

"Huh...?"

' _The leader of that group of criminals, nobody knows where he came from..._ '

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the prison..._

Their leader, Sunstone, who look like an older and more muscle version of Sun Wukong with a blonde chinstrap beard, was rather busy with the naked ladies in his prison cell as he has sex with one of them before one of his mens came into his prison cell and told him. "Boss! We got a job to do!"

"Can't you see i'm busy right now!" Sunstone yelled at him before he started to choking the woman he was having sex with. "Plus... I have something important to do."

"Ha... but it's an order from the Archduke himself. He said want Stultus' head."

"Say what?" Sunstone say before kill her and drop her dead to the floor as he stand up. "What a coindence. The thing I had to do was... kill the head of the Steels, Stultus."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, he look Sun because I hate him. Why? He's idiot and he stalk for months, you argue he trying to help, realistically, it doesn't, its just make it worse. Beside, i'm not afraid of killing him off with a pointless death.


	55. Devil Dogs: Part 1

The Archduke of Vytal was sitting quietly on his throne in his castle as he thought about his own daughter, Princess Charlotte. ' _Charlotte... did I talk to you this whole month? You shut youself in your own room, not even showing your silhouette. To try and get in the room, I yelled like a mad man, I cried... if a terrifying monster had driven you away._ ' "... Hehehe... father huh... to spare your beloved... this jealously is destroying my sanity and mate matter worse... my own body is suffering from a virus and my strength is... when I went to the place where this brute took advantage of my princess... as a father..." That was when his crown fallen off of his and his own insanity is now showing as he put his own foot on his own crown. "I can't forgave him or it. Stultus, who made Charlotte says those words, you're definitely...!! Because of all those things...!! That monkey faunus man... Sunstone, he will surely cut your head off for me..."

* * *

 

_Months ago..._

The Archduke remember the time when he visit the prison when he look his age.

" _After the Fall of Beacon, the grimms attacks increased and the hunters that are in Vale are busy else where, so we've gathered all the criminals in good shapes, both humans and faunus, from all over the island of Vytal, when the times came to train them. From all the prisoners that were gathered, one man stepped out. A monkey faunus... he was strange faunus even compare to other faunus... somehow even more inhuman compare to his brethren with his highly-toned muscle body and ape-like build..._ "  
"Why should I entrust you with the role of leadership in this group?" The Archduke ask.

"Ah, let's decide the simple way... the strongest get command." Sunstone said with a sadist grin like a chimp.

"What da? Who da hell da ya think ya are?!"

"Do ya wanna get killed, monkey-gorilla!!"

That was when the biggest and ugliest of them, a deform and rapist human by the name of Wild Bill, come forward.

"That Wild Bill...!!"

"This monkey is some interestings things. Let the strongest become the boss. That's me!!"

"Ah, a dumb bald horse slipped into the monkey group." Sunstone said with a causally tone that make it if Wild Bill wasn't a threat at all.

"Your majesty, let me fight this guy and the make the winner the leader!!"

"Your majesty..."

"As you wish." The Archduke said. "It is the only way these people can solve their problems."

" _To anyone looking on, the difference in strength is obvious between these 2 mens, the man who had introduce himself first didn't have a slightest chance to win at this. On the contrary, this gigantic Wild Bill seemed able to know how to handle himself with his strength, so I've give this duel my approval._ "

The guards uncuff Wild Bill and give him his mace, but Sunstone on the other hand...

"Don't need it, don't need a sword either. It's just for fun." Sunstone told the guard with the key, which took the Archduke by surprised, as he continue to speak. "When you have to seize the heart of a group, the performance is important. Especially to subdue this piece of shit like him. An ordinary fight is out of the question. The overwhelming powers of charisma is the very essential."

"Char... is wha?"

"Your highness, in exchange for acknowledgment my status as an leader, i'm gonna give you one nice present... one on top of that tower with a nice new sculpture."

"Are you gonna keep saying on this bullshit???" Wild Bill shouted at the big monkey faunus before he charge at him and swung his mace at Sunstone, but in a single instant, the prisoners, the guards, and even the Archduke were shocked as the crows were flying over the impaled corpse of Wild Bill on summit of the tower.

" _An incredible spectacle... in an instant, at the summit of of this tower, a strange sculpture has appeared on it... Through it has happen in the front of my eyes, it didn't seem real... it seems like a bad joke... everyone present was rendered speechless... this man, as he has declared, has grasped the hearts of all the prisoners, a charisma born of terror. His Black Dog Knight, through they were brave, couldn't take the Steels' place. Even if someone tried to forget their inhuman cruelity, they are intolerance as the grimms themselves. But I didn't reprimand that man, on the contrary in between the battles, I sent him to remote reigons of the island because he was the troop's centrel figure... I made sure to keep a distance from him. I feared him too, this unusual monkey faunus._ "

* * *

 

_Months later... in the present..._

The Archduke of Vytak spoke to himself. "Maybe... it wasn't voluntary... but to add to this... he could become a beast of evil like the grimms who owns me nothing, but I think he's the most appropriate tool to the Steels' throats. I have freed the hounds and they are starving for blood..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at a farm..._

Edward and Steve put Stultus on a cart full of hays for comfort as Cask spoke to the owners of the farm while she give them some money. "Sorry for the trouble... you give us some horses and even let us use your cart, take this as advance."

"This make us even. You are our Island's hero Stultus, we're indebted to you and are able to help the Steels. The honors is ours."  
"Please take this." The girl said as she give Stultus some flowers. "I'm convinced what was said at the castle was wrong. Stultus and his group would never attempt a coup, I believe in all of you."

The group were silent before Cask spoke. "It would be better not to say anything about this. It might put you in danger."

"Understood."

"You ride in the back with Stultus." Edward told Cask. "Just make sure he doesn't fall off."

Cask then got on the back of the cart and sit by Stultus as she thought about it. ' _I can't find the words. There's so many I want to tell you._ '

Edward then told the horses to move while Steve was riding an horse and Ruby was walking thanks to her semblance. As they were far enough from the farm, Edwar spoke to them. "In times like these, you can't talk lightly. So that's the last time we see that city... thinking about it, so many things has happen in just over a month.

Cask notice that Stultus was staring at the city as he remember his childhood while the petals of the flowers are carry by the winds themselves before Cask tighten her grip around him. Ruby was silent before she use her semblance as they run to where the others are.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at the farm..._

The girl was getting water from the well before she heard the walking noises of horses and turn to see the Black Dog Knights, with Sunstone, with his only clothing being just pants and boots, leading them as his two shotgun-nun chuck weapons were on his shoulders with one hand before he got off his horse and spoke to her.

"Hello little girl, I got a little question... did a suspricous group, transporting a fragile-looking man, dropped by here?" Sunstone ask the little girl with an eriee chimp-like grin as he was close to her face. He notice that the girl was shaking badly as she was having a bad time to speak with something, which he knew he got his answer. "Mm, in front of the Steels hunters. You should display a little more talent." Sunstone said as he scratch his chin before he just causally give the orders to attack the farm with just a gesture of his hand to his mens. Soon, they gleefully killed the farmer by throwing a long sword through his mouth and head, blast his brother's head with a shot from Sunstone's and kill most of his children by either burning them in a fire or chopping them up as the Black Dogs ripped the clothings of the girl with a sadist laughter before Sunstone then gleefully rape her as he hold the head of her now dead father with the greatsword as he spoke to his men with just pure glee. "This is my motto... ENJOYMENT AND EXCITMENT!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, Sunstone was obviously based on Wyald of Berserk and the original personally of Sun Wukong of original story of Journary to the West. Wild Bill is obviously of who he was based on.


	56. Devil Dogs: Part 2

As Stultus' Rescue party were heading toward to where the other Band of Steels are, they heard something over the hill behind them, causing Cask to think it was pursuit, and she was right, but it was a lot more worse than she originally thought as the Black Dogs Knights were carrying the bodies of the people living on the farm on spears as their horses were chasing after them. "That's-" Cask said as she remember the people at the farm before she grinded her teeths together in rage at this. "How could they...!!"

Ruby's face wore a mask of fury at this of what they done before Edward spoke as he heard and recognize them. "The Black Dogs Knights! Theirs soldiers chosen from amongst the worst of criminals on this island and to make matter more worse, they're the deadliest and nastiest of Vytal's troops! I head that their conducts were so atrocious that they were exiled to the prison in the remote region where they've came from east of Walesman Castle and they look even worse than the rumors. After those assassins, the Archduke of Vytal is sending a whole army... all just for one fugitive. It's like we stoling something."

Cask silently look at Stultus before she told Edward. "Edward, soon we'll be at the bridge!! So hurry!!"

"I know!" Edward shouted as he made the horses go faster before he saw the bridge. "THERE IT IS!! But they're too close. We can't use our surprised! This is not good..."  
That was when Ruby suddenly skidded to a stop and turn around to face them. "RUBY?!"

"I'm gonna to buy us some time!! Hurry!!" Ruby shouted to them before she face the incoming Black Dogs Knights.

"NO WAY!! DON'T BE STUPID!! It will like that days again!" Cask shouted to Ruby, but she wasn't listing as Ruby was determined to kill them for what they've done. What Cask could do is look at Stultus as he remain in silent.

"Let's see now..." Ruby said to herself as she wore a mask of fury on her face at the Black Dogs Knight that was coming at her as she was prepare to kill them without even thinking. She heard a horse huff and turn to see Steve staying behind to help her out. Ruby grin at this as she faced the incoming band. "The Steel's power attack, huh? Let's go!" Ruby and Steve then charged at the Black Dogs Knight using her semblance and his horse before they begun to slash and dice them and their horses while Ruby was doing it faster as she was pissed. However, most of them refused to back down. ' _What the hell is wrong with these people? No matter how of their mens I kill, they don't falter._ ' But that was when she notice something on their faces... their faces are ridden with fear by something. ' _It ain't normal. Their eyes... are full of fear. It's terror. They're motived by terror itself._ "

Sunstone see Ruby in silence before he shouted at his men. "MOVE!!" Sunstone then threw his spear at Ruby, who cut before it hit her, before she saw the girl from the farm's head and her body before it landed on the ground as Sunstone walked his horse up to Ruby while he loomed over her with his height and size as he spoke to her. "Hope you've have a good life. Because you're going to amused me."

Ruby look at the farm girl's dead body on the ground before she turned around and spoke as she glared at Sunstone. "Okay... let's play then..." Ruby said before she swung Crescent Rose in scythe mode at him. "YOU BASTARD!" However, Sunstone suddenly grab and stop Crescent Rose by its pole in mid-attack, which shocked Ruby. ' _WHAT!_ '

"Oh? Such a big toy for a little girl." Sunstone said with a amused voice before he look at Ruby with intense bloodlust coming from his eyes as he asked her. "So what are you going to do next?"

The cart soon got to the bridge as it stop as Cask stand up. Ruby was frozing with fear before Steve saved her by swinging his club at Sunstone, but missed as Sunstone spoke with a tone of glee in his voice. "Another one? This is going to be interest."

' _What is he?_ ' Ruby thought as she think about what Sunstone is actually. ' _He stopped Crescent Rose bare handed with just one hand! And his blood lust... isn't ordinary..._ ' That was when she remember two things who has that kind of blood lust and their similarities were too great to be ignored. ' _I know... I remember this feeling..._ ' Those things were none other than Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng and the mysterious shadow-like beowolf. ' _It's the same as before!_ '

That was when Cask shouted to Ruby and Steve. "RUBY! STEVE! COME ON!"

Ruby and Steve then made a run to the bridge.

"Huh?" Sunstone said, as he was confused, before he and his men give the chase to the bridge as he shouted. "ARE YOU AFRAID?! Huh?" That was when he sniff the air and he recognize the explosive under the bridge as he then lick his mouth in glee. "Gun powder. HOW INTEREST!"

Cask then press the detonator as Ruby and Steve made it over before the explosion took the bridge out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, this is short. But there a problem... I can't anything to said about in this note.


	57. Devil Dogs: Part 3

The bridge exploded as the explosion took out and killed a quarter of the Black Dogs Knights as the other quarter fall to their dooms. "That's incredible."

"Don't stop!! Keep on moving!!" Cask shouted orders.

"OK!"

However, Sunstone and half of the Black Dogs survived the explosion before Sunstone spoke. "Safe!" Sunstone then look down at river to what happen to the other Black Dogs. "Quite a few of mine guys fell.... Oh well." Sunstone said casually as if happen every single day before he spoke to the other members. "Good! Let's go!" That was when henotice the expression on their faces. "Huh? What's wrong with you?"

"It's dan-danerous boss."

"Why?"

"We're at the deep end of the forest. If they were escaping by using this road, there's gotta be some sorta traps set up for us."

"So?" Sunstone said as he scratch the right side of his head with his finger.

"Not-not that i'm scared or anything rather than just falling into their traps."

"Yea!"

"Yea!"

Sunstone then suddenly grab the guy's head before he spoke. "Ahh- No no no! This is why I hate adults." Sunstone said, which confused the guy before his head was crush by Sunstone's hand, which terrifield the others, before Sunstone then just casually threw aside the dead body before he spoke to his men. "Don't worry about whether you lives or die." Sunstone said with no hint of comfort. "Life is a waste anyways." Then he shouted at them. "THE BLACK DOG MOTTO!!"

"ENJOYMENT AND EXCITEMENT!!"

"Yea. Don't forget."

Soon, they give the chase to Stultus rescue party as they're catching up to them, which the party notice as Edward spoke. "Here they come, like I expected."

"Yea, but that's not only kind that bite." Ruby said, which confused Cask and Edward, as she thought back to the aura she've sensed from Sunstone. " _I can't be wrong... that guy... it must be... but why is it?! Why do those kinda keep appearing in front of me?!_ ' Then realization hit Ruby on the head when she remember about the words from the shadow-like Beowolf from a month ago as she felt herself that an arm loom over her behind her. ' _Then... it can't be...!!_ '

That was when she snap out of it when Cask shouted. 'We're here!! Next point!!"

They saw an member of the Steels giving them the thumb up signal. The Black Dogs were chasing them before they saw a avalanche of boulders coming at them before some of them were killed by the avalanche as they screams for their very lives. "Ooo, I like the noise! Very pleasent!" Sunstone said with a tone of glee in his voice before he shouted in excitment at this. "BIG DANGER!!" Sunstone's horse and his remaining men's horses charged through the avalanche before Sunstone notice a boulder coming at him. However, he just then punch the boulder with his fist with just a single punch, which shocked the party, as his remaining band continue to give the chase of them before they passed through another point as a member of the Steels light a patch of a line of fire dust, causing to create a fire wall as several Black Dogs were burned alive by the heat and the flames. However, Sunstone and his knights pushed through as he then disperse the flames around him as they continue to chase the party.

"Is he a monster?!" Edward ask about Sunstone's insane feats.

"NO!! It can't stop them!" Ruby shouted. "I'm not sure if their leader was a former hunter or something like that, but it's unavoidable; we'll have to face them again!"

"No... we just made it in time!" Cask shouted before flying rain of bullets fly above them and were hitting several of the Black Dogs before Sunstone notice the gunner on top of the hill.

"Hehehe... those are fireworks to welcome you." The leader of the gunner before he shouted to his men. "NOW! ALL SOLDIERS ATTACK!!"

The gunners then charged at the incoming Black Dogs with their weapons drawn out. It made Sunstone's own bood boiled with adrenaline rushing through his coursing veins at this. "Now this is a battle! I wonder the famous Steels how good are they?"

That was when Ruby suddenly stopped in front of him before she spoke to the insane leader as the gunners were charing at them from behind her. "I'm your oppenent. I don't know what the hell you guys are, but i'll end with my own two hands, monster!!"

 


	58. Devil Dogs: Part 4

"Ah ha. You there, seems you know something." Sunstone said before he thought about it and then told Ruby about it. "... That's right. Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng, that shitty old man, told me there something worth fighting in the Steels. I'm thinking it's you."

Ruby was shocked when he said it and thought about it. ' _He is...!! I was right, this guy is...!!_ '

"Well, this is gonna be unexpected festival." Sunstone said as he got out his very own two shotgun/nun-chuck weapons as he gleefully spoke to Ruby. "Then, let's play!"

' _What's this guy's story?!_ ' Ruby thought as Sunstone stared at her with his eyes before she notice his eyes temperory flash glowing red before returning to their normal color before she shouted at Sunstone. "Don't fuck with me...!! Talking like you're all that... I'M SICK OF YOUR BULLSHIT!!"

The Steels and the Black Dogs soon against one another. The Steels have fire supports from the gunners and traps for the Black Dogs. Cask spoke to the only few medics that are in the Band of Steels, who carry Stultus on the only stretcher they have. "Take care of Stultus!"

"Don't worry about it!"

Stultus open his eyes and saw the battle with them, but is unable to help in his broken form in silent. Cask look at him in her own silence before she told Edward and Steve as she got on her own horses. "LET GO!!" As they charged right into battle itself, Cask has only one thought on her mind right now at this moment. ' _Right now... we have to survive this fight!_ '

Ruby and Sunstone fought with their respected weapons as they fight each others at blazing speed across the battlefield while their weapons clashed and shoots at the oppenents, which cause them to accidentally killing the Black Dogs and Steels alike that were in the heat of the battle.

"Move away!!"

"It's a tornado!!"

"Yea, go captain!!"

"She's at full speed!!"

"She's better than before!!"

' _In-incredible!! Their body movement are beyond our imagination...!!_ ' Cask thought in shock before she notice some unusual. ' _But that guy is blocking Ruby's attack like it's nothing?!_ '

' _What the helll is this guy...?!! He's blocking Crescent Rose's attacks with just a pair of nun-chuck/shotguns!!!_ ' Ruby thought in shock of how Sunstone is easily blocking her attacks with his weapons. ' _But his movement is only at above average hunter level!! He's only using his own reflexes of his faunus heritage, but Crescent Rose is not something that can be blocked by that kind of thing!!_ ' Ruby then found a opening and attack him with Crescent Rose, but Sunstone then suddenly grabbed the blade of Crescent Rose with his bare teeths, which shocked Ruby of how easily he does that, before he let out a muffle, saying "too bad", before he attempt to punch her. However, Ruby then swirled herself by using Crescent Rose's pole and then kicked Sunstone in the face and off his horse. The Steels of how they were fighting.

"I-I can't believe it... those 2..."

"I've never seen a fight like this...!!"

"Man, she's showing off too much." Douglas comment.

' _Maybe he's-!!_ ' Cask thought while she was fighting. ' _Blocking a scythe with his teeths? If he can do that then that's totally... monsterous!!_ '

"That's good!! You're something else." Sunstone said as he loom over her as he lick his own teeths. "Who knew it'd be fun."

"... What the hell do you eat with your teeths?" Ruby asked.

"I just thought of it as a appetizer, but now I can't stop. You're all mine." Sunstone said in his gleefully voice as his eye turned red. "I don't think I can't wait 'til the eclipse..."

Soon, Ruby and Sunstone's weapons clash with each other at incredible speed. The medic and Stultus were hiding out in a cave. That was when Stultus notice a sword and attempt to pick it up with his hands. However, he can't grip the sword properly and its fall to the ground, which cause Stultus to stare in silence at this. Sunstone then knock back Ruby, causing her to skids the ground, before she glared at him as he loom over her.


	59. Roar of the Wild King of the Beast

The Band of Steels were fighting against the Black Dogs Knights before they have manage to broke through their defense line as Cask shouted. "Their defense line has broken!! Kill every last one of them!!" The Steels were killing them from left to right as they realized that they are being sluaghter by the Steels while they were getting killed.

"Bo-boss! It's all over!!"

"EVERYBODY RUN AWAY!! The Steels are better than us!!"

"Wahh? The festival starts now." Sunstone said before he give an annoyed grunt at this of what his men are doing. "Tsk, our side give up so easily." Ruby was pointing Crescent Rose at Sunstone before she saw him touching a tree before he suddenly ripped a part of the bark off like it was nothing, which surprised Ruby, before he then punched the tree with just a single punch, causing the tree to collapse on his own men, killing some of them and stopping the remaining ones from escaping. Everyone stopped in shocked of what they saw of how easily he caused the tree to collaspe with just his fist. Sunstone then glared at his remaining men as they look at him in pure terror before he spoke to them in annoyance. "I told you guys over and over... **The fun parts start now. Always live your life positively.** " Sunstone said when his voice suddenly changed, becoming more deeper and more demonic.

"No- I don't wanna... I don't wanna die-"

Sunstone then threw his own weapon like a spear at him in the face, which ripped his head off and killing him, before he spoke without a care in the world for them. " **See, that's why you died here like an idiot.** "

"Wha-what the hell, is that monster...?"

"He killed his own soldiers!"

Sunstone then turned to face Ruby before he spoke to himself. " **Tsk! I don't feel like playing around anymore. Oh well, I can't do anything about it anyway.** " Sunstone said to himself before he suddenly grinned. " **Then from now on! I will!! START SOME FUN!!** " Sunstone then suddenly grew bigger and bigger with new features added on him as his body transformed into something else. When he finished transforming, everyone have a mixed expression of both shocked, fears, and terrors written all over their faces as Sunstone looked completely different as he loomed over them now; He was now a huge Beringel that stand over 21 feets tall, with an missing part of his mask right by left side of his left eye, a deathstalker-like tail swinging around behind him, noticable ads from top to bottom of his upper body, and 4 fangs with 2 on top and 2 downs on his grinning mouth.

' _... I knew it..._ ' Ruby thought as she was horrifying by this. ' _Just like I image... this guy is..._ '

"That-that's-?!"

"Z-Zuìgāo Y-Yuèliàng L-Lóng...?!"

' _No..._ '

"NO!! HE'S DIFFERENT FROM HIM!!"

Sunstone then grab a tree that was on the left side right by him and ripped it off the ground like it was nothing. " **NOW LET SEE YOU FLY LIKE A FALCON!!** " Sunstone yelled at Ruby before he swung the tree at her and knock off with such a force that Ruby was senting flying through the air and crashs through several tree branches before falling to the ground. Cask was just so shocked by this that she attempt to rush to Ruby's aid and check on her while on her horse. However, Sunstone stomped right in front of her, startling the horse and sent Cask off to the ground. Cask look up at she saw Sunstone gazing upon her as he loomed over her. " **I thought there were only fucking guys here, but lookie here.** " Sunstone said with glee in his demonic and deep voice before he attempt to grab. " **Hey bitch, wanna dance with me?** " However, that was when a hailstorm of bullets strike upon Sunstone, but they just bounce harmlessly off of him. " **Huh?** "

Cask turned to see it was gunner who attempt to shot Sunstone, but they were now shaking in fear as they realized that their bullets have zero harm to him. "It... doesn't work... he's the same as Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng."

"Non-sense! Fire the second rounds!!" Edward shouted orders as he attempt to encourage them, but failed.

"Just like the last time..."

" **Stupid selfless bastards.** " Sunstone muttered with a grumpy tone in his voice. " **When I get interrupted while i'm trying to kill or fuck something...** " Sunstone before he lift the tree in his hands as he roared at the Steels. " **I GET REALLY CRANKY!** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, i'll think definitely think i'm make... REW V. Yeah, not the most creative of names, but it's meaniful... I think. Not sure. Just in time when I was planning on giving up the idea of that au. Through there is another au of i'm thinking about, but most likey scenario, it not gonna happen.


	60. Forest of Tradegy

Sunstone charged at the Steels before he swung the tree trunk at them and crushing them with his feets, killing every thing that got in his way. He even grab a horse and it's rider before he throw them into his mouth and kill them both with his teeths as he ate them while he was on a killing spree. Both Steels and Black Dogs are terrified by this as Sunstone was killing them and it cause both of them to run away on their when Sunstone was coming toward them.

"RETREAT!! NOW!! Everybody run! This is not our fight!" Edward shouted as he realized he has made a terrible mistake of pissing Sunstone off with the guns they have.

"SHIT! It's always us! Who else fight these kinds of fuck ups?!" Douglas said as he lampshade their tenacity of fighting something more horrifying than the last.

"Bring the APCs!! We're not safe anymore!!"

"Yes!!"

A few of them carry Stultus off to one of the APCs. However, he then notice Cask trying to wake up, Ruby. "RUBY!! GET UP!!" Cask see Ruby was still not moving and unconscious before she grab the unconscious Ruby by her collar and begun slapping her to wake her up as she shouted at her while everyone else were running. "OPEN YOUR EYES!! YOU WANNA GET STOMPED AND DIE?! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU...! LIKE IN AN PLACE LIKE THIS... LOSING TO THAT KINDO STUPID GORILLA HEADED MONSTER...!! ... Weren't you suppose to meet your girlfriend again? Your girlfriend? WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO MEET YOUR GIRLFRIEND AGAIN?! ... You were suppose... to... meet your girlfriend again..."

That was when Sunstone came in front of her and look down upon her. " **Honey, sorry to keep you waiting.** " Sunstone joked. Cask was shuttering with fear before she attempt to pull out her sword. However, he grab her before she grab, sqeezing her tightly, causing to yelp in pain at this. " **Oopsy. Sorry, I was in a bad mood today, so forgive me for grabbing you too hard now.** " Sunstone said sarcastically to Cask. " **You're the perfect size. Now, let's take it off.** " He then ripped the pieces of Cask's armor one by one before Sunstone continue to speak to her. " **Armor doesn't suit a lady like you. But shirts aren't my thing either.** " Sunstone then rip her shirt off as well. " **Yea, bitches should have nothing. And get ready for this.** " Sunstone said before he then use his own tail to rip her pant off before he it as an makeshift penis. " **You'll feel like a virgin again.** "

"No-"

Cask tried to say before Sunstone begun to rub his stringer against her vagina. However, that was when a blurr before Crescent Rose suddenly and somehow cut his tail as Ruby spoke to him. "Don't be popping a boner above a woman's head, you freak!"

" **NOT MY #@* &^...!!**"

Ruby then, and just as astonishing as the last one, cut off Sunstone's right arm where Cask is being hold with Crescent Rose in War scythe mode. Everyone was just shock of what they've just saw with their very own eyes while Ruby spoke to Cask as she told her. "You slapped me pretty hard and I can safely say that you're be an pretty good match for this kind of monster. But thanks to that, I woke up and got some strength."

"Look over there!!"

"RUBY?!"

"Are they okay?!"  
"Is she gonna take on that monster on her own?"

"That's sucidical!!"

"This guy is too strong!"

"A MONSTER!!"

"Cask... you should stay back." Ruby told Cask, which she was confused by what she meant, before she told her this with a tone or seriousiness in her voice that was not like her at all, as if she was a different person. "I'm going to kill this bastard one-on-one."

"What are you talking about?!!" Cask shouted. "No way!!! We'll first get out of-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND HIDE!!" Ruby yelled in anger, which was not like her at all too, which shook Cask by her soul, before Ruby told her. "With this guy... I have finished this monster... WITH CRESCENT ROSE!!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A guy named merendinoemiliano left a review on FF and I'd answer this, which i'll show it to you;  
> "Good for you. But the reason for Ruby not talking about her team is because 1. she has amnesia for nearly about a few month after she join the Steels before she regain them at one battle (in case if you didn't read the rest of the Early Years arc before chapter 67. And 2. her emotions are really conflicted within her; on the one hand side, she doesn't want to hurt anyone that are close to her, both physical and emotional, but on the other, she told Cask to know that their relation are just purely friend because she already got a girlfriend.   
> But Blacksun on the other hand? HAHAHAHAHAHA no. It will never happen. I'm purely a bumblebee shipper, so it will never happen. Period. Why? Here the thing; before Season 4, I hate him for just shipping reasons, which is childish when I think about it, but after S4, I hate him even more than before. Here the reason, he's a idiot. Sure, I like idiot like Caboose from RVB or Homer from the Simpson, but they more for comical values, but Sun on other hand? He's a different kind of idiot. Sure, he was just trying help Blake, but HE BEEN STALKING HER FOR MONTHS! MONTHS I'LL TELL YOU! And that doesn't help anyone! Plus, he can't even tell a lie! Which useful for the villains to use him against them! Beside, I think Blake will not go any relation with any guys after what happen to her previous relationship of Adam. In all honestly, I will never use the Blacksun shipper, period. And THAT! IS! FINAL!  
> So yeah. Also, Therianic Grimms have regeneration ability even with or without their aura (which if it is nonexistance if it has took massive amount of damage to it by something but can still regenerate aura), right? Well, there's a catch; both aura and Therianic Grimms' regeneration ability can suppress by something far more powerful than itself. Which only one thing... something is helping Ruby, it is that mysterious grimm knight? Or is it something far more sinister than that? We'll find out soon.


	61. Mortal Combat: Part 1

' _Truely...? Will it do anything...?_ ' Ruby thought to herself as Sunstone charged at her. ' _Crescent Rose against this kind of monster I've never seen before will it have any effect...?! ... Go... my body... forward... FORWARD!!!_ ' Ruby thought as she charged at Sunstone. Sunstone attempt to grab Ruby with his left hand. However, Ruby dodge it by ducking under his hands by the last minute before she shoved Crescent Rose in its War scythe mode into Sunstone's gorilla-like muscle chest before ripping Crescent Rose out and injuring his left leg, causing him to fall over. ' _It work!_ '

Everyone was shocked of what just happen... before they begun to cheer Ruby for her soon what appear to be her victory against Sunstone.

"Look like it's gonna work, doesn't it?! That idiot!!"

"Str-strong!!"

Even Cask was happy about this. However, the only one who's not cheering for this is Edward as he knew that something strange is going on right now as Ruby got onto Sunstone's chest and shoved Crescent Rose deep into it in order to what she think will kill him. ' _Killed him!!_ '

However, Sunstone use both of his hands to smash Ruby, causing to spill out blood, before he grab her with his right hand and then throw her into the air so hard that she hit severel tree branches before she hit an tree trunk against her back, causing her to spill out blood, before she'd landed back on the ground as she continue to spill out blood while she was thinking. ' _Why...?! I inflicted serious injuries on him! How can he...?!_ '

That was when Ruby saw Sunstone suddenly flying through the air shouting ' **Sunstone's flying body!** ' before he smashed into the ground, creating shockwaves around himself and sending Ruby up into the air, before he backhand her with his own fist and sent her flying into a tree and landed on a branch. That was when Sunstone ask himself as he scratch his forehead. " **Ah, that last attack might have been to much... is she dead?** "

Cask was shocked and horrified like everyone else as they were mumblings to themselves as Sunstone walk toward Ruby on the branch.

"Hey hey! That's not good!"

"Is... is she died?"

"That grimm thing is too tough!! That opponent is just any human and faunus abilities!"

' _Can't... can't make... can't make it... will I die?_ ' Ruby asked herself in her thought before she remember something in her training in her dazed state.

* * *

 

_A few weeks earlier..._

It was other day training by using the logs on the waterfall as Erica spoke to her. "Hey... You gonna to die! I said it before, if you keep doing this, you're really going to kill yourself one of these days."

"Really?"

"Hey... why do you do these foolish things? To improving your skills, is it really nescessary to go this extreme? I don't like it because it seemd to hurt you alot."

"Maybe so... However, that guy... his strength was beyond anything I felt as i've known, far more powerful than either Yang or my dad or even that Dreadeye grimm." Ruby said as she remembered the first time that she felt Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng's monsterous strength on that day. "He is so much powerful compared to Cinder at full power and she's the Fall Maiden for crying out loud."

"Is he human or faunus?"

"... I'm not sure, but it's not quite."

"A monster...?"

"Something like that..."

"... Ruby... do you really want to fight him?" Erica ask in concern. "He far more powerful than you."

"Really? I don't know unless I tried..."

* * *

 

_Back in the present..._

Ruby then forced herself back awake and just about Sunstone was going to grab her, she slash across his face and injured one of his eyes with Crescent Rose in scythe mode now before she jumped down to the ground before she notice that he roared in pain from having his left eye behind injured and being blinded in one eye. ' _That actually hurt him?!_ '

However, that was when Ruby notice that he lift his right arm into the air before she dodge it by jumping backward as he smashed his fist into the ground before she slashed him through his palm. However, his left eye and palm then regenerated before he spoke in a voice full of fury. " **You... you bitch... I'M SICK OF PLAYING NOW! I'M GONNA TO RIP YOU APART AND KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!** "

Ruby then use Crescent Rose to stand herself up as she stared down Sunstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There might change of plans REW V and well, i'm not sure if it going to off the planning stage by the Summer of 2018.


	62. Mortal Combat: Part 2

' _Not good... my left leg is acting up... several of my ribs are broken... what should I do?_ ' Ruby thought to herself as Sunstone loomed over her. ' _What should I do?! What can I do... in order to win?!_ '

Cask attempt to help Ruby, but Edward stop her. "Don't go!! Even if you go, there's nothing that can be done!"

"Let go of me, Edward!" Cask shouted. "If this goes on, Ruby will-"

"If you go now, you're only hinder her. Look at her eyes, she hasn't given up yet! Ruby still want to do it!"

Cask was silent before she put her hand on a tree and spoke. "Why... why Ruby always have to fight...? Sometimes, it's just better to escape... just why?"

Stultus look at them in silent, wondering if it was his fault that Cask and Ruby are in this kind of state.

" **YOU BITCH!** " Sunstone roared as he charged at her before he swing his hand at her, causing Ruby to dodge it and speeding through the forest by using her semblance before skidding to a stop as she tried to think of something.

' _It's not going good... I need to change the playing field..._ ' Ruby thought. That was when she notice a dead body of one of the Black Dogs and got an idea from it before she use her speed semblance.

" **Hey! Where'd ya go? If you're still alive, answer me!** " Sunstone yelled before he scratch his chin and continue to speak. " **Hey! Why don't you come out? I will kill you painlessly!** "

' _There's only one chance..._ ' Ruby thought as she was hiding. Sunstone notice an figure behind an tree trunk. When he walking to the tree, he notice a couple of leaves falling off one of the nearby trees, which was cause by his footstep or something.

" **Don't you have an adorable side? Really cute... SUNSTONE SLICING PALM!** " Sunstone yelled as he sliced the trunk and the body in half, as he already know where Ruby is by the judging the leaves before he look up. " **Althrough you have planned it all out, but...** " Sunstone then see what look like to be Ruby because of her cloak. " **COMING RIGHT UP!** " He punch at it... only to reveal to be a tree branch wearing Ruby's red cloak as the real Ruby appear behind it, which shocked him. " **WHAT?!** " Sunstone attempt to block with his right hand. However, Ruby get creative and stabbed Crescent Rose into the palm of his hand to curve upward and onto Sunstone's head before she use the end of her weapon as a improvish spear and stab through his neck, shocking everyone, before he roared in pain and attempt to smashed her. However, he slam her into her and as a result, she put her weapon deeper into his neck, before Ruby then grab around his neck and pull out a dagger before she stab him in the throat and then stab into his right eye, before Sunstone slam her backward into a tree, causing Ruby to fall off of him. " **I'm... bleeding... somehow...** "

Sunstone then collapse onto the ground. Everyone were shocked of just happen before Cask then suddenly dash to Ruby, which Edward sighed, before she check on her. Ruby then got up herself up as she sport a cocky and wide grin as the others came in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy shit. That was the most intense fight that Ruby has ever been in before yet. But i'm pretty one of you are wondering what happen to the steels' bikes? Well, they sold them off as they knew that it would cause attention.


	63. Armour to the Heart

Princess Charlotte of Vytal was looking out of her bedroom window after she was told by her favorite maid Anna that Stultus was safe. She look at the tree where she image where that Stultus would stand. ' _Sir Stultus told me... he'd return to me..._ ' "It's a promise... his return..." Charlotte spoke to herself. That was when she notice something in the sky, but she just write off as a bird of somekind or something else.

But that thing was none other than Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng in his grimm form as he was flying through the air above the dark clouds.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the forest..._

Most of the medic are helping with the injuries caused by Sunstone and his men. In one of the APCs, Edward was bandaging Stultus' fragile body while Cask was stitching together Ruby's minor injuries as her aura was working on the major injuries, which cause Ruby to yelp in pain as Cask told her. "Don't move, it make my hand are shaking."

"It hurt!!"

"It is because you moved without my orders. You brought this upon yourself!"

"That's too cruel. Because you're the boss, those idiots will be attacking us. Those Black Dogs would be a good example."  
"CAN'T YOU BE SERIOUS!" Cask yelled as she stitch a bit too hard, causing Ruby to yelp again, all while Edward and Stultus stare at it in silence. "Seriously, Ruby. You're stronger than before, you still act the same as before, swinging your scythe around without a brain, just like you've always done." Cask muttered before she finished with the stitching and begun her arms around in bandages before she and Edward finished and got out of the APC before Cask told them, but especially Ruby. "After we treat the other wounded, we'll join with the other group. So you two get some rest."

"Yea yea."

Cask look around before she spoke to Stultus as she smiled at him. "Stultus... welcome back." With that, they left. They got to some enough distance from the APC before Cask ask Edward. "Edward... how is it?"

"I'm not a doctor, so i'm not sure." Edward said. That was when Cask stop and turned around.

"I beg you."

"... His arms and legs muscles are long gone now. Even standing up, even with a sword, will be impossible for him now."

"... I understand."

With that, Cask left as she orders them. Edward then wonder with his thought. ' _Crossing the border... after that... what do we do?_ '

A couple of guys look over at Sunstone's gigantic dead body on the forest floor, confused by why he hasn't evaporized into the air yet, before they spoke to each other.

"This grimm could kill a Ursa Major with one shot."

"What kind of Grimm is it?"

"How the fuck I know? I don't wanna think about it!"

"But Captain Ruby took it down."

"Our leader is already inhuman."

"So it's monster vs monster!"

"Now with her and Stultus back, it's time for the Steels to rise up."

"It was a month or so."

That was when one of them thought they heard something moving, but decide that it was their minds playing trick on him as they left. However, Sunstone's hand slowly staring to move. Back in the APC, Ruby told Stultus about the times they have together before she notice him looking at sometimes and saw that he want to wear his armor again before Ruby ask in concern. "You wanna wear it?" Stultus stared before Ruby smirked. "Okay, i'll help you put it on." Ruby start putting piece of his armor on him. However, what they don't know is that various of their men are killed as Sunstone was alive and wanting something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know that this short, but I just wanted to finished it as soon as possible before I go on the next chapter and see Sunstone getting killed. And there going to be a twist that you're be shock for.


	64. The Flying One

A few Steels were standing before one of them heard something. "What did you say?"

"Huh? Wha-"

Sunstone then stomped on them, killing them, as he growled. " **Dying... I don't wanna die!** "

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in one of the APCs..._

"And... done!" Ruby said as she finished armoring up Stultus. "Here come the White Hawk!" Ruby joked. Stultus attempt to pull out his sword. However, Ruby stop him before he could do that. "I know you're rushing it, but it's not good for your body as wearing your armor for the first time in a month is obivous that you're having trouble with it. You might swing your sword... someday..." But that was when they heard something outside. "A grimm attack?!" Ruby said to herself as she got Crescent Rose and got out, only to be met with a hand slapping her to the side before it ripped the top of the APC off as Sunstone loom over them with the sword still in his neck and the dagger through his right eye.

" **NO NO! I don't wanna die!** "

"YOU'RE ALIVE?!" Ruby growled, as it meant that the other Steels death by his hand were in vain as others came to the scene.

"RUBY! What about Stultus?!" Cask shouted. However, Sunstone quickly grab Stultus in his right hand.

"STULTUS!"

Sunstone hold Stultus in air with his right hand as Ruby yelled at him. "You monster!"

" **Don't move! If you fuck around...** " Sunstone threaten as he tighten his grip on Stultus.

"STOP IT!!"

"Don't shoot!!" Cask ordered them as she worry they will hit Stultus.

" **Damn... shit... losin' to little fucking bugs like you...** " Sunstone grumble before he cough up some blood, which are black, before they exvaporized into the air as Sunstone spoke to himself. " **Damn it... we're running out of time... If I die here now... then i'll be trapped in the storm of agony... forever...** " Ruby was confused by what he meant before Sunstone shouted at her. " **Hey...!! Call 'em out... Call them out!** "

' _Them...? What is he talking about?_ ' Ruby thought.

" **If you're the one that Zuìg** **āo Yuèliàng Lóng has been talking about... call them! Call the Six Fingers Gods!** " Sunstone growled in annoyance.

"Stop no more!" Cask shouted as the gunners aimed their guns at him. "Let go of Stultus. You have no chance at all!" Sunstone was silent... before he started laughing at this. "What the fuck is so funny, monster?!"

" **Look at you, having eyes of sad puppie. It's not the kind of eyes a soldiers should have, you look like a child who's toy has been stolen. And I guess that's what this guy made you. This is your precious little toy, huh?** " Sunstone said before he start laughing at this and then spoke. " **You people are funny... you don't know shit...** " Sunstone said before he told them. " **Hate to break it to ya, but your precious toy is already all, but broken!** " Sunstone then took his piece of Stultus' armor off as Cask realized what he's going to do and shouted.

"STOPPPPPP!!!!!"

But it was too late. Sunstone then show them the broken state that Stultus as he told them. " **LOOK AT HIS BROKEN BODY! For a month, that molester in the tower has put in a lot of work into him. Not only he rip his skin off! His arm and leg muscles too! Even his tongue were all cut off!!** " Sunstone said as he laughs at this before he continue to speak to them. " **You guys thought you could rise to the top again by following him, but unfortunately for you, it's all over! This guy fighting days are over! He can't even talk! Swinging a sword is now just beyond him! No, he isn't even can't stand on his own! Crawling around like a bug... from now on, he can't live on his own! There is no hope for you fuckers!! Not even a spoonful of it! Of course, reminding me of a bug...** " Sunstone then let go of Stultus before he use both of his hands to smash into gits, brutally killing Stultus and giving him a undignified death that he didn't even deserved. Every members of the Band of Steels were shocked by this, but Ruby, on the other hand, was pissed as her eyes were filled with rage at this while Sunstone just laughs at this. " **Oh man! I just love the expressions on your faces when I killed him! HAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Sunstone then glared at Ruby as he told her. " **Now, let's get this show on the road. My vision is fading- huh?** " Sunstone was confused as he look at Ruby, as if he's trying to find something on her, but can't seem to find it. " **Where's the Hope Diamond?** " Ruby was confused by this as she doesn't know what he talking about as far as she knows, she thought she has nothing to do with the necklace, before Sunstone begun to panic as he ranted. " **It can't be...!! You must have it...!! This-this doesn't make any sense! If you don't have that item... I'm... i'm...!** "

That was when a certain familiar grimm loom over Sunstone with a dark aura and killer intent surrounding him as his eyes glowed red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay. So you want my opinion on the most recent episode of Vol. 5? Well, all I have to say all is THAT'S SUCKS! Seriously! Ozpin being the Wizard is one of the most unoriginally plot twist I have seen so far. Why? Because I can see a cliche 'Good vs Evil' thing a mile away! I mean, seriously, Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross, you could do a better job at it than this! *sigh* I'll wait and see if they redeem themselves for it.


	65. Immortal Once Again

A large shadow with glowing red eyes landed behind Sunstone as the Steels look at in horror of what they are seeing. Sunstone turned his head, only to see it was none other than Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng in his larger and more powerful grimm form as he loomed over Sunstone in his smaller and weaker grimm form as Sunstone look at him in pure terror. "Y-YOU!"

Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng then stab his left arm into Sunstone's back and lift him in the air like he was nothing as the Steels were in pure terror of what they are seeing.

"It's another one!"

"It's another grimm!"

"It's-"

"Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng!" Ruby said.

"IT'S THE IMMORTAL EMPEROR!"

Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng glared down upon Ruby before Sunstone spoke to him. " **Zuìg** **āo! What are you doing?! Did they send you here?! No, it can't be! We do what we want to do! That's the only thing that we Therianic Grimms are told to do! I'm entitled to kill her, even if she is the 13th Container**!"

' _The 13th Container? What is he talking about?_ ' Ruby wonders.

" **Of course, i'm also entitled to tear you apart... IF YOU WANT!** " Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng said to the Therianic Grimm before he stabbed his another arm into Sunstone's back, ready to kill Sunstone very slowly and very painfully.

" **WAIT! STOP! You and I are supposed to be on the same side, aren't we?! You gonna to be mistaken, man! I'm telling you she's no one!** " Sunstone said as he attempt to buff his way out of being killed by Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng himself. " **She doesn't have it! She doesn't have the Hope Diamond! She's not the one we think she is!** "  
" **That because you're a idiot, Sunstone.** " Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng causally said before he then hit him with his knee and ripped him into two pieces, which he didn't need to do, killing Sunstone. Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng then drop Sunstone's remains onto the forest floor and look at Ruby, who was looking at him with the others, before he open his wings and start to hover into the air.

"WAIT!" Ruby shouted at Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng. "THERE'S SOMETHING I HAVE TO HEARD FROM THAT BEOWOLF! WHAT IS THE HOLOCAUST?! DOES IT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT?!"

" **You'll know soon.** " Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng answered before he suddenly dash up into the air and flew away. Everyone just stare at Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng before someone shouted.

"LOOK!"

Sunstone's body started to reverse back to his true form as what look like what appear to be mist, but look like way too much like spirits of souls, came from Sunstone's decrease body and float up into the air. When they saw Sunstone's true form, they were shock of what they saw with their very eyes.

"What is that?" Cask asked.

"Sunstone?" Edward said.

"It couldn't be!"

"But who else could it be?"

"Is this... the monster's true from?" Cask asked. But Ruby, on the other, knew this person all too well to be not mistaken; It was none other then Sun Wukong, one of Ruby's friends, laying on the ground died, before his body evaporized into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You know why I killed Stultus off? Since he is no longer important anymore, and it would help me go faster, I decide to kill him off. I've been planning on this reveal from the very beginning of this arc. But why is Sun a Therianic Grimm, what cause him to be one, and how long was he one? I don't know, but that for you to decide it of how long he was one:  
> After going to Menagerie?  
> Before the beginning of RWBY?  
> During the beginning to the middle?


	66. Requiem of the Wind

The Band of Steels were at the same spot on the plains where they met Ruby months ago as almost everyone in the group were looking at Cask for Stultus' conditions before his untimely death by Sunstone's hands while Ruby just look from the rock she is sitting on. With Douglas speaking first. "It is true? This nonsense... isn't it? Of what that giant monkey grimm say?" Unfortunately, Cask was silent as they already know the answer. Douglas look down before he then scream his head off. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!" Everyone were silent as they listen to Douglas' rant at about this. "I don't know why he was a criminal! More than of our friends were killed! Even then... even then, we believed... Stultus would return to us... to this...?" Douglas just chuckle at this before he pulled out his own sword and smashed against one of the rocks in rage, which broke it on contract and bounce to Ruby's feets before Douglas sit down on the ground as he suddenly starting to accept the reality. "Hehe... so like they say... as I expected!! It's partically how they thought... this is... this is... already over..."

Everyone knew it before... but yet, no could manage to say a word as they remain silent in a signs that they've accepted this as reality. Only the winds of the plains annouced the end of battles.

"... What... do we do... after...? What... do we do...? This can't mean the Steels are finished... because Commander Cask..."

"We are the Steels because of Stultus..." Edward answered them as he told them. "Everyone should understand that. Especially, those who remained here. However... for a whole month, Cask did the impossible."

"Edward..." Cask said as she thought about it. ' _Don't speak any more of this nonsense._ '

"But..."

"She... we..."

Ruby then stand up. However, Cask stop her. "Can you give me some more time?" Cask then spoke to the entire band. "There's still time for our separate forces to come together. I'll have to think this over." With that, Cask walk back to where the few APC remains.

"Hey..." Ruby said as she walk after Cask. "Hey, wait up. What do you plan on thinking over? It couldn't be because of-"

"What did you tell everyone sometimes ago?"

"Huh? Uhhh... I don't know. I forgot. I think it is the "I will finished my battle that I started", I guess..." Ruby said.

"You're strong..." Cask said. "But... there must've been a battle that you couldn't finish." Cask then turn around to face Ruby as she spoke to her. "Everyone is weak and it's because they weak, that they hang on to their dreams. But to those who have lost everything... could you do something for them...? Offer some kind words or give a pep-talk?" Cask then got close to Ruby and put her head on her shoulder. "Wished to be... by someone's side..." Cask then lift her head off of Ruby's shoulder and head into one of the APC to think about it, while Ruby was standing there as she thought about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There possible going to be two chapters every day until I stopped at the last 5 chapters left.


	67. The Warriors of Twilight

Ruby and Edward were sitting on the grass of the plain, talking to each other. With Edward speaking. "Well, well. This is certainly difficult."

"Yeah..." Ruby said.

"Whether good or bad, it's so unfortunate to wake up during a dream." Edward said before he ask Ruby. "And... what are you going to do?" Ruby was just silence before she just shrug and ask Edward.

"And you?"

"Hmm..." Edward said as he thought about it before he got up and told Ruby. "I gues... I could start a group of bandit with the ones here."

"If that the case, I-"  
"You already left us. To that extent, it's no longer your obligation." Edward said.

"... Is it still your?" Ruby asked.

"It is. I'm still a Steel." Edward said to her. "But you're different. Your already begun your battle, right?" Edward then turned his head to face Ruby as he told her. "If someone can't carry on, leave them. That the "Iron" rule of the battlefield. Survival is impossible otherwise. But, that is that. You should take Cask somewhere, somewhere she feel like she belong to." Edward then playfully pretend. "You're too serious to be a leader of bandits. Irresposibility is the epitome of a thief after all. I don't like serious kind. Hehehe." Edward then spoke to Ruby. "Take her at least... don't leave... without her..."

Before Ruby could speak, her raider squad came up to her. They told that since she inspired them to leave the Steel since there nothing left to do in the Steels and they want to take their own paths in life. Ruby smiled at them for it as she wonder sadly to herself. ' _My place... wasn't really here after all... I couldn't remember my past for a while before that battle... but, what I hoped for then is somewhere else... at that time... why do I realized it... i've already lost it..._ '

* * *

 

_Later..._

Cask was sitting against one of the wheels of the APCs before Ruby suddenly walk in. "Hey, Cask!"

"R-Ruby...!!"

"What's the matter?" Ruby ask in concern.

"Wha-what do you mean? Nothing... in particular... it's just..." Cask said before she look at Ruby, revealing that she is now crying, before collepsing to the ground. "I don't what to do now! Ever since Stultus is now died i've been struggling to find a purpose now! I just... can go... with you... I can't go... I can't go now... i'm sorry... sorry..." Cask then slowly got up as she told Ruby. "But you can't hold onto anyone's dreams, right? Aren't you... fighting your own battles?" Ruby was silence about this before Cask ask her. "Do you remember what happen at that evening at that prom from Walesman Castle?"

"Yeah..." Ruby said as she remember all of it.

"If you're my friend... then you must go. You must go, alone." Cask said, and with that. She left to inside of one of her APCs.

Ruby was left standing as she wonder one question.

' _Why do I realized it... when i've already lost everything?_ '

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, the Holocaust is nearing to begin as Ruby is gonna go into her corssing the despair horizon. So when this begin, i'll remained silent with no author notes.


	68. Horizons of Despair

Ruby was thinking to herself, remembering after everything that has happens over the past months when she joined the Steels, making her to think that all of what has happen was her fault and that made her wonder that if joining the Band of Steels was an mistake on her part. Her mind was so chaotic and so much in despair that she couldn't think correctly that time has slipped on her mind, already dusk and nearing night, before she saw something passed her. Ruby saw that it was herself when she was in Beacon Academy as the younger self-image of herself ran while it laughs in joy and happiness before it ask her. "What are you afraid of in this place?"

Ruby's 15-years old self-image then ran in both joy and happiness while it was laughing into the direction of the mountain, causing Ruby to chase after it. However, no matter how fast Ruby is going at or how much she use her semblance to gain more speed, she can't even keep up with the 15-years old self-image of herself. That was when Ruby accidentally tipped a rock and send herself flying before she landed into a shallow water. She was unconscious in deep black darkness before saw the Hope Diamond, the same one that Stultus used to have, in her unconsciousness before she then woke up and notice that she was floating on the surface of water. She roll herself around and use her arms to stand herself from the water before she saw it was somekind of a shallow river or a shallow pond. Ruby was silent before she collapse her arms into the water and silently cried at this as she doesn't know what to think anymore now after what has happens recently. That was when she notice that she felt something on her right arm and lift her right arm up out of the water and into the air. There, right where Ruby was staring with shock and terror in her eyes, was the Hope Diamond, as the shattered full moon was rising behind the mountain of Vytal.

 


	69. Holocaust

The remaining Band of Steels are heading to where Ruby is at right now when they notice that she wasn't with them and Cask was worry that Ruby is captured by the Vytal army or is having some kind of mental breakdown, but she doesn't want to know which until she see it with her own eyes as she mentally ranted to herself in her mind. ' _Such carelessness. Are you wondering that was it you who pushed Stultus over the edge before he was killed? Are you wondering was it you that bad things are happening? Why didn't notice you? Why was I so swallow?!_ ' That was when they then see a figure with an familiar red cloak in what look like a shallow like. "There!!"

"LOOK!!!!"

Everyone look up before they saw it in shock of what they seeing with their very own eyes as it was seen all over all world of Remnant itself. The sky, both day and night on all parts of the world, suddenly went dark like a storm itself as moon appeared in all parts of the world of Remnants. The shatter parts of the moon suddenly moved and reformed back into the moon itself, making it into fully complete now as it is now a complete and true full moon in the sky once more, before it suddenly went dark. All before 6 red glowing points suddenly appeared on the surface of the fully completed full moon on the north, north-west, north-east, south, south-east, and south-west, before line appear out of the points and connected to the other lines and points, making into a red glowing hexagram on the full complete moon.

Ruby was staring at the event unfold with her eyes in horror as the Hope Diamond that is in her hand suddenly turned into a completely black orb.

"RUBY!!"

Ruby turned to see Cask and the other Steels coming toward her. However, before she could do even anything, there was suddenly thousands and thousand of peoples that were behind her that have appered out of no where suddenly. They came in various shapes and sizes, both males and females, both young and old, and both humans and faunus.

"Wha-what the hell is that...?!"

"They come outta...!!"

"Are they pursuers?!

"It is the Vytal army?!"

' _... I don't understand it... I don't understand it at all!! We're...!! We're... in danger!!_ ' Cask has thought to herself as she made her horse go faster than the others in order to get Ruby out of there before she shouted. 'RUBY!!"

"Stay back..." Ruby said as Cask's horse came into the shallow water and Cask got off of her horse and into the shallow water. However, before Ruby could say anymore, a glowing red-color hexagram appear in the middle of the black orb that is the Hope Diamond before it have made a sound between roaring in rage and screaming in pain before darkness covered the entire and then lifted up, reveal that they were in a place with faces of various expression on both the ground and sky with the black moon with the red-glowing hexagram on it.

 


	70. The Promised Time

A traveling cravans of APCs, which were a traveling circus, were driving on a old dusty road before the leader of the circus woke Hákon. "Hey... hey, you."  
"Huh? We finally reached the boundies?" Hákon asked. "Thank you for very, i'm in your debt for this."

"Will you be alright?" The leader ask in concern, which Hákon nodded before he begun to walk. However, the leader stop him for a moment. "Hey, wait a sec!" He went to Hákon and give him a small bag as he told him. "I want you to have this." Hákon was confused of what is inside of the bag before the leader of the circus explain it to him. "It's a medicine, for both injuries, fevers, and stomach pains. It's a sercet formula that works for everything. You look like you'll fall down any minutes."

"Thank you very much. I truely appretices all of this..." Hákon said before he walked toward where he think the rest of the Steels are at. "See ya!"

"Take care!" The leader of the circus said before he ask the others of the circus. "What in the world do you think was wrong with him? His face was ghastly pale... I wonder if that boy saw something terrible..."

In one of the APCs, something was looking at Hákon from inside of the APC. "... He's going..."

That was when he was ask by a old woman, a fortune teller, that inside of the warm APC with him. "Should you see him off for tonight?"

"See him off? That's impossible." He said as he told her. "As soon as he saw me, he acted like he has seen somekind of ghost. There are people like that! Especially those that live in the cities! He must a son of a good family. Either that, or something bad happen to him."

"Hmm.... Let me see... I shall look into that child's future." The fortune teller said, when she look at Hákon's future, she was terrified of what she saw. "... This is!! A... an evil, but unusual omen."

"What's the matter?"

"An incredible omen shall occur..." The fortune teller said before she told it. "Wherever he goes, many stars are gathering. 5 evil stars that are circling an powerful evil qusai-star with innumerable power that control our world as all 6 of them are circling a heart of a powerful, but unusual black hole. It's Chandra or is it Saku trying to eclipse it...? No... this is entirely different black hole that is being unleashed by those 6 powerful evil stars..."

"Awww, again granny? I don't understand what you're trying to say!"

"I've never seen such an arrangemeant of stars or this black hole, different from the other 12 and far more powerful than the last 12, i've never seen before... it's so unbelievable... will it affect this or worse, the entire world?"

"I don't understand of what it is, but if it's that bad, we should've stop it."

"It wouldn't be the case even if we tried to stop it due to us being tired to the treads of fate and destiny as no mere human and faunus cannot change fate, but what make this black hole unusual is that it trying to break treads of fate and destiny."

"Jeez! You make sound so much more serious than it is!" He said before he heard the others outside of the APC, which cause to flew out of the APC.

"Hey look!!"

"What is that?!"

"The moon?!"

"It's so mysterious." The leader said before something landed on his bald head.

"You could say that again."

"Hey! I told you not to land on people's head, Puck!"

"Whatever." Puck said as he flew off of his head, revealing that he's a fairy. "Surely, there is going to be something powerful coming out of that moon."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in another dimension..._

Ruby and the Band of Steels were in another dimension as Ruby thought in shock of what has happen right in front of her very eyes. ' _Wha... what the hell... happened...?_ '

Most of the Steels were both panicking and screaming in fear and terror as they have no idea what is going on and fear had taken a grip on their minds.

"WHA-WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?!"

"H-hey!! Just now, weren't we running down the grasslands?! ISN'T THAT RIGHT?!" Douglas ask in sheer terror at this as he doesn't know what to do. "Was our running was just a dream we had...?! Or... without realizing it, have I...!! D-d-d-DIED?!"

"Settle down!!" Cask shouted.

"Settle down?!" Douglas said. "How can I calm down!?"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" Cask yelled at all of the Steels, snapping them out of their panicking and screaming before she begun giving them around orders to them . "JUST CALM DOWN!! DON'T THINK WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW OR UNDERSTAND!! DO WHAT YOU CAN!! ALL MEMBERS GET IN CLOSE FORMATION!! NOT ONE SINGLE DAMN OF YOU FUCKING SOLDIERS STRAY FROM IT!! UNDERSTOOD!!"

' _... Under these circumstances... she is really greater than she think she is..._ ' Ruby just thought to herself before she look at the Hope Diamond around her wrist and saw that it had change colors, turning from red with a black hexagram in the middle to black with a red hexagram in the middle. Ruby suddenly realized that it must have been the cause of this, but before she could think any further about this, Ruby notice that she herself is crying for some reason, but not of water tears, but instead of blood before she was distracted.

"OVER THERE!!"

Ruby and the Band of Steels then turned their attentions when they the same naked people from the shallow lake. Then... they begun to chant somekind of ancient sacrificial chanting with legions of deep and demonic voices among them.

" **THE TIME HAS COME.... THE FESTIVAL OF THE ECLIPSE!! THE TIME OF THE FESTIVAL HAS COME ONCE MORE AND DIFFERENT THIS TIME!!! THE HOLOCAUST!!!! COME!!!! THEY ARE COMING TO US!!!! DESCEND UPON US!!!! OUR GODS OF US DESCEND UPON US!!!!! THE SIX FINGERS GODS!!!!!!** "

 


	71. Advent

That was when two female figure rose up from the lands of the giant faces before they stood of where they are, revealing to Ruby and the Steels, the blonde hair and blue eyes human, Eva Goldene Damonische, and the deer faunus leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan. Then, two faces appeared in the skies of faces of various expressions before erupt from the sky and stood right next to Eva Goldene Damonische and Sienna Khan, who reveal themselves to be Cardingan Welsh Corgi faunus, Georgios the III, and the current host of Whitly's body, Donal. Then... Ozpin erupted from the ground with his new body that he took from the farm body Oscar Pine as he stood right next to Donal.

"One after the other... this is a nightmare! This must be a nightmare!" Douglas said in pure fear and sheer terror at this before one of the Steel screamed in terror, causing Douglas to screamed in terror too before he asked in fear. "WHAT IS IT NOW?!"

The Steel member then point his finger at the black moon as something appear in front of it. Everyone look in terror as a giant shadow-like beowolf came out of the clouds covering it, only to reveal it was just normal-sized, but the shadow-like beowolf still look the same as it stood in the middle next to Ozpin and at the end of the group as they stared at the Band of Steels. The people who are naked that surround the Band of Steels with their numbers then shouted. " **BRIS VOLTAIRE!** "

The Steel are shocked at the name as they didn't that he was their leader and a beowolf all this time along, before they stop before the shadow-like beowolf, none other than Bris Voltaire himself spoke, revealing his voice to be god-like, deep, and commanding, as he spoke. " **'This is a time of Celebration. I bid thee all welcome to this place and time. The ones that hath created by thy, your God! Thy welcome thee who will partake in the Festival of the Eclipse!** " Voltaire point his in dex finger at Ruby before he spoke. " **You're chosen as the 13th container.** "

' _What does he mean...?!_ ' Ruby thought to herself as she doesn't know what is going on.

" **You are chosen for your body to contain a powerful grimm, 13th Container!** "

The Steels doesn't what is going on, but Ruby, on the other hand, is not having as she got out Crescent Rose and transformed it into scythe mode as she spoke. "Don't you fucking play with me!!! You drag us out to a place we have no clue about and spit this kind of nonsense at us!! "13th Container"?! I WASN'T EVEN BORN WITH A TAIL AND DON'T YOU DARE MIX ME UP WITH YOU IN FRONT OF MY FRIENDS, YOU MONSTERS!!"

The 6 Fingers Gods were silent before Eva spoke with a giggle. "Such beautiful friendships, i'm sure your make a wonderful container for the most powerful grimm our leader have right now."

　

 


	72. The Inhuman Container

"Container for what?" Ruby asked.

"From the moment you came into contact with that Hope Diamond from the day you talk to Stultus., you were already quanified to become the 13th container." Ozpin told Ruby, which shock her her as she look at the Hope Diamond that was around her wrist before Ozpin then continue to speak. "Actually, we've should perhaps say that you've received it because you're speical. With that special kind of Hope Diamond that is around your wrist, you have, perhaps unintentionally, summoned us, which proved that you've finally crossed the line of despair." Ozpin said, which even more shocked Ruby, as he continue to explained to her. "All of the Therianic Grimms that have gathered here were called and summoned by the special Hope Diamond you hold."

Ruby was now even more shocked that the naked peoples surrounding them, are in fact, the same ones like Sun, Therianic Grimms, and realization that, maybe, just possible many, she perhaps unintentionally did this. ' _... Then, they're all... like Sun?!!_ '

"And that Hope Diamond, which is on your wrists, is special for a reason for a reason as it is not any Hope Diamond." Donal said.

"It is the only one that the chosen containers can be used and summoned by us Six Fingers Gods, the Bloodstone of the Gods." Ozpin said before he told the Band of Steels. "And rest of you, mere mortals, are just the feast for all the Therianic Grimms here."

"We're a... fe-feasts?" Douglas ask in sheer terror. Then... all of the people who are naked begun to transform into their true, Therianic Grimm forms. They came in various shapes and sizes as they were either just one kind of grimms or have multipe features from grimms that are combine into one form or an entirely different grimms they've never seen before as the Therianic Grimms reveal their true forms to them. Everyone that were remaining members of the Bands of Steels were gripped with fear, but Ruby on the other hand, was pissed by this revelation.

"So you... you are going to... change me into those monster?! By exchanging the Band of the Steels' lives?!" Ruby said with a wave of fury flowing through her voice and tone.

"It's a little different compare to the Therianic Grimms because you're just a container. So the Band of Steels are not important for this and have zero uses for us for nothing but just being a feast for the Therianic Grimms." Sienna Khan said to her.

"WHAT?!"

"Everything is within the flows of destiny, including you." Ozpin said. "As now, your fate has been sealed as your lives have been decide to this point. So we shall hold the "Cerenomy of the Full Moon". Georgios the III? You may begin your speech."

Georgios the III then threw out his arms into the air as he begun his speech in a loud voice. "ARISE ATLAR OF THE SIX FINGERS GODS!!! ARISE YOUR SIX FINGERS HAND TO THE AKU OF THE MOON!!!! ARISE THE DESCENDENT OF THE CHANDRA TO THE ALKMENE!!!!!"

The ground of the faces where Ruby is at the middle suddenly erupted from the ground and rose into the air before it then transformed into an gigantic six-fingers hand altar that was twice the height of the CCT tower. Stand on each of the fingers were the Six Finger Gods which were; with Sienna Khan standing on the right thumb of the atlar, with Eva Goldene Damonische standing on the left thumb of the atlar, with Georgios the III standing on the right index finger of the atlar, with Donal standing on the right middle finger of the atlar, with Ozpin standing on the left index finger of the atlar, and finally... Voltaire standing on the left middle finger of the atlar itself.

And right at the middle of the palm of the six-fingers hand atlar was none other than Ruby, suddenly looking with fear in her eyes.

 


	73. The Hand with Six Fingers

Ruby was sitting on the middle in the palm od the 6 fingers hands atlar with the Six Fingers Gods staring at her before Ozpin spoke. "Are you frighten, my student?"

Ruby then recongize that speech pattern from anything and she conclude it was none other than Ozpin, which give her more question than answers. "OZPIN?! How...?! And wha...?!"

"I guess i'll explain it to you." Ozpin said before he then explained it to Ruby. "You see, my student, I am oldest member beside Voltaire of this group and the reason that i've came to your world's plane of existance is because in order to find candidates of the 13th container, which I find is you, before my previous body was convenient destroyed by Cinder Fall, who has the power of the Fall Maidens." Ozpin told her. "But if you want to know about my origin, then i'll explained it to you. Over a thousands or more years ago, I was the apprentice of the Wizard, long before he give up a quarter of his power to give who would become the first of the Four Maidens of The Seasons, I was jealous of him because he was a skilled and powerful wizard compare to me back then which I couldn't control my magical powers, as he can clear away waters with just a single hand gesture like it was nothing. I wanted to do that as well, but I wasn't skillful compare to him, which make me envy of him. That was when Voltaire and offer me power, which i've accepted, before I then fought with my former master in a war of magical powers before I lost it and the Wizard cursed me to be reincarnated forever. But on the other hand, this curse has it uses." Ozpin then chuckle, along with the 4 others except for Sienna and Voltaire, as they know what they are planning for Ruby next before he then suddenly use telekinesis to rip out her left eye out, causing to scream in pain, as Ozpin hold her left eyeball in his hand.

 


	74. Parting

Ruby look in fear before Voltaire spoke. " **And now. All other paths have been severed. They tremble with terror as they look up at you with their fearfull eyes of sheer horror. The end of the journey, the smelling of the blood. This is the last thing left to you.** " Then, with a snap of a finger, Voltaire then summon a red hexagram in the middle of the palm of the Six-Fingers Hand where Ruby is standing at the middle of it and is being beamed down upon by the red hexagram of the moon before Ruby was then suddenly, but slowly, encase into a crystal orb-like cocoon in the middle of the red hexagram. " **Now then, as for you...** " Voltaire said before he then summon a unicursal hexagram from the palm of his hand as he spoke. " **The threads that bind you to the laws of Destiny have been now tied. THE PROMISE TIME HAS COME.** " Voltaire then spawn dozens upon dozens of them from the original onto the various area of the bodeis of the Band of Steels. All of their unicursal symbols on their bodies then glowed red as all of the Therianic Grimms then roared at this as they charged at the band.

 


	75. The Feast

The Therianic Grimms begun attacking all of the remaining members of the once proud Band of Steels, they either killed them or ripped them apart or even both at once in various ways while Cask look in horror and shock. ' _A massarce... nothing but a slaughter..._ ' Cask thought as she look at it in shock and horror. ' _... No, this is only a feast. The lunatic feast of these outcast things are devouring the other greedily._ ' Cask even show one of them get their head ripped off slowly before a few drips of blood slutter onto her face as one of the insect-like Therianic Grimm loomed over her. ' _Why...? Why are we in this place...?_ '

The Six Fingers Hands look on with amusement with on their faces at this, except for Sienna Khan, whose face remain stoic by this, as they're watching the Therianic Grimm ripping apart and killing all of the Bands of Steels.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... on the grassland in the world of Remnants..._

Hákon was walking over the hill in order to meet the rest of the Band of Steels while the winds of the storm covering the moon and red hexagram on it above him were pounding against him. ' _There... everyone is just over that hill..._ ' Hákon thought to himself. However, when he reach to the top of the hill, he was shocked with a sight that he did not expect at all. ' _What... is that...?_ ' What Hákon saw was an giant tornado, somehow standing still in a single area, with his own eyes, which was bigger than any known of the biggest tornados that were ever recorded in Remnants. Hákon then run down the hill to see if there was anyone down there at the base of the tornado. "E-everyone?!" However, Hákon then stop died in his track when he thought he saw something in the tornado and when he took a closer look, he was shocked of what he saw with his very own eyes.

Right where the tornado is standing still; was the Grimm Knight Callixtus, riding his Gaia Saber and with his sword and shield out, as he is facing none other than Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng, in his wingless Zodiac Grimm form, as he stared down at Callixtus.


	76. Storm Of Death: Part 1

The powerful, but heroic Grimm Knight Callixtus, which he is riding his Gaia Saber and with his sword and shield out, as he is facing none other than Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng the Immortal Emperor, in his wingless Zodiac Grimm form, as he stared down at Callixtus in his form, with Hákon watching them while he was hiding behind a rather quite big rock as he was thinking. ' _Zuìg_ _āo?! Why is he doing here?!_ ' Hákon then focus his own attention on Callixtus. ' _And that thing...!!_ ' Hákon then suddenly realized it and recongized him as the one who saved him and Team JN_R from death by the Therianic Grimms from a few night before. ' _He's the one that...!_ '

"W-what in the made him be here?" Hákon ask himself. "When all around us..." Hákon then start piecing the puzzle in place and realized what is going. ' _They all-!!_ '

" **Hm... I knew you'd show up.** " Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng spoke to Callixtus in his wingless zodiac grimm form. " **You've opposed me for hundreds of years. I didn't think you would shirk this chance.** "

" **You're assigned to be the Gate Guardian, Immortal Emperor.** " Callixtus said.

" **Tsk, never. I'm not interest in that kind of commotion.** " Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng said. " **The only thing I wished for is to meet someone strong. You know that, my arch-rival.** "

" **... Voltaire is always peaching about things you cannot avoid. This too is within the Flows of Destiny? This place is as good as any to wield my sword.** " Callixtus said before he and Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng charged at each other.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the other dimension..._

All of the remaining members of the Band of Steels were being brutally ripped apart and killed from left to right by the Therianic Grimms of various shapes and sizes, all while Cask was all but just standing in shock of what just happen right in front of her before the larvae antlion-like Therianic Grimm finished devouring one of the Steels and notice Cask before it attempted to kill her and eat her body whole. However, Steve slammed his club weapon against the face of the larvae antlion-like Therianic Grimm, saving Cask at the last minute and snapping her out of shocked state before. "Steve!"

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Steve shouted at Cask before he manage to blocked an attack from the larvae antlion-like Therianic Grimm.

"STEVE...!!"

"Go!! Run away!" Steve told Cask as he is still holding off the Therianic Grimm. "You will.. survived!!"

"What are you talking-" Cask said before Edward grab Cask put her on his horse, which took her by surprised before she spoke to Edward as they rode on his horse. "Wh-what are you doing, Edward?! Let go! Steve will-!!" Edward stop his horse as he and Cask look at Steve still holding off the Larvae Antlion-like Therianic Grimm before he looked at Edward, who knew what he is thinking before he threw one of his exploding dust knife at one of the Therianic Grimm's eyes, distracting it enough for Steve to shove it as he let out a battle cry while both Edward and Cask made a run for it on Edward's horse from the Therianic Grimms. "STEVE!!" Cask then tried to order Edward to go back to him. "Go back, Edward! How can you just let him die?!"

"IT'S NO USE!" Edward shouted at Cask as he told her. "You must survived! You're our leader now! You will live longer!! If the leader lives, then the Band of Steel will not end!! Don't let us end like this!! I beg you!!" All Cask could do is look back at Steve being overwhelm and shed a tear for him as this may be the last time they'll see him alive.

In other parts of the dimension, Douglas' friends were being brutally ripped apart and killed by the other Therianic Grimms just like other Steel being are. Douglas look in fear at this before he tried to made an run for it like the coward he is. However, one of the Therianic Grimm then slashed across his back, temperory stopping him, before he swing his sword wildly at them in attempt to fetch them off before he stumble backward and round down before he got up as fast as he could and again make an run for it without even looking back at his friends of them being brutally ripped aparted and killed in various ways. When he made into a isolated area of the dimension, he was giggling and laughing like a madman as he tried to convinced himself that this whole thing is just a dream or nightmare he is having in his sleep as he ranted to himself. "A dream... this has to be just a dream... this is just a long nightmare... everything I see prove that... but this really hurt, huh? Hehehe... HEEEEYY!! WAKE UP!! I'VE HAD A ENOUGH!! Hehehe... only thing is... where did this dream start...? Vytal and the Band of Steels... they were all part of my dream! Great joke, huh? If you think about it, the whole thing was too successful to be real... so of course! It was all part of a long dream! A very long dream! My eyes will open and it'll end... my eyes'll open... soon... what's wrong? I'm still here... hehehe..." That was when he notice something in the distance. There, he saw a young and beautiful young woman who is naked. Douglas decide that to screw it since he saw that she was too sexy to ignore and put his head between her boobs... all before she reveal she was one of the Therianic Grimm and transformed into a Beowolf with boobs as she killed Douglas.


	77. Storm Of Death: Part 2

Cask and Edward are riding on Edward's horse and are running away from this fast as they can as they're being chased by the some of the Therianic Grimms while others were still busy with brutally ripping apart the remaining members and killing then in various ways.

' _Why... WHY?!_ ' Cask thought to herself. ' _Is this hell?! Did we sin this much?! Our travel were smeared with blood... are they over at last?_ ' That was when a Beowolf-like Therianic Grimm took them by surprised jumped across at them. Edward attempt to slash it with his sword, but the Beowolf-like Therianic Grimm is more faster compare to him as it slashed an gash across his right shoulder before a terror bird-like Therianic Grimm has caught up to them and their horse. However, Edward threw an dust knife at it which exploded on the Therianic Grimm's face, blinding it and causing it to trip over, before Cask shouted. "EDWARD, ON THE RIGHT!" Before Edward could throw another dust knife, a Entelodont-like Therianic Grimm bite into Edward's injured right arm and ripped off, along with the dust knife itself. It cause Cask to ask in concern. "How is it, Edward?!"

"... Ya saved me." Edward mutter as Cask look of where his right once was before he spoke to her. "It'll be fine..."

"Fine? FINE?! It's unless!" Cask yelled. "Everywhere we go is the same! Everywhere they're there to chase us! There's no way out!" Cask then turned her head to him as she start crying tears at this as she doesn't know what to do. "At least... at least we could have formed ranks and died together!"

"SHUT UP! You'll bite your tongue!" Edward yelled back at her.

"Edward..."

"My legs are fine, till the end of ends, keep on thinking, my leg works, my leg works, my leg works, my leg works, my leg works, my leg works, my leg works... this is a fight to the death." Edward ranted to himself before he spoke to Cask. "... Well, isn't that what he'd say?"

Before they could speak anymore to each other, a Bobbit worm-like Therianic Grimm erupted from the ground and capture their horse in its scissor-like jaws, sending them flying off of it, before it drag the horse underground to eat it. That was when another Therianic Grimm join in, and it look like an extremely-thin, white-color, pant-like humanoid with no arms and just two legs with a spiked tip in place of the toe, before its one of its legs and attempt to stab one of them at incredible speed while standing on one leg, causing Edward to block it with his own body.

"You idiot! Don't do this!!" Cask yelled at Edward at this.

"WHY?!"

"Fine! Fine he says!!"

"If you go on like this... if you go on like this-!" However, that was when the Therianic Grimm manage to stab through his body. Cask was shocked by this as she slowly touch Edward's face, causing him to smile, before he then threw his last dust knife at it and exploded at it, causing the Therianic Grimm to lose its balance and fall over on it's back.

"EDWARD!!"

"... My last dust knife... so... GO!"

"H-HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" Cask shouted at Edward for it as she is continue crying at this. "DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY TO KEEP MOVING YOUR LEGS TILL THE END?! NOW STAND UP! CRY IF YOU MUST!"

"But-"  
"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" Cask shouted as she put Edward's only remaining arm on her shoulder and carry him. Edward smiled at this before he try to tell Cask something, but couldn't.

' _Really... that did what I meant it to, but..._ ' Edward thought as he losing his vision on Cask. ' _I can't say what i've been meaning to... to you... I have something to say..._ ' Edward then spoke his final words to Cask as he wonder about it. "I'm glad to see... you cry..." ' _But... are those my final words...? And you only thought of me as someone useful._ '

Edward then fall to the ground with Cask holding his left arm. Cask thought that he was just joking around. "Edward?" Cask then slowly realized that this was reality and that Edward had just really died right in front of her eyes. However, before she could do anything, she heard various kind of noises behind and turned around in time to see Therianic Grimms of various shape and sizes creeping up on her. She was outnumbered by 1 to 10, but is not going to give up without a fight for her life. Cask slowly put Edward's remaining arm down on the ground, get his sword out to use as her own weapon, and charged at them with a battle cry... only to just one-shoted killed by one of the Beowolf-like Therianic Grimm by stabbing through the neck with one of its long and sharp claws, which have destroyed her passion cross and shatter it into many pieces in the process.

There was silence for a moment before the other Therianic Grimms let out annoyed growls at the Beowolf-like Therianic Grimm before one of them spoke to him. " **Now look what you've gone and done. You've skipped the process!** "

" **What process?** " Beowolf-like Therianic Grimm ask in confusion at this or rather he probably doesn't give a fucking kind at this.

" **The standard process of raping. You're supposed to disarm her weapon, take her armor and cloth off, and rape her before then kill her. Now you've gone killing her!** "

" **Don't mean nothing.** "

" **'Course it does. Now we can't rape her!** "

" **I beg to differ. But the body's still warm.** "

The other Therianic Grimms were.... understandable both disturb and repulse by this before one of them continue to speak to him.

" **I know we're all Therianic Grimms, both killin' and rapin', but necrophilia's a step too far. We all gotta have standards!** "

" **If you're such a bugger about procedure, then why the Boss does this kind of stuff all the time when he accidentally killed something that he liked and do it anyways? Which remind me... is the cerenomy finished yet?** "

The other Therianic Grimms look up to see that some of the other are surround the orb in its final stage.

 


	78. God of the Abyss: Part 1

All of the Six Fingers God looked down upon at the Therianic Grimm and all 4 of them, except for Sienna Khan and Voltaire, were smiling at them as they were finishing off the last of the Band of Steels while Ozpin was holding the left eyeball of Ruby in his right hand before they focus on the orb where Ruby is in as some of the Therianic Grimms surround it, just in case if Ruby does anything drastic and will be killed for it.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in Ruby's conscious..._

Ruby feel like her body was heavy and is sinking down, sinking down toward the deep black and cold abyss down below her. That was when she saw many lights below her and saw many Hope Diamonds passing by her before it return to darkness. But that was when several lights glowing in the darkness and when she look down, she saw several circle, about 12 of them, going around in circle making a bigger circle symbol and a symbol that look like two hexagram that are in one shape inside of the bigger circle and 12 points are the 12 circles themselves, which she then realized it and recongize it as an zodiac symbol from an old civilazation that disappear long time ago before she suddeny floated above it and then saw 12 different kinds of grimms above each circle points. She somehow recognized them as the 12 Zodiac Grimms despite the fact she doesn't know aside from a mention in an book she read in the dust shop 'Dusk Till Dawn' before Roman's attempted robbery of it and also somehow know the names of each Zodiac Grimms...;

Aries-Tùzǐ: A tall and muscular ram-like grimm with incredible speed and stamia that leaves a path of flame and destruction in it's wake and have the strength and endurance to easily plow through dozens upon dozens of trees or boulders or even through an moutain range without ever stopping at all that have a vicious temper like a rabbit with an murderous intent that have two forward-facing and slightly-upward curved horns and have each two pairs of horns that are pointing both up and down, ab wool made of fire covering its body, and its face is cover by a bony white mask of a wolf as it is the strongest of the 12 Zodiac Grimms. 

Taurus-Lóng: It was a gigantic 30ish to 60ish-foot to meter tall grimm that can cause earthquake with a single step if it want to do it and it look like something a cross between a easten dragon and minotaur; It has a dragon-like head with two forward facing slighty curved sharp horn, having legs and foot, huge arms, and body of a minotaur with hands, two extra arms and hands under the bigger arms, and a tail of an easten dragon, along with an pair of wings like some western dragons, as it is the most powerful of the 12 Zodiac Grimms.

Genini-Shé: It's a grimm that look like any sort of King Taijitu except that their body are longer and bigger than a King Taijitu with an pair of four fangs in each of their two mouths and can fired fire tornados from both each of their two mouths as it is a mile long, making it the longest of the 12 Zodiac Grimms.

Cancer-Mǎ: A horse-like grimm with a exoskeleton like a crab and a mane made of fire that goes down from the top of it's head to the upper part of its back that is capable of traveling at the speed of sound that leave a path of flames and destruction in it's wake and can travel on top or under the water as it is the fastest of the 12 Zodiac Grimms along with the Libra-Gōngjī.

Leo-Shānyáng: A lion-like grimm with a pair of obsidian-made spiral forward-facing horns and a pair of obsidian-made saber fangs, a mane made of fire, and a lava-like body that can shake the earth and cause volcanos to erupted when it roared, but is the smallest of the 12 Zodiac Grimms despite still being a size of a small-to-medium sized Goliath.

Virgo-Hóu: A baboon-like grimm with a long prehensile tail with a stringer at the end of it, have five-fingers, human-like hands, and have claws and teeths made of titanium along with its four sharp canines, but it is the weakest, smartest, and wisest of the 12 Zodiac Grimms and as such, is a master of gurilla warfare.

Libra-Gōngjī: A grimm that is cross between a Cockatrice and a Wyvern that have scale skin that is tougher than steel armor and chain armor combine, make a storm of powerful winds with its wings, and use its metal-like feathers like a kunai from its wings as it is the fastest of the Zodiac Grimm along with the Cancer-Mǎ. 

Scorpio-Gǒu: It's a grimm that look like a heavily armored Deathstalker except that it has a dog-like head with two stag beetle-like mandible in place of a stringer that can shoot water like an water-jet cutter and its armor is tougher than diamonds as it is the toughest of the 12 Zodiac Grimms.

Sagittarius-Gōng Zhū: A centaur-like grimm with its upper and humanoid part look like an orc that have two hippo-like lower tusks and its entedont-like lower body as it have a tough iron-like hide and strong enough to carry a big hill to a small mountain as it is the tallest of the 12 Zodiac Grimms, tall like a skyscaper or a half the height of Beacon Tower.

Capricorn-Māo: Its a grimm that have a upper body of a couger with stripes and saber teeths made of diamond and lower body that is a combination of a black marlin and a shortfin mako shark as it is the stealthest of the 12 Zodiac Grimms.

Aquarius-Niú: A minotaur-like grimm with a ox-like head and carry a globe-like jar on one of its shoulders that can either heal or poison of its chosen and it has a strange habit of healing entire village but yet posion entire cities, prefer to avoid contracts at all times, and doesn't have much of a temper as it is quiet as the wind themselves, making it the calmest, but yet strangest of the 12 Zodiac Grimms.

Pisces-Hǔ: A grimm that look like a combination of a goonch/wel catfish and a tiger shark with a mouth filled with small hand-sized, but razor sharps teeths that can create whirlpool to suck anything in that come in reach of the whirlpool as it is the largest of the 12 Zodiac Grimms as it is twice the size of the Seawise Giant of our world.

Ruby stared at it for a moment before it suddenly disappear and what appear in it's place was a trilobite that appear to be in a curled position... that was sized of the moon itself.

 


	79. God of the Abyss: Part 2

Ruby look at the moon-sized grimm in her unconscious state in sheer terror as she never seen like anything before it all, but suddenly spoke to her in a god-like voice that was fitting for it. " **I... am the Cataclysm, the Grimm of the Moon.** " Ruby was shock by this and wonder about it, even thinking that it might one of Voltaire. However, before she could it think any further, it spoke to her. " **I am not one of Voltaire's, as i'm more powerful, but i'm neutral. So I take no side for anyone, Ruby Rose.** "

Ruby Rose was shock of how it knows her name before she ask it. "H-how did you know my name when I didn't even say it?"

" **I can read your mind with my powers and I see that you're one of the Silver-Eyes Warriors. I know what he is planning to do with you.** "

"... How do you know so much about what is going on? And were you the one who give me the information?"

" **... Yes. As I am one of the oldest Grimms left along with Voltaire.** "

"How do you know so much about it and what is going to happen to me?" Ruby asked in pure curiousity.

" **... Do you want hear stories of about your race's origin and how the 12 Zodiac Grimm came to be?** "

Ruby was scared about it as she doesn't know what to expect from it and what she going to find out, but is determined to find it out about it and so nodded her head at the Cataclysm as a sign of a yes. All before the Cataclysm then told her the stories.

" **I'm pretty sure that you've heard the story how the world of Remnant is created?** "

"There were two brother who created the world of Remnant are the brother of Darkness and Light and the Brother of Darkness created the Creatures of Grimm due to him being jealous of his older brother, the Brother of Light, creating lifes with his own powers when he can only destroy with his own powers while life can endured what he throw at them before he and his older brother then agreed with each other to create one last masterpiece that both of them would be pround of and that would become humanity itself, leaving with the gift of creation, destruction, knowledge, choice. Yeah, I heard that story from my uncle Qrow."

" **Correct. But your uncle was probably lied to by Ozpin and give him one of the many false versions of it.** "

"What? What are you talking and trying to say?" Ruby ask in confusion.

" **You see, here the truth; It's true that the 2 Brother Gods, Zoran, the Brother of Light, and Apolly** **ōn , the Brother of Darkness, have a sidling rivially with each other, but the Creatures of Grimm _were_ not created by Apolly ōn.**"

"What?"

" **You see... Zoran and Apolly** **ōn were doing what they do, something be created by Zoran while it be destroyed by  Apollyōn. This cycle have be repeated over and over again for over 100 years... until that day when the Brothers of Grimm, Jacob and Wilhelm, appeared.**"

"The Brother of Grimms?"

" **Yes. They were similar to the brothers since they were also brothers, but that where the similarity end with them as they are far more different in both appearance and personality as they are abominations of eldricthed proportions that came out of nowhere, not even the Brothers knew where they from. For one thing, they look like what you humans and faunus can descript them as giant mummifield human corpses with black skin, lanky thins arms with slender fingers and legs, grinning mouths that is filled with thousands and thousands of sharp teeths, and markings that are color red all over their bodies. And their personalities were different too, as they were animalistic and hence they have no logic and reason as they were beings of pure chaos and death.** "

"They sound... terrifying..." Ruby said in a scared voice when she tried to image the Brother of Grimms before she ask the Cataclysm. "But where the Creature of Grimm play into this?"

 **"I'm getting to that part. The Brother of Grimms Jacob and Wilhelm created the Creature of Grimms... from their sweats of their bodies.** "  
"Wait, you're saying that... THE GRIMMS ARE LIVING BODY SWEATS?! EEEEWWWWWWWW!"

" **Correct.** "

"But what happen to the Brother Gods Zoran and Apollyōn?"

" **Despite the fact that Zoran prefer not to fight at all, they were forced to went to war with the Brother of Grimms due to the fact that they were too dangerous of a threat for them and their creations to even live and fought against them for several hundreds years, each both winning and losing in hundreds of battles against them that have desvasted the world itself that would become the world of Remnant of today before finally, after nearly 5 hundreds of years of fighting, they manage to beat the Brother of Grimms by using their psychic powers against them and destroyed their minds, leaving both Jacob and Wilhelm completely brain dead and leave their bodies alive but being unable to move without a thought to command their bodies as their mind are now dead, before a dimensional hole was riped open by the backlash of their collide psychic powers and their bodies was sent through it before it closed, leaving the still alive bodies of Jacob and Wilhelm sealed in the dimension and only their sweats can enter the world of Remnant due to their liquid state which resulted in the Grimm still living, but it came at a cost; Zoran was killed and left his powers to Apolly** **ōn. Despite the fact that  Apollyōn was jealous of Zoran, he still loved his older brother and was devasted by it as he grieved and mourn his older brother's death. After that war with the Brother of Grimms that killed his older brother, Apollyōn use both his and brother's powers to create his first and last masterpice; Humanity itself and he gifted them with 4 gifts; Creation, Destruction, Knowledge, and the most important of all, Choice. After he gifted humanity with these gifts, Apollyōn left the world of Remnant, believing they don't deserved a god that only knows destruction, leaving them on their own to think and fend for themselves.**"

Ruby then shred a tear and started to cry at that story as she heard every details of it. "That's... that's just sad. Not only that Zoran was so shocking and sudden, it was that it give Apollyōn so much grief that he left the world of Remnant. That must have been so... shocking and sad for him."

" **Of course it was.** "

"But... what do you know about the origin of the Silver-Eyes Warriors?" Ruby ask after she shred the final tear from her.

" **Everything about it. But I must warned you through...** "

"Which it is...?"

" **The most darkest of origin are often that the most truths.** "

Ruby nervious gulp at this as she knew that it wasn't going to be sugarcoated in any other ways possible before. "Alright. I'm listing..."

" **Hundreds, possible even thousands of years ago, there was a teenage girl with beautiful silver eyes and red hood cloak, who was the ancestors of all of the Silver-Eyes Warriors, was walking through the woods to visit her grandmother. However, at the grandmother's house... she was killed by a beowolf, but this beowolf is different; as the beowolf will one day known as Voltaire was one of the first beowolves in existance and was used to been like the many beowolves like Fenrir, the first beowolf in existance, brainless brute with brawns for powers, but unlike the other beowolves, however, instead of brawns, it instead traded it with brains and intelligent. It have gotten so intelligent it manage to killed Enkidu, the only friend of Gligamesh, a man was born from a mortal human girl and a two-in-one god and was also the ancestor of the girl with the red hood cloak, and destroyed Enkidu's soul and as well stole his semblance; which easily one of the most, if probably not, the most powerful semblance to have ever existed; The World, a semblance that allow it to wrap the reality of the world of Remnant, create new dimension, and can enter dimension that are younger than itself, but it didn't fully control it and master it until it become the beowolf that named itself... Bris Voltaire. After it killed the grandmother, it suddenly heard the girl coming to the house and so pretend to be grandmother by hiding under the blanket of the bed before the girl went into the house when the beowolf took her by her surprised and then tricked Fenrir, the first Beowolf, of doing something that no grimm have ever done since... it tricked Fenrir to raped the girl before the beowolf suddenly killed Fenrir and that was when a king by the name of Arthur Charile came by and saved her, but the beowolf escape into the wood alive, leaving the girl pregnant with Fenrir's child.** "

Ruby grasped in shock of this revelation before she spoke. "That horrible to that girl! Even for a grimm!"

" **Indeed. But that child of Fenrir and that girl was the first of the Silver-Eyes Warriors in existance and is your ancestor as a result. They were feared in the past by both the Creatures of Grimms due to the fact they can strike them with a single look _and_ even humanity itself due to their blood are running with grimms through their veins inside of them and were, as a result, feared warriors due to their bloodlust and antisocial nature. However, that was just tip of the spear as they were first called Berserkers due to when they can enter trance-like fury state and transformed into the personification of their grimm side, in which they've become unstoppable forces of fury on the battlefield, but they have to first become berserkers by becoming so enrage that you enter your Berserk Form.** "

"Wait, i'm a Berserker? Which mean... i'm a hybrid with grimm powers and a monster?"

" **More or less. However, the beowolf wasn't done with the girl and her child just yet. When the beowolf fully master it's control over The World semblance, he has named himself... Bris Voltaire. He then experimented the Relics of Creation and Destruction by using the girl as his rat lab... but it goes as you expect. Due to the influence that Fenrir left the girl with when it raped her and the unstable state of her mind, she transformed into a powerful grimm, third only to Voltaire and me, which rip her soul out of her body, and her soulless body became... the Black Wolflord. When the Black Wolflord was first created, it cause massive damages, destroying countless villages and cites, make the humans and the faunus nearly extinct despite their aid with dust before finally, her daughter, the first Berserker, cut the grimm that was once her mother's power in half with her Berserker state and sealed the Black Wolflord in the moon, where I sealed myself in, through a special kind of seal she created, before she then split the other half of the Black Wolflord's power into the grimms that are the 12 Zodiac Grimms before she sealed them inside of each individuals she chosen or the 12 points of the seal if one of the individuals died in one way or another. However, Voltaire decide to use this as his advantages when the relics somehow disappear from his grasps and waited patiencely as many of the chosen individuals that he just called 'Containers' died in one way or another before the day when the Black Wolflord was sealed has come, but while he was waited patiencely for that day to come, he wasn't done with making the lives of the girl and the first Berserker misery by reincarnating them and every single time, the reincarnation of the girl died while the reincarnation of the First Berserker lives one way or another. And you, Ruby Rose, are the current reincarnation of the First Berserker while your mother, Summer Rose, was the current reincarnation of the girl. Your previous incarnation was the Vacuo leader during the Great War. Voltaire chosen you because since you're an Silver-Eyes Warriors, or Berserker I might say now, and is the current reincarnation of the First Berserker, so Voltaire think you're best canidiate of being the container of the Black Wolflord, as he want nothing but more power for himself and his semblance doesn't even satisfied, so he want to absorb the relic and then me into his body, but he will not stop until he want to control the universe for himself. Will you accept that?** "

Ruby... was just shocked about everything that go against everything she believe in, her truth about her kind's origin, and the fact that she was reincarnation of the First Berserker. She was silence as she tried process it... all before she finally spoke. "I will..." Ruby then look up with her only eye filled with determination. "I will break this cycle even if it cost me my life."

The Cataclysm was silence... before it give a chuckle of respect to Ruby as it slowly disappear from her as it told her. " **I hope you would do that one day... Ruby Rose...** "

The symbol, the seal that contain the Black Wolflord on the moon, now then reappear right in front of Ruby, before intersymbol suddenly shattered like broken glasses before something blow like wind came from inside of it and then... what appeared to be a huge beowolf with heavy-bony armor on some part of it, two thick and forward-facing horn on top of its head, some dragon-like features on the body, and two crystal-like structure on its shoulder came from it. It was none other than the Black Wolflord itself and it let out a cross between a howl and a roar at Ruby before it went through her.

 


	80. Lifeblood

The orb shows cracks on it before it suddenly shattered into many piece and Ruby landed, the Six Finger Gods thought that Ruby accepted her loyality to them and only to them... before she got Crescent Rose out, transform it into scythe mode, and attempt to shoot Voltaire, which was blocked his powers, before the Therianic Grimm charge Ruby, which cause Ruby to charge at them as she let out rageful roar-like battlecry at this. She slaughtered a dozens of Therianic Grimm like the monster they are from left to right with Crescent Rose before Ruby saw Crescent Rose's blade is starting cracks. Ruby then stabbed the blade through one one the Therianic Grimm with two narwhal-like tusk before she ripped Crescent Rose out of it, breaking the blade part off, and she use the remaining most upper part of Crescent Rose to break one of the two tusks, which destroyed it in the process, before she use the pole of the now broken Crescent Rose to stab through the heart of one of the Therianic Grimm and then grab the tusk to be use as a spear by Ruby as she killed dozens upon dozens of them and, despite taking the damage to her aura and the injuries on her body, Ruby pressed on with the fire of determination in her heart. The Six Fingers God were annoyed by this before Ozpin spoke with sarcasm dipping in his voice. "She does her best, does she not?" He earn mumbles from the other members of the Six Finger Gods except for Voltaire and Sienna Khan before he continue to speak. "But sarcasm aside, if that child's existance is strength, then it is her strength is what that limited her. If that child's anguish carries on, how long can she last? Her new existance shall become unquenchable despair and will no choice but follow our orders."

Ruby was then sent flying by one of the Therianic Grimms before she hit the surface of the altar. However, Ruby got back up and she jumped back in with a howl-like rage of aura that was emitted from her as she continue to killed the Therianic Grimm left from right. She stab and killed them all with the tusk as she received more wounds on her body, but she keep on fighting with determination in her spirit before she killed one of them and was sent flying by one of them at gaping mouths of the other Therianic Grimms. However, Ruby landed on one of them, causing them to closed their mouths too soon, as she use them as stepping stones before she jumped off the top of the altar and use the tusk to slow down her descend before she's forced to let go of it as she fall down from the six-fingers atlar and is tumbling down to the bottom of the altar before she landed on something dark and liqud-like that cushion her fall. Ruby then got up, breathing in for flesh air, and then she saw the color of the liqud that she landed on... which was dark red before she recongize it and realized of what it was. "This is... blood?" Ruby then look around and her face turned to shock and horror of what she saw with her own eyes: Ruby saw... the many body parts and bloody remains that were once her friends, the Band of Steels, that were floating on the lake made from their own bloods. Ruby then let out an cry of despair in her voice before she quickly got up from the lake of red blood and look around as she yelled out in the distance, trying to find anyone that survived the slaughter as she tried to denied the truth that was in front of her very eyes. "ANYONE HERE?! ANYONE STILL HERE?! ANYONE?! EDWARD!! STEVE!! THE RAIDING PARTY!! CASK...!! ... Anyone...!"

"... C-commander..." Ruby heard a voice behind and turned around to see it was Fido, albert his left arm is missing and holding his sword with his only remaining hand that he got as he spoke to his former commander. "Is that you...? You're here..."

"FIDO!" Ruby said as she run up to him and grab his shoulder as she ask him. "Fido! You're still alive!"

"Heh heh... not for long..."

"What the hell happened...? Is the raiding them...? Are there other survivors?!" Ruby ask him as she want to know what has happen.

"I don't know... we're all shattered and trapped in the massacre of a nightmare just trying to get away..." Fido answered before he ask his former commander. "Captain... what the hell is going on? Where in the name of Oum are we? It doesn't feel like it's real, doesn't it? It feels sorta like we're some sort of dimenion... It feels just like that we fought that monster Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng to me... such a strange feeling... Just like then... like we're tryin' to deal with somethin' of the unknown..."

Fido then cough up some blood from his mouth. "Fido!! You shouldn't talk!!"

"Sorry, boss... this is my last..." Fido said with a smile before his head suddenly imploded from the inside out, revealing a parasitical Therianic Grimm was inside of Fido's body. Ruby was took by shock by this before she grab Fido's sword and attempt to stab it. However, it got away quick enough to escape from Ruby. She was shock of what just happen before she then felt a presence behind and turned to see what appear to be Steve still standing.

"Steve?! STEVE!!" Ruby said exictly as she tried to run up to him, but however, she suddenly notice how unusual the presence felt, as if it didn't belong to Steve at all. "Steve?" Unknown to Ruby, Steve's body was hollowed out.


	81. Quickening

Steve's corpse was then ripped in two, just right in front of Ruby's eyes when she was near his corpse and saw that the one who did was the Count, which she didn't know at that time, before he attempt to kill her by camping his four jaws on Ruby, but she dodge it by jumping backward and tumble back into the lake of blood before Ruby then got back up and saw that she was surrounded by dozens and dozens of Therianic Grimms with only Fido's sword in her hand to protect herself. And then Ruby saw the Therianic Grimm having the various body parts from the Band of Steels' bodies and she growled in anger before she look in shock and horror of what she saw; There, Ruby saw the naked dead body of Cask, due to the area where she was stabbed, and her corpse was being used by the Therianic Grimm that killed her as a plaything. Ruby look at this in shock and horror of what happen to Cask before she growled in anger. "You bastard... **GO! TO! HHHHEEEELLLLLLLL!!!!** " Ruby then unleashed an roar with rage in her voice upon the Therianic Grimm as she cried tears of sadness of what happened to the Band of Steels before she begun slaughtering every single Therianic Grimm in her sight that were in her way with Fido's sword before the sword's broke into two and one of the Therianic Grimms then grab Ruby and smashed her against the ground as one of the Therianic Grimm was finished with Cask's dead body before it floated up to the air to Voltaire as Ruby look on with rage written in her only remaining eye.

 


	82. Necrophilia

One of the Therianic Grimms hold Ruby down to the ground while the dead body of Cask float up to Voltaire. Voltaire grab the corpse of Cask with both of his hands and turned it around to the back of it before he begun humping the corpse, enjoying himself with the corpse of the former female commander and also in figurative terms mocking Ruby for the failures of not saving either Cask or any of the other remaining members Band of Steels all while Ruby look on against the ground at Voltaire with her only eye full of rage at this as the Therianic Grimms and the other members of the Six Fingers Gods were laughing and mocking at her, mocking Ruby for trying to be the hero of saving everyone's lives and the failure of trying to do it with unfortunate results. Ruby had gathered and build up so much rage in her body that her only eye left begun to glowed and then she let an burst of her outrage aura, killing the Therianic Grimm that was holding her, ripping her clothes apart which include her cloak that was sent flying, and causing a blight light to shrine from Ruby's body and blinding everything in sight before Ruby then killed one of the Therianic Grimm with her claws as her eyes were glowing while her body now have change with some new features on it now: Ruby now have a pair of wolf-like ears on top of her head, claw-like nails on all of her fingers and toes, and a body that was taller and stronger while her arms and legs were longer now, but stronger as well, making her over 6 feets. Ruby glared at the Therianic Grimms in front of her before she let out a howl-like scream with rage in it as she charged at the Therianic Grimms with her body's new features.

 


	83. The Afterglow of the Right Eye

Ruby was killing and slaughtering upon the dozens and dozens of Therianic Grimms that were coming at her with her new claw-like nails despite the vary and numerous wounds that she is receiving from the countless Therianic Grimm that were attacking her. However, exhaustion and fatigue was taking hold of her body and her vision was blurring before she was smashed to the ground by an Titan Berserker-like Therianic Grimm and prepare to kill her. However, that was something was breaking through the dimension barrier and making a hole through it, which all of the Therianic Grimms and the Six Fingers Gods noticed, before a circle-shaped hole in the dimension is formed when it shattered before a blurr went through, killing all of the Therianic Grimm in its ways, before the Titan Berserker-like Therianic Grimm suddenly got its head ripped off and its headless body fall to the ground before it was reveal to be a Gaia Saber, which have Ruby in its mouth, but this one belong to Callixtus, as it fight off the Therianic Grimm coming at it and Ruby.

Callixtus then appeared behind Ozpin and cut Ozpin's right hand off, which have Ruby's left eyeball in it, causing Ozpin to scream in pain, with his sword, Magnus Daemonium, before he landed on the palm of the altar and jumped at Voltaire as he attempt to strike down the beowolf with Magnus Daemonium. However, Voltaire blocked Callixtus' attack by using his semblance to create a dimenion hole, which Magnus Daemonium goes through, before it use his sword's blade to strike him back, but Callixtus block that surprised attack with his shield, Draco Clypeus.

 


	84. Escape

Callixtus then jumped back away from Voltaire as he threw the dead body of Cask away before Callixtus quickly throw his shield Draco Clypeus into the air and grab the pole of what remain of Ruby's beloved Crescent Rose, as he figure she loved her weapon that she would be devasted if she lost it, before he put what remain of it on his back and grab Draco Clypeus out of the air as he rushed down on the surface of the altar while his Gaia Saber was fighting off an horde of Therianic Grimm coming at it with Ruby in its mouth, now unconscious. There was a horde of Therianic Grimms coming at him, but Callixtus then use his sword Magnus Daemonium with a single spinning attack move that cut and kill them down before an rather large Therianic Grimm stand in his way, but Callixtus kill it with a single slash with Magnus Daemonium before he then jumped and landed on the back of his Gaia Saber before they slaughter dozens and dozens of Therianic Grimm as they tried to escape with the unconscious Ruby in the Gaia Saber's mouth. However, Voltaire use his semblance to lift several remains of the dead Therianic Grimms before he send them all at them with the intent of killing them both with the gravity and the pressure, but Callixtus and his Gaia Saber manage to dodge it as they landed in front of them before the Gaia Saber then jumped over them and into the dimension that they went through, but before they enter it completely, Voltaire cast a unicursal hexagram embedden on the back of Ruby's neck, since he figure he get an good entertainment of seeing Ruby's suffering out of it with amusement as he consider her, in his own mind, just a minor pest and minor obstacle of him gaining more power just to become the very god of the universe, before they disappeared through the dimensional hole. The Six Fingers Gods were silent except for Ozpin as he grunted in pain before Donal spoke. "Amazing... so interesting... that was beyond our expections. At the time of the fusion, the unexpected can happen... but that very rare."

" **It is impossible to foresee all things in the future, Finger God Donal. As we can only predict if it could happen.** " Voltaire spoke. " **But this is just one of the many paths I've prepare just in care if this happen... even if a fish jumped out of the water and high into the air... that cannot change the flow of the river itself... and that flow has begun the river of destiny as the 13th Container has been chosen now. The Time of the Grimm shall visit us. Illusion shall overcome reality. Fear shall overcome hope. Despair shall overcome wills. The races of this world shall come to call this... the Age of the Grimms.** "

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the real world..._

Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng, in his Zodiac Grimm form, pick up his chopped left arm that was chop off during his fight with Callixtus by Callixtus' sword, Magnus Daemonium, and put it back on his lefy shoulder as it regenerated back into while he grunted in annoyance at this. Håkon was just amazed of what he just saw during the fight between Callixtus and Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng in his Zodiac Grimm while he was hiding behind a rock the entire time. ' _Amazing!! He was Zuìg_ _āo Yuèliàng Lóng... no, he was better. Is he even human?_ ' However, that was when that was a spot of sparking lightning coming from inside the massive tornado, which Håkon then notice, before Callixtus and his Gaia Saber burst through it and landed in front of Håkon, taking him by surprised as he jumped back before he look up and saw Callixtus and his Gaia Saber before he notice Ruby, who was naked and unconscious, in the Gaia Saber's mouth as he notice that her wounds aren't healing as fast. "Ruby?!"

Callixtus notice something in Håkon's bag before he spoke. " **Hmph... look like she not meant to die yet.** " Then his Gaia Saber drop the unconscious Ruby right in front of Håkon as he told him. " **There's no time. Hurry and tender to her wounds on her body.** "

' _She have such awful wounds... what in the world... what about the others...?!_ ' Håkon thought about for a moment before he remember what Callixtus just recently told him. "Ye-Yes sir! Ten-tend to her wounds!" Håkon tried to find something to heal Ruby's wounds. ' _B-b-but... with what?!_ ' Håkon then remember about the bag and look in. "You mean with this?!"

That was when Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng loomed over them, which Håkon felt before he turned around and was started to point he jumped back, as Callixtus turned his head around to look at Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng in annoyance as he told Håkon. " **Don't be bothered. Continue.** "

"You-you say that, but..."

" **I hope you're not thinking this fight is over.** " Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng said.

" **It couldn't be... why don't you let me stop temperory?** " Callixtus asked.

" **What a stupid-** " Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng said before he notice Ruby laying unconscious on the ground before he saw the unicursal hexagram embedded on the back of her neck and tooking by surprised by what he is seeing with his own eyes right in front of him. " **... THAT GIRL...!! She survived the Holocaust?** " Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng was silence... before he begun to chuckle and then let out a full-blown laughter at this before he then spoke with joy in his voice as he was impressed by Ruby. " **INTEREST!! All right then!! We'll stop here!! To honor the newest container's luck... no... I should call it bad luck for her. Don't forget. We haven't finished yet.** " Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng then warned him. " **You'd better hurry. Unless the gate of the Holocaust disappear, they are all coming out...** "

" **Did you finished?** " Callixtus ask Håkon.

"For now. This amazing medication quickly stopped her bleeding..." Håkon said to the huge Grimm Knight before Callixtus then move in and gently pick the unconscious body of Ruby up before he put her on the back of his Gaia Saber and then got on before Håkon ask him. "Hey!! What's in the world is going in that tornado??! The Band of Steels are in there...?!"

" **I'm sorry, but they're all dead. I'm truely sorry for your loss.** " Callixtus spoke to Håkon with his voice full of honestly. Håkon was shocked by this before Callixtus pick him up with his left arm before his Gaia Saber ride them through the stormy night.

Zuìgāo Yuèliàng Lóng look on at them before he disappear into the tornado as he thought about it. ' _To survived the Holocaust while still defieding Voltaire... interesting. Let me see... how you will survived in the barren land of the dead of your new world, Ruby Rose..._ '


	85. The Lake of Blood before the Awakening to a Nightmare

The red hexagram symbol on the moon disappear before the full moon itself shattered into pieces and glowed once again. A pair of a mother and a young daughter saw it, along with the many people of Remnant, before her daughter ask her. "Mommy... what was that?"

"I don't know: A bad omen through! We should pray." Her mother answer her. That was when they heard something in the air and look up to see a giant airship of Atlesian origin, which was carrying the remaining members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR and many other teams along with a couple of experience hunters, both huntmen and huntress alike, to where their destination is. The airship soon landed on the ground and the hunters got out to look at their destination.

There... they saw a lake that was color of deep red... due to the various bodyparts that were mutilated from what was once the Band of Steel floating on the surface of the water. Some of the Hunters were sick from the sight before they saw a familiar red-cloak... __

* * *

_A few days later..._

Ruby was chasing after the now ghostly-looking Band of Steels, who are on horseback walking slowly and were in the air for some reason, through a white misty void that Ruby was in as she shouted to them. "WAIT...!! WHERE IS THE BAND GOING?! STOP! YOU GUYS GOT TO STOP!!" The Band of Steels, however, took no notice of her shouting as they walk up higher and higher, toward a dark-looking spot as Ruby can't keep up to them. "YOU CAN'T GO THERE! THAT PLACE IS TOO DANGEROUS!! STEVE! EDWARD! CASK!!" Ruby shouted, but again, she was ignored as the Band of Steels were disappearing from her sight as she extend her arm to try to reach up. "DON'T GO!"

* * *

 

Ruby then slowly open her eyes as she woke up, with her body bandages and left eye cover with a patch and a bandage, inside of a cave, the place she is currently at, with light pouring from a gash in the earth as water flowed down on the side of the wall with a beautiful sound of flowing down as the crystals of the cave glowed in the dark. Ruby wasn't sure of why she is here or what happen as she can't remember of what happen after the Holocaust has happen at the moment as she took in her surrounding. That was when she heard something coming down on the stairs and saw an figure of someone now, walking down before she spoke to the person. "Who are you?"

The person in question took notice of Ruby and saw her awake before she spoke. "Ruby... you came!" The person quickly rushed to Ruby... before she slips on the floor, sending the bandages, the clothings, the blanket, and her left slipper into the air, causing Ruby to give a serious WTF expression on her face before the person is reveal to be Erica as she cried. "That hurt!"

"Erica?" Ruby said as she confused at the moment.

"Erica! You can't rush here, you know it's slipperly!" Hákon told Erica before he saw that Ruby is wide awake.

"Hákon? Why...?"

"R-Ruby!" Hákon said as he rushed to her, happy that she was awake. "You're awake!"

"No fair! Erica was first!"

"I-I thought you were died. You haven't moved at all for 4 days..."  
"Where is this...?" Ruby asked. "Why are you together?"

"It's a mine cave." Hákon said before Erica explain it to her.

"This is behind our house. It's my dad's cave." Erica explained. "It sure surprised him! Hákon just suddenly showed up here and said someone was injured and that was you, Ruby."

"It was indeed a surprise. I didn't know you knew Ruby till I got here." Hákon said. "This weird and huge knight... he just brought us here..."

"Knight...?"

"There are some strange things going on, so I really don't know what happen." Hákon said as Ruby remain silent before he ask her. "What in the world happen in that tornado? Rescuing Stultus... this injury... the others... what happened to all of them?"

"The others..." Ruby said as she thought to herself... before her wolf-like ears on top of her then twitch and the memory of what happen in the Holocaust rushed back into Ruby's own mind, which cause her to remember every moment of what happen before it cause her to get up from her bed and rushed out of the cave as shouting from Erica and Hákon were deaf on her ears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, i'll explain to the best of my memories: I thought I could use Cask's passion-type cross as an explanation for Ruby's passion cross, but I decide against it and use her emblem to turn it into the passion cross she'll used into the future. The whole aura thing? Well, since Ren said that it take a conscious effort to use aura as a protective body shield, I think i'm just going to say that it was paranoia when the artifact that suppress aura were being used in the previous chapters because you never know if they are aura-users. Yeah, I was planning on letting only Ruby survived since I think it make more darker and the more reason why Ruby hate the Six Fingers Gods. Yeah, that all I got right now because, well, you know me, I can't remember the details I was going to use.


	86. The Sprint

A chipmunk that was awake and eating a nut and the birds were singing in the trees despite being winter due to the already unusual warm temperature before Ruby rushed by with her semblance, causing the chipmunk to flee and the bird to hover up in the air, as Ruby herself run through the forest before she let an scream of angst as she rip the bandage over her left eye off her, revealing it was now deep black like a endless void with a red-color pupil. Ruby remember the members of the Band of Steels that she knows for months before all of them were killed as she ripped the bandages off of her body while she continue to run through the forest and cried before she cross a shallow stream and run over a rocky terrian before she stop and fall in a field of grass while shattered full moon shine over Ruby.

She rolled over herself as she look at the moon before grey cloud cover the sky and rain start beating down upon the earth which Ruby lays upon. Ruby remain silent with dull eyes that were no longer filled with life.

That was when the field of grass were filled with voices and Ruby got up before she saw eyes staring back at her as the grimms were creeping closer to her. They were somehow speaking among themselves as they spoke about keeping and eating Ruby's body parts before she ask herself.

" **The Nightmares continues with you...** " Ruby suddenly hear a voice, which was not like the grimms' voices, which were raspy like a pile of leaves being step on and speaking like they were one entity, this one was deep and commanding but yet full of wisdom and kindness at the same time. " **Feeling better?** " Ruby then turned around before she saw the Grimm Knight Callixtus on his Gaia Saber, standing in the rain with her, before he continue to speak to her as he told her. " **From this moment on, this will be your world. The boundary between our world, the astral realm, and the realm of the death. The border between worlds.** "


	87. Vow of Retaliation

Ruby was silence to herself as she has listen to Callixtus and wonder what his words meant. ' _What is he talking about...? ... Who am I kidding? I don't know what to do anymore..._ ' Ruby thought to herself, giving up any hope for herself or the very will to live. ' _I don't care any more if I'd died or not, even if its my survival..._ '

" **Use this.** " Callixtus said before he threw something right in front of Ruby. Ruby then slowly look up to see a Ōdachi-like sword with a crimson-colored blade and has a crossguard instead of a tsuba with the tigger built into the hilt, which make Ruby wonder why should she bother of using the weapon if she doesn't have the will to live. However, that was when Ruby felt something in her heart and grew powerful in a fast rate, like it was somekind of rage, before Ruby suddenly grap the hilt of the weapon and slashed the Beowolf was that jumping on her into two pieces. When the Beowolf's body was evaporizing into the air, it released a bunch of what appear to be faces up into the air before they disappear, which cause Ruby to wonder of what the hell are they before Callixtus told of what they are. " **The ghosts of this world are lost here. They hold onto life even in death. They gather, longing for just any flesh and warm blood. The Mark of Akeldama, the brand that is on the back of your neck, it spawn massive amount of negative emotions from you, causing any kind of grimms near you to drown in lust and attract it to you so it can just killed you for it.** " Callixtus said as he told her. " **Hold on to yourself strongly. Otherwise, you will be killed by the Creatures of Grimms. To them, you are just an torch thrown into the their gluttony for emotions. You're truely the brillant light to them, but the darkness to them as well. This is the reality you must now face everyday. The mortals; Humanity itself, cannot see this world. You must stand in between the worlds that normally would not cross another. It is the destiny of those who bear the Marks of Akeldama. The flesh of your body and last drop of your own blood is an offering for those Creatures of Grimms.** "

That was when the feeling inside of Ruby finally burst and unleashed its full wrath in mental form as it took over Ruby when she hear that one word: destiny. "Destiny..." Ruby mutter to herself in a growl tone of voice as two Alpha Beowolves slowly stalk her before they lunged at Ruby as she spoke to herself. "Destiny...destiny...destiny...destiny...SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ruby shouted at Callixtus with rage in her voice as she cut down the two Alpha Beowolves with just one swipe of the weapon she is holding in her hand. "I saw my two friends died in the Fall of Beacon and one of them, Pyrrha, got her killed because of that belief!" Ruby yelled at Callixtus for talking at something that was the belief that got her friend killed and something that was the the opposite of making choice for yourself. "Sacrifice? Offering? Destiny? Quit spouting out a bunch of cryptic explanations! The point is, this is war! It ain't different from any other war! The last one standing wins! Listen here! I'm beating all and you back down to Hell!" Ruby yelled in rage as she went on an rampage on the grimms, killing them everywhere she could see them as she slashed a Giant Nevermore that was diving toward her and cut down several Ursa Majors before she cut off a head of a giant Alpha Creep. "Tell those ugly motherfucking skull-faced bastards for me! If I get hit, I will hit back!" She cut down several more grimms before stabbing through the armor of a Deathstalker and slashed off the heads of a pair of King Taijitus without turning her heads before she told her new motive. "I'll hunt and kill all those wretched monsters...and all of you..." Ruby then shouted at all of them. "DOWN TO THE LAST ONE!"

_SLASH!_

"THIS!"

_SLASH!_

"IS!"

_SLASH!_

"MY!"

_SLASH!_

"DECLARATION!"

_SLASH!_

"OF!"

_SLASH!_

"WAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ruby then, somehow, send a wave of red light at the remaining grimms, killing them all at once with the wave of red light, before she collepse and breath out and in for flesh air as Callixtus and his Gaia Saber stared at Ruby in silence.

" **Hmph. Those who survived the Holocaust.** " Callixtus spoke to himself. " **Because of that rare power of your, you are the one who struggle the most.** " That was when he notice the weapon start to shake, which cause Ruby to look at it in confusion, before Callixtus. " **Look one of your mothers is calling back her weapon.** "

"Wha...? My mom is d-" Ruby tried to say before she realized he said "mothers" and realized that she has more than one mother for Ruby. Ruby then went to Callixtus before she spoke to him. "Please, take me there at once!" Callixtus then grab Ruby and put her on his Gaia Saber without any hesitation and his Gaia Saber took off to where they are heading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've decide to not go through with it. The reason i've added the sound effect is because I through it would make it cooler and emphasis Ruby's now new motive of revenge against the grimm who destroyed her life, Voltaire.


	88. Demons from the Past

The Gaia Saber that the Grimm Knight Callixtus and Ruby were riding on rushed through the forest, dodging and jumping over obstacles like it was nothing, like the very winds that were blowing pass them, which amazed Ruby. "Woah!! Riding like the wind through the woods at nights!"

" **Hmph. Not surprising, since It was I who carried you forth from that strange land from the within.** " Callixtus said.

"Huh...? You're the one who saved me?" Ruby asked.

" **Yes.** "

"Okay... thanks for that. But I was wondering about of why the hell are those spirit possessed those grimm earlier."

" **They were outcasts who returned as enemies. One could call them that.** "

"Then how'd you know to bring us back of the mountain?"

" **Well... I just merely carried you to the nearest safe ground than leave you at the gate to that strange land.** " Callixtus said as he explained to Ruby. " **The Dwarves once live in those small mountains that they've once called home. Through they have long since gone of that place, the earth bears their aura that have taken on the form of Fairy Dust in crystal form, same kind of dust you've seen everyday, but yet are different at the same time. They sold the place to a bull faunus that had hidden from the pure White Fangs of the Animals and their leader, the Bull whose hairs that are like the very fire of rage and pride inside of him that control his very mind and motive. I was unaware that you'd ever been here before.** "

' _Godo never mention anything about that... or did he?_ ' Ruby wonder to herself before she decide to save it for later as she continue to listen to the Grimm Knight.

" **You may well have the powers to break fate and destiny itself. I also met, by chance, your friend with the fairy dust.** " Callixtus told Ruby. " **The greatest medicine. It doesn't come into the hands of either humans or faunus very easily. But fairies are sometime careless beings who allows themselves to be seen by one of them. That may one day happen to you with a fairy.** " Ruby was silence about his cryptic speaking before he continue to speak to her. " **Heh. But that need not worry those who don't believe in fate.** "

"Wha-"

" **We're here.** " Callixtus said as his Gaia Saber stop at a cliff, where was a waterfall on the other side of it, with Raven at the edge of the cliff with a portal that was open. Ruby then jump off before she head toward Raven as she and the bandit leader came face to face to each other.

"Hello, Ruby... my youngest child with my partner, Summer." Raven said as Ruby give her sword back and put it back into its shealth. However, before Ruby could ask anything, Raven told her. "If you want the answer of why i'm your mother. Then look through at that portal over there behind me. It is your choice afterall."

Ruby was silence as she was unsure if she can trust her, but decide to go through with it as she walk toward the portal. When Ruby stop at the portal, she then look through at it and saw someone; Someone wearing an black-colored robe and who has milky white skin and milky white hairs with pure black sclera and red-color eyes. Ruby quickly realized who this person was as Qrow mention about her before she was struck by Dreadeye: Salem. Before Ruby can even speak, Salem spoke first to her. "Hello Ruby. I know you are thinking of how I'd know you name, but that to be expected... since I didn't come home to you."

Ruby then fit the puzzles together and realized that Salem, the one who was thought to be the enemy of mankind before Voltaire's own true apperance disproving that, was actually her own mother, Summer Rose. "MOM?! HOW-?!"

"Let me explain. From the start of all this." Salem said as she explain to her. "You see Ruby, 'Summer' was just a nickname and my actually name was Salem, but I used that nickname as a way to escape from my abusive mother. When i've enter Beacon Academy, I was a emotional and mental wreck, and didn't help that Qrow, at the time, was a complete asshole to me due to the face that he was a idiot that thought that his own semblance make him sympathic and that Raven was always superior to him, one way in the other, as Tai was the bigger idiot than Qrow. You see, when she was my partner in Beacon Academy at that time... Raven was just like your girlfriend Weiss in personality, haughtly and think of herself before the others, but have a hidden heart of gold and much nicer personality from the inside." Raven cough at that. "However, when she see who i'm truely am from the inside, outside of my facade, when I was having an mental breakdown in front of her inside our room, she became sympathic to me because of that and help me through the issues I'd have at that time, even help me to design my own weapon. Even after we graduated from Beacon Academy, Raven visit me from time to time, before Tai accidentally impregnate her due to being tricked by Qrow because he was jealous that she got me as her girlfriend instead of him and tried to break us up just to date me. Previously, she just ignore Tai as just a normal idiot, but however, after what he done, Raven hate him for it to the point when she give Yang to me, she punched Tai in the face for impregnating her without her permission-"

"Wait, Yang is a bastard and Qrow was a asshole?!" Ruby said in shocked of what Salem just said as she process of what she just heard.

"Yes. Unfortunately. Anyways... after what happen to Raven, I've find out what Qrow tried to do, so I've told him that i'll never love him no matter or how hard he tried to give me and that Raven will be the only i'd love before i'd ban him from ever seeing you due to his own toxic personality." Salem said. "That was when on that one mission, I disappear. Qrow realized of what he done and tried to make up for it by helping Tai to raise you and teach you everything he know about, but without batting a eye to Yang on his thought. But still... he's an idiot and faithfully served Ozpin, blinded by what was Ozpin was feeling him lies." Salem sighed, with Ruby guessing that she still hate Qrow of what he done, but still, Ruby was shocked that he was a asshole for most of his life and tried to make up for it by teaching Ruby, without even knowing that Ozpin was just using him, before Salem continue. "If you wondering of how i'd disappear, i'll tell you: You see... i'll accidentally found a pool of grimm essance... before that grimm, a Beowolf, appeared behind me and pushed me into the pool, turning me into who I am now. I've found out that Ozpin was with that Beowolf when he appear with it before that Beowolf sent me into one of the oldest pocket dimension where grimms spawns from, which lead to become posessed by a grimm, by the name of Phobos, who was a former follower of the Beowolf, who is called as Voltaire, before he betrayed him and trap him into the pocket dimension I was in because he have outlived his usefulness. Phobos has used my body for his plan for revenge for over nearly 15 years before Raven have freed me from him when she use her semblance to open up a portal, apparently trying to find me due to the fact she doesn't believe I was dead for one bit." Salem then smirk at Raven, just pretend she wasn't looking at the talk between Salem and Ruby, before she continue to speak to her daughter. "But you see..." Salem then lift her hand and tried to touch the portal, before she was backlash by a shock as she told her. "I am still trapped in here unless Ozpin is killed, because Voltaire give it to him because he knew he was a fool to believe him that he can give him more power."

"But still, what about me...?" Ruby asked, still confused of why she is both Salem and Raven's child.

"That..." Salem said, she took a deep breath before she sighed and told her. "You see; my own DNA was used to create 3 clones and all 3 of them failed due to way too much numerous problem. That was when Raven left a tube of her DNA on my bed to have a child of my own and that child... was you." Ruby was just way too shocked to even think about it. There was so much revelation that she question herself before Salem spoke to her. "Ruby, i'd did my best to explain it to you, but I was just recently freed, so that the reason why my speech pattern is so funny. But I want to tell you... that you're my daughter I still loved you no matter what." With that, Raven walk through the portal and the portal then slowly disappear, leaving Ruby in silence of these revelations.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the other dimension..._

Both Raven and Salem were silence before Raven spoke first. "Are you sad that we're force to leave Ruby on her own to learn in the cruelity of the real world?"

"... Yes." Salem mutter sadly.

"... I know how you feel, Summer." Raven said as she hug Salem.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back in the real world..._

" **Hmm... Life... is often sometimes like a soap opera itself, often giving you and throwing you endless twists and turns that define your life at you.** " Callixtus said, as he understand of what Ruby is feeling.

"Thanks... for understanding me..." Ruby said, now with an stoic and emotionless tone in her voice, which cause Callixtus turned to see that both of Ruby's pupil are now wolf-like hellish-looking silt in both of her lifeless and dull eyes as her face became stoic and emotionless, like a cold-blood machine that was a serial killer. That was when she see that Hákon and Erica were running toward, causing her to shut her left eye, before she turned to Callixtus, to see that he was disappearing into the mist as he spoke in his mysterious, but powerful voice.

" **Fare well, thee. We shall probably see each other again. For we exist on the edge... Normal people would probably drive you away because of that mark. But it will allow you to sense grimm and your heart is strong, through your path is a dark one. Most doomed people cower it in despair: But you will not stop in the face of a monster. Have a good journary... The First Berserker.** " Callixtus said as Ruby look at the disappearing mist with stoic and emotionless on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, to be honest here, I feel like this chapter is like somekind of cheesy Soap Opera or something because, well, I got mixed feeling about this chapter. And just a heads-up, this fic will be put on a 2-year hiatus. Because I want to focus on other fics and I don't want to give way too much time on it.


	89. Armament

An pair of guys were driving on the road in their pickup truck before they saw something on the road and manage to stop in time before they could hit it. They saw it was a ugly-looking male midget before the one in the front passenger seat put his head out of the window and shouted at him. "DAMN MORON! GET OUTTA OF THE ROAD!" The midget took no notice of the human guy before he start sniffing at the ground like a dog or a boar as the guy turned to his friend who was driving the truck. "What was that about?"

"We'd best keep out of it." The driver said. "Really... just forget it ever happen. Looked like bad luck to me; be dumb to screw with it."

The midget was sniffing the ground before it sense something and stand up, sensing that this is a good meal.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Godo's house..._

Godo was hammering down a blade of a sword that he just recently made. However, while he wasn't looking, Erica look at her father at work and slowly grab an pair of keys on a keyholder before she went to Hákon and grab him by the arm as she drag him to somewhere. "Woah, Erica-"

Erica then shushed him before she told him. "This way, this way..." Erica drag Hákon to the warehouse section and keys on the keylock.

' _She just does whatever she wants..._ ' Hákon thought to himself before Erica manage to open the door and shown him of what is inside. He was amazed by the all sort of the weapons and armor inside of the warehouse. "W-wow! All kinds of weapons!"

"Dad is a blacksmith. He made the best weapons and armors around for simply ages and a lot more!" Erica said as she told Hákon. "He can probably make anything you ask; he's a genius!"

Hákon look around before there was something that caught his eyes. It was a sword that was silver in color, but it was bigger and simply massive, as its blade alone was over 10 feet long and has somekind of red orb above the hilt of the weapon. Which cause Hákon to ask himself. "Wh...what is that?"

"Oh! That? I don't really know. I didn't give much thought about this weapon or even its name honestly." Erica said.

"The name of the weapon is Full-Moon Gin." Godos said, who was behind them, causing Erica to flinch in horror of being found out, but Hákon on the other hand... was curious about the weapon, apparently named Full-Moon Gin.  
"Did you build this one like the others?"

Godo was silent for a moment at Hákon's question before he told him. "Nah. You see, back when I was just in my prime, a clan of bandits called the Branwen Clan came to me and order me to build them some weapons for some of their more experience members by giving me some foods and money. That was when the leader of the clan give Full-Moon Gin to me by putting the weapon itself inside of this very warehouse and he told me only one thing; Keep it safe. I've heard stories of this weapon, but actually saw in person until that very moment, because, what the stories say to themselves, is that Full-Moon Gin was first weapon was the that can transform by probably several hundred or maybe even a few thousand years. Since if i've heard the stories of this weapon, there was going to be a origin for it." Godo crack his one of his shoulder into place. "You see, before it was Full-Moon Gin to begin with, it was just a normal giant scythe, back when the blade was originally black in color, wielded by the First Branwen, when the Branwen were originally from the black continent in the northwest called Fahist. He use to kill about a million humans, a million faunus, and even a million Creature of Grimms, before then one day, he commit suicide by stabbing himself with the weapon and the weapon turned silver due to the many kill that have been unlucky enough to be on that blade. It was many years before it absorb a sword and a shotgun into it, don't ask me how, but it happen, giving it the ability to transform into a sword and a shotgun. That how the stories goes anyways."

"So..." Hákon said, which Godo notice, before Hákon ask him. "Could Ruby wield this kind of weapon?"

"... Tsk, if only you have Branwen running through your veins." Godo said as he explain it to him. "The other thing what make this sword really quite unique is that only an person with Branwen running through their veins and if your not, you can't lift because it is heavier than it look gives you." Godo then put his hand on his chin, as if he is trying to remember something that was important. "Infact... if I remember correctly, there was a boy , who bad luck seem to follow him everywhere he goes and was in the Branwen clan, who tried to replica it, but the weapon that he created was just a failure of an knockoff and didn't live up to the weapon that he base it on due to too many problems on it and got one hell of a weakness, which that if you strike the clockwork mechanism and manage to damage it, you pretty much just cancel out its ability to transform into its modes and don't forget, you have consistly maintenace it due to it wearing down faster because of its transformation mechanism. So all in all, that boy's weapon is just impratical due to numerous problems and one crippling keyweakness, leaving the boy with weapon that failed to live up to the weapon it is based on. You might say that its the bad luck that the boy have, but for me, I say it is because of Full-Moon Gin's unique way to transform into its modes that doesn't wear it down at all and in fact, doesn't even rust despite its age and wasn't in use for a long time, which means it is highly unlikely based a weapon on it due to numerous problem that needed to be accounted for." Godo knew that well because of his experience as a blacksmith and he never seen a weapon like this before in his life before it has enter in his life when he was in his prime before he told them more about. "But the crazy thing about this weapon is that a few people think that Full-Moon Gin is actually a grimm, infused by the First Branwen's soul, that can wield as a weapon and that it can through anything based on how much and how powerful a person's own aura is... but only if the person want to or not. Althrough i'm not if that is true or not." Godo decide to change the subject of Ruby using the weapon. "So i'm not sure if she could wield it or not. I'll keep it from her until I feel the time is right."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Ruby is..._

Ruby, who now has a eyepatch covering her left eye, to cover what her left eye now look like, was standing, silently, still stoic and emotionless on her face, on top of a river which lead to a small waterfall, waiting patiencely for something as she hold Crescent Rose, now rebuild, in her hands. That was when the salmons start jumping from the bottom part of the river and the small waterfall in order to get to their spawning grounds, which Ruby then slash several of them with a single slash, allowing a couple to pass while she cut down another couple of salmon and another and another...

When Ruby was finished, she head back to Godo's mine before Hákon came up to her and ask Ruby after what Godo told him. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah. You've been a big help." Ruby respond as she remain stoic and emotionless.

"Oh, no... it was only..." Hákon tried to say before Ruby just passed by him and he thought to himself. ' _Ruby won't tell me either... but... I know anyways... I don't want to believe it, I don't... but... the Band of Steels... are no more..._ '

* * *

 

_Later... in the mornings..._

Ruby put on an suit of armor that the color of black, which Godo brought when he was in his 20s, as he said the armor can somehow repair itself by using Ruby's aura, completely covering Ruby's body except for her head, which she doesn't need to, before putting on her new black cloak and black belt, which she then put on the passion cross, which was made from the large silver brooch of her emblem, and some knives that can have various type of dust in them, which Hákon notice and ask her. "You're using knives, Ruby?"

"Edward taught me how to throw me when I was with them. I've never use them before, but I figure I might need them." Ruby said, remaining stoic and emotionless.

"Hey... why is all your clothing black?" Erica ask curiously.

"I'm going to be fighting in a lot of dark places." Ruby answer the young girl's question, again remaining stoic and emotionless. "And fighting... with the darkness itself." Ruby then grab the newly refitted Crescent Rose, which was currently bladeless at the moment, due to Godo replacing the blades of her weapon with much thicker blades, and transform it into Rifle mode before she aim it at a tree...

"Ah... you're still here?" Godo ask as he came in, with in firing range of Crescent Rose, which cause both Hákon and Erica to freak out in horror.

"Godo. I'm almost outta here, just needed you to replace the blades of my beloved Crescent Rose right now." Ruby said, remaining stoic and emotionless, taking no notice of both Hákon and Erica breathing in relief of just what happen, before she transform Crescent Rose into War- Scythe mode to make it easier on Godo. "You've helped me out, a lot really."

"Nah, don't be silly, I know where you're going at, but I wouldn't dream of charging you." Godo said to Ruby, which confused Hákon but made Erica happy. Ruby give Crescent Rose to Godo, to which he quickly put the new and thicker blades on Crescent Rose as he told her. "This is a farewell. Take it. You know you're going to run into all kind of shits coming at you and gotta kill, don't ya? I forged them today; I never boast of my skills, but... it ain't half bad." Ruby then grab hold of the newly refitted Crescent Rose and transform it into Scythe mode before she look at the sword on the anvil and took a single swing at it with Crescent Rose, cutting both the sword and anvil into two, which amazed Hákon and Erica, but impressed Godo. "Not bad, eh?" That was when Ruby sense something, which Godo notice. "What's wrong?"

"... Something is coming." Ruby reply, remaining stoic and emotionless. That was when the ugly-looking midget from earlier appear at the door.

"I've found you."

"What's the hell is that guy?" Godo ask before Ruby put her hand right in front of him.

"Stay back. This guy is different." Ruby said, remaining stoic and emotionless.

"I come... followed your smell of a meal... my... noses... never lie." The ugly-looking midget said before he begun to transform into his true, Therianic Grimm form.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If your probably wondering who the boy was... it was Qrow, what do you think he got bad luck following him? To be fair through, when I saw the description and design of his weapon, I knew it would be impratical due to the wearing down issues of its numerous gears and that obviously weakness of it because of its unique clockwork mechanisms that allows it to transform into its modes, which is possible the reason why he doesn't transform it much unless absolutely necessary because of it, realisticly speaking, and maybe why he helped Ruby to design Crescent Rose to avoid that issue. Althrough I might or might not use that as a foreshadowing in the future.  
> Now about Full-Moon Gin; i've decide to retcon one or two things about it. One of them is that I have decide to give of it can cut through anything of how much aura and how powerful the aura is by the person wielding it and if the person want to cut through or not, just to prevent it from being overkill.   
> Anything I won't be doing any author's notes in the next chapter. Just to emphasis the ending and signal of the beginning of the 2-years hiatus. Beside, I got many idea in my head at the moment... yes.  
> Also, apologies for the info dump in this chapter. I can't help it.


	90. He Who Fight Monsters

The ugly midget transformed into his Therianic Grimm form; He has a beowolf-like stocky body with an armored Creep-like head that four slits for its eyes, or if its slits are actually its eyes, to see through, which was large compare to the rest of his body, four short lower tusks, and bony-armor covering the hands and the forearms which make it look like a pair of boxing gloves.

"MY GOD! What the hell is that grimm?!" Godo ask as he never seen any grimm like this before in his life while the Therianic Grimm tried to get in.

"Everyone get down." Ruby said, stoic and emotionless, as she tightly hold Crescent Rose in her hands as various thoughts that were bloodthirstly came into her mind and they were not hers to begin with. ' ** _Fear me..._** ' "For a good future... you'll be my first prey." ' ** _That i'll kill... i'll erase you all..._** '

Ruby then suddenly let out a roar of rage before she transform Crescent Rose into Rifle mode and fired at it, causing the Therianic Grimm to block the dust bullets with his armored forearms, before Ruby transform Crescent Rose into Scythe mode and sprint at the Therianic Grimm with her semblance as she attempt to swipe at him with her weapon, which the Therianic Grimm respond by jumping backward to dodge as Godo ask her. "What the hell is that thing?"

"Y-yeah?"

"... A special kind of Grimm." Ruby said before she dash through the door and unleashed an fury of swing at the Therianic Grimm with Crescent Rose, forcing the Therianic Grimm himself to be on the defensive. ' _With Crescent Rose... You'll be killed!_ '

"W-wow!!!"

"Sickening..." Godo muttered, which cause Hákon and Erica to look at him in confused, before he spoke as he see Ruby was just barely putting scratchs on the Therianic Grimm. "To think of how many people it must have killed; it's got too many damn teeths. How could such a grimm like this one have been made? It's an inhuman killer."

The Therianic Grimm saw a opening and then decide to go on the offensive before it threw a punch at Ruby, who is unable to dodge in time, forcing her to use Crescent Rose as a shield, as its fist contracted against Crescent Rose, cracking in many area of its frame due to the force of the fist from the Therianic Grimm, which said force send Ruby flying through Godo's ware-house and crashed into the wall, causing Crescent Rose itself to shatter into many pieces due to the force of the crashed. "I'm sorry, my sweetheart, for pushing you too far. I truely am." Ruby said, stoic and emotionless, as she realized she was too reckless and has pushed her sweetheard, Crescent Rose, to its very limit, which result in shattering the weapon into pieces of its former self, destroying the very weapon that she have created with her own bare-hands. That was when Ruby noticed the shards of Crescent Rose were slowly moving before they flew up into the air as she look at where they are headed. There, Ruby saw Full-Moon Gin behind her, which she notice that it look like Qrow's weapon, as it absorb the shards of Crescent Rose and when it was finished, it send out a pulse, a pulse that told Ruby wield it, wield it like the weapon she've previously used before.

Just as the Therianic Grimm was about to enter the warehouse, a shot was heard and it was injured in the right shoulder as it was sent flying backward, shocking Godos, Hákon, and Erica of what just happen, before Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, came out of the warehouse with Full-Moon Gin in its Shotgun form as it is in her own hands. Ruby then transformed Full-Moon Gin into its Sword form and launch herself at the Therianic Grimm, causing it to go into its defensive position, before Ruby cut its left arm and shoulder off, shocking the Therianic Grimm of how easily she cut through its defense. Ruby then transform Full-Moon Gin into its Scythe form and put its blade through the Therianic Grimm's skull before she ripped off its head along with all of 33 of its spine with her strength, killing the Therianic Grimm.

That was when Ruby spoke to Godo as she remain stoic and emotionless. "Look like you have forgot to tell me... that you've have something to match my fighting style at least until i'll get used to the Blade and Shotguns forms."

"Y-you can wield it... holy hell!" Godo said in shocked of what he just saw as the Therianic Grimm's corpse evaporized into the air. "MONTY OUMS! You have Branwen running in your blood!"

"Erica...?" Hákon ask the little girl as he notice that she was clench to his arms.

"Ruby... look scary."  
Hákon return to look at Ruby, who remain stoic and emotionless, as she hold Full-Moon Gin in its Scythe form with just one hand and resting it on her shoulder as her black cloak bellow in the wind as the armor absorb the light itself, giving her an appearance of the Grim Reaper himself, the one who lead the souls to their afterlife after they have dead in the real world, and the one who is the last of the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse, Death.

* * *

 

_Later..._

After Godo has explain to her of what Full-Moon Gin is, Ruby was at the edge of Godo's area as Hákon ask her. "So you're going?"

"Yeah... There nothing much for me here anyways." Ruby said, still stoic and emotionless, before she turn around and walk away, while Hákon, Godo, and Erica watch Ruby walk away.

' _War... revenge... maybe that's enough reason..._ ' Ruby just thought to herself, still stoic and emotionless. ' _I'm all alone... I think... for now. Within me is a black berserker rage... and only that will keep me on my feets._ ' Ruby continue walking to whereever she is heading toward, as the dark clouds were covering the sky itself while the snow came with it before it became a raging blizzard as cover the land of Vytal with the snows from its cold heart. As the signal of the beginning of the Age of the Creatures of Grimms

Everything then become dark. That is when the Black Wolflord itself appear as stare right at us before walking silently into the opposite direction as the world itself was slowly engulf... in darkness itself.

 

 

 

**The End of the Early Arc of RWBY: BERSERK**

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first chapter of the Early Years Arc. Yeah, it is based on the first half of chapter 9 and rest of it is based on chapter 11. But i'll be honest... the Golden Age arc is my least favorite arc. Yeah, because it a bit long and quite boring. Hell, only things that made it interest are Zodd chapters and the Eclipse chapters.


End file.
